


Purus Amor Spiritus Paeoniis

by gatekat, Verilidaine



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mech Preg, Miscarriage, Murder Mystery, Politics, Pre-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 105,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatekat/pseuds/gatekat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verilidaine/pseuds/Verilidaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the war doesn't happen and Radiance lives, while Optimus Prime revels in having the full triad, after he deals with Prowl being set up as a mass murderer.</p><p>Extra note: There are no links between this universe and Starcrossed, save the obvious characters, but they no more link those two worlds than any version of Jazz or Prowl across all of Transformers universes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Title translates to "Pure Love, Spirit Healer".  
> Yes, J/P/R are as sappy sweet as ever. Worse possibly, as there's not the trauma of Starcrossed in them.

Jazz stretched as he exited the lift to the loft, already thinking about the hot shower he would be taking as soon as he worked out all the kinks in his cables. And after the shower, a long, lazy soak in the hot oil pool as he waited for his mates to get home for the evening.

"Aren't you a lovely sight," a deep voice purred from behind as he walked into the berthroom.

Jazz brightened and turned around, seeing his mate lounging in the doorway. "I didn't think you'd be home already!"

Radiance shrugged. "Raid was a bust, sent the crew home early. They worked hard enough this week." He walked forward and wrapped an arm around Jazz's waist, pulling him into a deep kiss. "I tried to come watch you but I guess you got out early, too."

"It was a slow night," Jazz said.

"Mm." Radiance ran a finger down Jazz's chest. "So I guess you didn't get any buyers tonight?"

"Not tonight," Jazz said, hooking a leg up around Radiance's waist as his black-plated mate slid his hands up to caress his sides and draw him in for a kiss.

"Still want that shower and soak before we get busy?" Radiance purred.

"Mm, yes, there's no way I'm getting into berth before I shower," Jazz said, pressed another kiss, then pulled away and crooked a finger at Radiance as he walked back. "I could use some help with the grime, though, join me?" 

"Always and forever," Radiance shivered in anticipation as he eagerly followed his younger mate into the extravagant washrack that was Prowl's indulgence but they all enjoyed deeply.

Jazz turned and backed under the shower, giving Radiance his best _come get me_ smile even as the dark Praxian stalked forward, doorwings spread and threatening to pounce. "You know it's going to take both of you to satisfy me tonight." 

There was a shiver of anticipation across the bond with Radiance. "Good. You know Prowl's always jacked up _hard_ when he comes back from a job," he purred and lunged to capture the sleek blue and white Praxian dancer that he loved more than anything.

Jazz danced backwards just far enough that Radiance had to put some effort into catching him, and then he was slammed back against the wall and his mouth plundered while eager, knowing fingers worked into gaps of his armor and Radiance's desire for _him_ assaulted Jazz. 

He pushed back his own hunger for his mate as they both immediately forgot about anything having to do with cleaning.

When they finally managed to finish with their shower and make their way to their berth, Radiance pressed Jazz back into the padding and leaned in to press his mouth against his neck.

Jazz hummed. "How--mmm--do you feel about being a sire?" he asked. 

He felt as much as teeked Radiance's shock with as wide open as their bond was and how meshed their fields were. It only lasted a moment though and the kiss didn't even slow down the intense flare of _yes_ across their linked beings. "I'd love it," Radiance shivered eagerly when he finally let Jazz's mouth go.

"I can't stop thinking about it," Jazz said, unable to contain his joy. "Ever since Socia brought her sparkling in." 

"And you want to carry, or are we trying to talk Prowl into taking a few vorns off?" Radiance grinned and claimed another kiss. "We're certainly stable enough for it."

"Either way," Jazz said. "If Prowl can take the time we should take advantage of it. I can carry anytime. If he can't, I want to."

"Can, yes. Will he is the question," Radiance snickered before his kisses and touch turned amorous again. "I could sire for both of you, and I would take the time off," he added softly. "Charade is ready."

"It's a good thing we have plenty of space," Jazz said, before moaning into a kiss. "Sounds like, mm, like we'll end up with more than one." 

"Eventually, I'm sure," Radiance smiled at the deepening moan he gained. They were just getting really lost when Radiance perked up at the berthroom door opening, only to freeze at the way his storm-colored mate was standing. That immediately drew Jazz's attention and wiped all thoughts of pleasure from them. Their mate needed them.

"Prowl, come here and open the bond," Radiance shifted to sit up and motioned Prowl to join them. It seemed enough to jolt Prowl back to reality and motion and he was between them, shaking and intensely distressed but unwilling to open the bond yet.

Jazz met Radiance's worried gaze for a moment before the dark Praxian drew his visor up and took Prowl's face in his hands, trying to draw the focus of his optics.

Prowl never kept the bond blocked this long after being on an assignment.

"Love?" Jazz murmured.

"I ... trouble's coming," Prowl managed to stammer as he slowly settled between his bonded mates, his triad. "Something ... I've never seen anything like it."

"Tell me what happened," Radiance commanded, holding Prowl's helm firmly in his hands. It was rare that any of them took such authority, but they all knew how to snap the others out of psychological shock. Prowl needed a leader, someone else to obey so he could stop himself from processing the implications of whatever it was. "Focus on me, Prowl." Radiance pressed against the bond. "Let me in. You're safe, we're here."

Horror was the dominant state in Prowl's spark as the block came down. Horror, shock and a less directed fear at the implications.

"What did you _see_ , love?" Jazz tried to coax him into verbalizing it and giving some context to the chaos in the bond.

"Slaughtered. Whole family. Butchered," Prowl tried to explain. His focus allowed a few images to slip through the bond. Six mecha, a wealthy family of minor nobility. The room was a mess, the grayed frames posed lewdly.

Jazz's field soured and he had to muffle his cry, horror equal to Prowl's surging forward. Radiance stayed steady, taking in his mates' shock both out of greater familiarity with the evils mecha did and because one of them had to.

"Why did you see that?" he murmured.

"The job ... broke in to _that_." Prowl managed to get out. "Might be too much for Lockckeck to divert."

"Shh," Radiance murmured, pressing forward into Prowl's spark. He focused in on the images that continued to burn raw and terrible in his mate's mind. ~I'm so sorry you had to see this.~

~How ... I thought I understood the kind of mecha I'm trying to take over,~ Prowl shuddered again and leaned as heavily as Jazz did on their mate and his vast experience with the horrors of the world. Slowly, gradually, both civilians calmed, their processors doing what they had to to function and their sparks welcoming the soothing protection of their third.

~What has Lockcheck said about it?~ Radiance asked, frowning. ~I thought you were only supposed to be in nonviolent crimes right now. What happened? Will this hurt your cover?~

Prowl groaned with a flush of shame-annoyance. ~Came right home. Haven't seem him yet. I was there to rob it like usual,~ he huffed, then shuddered at a flash of the scene in his processors. ~I broke in, easy. I was just going for a few valuable but ultimately replaceable things like I always do. Things that don't have great emotional value. I walked into the living room on the lowest floor for a statuette I was told was there and saw _that_.~ He shuddered deeply again. ~If I'm implicated it could do a lot more than hurt my cover love. Those were _nobles_ no matter how minor.~

~What ... how bad if he can't protect you?~ Jazz managed to ask.

~Execution. I'm a commoner. They were nobles. Even if the crime could have less than the death penalty it won't be allowed,~ Prowl explained.

~But you didn't do it!~ Jazz protested, as Radiance swore and wrapped his arms around Prowl.

~You have to get Lockcheck involved,~ the SWAT mech said. ~Right now. If you get tied to this...~

~We're dead,~ Prowl nodded even as he pinged the Lord of Law with an urgent tag.

~But you didn't do it,~ Jazz said, mind-voice darkening into a growl. Both of his mates gave him a startled look and he snarled in response. ~He didn't.~

::Prowl.:: Lockcheck answered the ping. ::I am very busy. What is happening?::

::I was at the scene you're probably busy with,:: Prowl responded as calmly as he could. ::I didn't do _that_.::

::I know you didn't,:: Lockcheck said. ::I will need your report and memory files as quickly as you are able.::

::Yes sir. I'll have it on your desk within a joor,:: Prowl promised and the line cut. ~I have work, loves. Need to write things down, have memories downloaded.~

~Everything will be alright,~ Radiance said as Jazz drew their mate into a deep kiss.

Prowl nodded, field teeking numb to them both, before rising and disappearing into his office.

Jazz looked at Radiance. "I guess sparklings will need to wait."

"For a little while," Radiance nodded with a sigh and drew Jazz close to comfort them both. "This shouldn't take long to sort out. You know Prowl sometimes gets locked into a worse case when he's in shock. He should be settled within an orn or two."

"I know," Jazz said, tucking his face against Radiance's neck. "...How bad is this?"

"I don't know," Radiance admitted quietly. "It all depends on how much evidence Prowl left behind and how much the real killer does. Lord Lockcheck should be able to keep it from getting too bad, but we just don't know."

~He's working undercover _for_ the Lord of Law,~ Jazz said. ~Lockcheck can't let anything bad happen to him.~

~I hope so,~ Radiance sighed, kissing the top of Jazz's helm.

* * *

It was well past midnight when Lockckeck finally returned to his office from the crime scene to find Prowl waiting for him. The younger Praxian was sitting in a corner, perfectly still and nearly silent until after the door closed.

"Is there any indication this was intended to implicate me?" Prowl asked softly as he stood.

Lockcheck sighed. "It's hard to tell. I don't see anything that could tie it to the crime syndicate, but the whole thing is just too _clean._ If it was meant to implicate you, there are alarming implications."

"Such as?" Prowl asked, sure the experienced Enforcer knew more than he did.

"Such as who knew what your target was," Lockcheck said. "And when you were going to hit it. If it was someone who was supposed to know, we have a mole. If if was someone who wasn't supposed to know, we have a leak. Either way, we have a massive problem."

Prowl dipped his wings in understanding. "What should I do, sir?"

"For now, continue as normal," Lockcheck said. "I don't want to shut this op down on the chance of interference. This wasn't the best liked family out there. Keep your day job, don't connect yourself with the investigation, wait for your next assignment. Leave the worrying to us."

"Yes sir," Prowl dipped his wings in understanding again. "I wish you the best in solving this quickly," he said before turning to leave, careful to slip away as he'd come: unseen and unrecorded.

He opened his bond up as soon as he was on the road and felt both his mates press in.

~How did it go?~ Radiance asked.

~Better than I anticipated and not we well as we hoped,~ Prowl warned them both. ~There is no apparent evidence of my presence there, however there was no evidence of the perpetrator at all.~

~That too-clean look,~ Radiance sighed.

~What's wrong with that?~ Jazz asked.

~Professionally done,~ Radiance said. ~In other words, the mob.~

~Most likely. The critical question still unanswered is whether I walked in to that scene by chance or if they targeted that family and home because they knew I was going there,~ Prowl spelled out the thing that still had him jittery. 

~So what is Lockcheck doing about it?~ Jazz demanded. ~You're doing all this for _him_ , he'd better have some kind of plan in place!~

~The plan is to assume coincidence until there is evidence otherwise,~ Prowl responded. ~If no evidence emerges against me that can not be explained away or buried, then it is over.~ 

Jazz's displeasure with that answer was clear, but he said nothing.

~Are you coming home?~ Radiance asked.

~Yes. Directly home,~ Prowl promised, his desire to be between his mates and recharging surrounded by that safety open across the bond. ~I'm tired and need a defrag badly.~

~Good,~ Radiance said, clearly relieved. 

~See you soon. We'll be ready,~ Jazz promised. ~Shower, energon and we'll polish you until you drift off.~

Radiance hummed in agreement, sending his love to them both. Prowl's desire and anticipation flowed back rich with his adoration of his triad mates. 

* * *

Prowl, to no one's surprise, was the last to boot the next morning. He only just managed to power up his optics before noon. None that any of them were morning mecha, not unless one counted seeing dawn at the end of their workday. This was late for Prowl though, and when he finally registered the time he was more than a bit surprised that both his mates were still pressed against him.

"Feeling better, love?" Jazz murmured with an affectionate nuzzle.

"Yes," Prowl relaxed and returned it before turning his helm for the long, deep kiss Radiance wanted. "You're still here," he murmured when it ended.

"I commed in for the orn off. Nothing big is happening. Charade can handle the team. You need _me_." Radiance smiled warmly at the surge of _love-yes-gratitude_ that washed over him.

"Mortar was thrilled that he's actually using some of his vacation time," Jazz said with a fond look at his mate.

Radiance stuck his glossa out at Jazz before he nuzzled against Prowl. Jazz brushed their mouths together, then rested his forehelm against Prowl's.

"That was a long defrag, even for you," Radiance murmured. 

"Glitchy memory spots and an evidence grade memory download are not fun to process," Prowl murmured softly as he relaxed between his loves. "I wish I could unsee some of what I saw, but at least it's in storage now."

Radiance kissed Prowl's helm. "We're all yours today," he said. "What sounds best?"

"Mmm, your sparks, your touch, and a long time in the washrack and oil," Prowl purred softly and shifted to draw them both over him. ~I want ... I need to know when you both feel I should back out of this operation. No matter how valuable to Praxus this would be, it is not worth hurting either of you.~

~When _you_ feel that it has grown too dangerous,~ Radiance said. ~Believe you me that I track every notice that comes through regarding the mob, and I'll let you know if I'm worried, but I trust Lockcheck to keep you safe. He's a good Lord of Law.~

Jazz didn't answer as quickly. ~I ... don't like dead bodies popping up around you,~ he said. ~If it happens again I want to rethink this.~

~Agreed and understood,~ Prowl sank into their limits and welcomed it. ~Now, enough of serious things. I want my triad as the lovers we are.~

~You bounce back quickly,~ Radiance teased, but beneath it was concern over what his mate had seen and gone through. He shifted to cover Prowl with his frame even more and drew him up into a slow, deep kiss that was returned with eager passion and a hint that Prowl wasn't as settled as he put forward.

Jazz pressed up beside them, hand sliding down Prowl's arm to tangle their fingers together. He hooked his leg up over Prowl's, and as soon as Radiance's kiss broke off, claimed one of his own that was just as ardently returned. 

~I'm so lucky to have you both,~ Prowl's spark-deep adoration of the pair making the bond glow. ~The perfect triad.~

~We're the lucky ones,~ Radiance and Jazz said in unison, both to Prowl and to each other, before sparklight filled the room and the three lost themselves to each other. 

* * *

Radiance groaned as he sat down at his desk, off his pedes for the first time in what felt like decaorns. Mob activity had skyrocketed, leaving every unit pushed to the limits. He'd barely had a break since the orn he'd taken off, and now he was staring at a massive stack of datapads and reports.

"Do you think the noble murders are related to our sudden activity?" Charade asked as he glided past to his own desk and pile of file-work in the SWAT team's large conference room.

"Nah," Radiance said. "I'm betting those were just some nobles that made the wrong family angry. I heard they couldn't find any mob ties. Mob usually isn't that _violent,_ either."

"Yeah, that and posing is usually the venue of actual sick minds, not ruthless ones," Charade agreed with a hum. "Though I am surprised a scene like that is the mecha's first kill site. That's seriously complex to do without practice. It's been centuries since the last scene that looked like that, and Koan caught the killer. Or at least convicted one."

Radiance glanced up at his friend and lieutenant. "There's no way this is a first kill. I wonder if they're connected."

"Wouldn't be surprised, but it'll be impossible to prove without a confession. It's not like Kaon's convict can talk," Charade shrugged. "I just hope they find the real killer soon and things calm down."

"With nobles? That won't calm down for at least a century, even if they catch the mech," Radiance said, shaking his head.

"How are your bondeds doing?" Charade asked carefully.

"They're well," Radiance said. "Why do you ask?"

"You did take an orn off without any warning," an optic ridge arched at him. "Something big went down for you and I know it's not in your creator's house."

"Oh," Radiance said, sobering. "That." He sighed and Charade gave him a concerned look. "Yeah, something ... look, you can't tell my creators, all right?"

"All right," Charade focused a little more sharply and lowered his voice. "What happened?"

"It's Jazz," Radiance said. "He..." He hesitated, and then grinned hugely. "He wants to have a sparkling."

Charade relaxed and grinned back. "Well now. When should I expect you to ask for sire leave?" he purred.

"You just want to get to be in charge," Radiance said, waving a datapad at him.

"Are you kidding? I want the blackmail that sparkling will produce," Charade grinned even more. "I've gotten everything from when you were a sparkling after all."

Radiance snorted. "So you keep reminding me. And I'm serious about not telling my creators, 'Rade. Once they know I'm not going to get anything but questions about separation dates from them."

"Oh, I won't ruin your announcement," Charade promised happily. "Just make it soon and get good footage of it."

"You do realize that once I have a sparkling out of the way, they're going to start pestering you about it," Radiance said with a smirk. 

"Not until I'm bonded," Charade gave a smirk back despite how much the thought of his odds hurt. "They know how likely that is. I'm not getting sparked up solo."

"Definitely for the better," Radiance said. "The last thing I need is to lose you to creatorhood."

"Last thing anybody needs it that," Charade snorted and patted Radiance on the shoulder. "Don't forget to tell Mortar what's up so you can get the time off to do it right."

Radiance tilted his head to press affectionately against his friend's hand. "Definitely. We're still in the planning stages, anyway, but we'll do it right."

"I know," Charade said with a fond smile. "If anyone will, it's you three."


	2. New Life

Jazz perked up when he heard Prowl getting home, and felt the fond amusement from Radiance over their bond at his reaction.

~The investigation is officially inactive, we haven't heard anything about it in decaorns, and he's completely back to normal,~ Jazz said defensively.

~I know, my love,~ Radiance said, kissing the top of Jazz's helm. ~I'm excited too. I know he will be. Everything feels right.~

The bond with Prowl opened up with a wash of warmth over both of them as their mate and bonded started up the stairs to the upper level of their loft.

A quiver of excitement went through Jazz's frame and Radiance chuckled, tilting the younger mech's helm back to claim a deep kiss.

"Well hello," Prowl purred as he walked into the room.

"Mmm, hello," Radiance hummed, holding out an arm for Prowl to join them, barely breaking from his kiss with Jazz. 

"I like where this is headed," Prowl rumbled as he accepted the invitation with an eager flare in his field and claimed Jazz's mouth with all the desire the younger mech inspired in him.

Jazz's frame arched up to press against his, arms going around his neck as their glossas tangled together. "And what if," Jazz breathed against his mouth, his legs spreading, each one hooking around one of his mates, "It ended in a newspark?"

"Then I will welcome this new life," Prowl shivered in the desire he felt coming from his mate. "Be sure first though?" he asked softly, moaning into the next kiss. "Want to be ready."

Radiance turned Prowl's helm towards him to take the next kiss. "We're not kindling tonight," he said, and tapped Jazz's helm in light reprimand. Jazz grinned back. Radiance kissed him, then looked back to Prowl. "Jazz has just been waiting to tell you that he wants to. We're still going to have a talk about it."

"With everything all settled..." Jazz said. 

"It's time to talk," Prowl purred softly, excited by the prospect that his triad was ready to create. "Fun first?"

Jazz pouted at him but Radiance pounced with an eager rev from his engine and all thoughts of disappointment disappeared from Jazz as he was quickly pinned under both his mates. The moan that escaped him when he heard and felt a spike begin to pressurize against him was pure delight.

Radiance hummed deeply in response, going for Jazz's neck in a series of kisses and licks. "What do you think?" he asked Prowl. "The more we can wear him out the better." 

"Always," Prowl agreed eagerly as he nudged Radiance to shift so he could kiss Jazz's spike cover.

Jazz hummed his approval of what they were doing and leaned back, propping himself up on his elbows and hooking his legs around Radiance's thighs, careful not to displace Prowl's helm and the kissing licks teasing at his spike cover. "Are you saying I need to be worn out?" he asked, grinding his bared valve against Radiance's spike. 

"When is that ever a bad thing?" Radiance chucked and sank into him with a single smooth stroke.

"Never," Jazz sighed happily. He brought one hand around to rest on Prowl's helm as Jazz's spike cover opened, then rolled into Radiance's next push. "Love having both of you."

"Triad," Prowl breathed hot air against Jazz's spike housing before pressing an open-mouthed kiss on it and swirling his glossa around the ring.

"Mhmm," Jazz hummed. "Knew I came to Praxus for a reason."

"We're glad you did," Radiance said. He got his hands around under Jazz's legs for better leverage. Jazz groaned at his next thrust. Each rock pushed him harder into Prowl's mouth as his spike extended.

"So good to me," Jazz moaned shamelessly as he stroked Prowl's doorwing, earning a purr around his spike. A low whine of loss escaped him when Prowl pulled away, and then Radiance lowered Jazz's legs to make it easy for Prowl to slip in to straddle Jazz.

"So good to us," Prowl's words were thick with lust as he sank down around the eager spike before Radiance began to thrust again.

"Just like you," Radiance purred to Prowl, wrapping his arms around him and kissing the back of his neck as they road and thrust in a unison that was trine and took a spark bond to perfect. All three moving in unison to bring the greatest pleasure to both the others as they could, the joy of giving to their triad mates thick between them as Jazz's overload began to crest. It spilled outward and crashed into the other two, immediately causing them to shout in unison as Jazz shuddered beneath them and the bond overflowed with their pleasure and joy in sharing it.

"More?" Prowl tried not to beg, but with the image of him with both his mates deep inside him it was impossible not to know how badly he wanted to be between them fully.

"Absolutely," Radiance said with a low rev that was almost a growl, possessive and eager. Jazz shifted with him in unison as they untangled and brought Prowl between them, the storm gray mech still fully seated on Jazz's spike. Radiance gently pressed Prowl further forward, opening a space for him to begin to press into his mate with a shuddering groan. For all that Jazz wanted to carry for them, they all knew it was Prowl that had the strongest coding for it. The only difference was that Prowl didn't dare to, so he made due with begging to be filled by them both.

"Someday, when things are settled," Jazz promised into a kiss.

"Someday," Prowl gasped as he quivered between them, his frame and spark all but trying to burst at how perfect this was. How much it was wanted, how it incredible it felt to have both his mates sliding inside him, against each other, all three of them touching and gaining charge from the same small motions.

"The little one will need someone to play with, after all," Radiance purred.

Prowl shuddered with a low, needy groan and the bond practically exploded with his _want_ that was every bit as intense as Jazz's.

"Oh, love, you shouldn't hold back so much," Jazz moaned at the emotional tide. "We would have filled you with new life so long ago."

"Can't," Prowl gasped and moaned. "Duty."

"I'm sure I could fill and keep both of you satisfied," Radiance said, pressing his face to Prowl's neck. He gave a low groan when Jazz rocked with him.

Prowl whined, the _want_ pouring off him a scalding need for his mates as his armor unlocked, silently begging for the merge that could give him the spark of new life. Radiance's spark energy pressed into him from behind while Jazz's met him from the front. Neither of them was able to even consider refusing him and he was past any capacity to think of anything but the desire he'd refused for so long.

Their frames fell aware from awareness as the physical merge between Jazz and Prowl's sparks cracked to the forefront with the pure bliss that was incomparable. The desire to create, already in all of them, centered on Prowl as they poured their combined energy into the effort of creating a new spark.

In the end, Prowl found himself on his back with both his mates over him as the merge ended in a shuddering overload that left all three panting.

Jazz slumped down, curling around his mate.

"Did it take?" Radiance asked, wrapping around Prowl from the other side.

"I ... don't think so," Prowl murmured, still rather dazed by the effort and the lingering effects of creator coding going crazy on him.

"What?" Jazz asked, lifting his helm. "But ... why not?"

"Kindling doesn't always take on the first try," Prowl turned his helm to kiss Jazz with gentle compassion. "It often takes metacycles, even vorns of trying for some."

Radiance kissed Prowl's jaw and welcomed it when Prowl turned his helm for a full kiss. "We'll try again. After you've told Lockcheck, when we're more prepared."

"Yes," Prowl settled between them, content with the contact and the calm that came after the attempt. "Recharge, defrag, think, plan. Be ready."

"You relax, my love," Radiance said, kissing the top of his helm. "Mmm, that was wonderful."

"Yes it was," Jazz sighed happily as they all relaxed into recharge, content to be curled together.

* * *

"You're ready," Jazz trilled as he bounced forward to greet his first love with a hug and sound kiss.

"Yes, I am," Prowl purred and kissed back as he wrapped his arms around Jazz. "You should carry our first. I will carry our second when my job for Lockcheck is done."

Jazz was practically vibrating with excitement. "Have you talked to Radiance? How soon can we try?"

"I have not talked to Radiance yet, however we can try tonight," Prowl kissed him soundly. "You know he's ready and now so am I."

~Apparently something good was just decided upon,~ Radiance came in over their bond. ~Should I be asking for a few orns off?~

~Yes!~ Jazz cheered unrepentantly.

~If it's still a good time for you,~ Prowl added with warm humor towards their younger mate.

~I think this is worth making time. It's just paperwork,~ Radiance grinned. ~Be home shortly.~

~Be sure to tell Charade that he'll be taking over for a while,~ Prowl chuckled as he hefted Jazz into his arms. Jazz purred and nuzzled against him, arms going around his neck and legs around his waist as Prowl carried him to their berth to warm up for their third.

* * *

Radiance flopped down and snuggled in behind Jazz, barely able to stay online. Jazz was panting, pressing sloppy kisses against Prowl's mouth as his mate continued to rub at his still-exposed spark chamber. The merge was finished, their sparks safely away.

"Did it take?" Radiance murmured tiredly against the back of Jazz's neck.

"Mhmm," was all Jazz could manage, but the excited burst across the bond answered just as well. 

"Now begins the fun part," Prowl purred. "I've heard such stories about being a sire."

"And I'm the lucky one who gets to do it more than once," Radiance murmured happily, one hand on each of his mates.

"Think I'm the lucky one this round," Jazz said, twisting around to pull Radiance into a kiss before the black mech dropped completely into recharge.

"Yes, and I am when this one is mature," Prowl snuggled close and began to shut down. "Recharge, love."

"Hopefully before this one is mature," Jazz purred to him before dropping offline.

* * *

Radiance gazed down adoringly at Jazz, propped up on one elbow with his other hand shifting between feeding his carrier-mate the sweet candies he was craving and rubbing his chest over the spark chamber that was carrying their newspark.

"Construction feels weird," Jazz said, touching his middle, where the frame for the newspark had started to form. It was still in the earliest stages of collecting material, but the warmth was noticeable.

"I can't wait until you start to show," Radiance purred, nuzzling him, before placing another candy on his lower lip. Jazz's glossa came out for it, licking Radiance's fingers in the process.

"I'm so looking forward to it, even if it means I can't dance for a while," Jazz purred with a shiver of anticipation.

"Mmm, you will again," Radiance said, and hefted himself up into a straddle over his mate's waist. He looked down at the dancer's frame, humming appreciatively before leaning in to run his hands over the cosmetic doorwings. "How does our newspark feel today?"

"Happy," Jazz said, smiling. "Warm. Strong."

"Just like his carrier and sires," Radiance purred before leaning down for a hungry kiss that froze when a flare of rare horror/terror surged through the bond like their worktime blocks weren't even there.

" _Prowl?_ " Jazz gasped out, struggling to sit up. Radiance was too frozen in fear to move until he felt Jazz trying to get free, and moved off him. Jazz stared at him with huge optics.

~Prowl?~ Radiance asked, touching the bond gingerly, afraid of what he would find. 

~Murderer. Arrested for murder of a noble,~ Prowl managed to get to them despite the terror and confusion in him. ~Need a lawyer.~

"Oh, no," Radiance whispered, staring back at Jazz. "You stay here," he told the carrier, who nodded. "I mean it. Don't go outside, don't open the door to anyone but us. Keep all the security systems armed. I love you." He reached out to touch Jazz's cheek, then turned inward as he rose off the berth and started checking all their alarms. ~I'm going to go get Judica,~ he told Prowl. ~Where are you?~

~Still at my office. I'm not sure what precinct I'll be taken to.~ Prowl focused more readily with questions to answer to get over his shock.

~Have they told you which murders you're being accused of?~ Radiance asked as he kissed Jazz once more before leaving. 

~... No. Just nobles. Plural.~ Prowl collected himself a bit more.

~Okay, just stay calm and don't say anything,~ Radiance said, just to have something to say, even though he knew Prowl already knew everything. He wanted his mate to stay focused on him. ~You don't have to talk to them at all. Judica will figure out what's going on.~

~Can you call Lockcheck?~ Jazz asked. 

~Not off the record. My comms are now being recorded,~ Prowl responded, trying to soothe his youngest mate, the only one who didn't fully grasp how bad the situation really was. ~Radiance will have to do it.~

~I will,~ Radiance promised. He settled onto his tires and turned his emergency lights on, pulling into traffic. ~It will be okay, my loves, I'll take care of everything. They made a mistake, and they'll want to find whoever really did it.~

~But how could they make such a huge mistake in the first place?~ Jazz asked, anxiety starting to seep through to his mates.

~Be calm, Jazz. We'll manage. I didn't kill them. I haven't killed anyone. Focus on our creation,~ Prowl added as he settled fully. ~Stress isn't good for the newspark.~

~It will be okay,~ Radiance promised again.

* * *

Radiance left Judica with Prowl before driving to the precinct office. He could get in without the suspicion that Prowl raised, and went right for Lockcheck's office, shoving past the desk mech that tried to stop him.

The door closed behind him.

"Have you heard?" he demanded of the commissioner. Even as he spoke he noticed that the Lord of Law looked more stressed and drawn than normal.

"Of course." Lockcheck motioned the mech to sit down. "This is beyond what I can protect him from, unfortunately. The evidence is strong and as far as I can find, flawless. Whether he committed the crimes or not he will have a very difficult time proving it."

Radiance ignored the chair, instead slamming both of his palms on Lockcheck's desk. "You _know_ he didn't kill anyone!" he shouted. "He's in this because of _your_ pet project, you'd fragging better get him out of it!" 

"Prowl volunteered. He knew the risks and so did you," Lockcheck countered firmly. "Yes, I know he didn't commit this crime. It doesn't change that it's one of the few crimes I truly cannot make go away, not even if I expose the operation right now. All he's done for me will come out, I'm sure, but we are talking about the murder of eight nobles. Prowl is a commoner any way you look at him. The only hope is if the evidence can be proven false. I'm doing what I can on that front, but I can only do so much. Whoever they used to plant it is in deep and probably isn't working alone."

"You're saying..." Radiance sank back into the chair. "You're saying an Enforcer planted this? An Enforcer knows about this op?"

"Yes. Likely several," Lockcheck flicked confirmation with his wings. "Which means proving him innocent will indite and convict at least one senior Enforcer."

"Who is likely _spying_ for the _mob!_ " Radiance protested. 

"Spying and a good deal more," Lockcheck agreed grimly. "It does not change the fact that such investigations are difficult and rarely successful. That said, it has begun. Anything you can add without breaking the law or endangering the case against this traitor will be welcomed."

Radiance shook his head. "I have Judica with Prowl. I would appreciate extra patrols around our apartment."

"I can do that," Lockcheck nodded. "Be careful when Jazz goes outside. Not all mecha will wait for the judicial system."

"Not all _nobles,_ you mean," Radiance said, standing. "I know. He's locked up tight right now." 

"They may be the worst, but don't put it past commoners," Lockcheck warned him. "Prowl has enemies in all classes right now and some thugs would not be past hurting his mates to hurt him. You need to be careful too, but I know you can handle yourself in a fight."

Radiance nodded grimly, patting his hip where he kept his pistol tucked in subspace. "I'll be fine. I'm worried about my mates. What are the chances you can pull some strings and keep Prowl out of general?"

"Fairly good, considering the charges," Lockcheck rubbed his chevron shield. "It all depends on how much pull his enemies have with the prison guards."

"Do what you can," Radiance said, and left before he lost his temper at the Lord of Law.

He almost didn't hear his designation being called, and it wasn't until there were hands on his shoulders that he even registered it. He turned and looked right into Charade's visor, identical to every way to his own except in color. 

"What are you doing here? What's with the reports coming through?"

"Came to get answers. Got platitudes," Radiance spat. "There's a traitor in the ranks and we have to prove it."

"That's why Prowl was arrested?" Charade asked, falling into step with Radiance and lowering his voice to a whisper. "What is he being charged with?"

"Murder of a noble by a commoner seven times. That scene a few metacycles ago and another last decaorn," Radiance had to work to keep the fury and worry from his doorwings.

"Oh, frag," Charade said. "That's not good. That's really not good. Rad, hey. Hey, hey! Radiance!" Charade grabbed Radiance's shoulder to bring him to a stop, forcing his gaze. "Promise me you aren't going to do something stupid. You have to think of Jazz and your bitlit. They'll need you now more than ever."

"I _have_ to prove Prowl innocent. Whatever that takes," Radiance countered. 

"You know that might not be possible," Charade said slowly. 

"When the alternative is his execution within the vorn, it will be," Radiance said with grim determination. "It has to be."

Charade sighed but didn't argue. "Tell me what I can do to help, any time, okay? That goes for the whole team."

"I know," Radiance's gratitude flowed deeply through his field. "We need to find the real killer or the traitor." He stilled as his thoughts finally caught up. "I don't even know where to start."

Charade took Radiance's helm in his hands and brought their forehelms together. "Start by going home to be with Jazz and calm down. You're going to be useless to everyone else when you're jacked up like this. Did you talk to Lockcheck about getting some patrols around your place?"

"Yes. Yes, there will be more. We're secure too, and well armed." Radiance began to shake in his friend's hands.

Charade wrapped his arms around him and pulled him tight. "I'm taking you home," he said. "Rebound can watch the team this shift, and I'm keeping watch until you settle."

"I..." Radiance stopped with a look from his SIC and best friend, his brother. "All right."

"Damn right all right," Charade said, and practically marched Radiance out into the street.

"I should try to see Prowl--"

"He'll still be in booking. Jazz needs you now," Charade said, and shoved him into the transformation lane. "Drive."

Radiance complied, driving home in a bit of a daze. He was sure that his markings and Charade were what got him home in one piece. It certainly wasn't his driving or attention to the road.

The moment he was in the door, Jazz was in his arms, hugging him tightly. "Prowl is keeping the bond blocked!" his youngest mate cried. "What's--" Jazz saw Charade standing behind Radiance. "Oh. Charade."

"Jazz," Charade said, nodding once. He clapped Radiance on the shoulder. "I'll stay down here. You two go upstairs."

"He doesn't want you to feel what he's going through," Radiance said gently as he held Jazz just as tightly. Somehow they made it upstairs though, and Radiance stilled at the juncture between washrack and berthroom. Jazz went straight into the berthroom, but instead of settling on the berth, began to pace around the edge. 

"It's all over the news reels. They showed him being arrested and showed what they said he did ... He couldn't have done any of that! How could they think that!"

"Because there are traitors in the Enforcers that planted evidence," Radiance answered grimly. "The mob set him up. We know the truth, but he doesn't have my memory upgrades. He can't defend himself like an Enforcer can."

Jazz's field started to spike anxiously, hard throbs that came through over the bond. "So--so he just tells them what he was doing for Lockcheck, right? That he was set up?"

"Oh, all that will come out, but not even Lockcheck can protect him from murder of a noble charges," Radiance shook his helm and watched Jazz pace again before he stepped up and caught his agitated mate. "Jazz, we'll get through this. We'll find a way to prove evidence was planted. No matter how good the criminals are, Prowl's smarter, I'm better and you are our hope."

"But what if he misses the entire carry?" Jazz said, sinking against Radiance. "He can't. This is supposed to be _our_ sparkling." 

"It will still be _ours_ ," Radiance said fiercely. "He was there for its creation and he's donated a lot already."

Jazz nodded and buried his face against Radiance's neck.

Radiance sighed and held him tightly, rubbing one of the doorwings.

"Radiance? Jazz? Hello?"

Radiance looked up at the call, then let go of Jazz and rushed out to the interior balcony to look down on the living room where his creators stood. 

"Contact, Mira, Brava." Radiance stumbled over their designations. "You ... got here fast."

"Our sweetspark is in trouble!" Mira, the femme with bright blue optics and pink highlights, said. "Of course we did! Oh, darling, how are you doing?"

Contact met Radiance's gaze and gave him a small, sad smile. Brava exchanged a nod with Charade, then squeezed his shoulder briefly before they both followed their mate up. 

Radiance all but collapsed into their embrace the moment they were upstairs. Mira grabbed Jazz by the arm to pull him into the family huddle.

"How ... I should have stopped him, insisted he got Enforcer upgrades," Radiance shuddered with a growing keen.

"Stopped him?" Contact asked with a frown.

"Radiance, did he do something?" Brava asked sharply, her visor flashing. 

"Don't think they got the memo," Jazz actually giggled, though it was a strained, half-hysterical sound. 

"Right, sorry," Radiance shuddered even as he pressed harder against Contact and reached out to pull Jazz close. "Prowl agreed to try to infiltrate the underworld and become the city's crime lord. I guess he was doing more than expected because they set him up for this. He committed a lot of economic and accounting crimes and B&Es, but nothing more serious. Nobody ever got hurt directly."

"And it was all documented and sanctioned," Jazz said sharply.

"Oh, no," Brava said, shaking her helm and frowning. Mira exchanged a worried look with her. "That means he's on the mob's bad side."

"Their activity's been spiking, last couple metacycles," Mira said. "I ended up in three firefights with them just in the last decaorn, and that hasn't happened in almost a decade."

"We didn't think he was anywhere close to that big a deal yet," Radiance shivered, then gasped in outright denial.

"What?" Jazz was on him instantly. "What did Prowl tell you?"

"He's in general lockup," Radiance barely managed to get the glyphs out.

"Oh no," Mira said, her voice small.

Brava's visor flashed angrily. "I'm going down there. Who was his handler?"

"What does that even mean?" Jazz's voice shook.

"Lockcheck," Radiance answered his creator before looking at his mate gravely, his spark sick. "It means that he has no protection at all from the mob. There are enough shanix so the guards will behave and he'll have reasonable fuel, but there aren't enough shanix among us all to protect him from the real criminals."

"Contact, stay here," Brava said. "I'm going to go give Lockcheck a piece of my mind. Mira, go see if you can sweet talk any favors from the guards. He's in precinct four?"

Radiance gave a small nod.

"Good," Brava said. "You," she put her finger in Radiance's chest, "Stay right here. You..." She looked at Jazz, then her expression softened, just a bit. "Try to stay calm for your newspark. Contact, Radiance, that's your job. Keep him relaxed. Mira, let's go."

Mira nodded once and followed her mate out. Radiance glanced at his creator, then shivered to put all his plating to rights. "Would you make us some warmed energon, double sweet for Jazz?"

"Of course, be right back," Contact smiled and dipped his wings in agreement before heading for the kitchen.

"Come on, let's get on the berth and get you warmed up," Radiance cooed to his mate, and for once there was little arousal in him. Jazz nodded and moved automatically to the bed, crawling onto it and curling up in the middle. Radiance curled around him, shielding him as much as he could and drawing a soft blanket over them to hide them further. "We'll make it though this, Jazz. Prowl's smart and strong and _innocent_."

"You and I both know that barely matters," Jazz said.

"We'll make it matter," Radiance said. "And then..." He tilted Jazz's face up to meet his optics. "Then we are going to welcome our beautiful sparkling into this world. How is our newspark doing?"

"Hiding." Jazz shuddered as guilt drenched his field, sick and heavy as a particle fog. "I'm too stressed. I scared him."

"Shh, shh," Radiance murmured, kissing him. "That's okay. Sometimes you'll get stressed. Here," he put his hand on Jazz's chest. "Open up." 

Jazz responded to the command without hesitation, without thinking. This was his bonded, his third, and between them there was only _right_.

Radiance smiled and kissed him again, then slipped his hand into his mate's chest and pressed his palm against his spark chamber. "We'll get through this," he repeated, gently rubbing the crystal. "We'll get through this and meet our sparkling together." 

Jazz nodded, then moaned softly at the intimate touch and emotionally pressed into it. The bond flared open, desperate and needy and wanting so much it hurt.

Radiance pressed in for a deep kiss as his chest opened and his spark came forward to meet his mate's.

The merge settled and Radiance heard Contact slip into the room behind them. Two cubes were set carefully on the nightstand and then Contact was gone again, and then all Radiance was aware of was Jazz and the newspark.

They missed their third, badly, and there was stress between them, but Radiance kept his focus on them and the newspark. Prowl did his part by keeping his stress away from them, allowing them to focus on their newspark, reassuring and strengthening the tiny light that would become their sparkling.

Slowly, the tiny mote of light crept back into orbit, taking comfort in the reassurances of its creators. Radiance supported Jazz, Jazz cradled the newspark, and from afar, Prowl felt and loved. 

* * *

The pounding pedefalls from downstairs announced Brava's return, followed shortly by muffled yelling. Contact looked up from where he was sitting watch over the two on the berth. "I'll be right back," he told them, keeping his voice low, and leaned in to kiss first Radiance, and then Jazz on the helm before slipping out. 

"That doesn't sound good," Jazz said.

"Try not to think about it," Radiance said, petting his mate's helm.

The shouting quieted and they didn't hear anything for a few kliks before the berthroom door opened and all three of Radiance's creators came in.

"What happened?" Radiance asked.

Brava sighed and rubbed her face. "Lockcheck is a cascading glitch, that's what happened."

"He refused to do anything," Radiance translated for Jazz. "What did he say?

"He said he didn't know what I was talking about," Brava growled. "He's denying knowledge of the op."

"That's going to bite him in the tailpipe if I'm called to testify," Radiance rumbled with an angry twitch of his doorwings. "He's admitted it to me and my memory is as admissible as files."

"Then you won't be called, sweet spark," Contact sighed, sitting on the edge of the berth and reaching out to rub Radiance's neck.

"I got a few favors for Prowl, but those guards are sparkless," Mira said, shaking her helm. "He won't have to worry about energon for a few orns, but that's it."

"Thank you for trying," Radiance said.

Radiance hesitated, only to have Jazz say it. "Please, stay. Just for a few orns."

"Consider us your permanent house guests," Mira said cheerily.

"I'll talk to our chief about taking some family leave," Brava said. "I probably can't get out of patrol tonight but after that shouldn't be a problem."

"And no one cares if I call off," Contact said.

Radiance nodded. "I'll make sure Prowl has the shanix he needs."

"What will he need shanix for?" Jazz's attention snapped to his mate.

"Energon, protection, a berth, medical care," Radiance listed off the big items.

"Oh," Jazz said.

"General's a rough place, young one," Contact said sadly.

"I ... I think I don't want to know what I'm not being told," Jazz shivered and pressed against his mate. "I don't want to know how much worse this can get."

Radiance nodded and pulled him close, pressing his mouth to Jazz's helm and trying to keep his composure.

"I'll go heat something up," Contact said.

"I'm sending Charade home," Brava said. "Mira and I will keep an optic outside."

"Thank you," Radiance whispered before drawing Jazz to lay down on the berth with him to try for recharge they all knew wasn't going to come.

* * *

Radiance had to work to contain the shiver as he approached the only public entrance to the primary prison complex in Praxus. He'd been here before, hated being here, and he hated to think of his mate being inside. With 90% of it underground it wasn't a place for any winged frame, flight capable or not. General holding was a survival game, with as many gangs and alliances as the streets had, and even less protection. Prowl could hold his own against an average mecha, but there would be more than that inside. This was where everyone who couldn't afford a specialized prison, or didn't have the right connections, went.

Prowl should have had both, but he had even more powerful enemies it seemed. Resolutely Radiance went through check-in and then waited in the sizable room with many others, each at their own small set of hard benches. Some were already with the prisoners they were visiting, others were waiting for their to come.

When Prowl walked in, was shoved in really, by a large guard Radiance knew instantly just how much his bonded had kept even from him. There was dried energon on his frame, dried transfluid over it, on his face and between his legs. Dirt and dents from just the few orns he'd been there was more than a metacycle should have produced. His left elbow was in a cast and his doorwings were stripped of paint in the way of having seen major repairs. It was his expression that caught Radiance the most. Grim and set, Prowl was in a very different processor place than he'd been even the last time they'd bond-spoken.

~Oh, my love,~ Radiance said, _despair_ sweeping over him, and shock, and anger. But mostly concern for his mate. He went to Prowl immediately and pulled him close, bringing Prowl's face to his neck and gripping him tightly. Prowl returned the embrace more slowly, but with just as much need.

~I'm managing. How is Jazz?~ Prowl insisted through the bond before nudging Radiance towards the bench.

~He's managing,~ Radiance said. ~Stressed, but I'm not worried about the newspark. I wish you had told me. We'll get some more shanix in here.~

~This is nothing that shanix can protect me from,~ Prowl sighed. ~These are inmates. It's calmed down a lot since....~ Even his spark voice cut out as he shuddered. ~I can't say I've never killed now.~

Radiance's spark broke for his mate. ~Lockcheck is being less than helpful,~ he said. ~Brava tried talking to him and got nothing. He's wised up and stopped admitting knowledge of the op to Enforcers. How are things going with Judica?~

~I'm not surprised. She quit. Someone with a lot of power is going to a great deal of trouble to ensure I don't see next vorn,~ Prowl sighed softly, his helm resting against Radiance's, chevron to chevron. ~I don't understand why I would be set up like this rather than just killed, but it is all there.~

Radiance's ventilations stalled and he had to choke back the despairing moan. ~Who is your lawyer now? Is it a public defense attorney?~

~I don't know yet, but likely,~ he sighed softly. ~If they can make Judica leave, no one will take the case that has a choice.~

Radiance cursed quietly. ~ The good news is that my memory can be submitted as evidence, so whoever they assign you make sure they submit that. Prowl ... about shanix...~

~Are going to be tight.~ Prowl warned with a sigh. ~Sell the apartment, my collections that are not of emotional value, be ready to support Jazz and our creation on your income alone. I don't have access to the data I need to keep up with investments and my business is likely already gone. Transfer as much as you can to those you trust as kin. When I am convicted the victims can demand restitution of me and my immediate family. Even at my best I could not pay that. Protect what assets you can so our creation is not hungry or badly upgraded.~

Radiance nodded. ~I'm going to go back on active duty. The sire leave salary isn't going to be enough, I need to be getting overtime. Especially with Jazz not working. How much do you have left from what I deposited last time?~

~Enough for ten orns and time in the washrack before I appear in court, if I don't need more medical care.~ Prowl assured him. ~Despite what I look like, I am adapting well given the level of surprise I see in many frames.~

Radiance nodded, then sighed. ~ Jazz wanted to come, I wouldn't let him. The stress...~ 

~Is not good for him or the newspark,~ Prowl agreed. ~He shouldn't see me like this.~

~I wish I could get you out of here,~ Radiance said sadly, pressing his hand to Prowl's face. ~We'll never be able afford bail.~

~There are better things to spend our shanix on. Our creation will need them,~ Prowl pressed the importance of saving shanix as hard as he could. ~We must plan assuming I will be executed shortly after separation so my deactivation will not extinguish the sparkling. There is hope, but not of a fair trial or of my innocence being proven.~

Radiance nodded, gripping his mate tightly. ~ We can't lose you,~ he said.

~Yet you must be ready for it. Our sparkling needs you both.~ Prowl insisted. ~You must be there for him.~

~We'll figure something out,~ Radiance said. ~ We have to.~

"All right, visiting is over," someone called out over the room. "Prisoners, back into holding."

"That wasn't long enough!" Radiance protested. "It's supposed to be half a joor!"

"Subject to change as needed," the guard on watch said.

Radiance looked back at Prowl. ~I love you. Stay open to me. You aren't alone.~

~I know. I will as much as I dare,~ Prowl promised as he stood compliantly and moved with less effort than it looked like he should. Radiance sighed and turned to leave only after Prowl disappeared from view.


	3. Lockdown

Prowl tried to remain strong and steady as he was processed by mecha that touched _everywhere_ and even dug through his subspace. As invasive as that felt, it was nothing compared to the frame search that followed where his armor was partly removed and even his valve manually checked.

He tried very, very hard not to think of why they would even think to look in his valve for contraband. 

All of his belongings were removed and placed in evidence bags to be taken away. Prowl knew he'd never see any of it again. Gifts from his mates that he kept with him, highly specialized datapads that he used to run his business, credit sticks, it would all be destroyed. Or stolen.

Not that it was considered theft when the victim was a criminal. 

He knew he didn't have the spare shanix to buy their return to his mates. He mourned the loss of the gifts most. Shanix were easy to replace. The datapads even easier. What had been given from the spark was not. Still, either he would beat the charges and there would be plenty of time for more gifts or he wouldn't and it would hardly matter. He wasn't prone to forming attachments to physical objects that way. It wasn't part of his coding.

He tried to cooperate, to not make enemies of these mecha who now had so much control over his existence. He knew he was in way over his helm even with the advice that Judica had given him about surviving in general holding. Shanix submitted by an outside party to his account could get him weak energon from the provided dispensers and a berth, if they hadn't all been taken already. The washracks were even more expensive than the berths, protection from the guards even more than that, and no amount of shanix could keep him safe from the other inmates. He had no alliances in here, and the crimes he was being accused of, paired with who had likely set him up...

Prowl shuddered. The guards didn't care what they did to each other in general. If he was lucky he'd manage to survive long enough to see his mates again. He was definitely intent on trying and willing to give up quite a few things in order to ensure that.

He was eventually shoved into a large room with all manner of criminals, from petty thieves to gang murderers.

"Someone will come find you when it's time for your trial," the guard told him. "If you're still alive." The heavy security door slammed behind him. 

Prowl huffed and scanned the room and its occupants, trying to work out the safest place to be while he cautiously moved away from the door. He wanted to stay near the wall to protect his back, but that space was occupied and he wasn't ready to challenge anyone yet.

He knew some self defense from Radiance, who'd insisted on teaching both him and Jazz, and they were both well beyond the amateur level. But he wasn't a fighter, and it wasn't a skill set he'd ever practiced regularly.

He could feel his mates on the other side of the bond, their fear and worry seeping through even his strongest block. He didn't want them to feel this with him. He wanted Jazz to think he was safe. As he looked around, and saw all the gazes tracking him, he knew he was anything but.

* * *

Movement around him started not long after the lights went out. Prowl's doorwings stayed up and he tried to track it, but there was too much. He heard grunting and screaming from the corners, shouting, begging, clanging, laughing, roaring. He drew his knees up to his chest and hugged them tight, huddled in on himself and trying not to let anyone see him shaking. He'd long known, in a most abstract way, that this was what prison was like. He knew better than the average mecha what it would be like. It didn't even begin to prepare him for being here.

If he wasn't so stressed himself, he'd have felt sorry for the normal mecha put in here. Especially the innocent ones. He had shanix, some skills and kin on the outside. He was far better off than many.

When the small gang of four walked towards him, he knew what they wanted. Faced with two terrible ideas to respond, he chose the active one and stood to face them.

The one in front grinned. "Well you got some reinforced bearings there, 'specially for a first timer."

"We're the welcoming committee," the next largest said. 

Prowl twitched his doorwings in acknowledgment and waited for one to move or say something to respond to. None of them did, the leader just grinned, then twirled his finger in a circle. The other three split and slowly moved to surround Prowl. Sinking into the self defense training he had, he waited for them to move and focused on not thinking, but reacting with violence for violence. It wasn't a state that came easily for Prowl. He was sure they could tell, from the way their grins widened. 

The ring leader stepped in close enough for Prowl to feel his x-vents against his face. It was close enough for Prowl and he gave the mech a hard push, forcing him back almost two paces in surprise.

"Gonna run for it?" one of them drawled from behind. 

"No," Prowl answered simply. He had a good idea what was coming and focused on giving a good enough showing that it wouldn't become common. His processors, upgraded to handle number crunching of economics were focused on the number crunching of physics as they moved. The calculation was inefficient and incomplete, but he knew that before long he would be supplied with all the real world data he would need.

His doorwings were grabbed from behind and yanked down while the ringleader's hand shot forward, grabbing for his chin. Working on reflex, Prowl grabbed the hand he could reach and gave a hard snap, all but twisting it off.

" _Frag!_ " The ring leader shouted out a string of curses before a fist slammed into Prowl's helm from the side and the other free hand was around his neck, and then both of his arms were being grabbed and yanked out to either side. Claws ripped down his doorwings.

It was more than enough to choke a scream from Prowl, the pain disorienting him enough he stopped tracking those around him. He was hauled down to his knees and his helm grabbed and twisted to the side. The mech behind him had his doorwings, the two on either side his arms, and the one in front was now trying to force fingers into his mouth. Prowl let them in, only to bite down hard once he felt the second digit past his denta.

Another string of curses followed after and then after a barked order, Prowl's helm was forced forward and one of his arms jerked back, resulting in a sharp _snap_ in his elbow. Reality whited out for Prowl as pain took over everything, leaving him dizzy when he could focus once more and spit out the detached digits in his mouth.

"Get him on his front," the ring leader said, and Prowl felt energon dripping onto his face from the wounded hand. "I'm having him now."

Prowl relaxed into the forward motion and tracked the movement of the leader. A carefully timed kick left the leader cursing and snarling again. Prowl knew he couldn't have done much damage, the angle voided that option, but it made a point that even face down he wasn't an easy target. He'd need to spend some time on his elbow and try to repair it himself, but he didn't expect he'd manage to avoid a medical visit. 

Thank Primus he had shanix.

A knee centered itself on his back and another over his neck.

"Stupid glitch," the ring leader snarled before settling behind him and between his legs.

"That would be you," Prowl grunted, though to avoid additional damage he ordered his valve cover to open. "You take, you pay."

"You'll learn," the mech said, and Prowl felt the hard spike shove into his frame. Lining tore with nothing to smooth the passage, but he managed to override the caliper controls so they remained as open as possible. 

"Got a lover out there?" A low grunt. "You'll never feel them again."

Prowl couldn't have answered if he wanted to. The pain was searing, but he got the distinct impression that his fighting had done what he wanted. These mecha didn't really want to be near him. Something akin to respect tinged with fear was there. So he relaxed and let them do what they intended, only really paying attention as they shifted positions. Each one got a hard kick as they came behind him. It didn't stop anyone, but it was a reminder that he was still dangerous.

When it was almost ended, he became aware of the stares of dozens of mecha upon him. His spark ached, he longed to reach out to his mates, but the thought of their newspark kept him from lowering the block. Jazz shouldn't take the stress, and Radiance needed to be focusing on Jazz.

Something warm hit his face and he started, then looked up and realized it was transfluid from the ring leader.

Whatever. He knew it meant something to them, but it didn't cause damage so it hardly mattered to Prowl at this point. Still, if someone let go with this monster in range, he'd make the assault. He could do a lot of damage before he was pulled off. He was angry enough to try.

But he was held down until the mech was out of sight, then a pede connected with his helm with a _crack_ and after a moment of dizzying static, he fell offline.

* * *

Prowl's engine was grumbling along with his vocalizer as he struggled to work out just what in his elbow joint had broken and if he had to have it repaired or if self-repair and his limited skill from helping Radiance would be enough. He hoped it would be the latter, and he was still debating about his doorwings. They ached right on the edge of real pain, but the reduction in input was what really had him concerned and on edge.

Mecha were prowling all around him, and the lack of detail made it impossible to tell if they were looking at him or not. General was full of mecha who could beat him senseless if they wanted to, and he had no way of knowing if they still thought he was an easy target. He calculated they wouldn't, but that was based on his understanding of the low-level criminal mindset. He knew them better than most civilians thanks to his former mission and his mate, but he's also learned that many criminals were criminals because they had some social coding missing.

He'd barely gotten away with the fight the night before, and much of it had been luck that they hadn't killed or truly mauled him when he'd been down. If the more violent prisoners realized that...

He pushed those thoughts away and focused on his elbow without ever completely losing track of those around him. There wasn't much to be done about it. The joint was snapped, and would probably need welding to be repaired. He still had some control over his fingers, but no way of telling how long that would last.

At least Judicia had told him how to get medical attention and he could have shanix deposited in kliks if he needed more than he had in the account now. With that he logged into the system, checked his balance to be sure it was still what he expected, and requested a time slot in medical.

An appointment for one metacycle out bounced back to him. 

With an internal sigh and knowing the damage he'd done to his attackers, not to mention what he was accused of, he logged into the system again and sent a message to medical asking what was needed to be repaired that orn. He wasn't surprised that a message came back giving a shanix amount and designation to send it to, but that it was a paltry five hundred was a bright spot. He was sure it helped that the administrative aid was a poorly paid position at best and probably didn't have a clue he would have gladly and easily paid ten times that.

His elation over that easy bribe was quickly squashed and he growled at a mech who looked at him a little too long. The mech's optics brightened and focused, plating flaring up in answer. Aggressive, but not sure about him anymore. It was a good sign for him, but he was walking a dangerous and risky line. If the mecha in here ever figured out how little fighting experience he really had...

Pushing those thoughts aside, Prowl locked optics and tensed his frame for movement. It wasn't as if he dared to back down. No matter how it turned out, backing down was not an option.

After a long, still moment, the mech's plating relaxed and he huffed, looking away, gaze searching for a new target and Prowl relaxed his ready state back down to simply watching. Another nine joors, his ornly ration and two more staring matches passed before he was pinged to go to the door. Without looking like he was in too much of a hurry, he complied, hoping it was either Radiance or medical care.

He was met by a guard who grunted and jerked his head for Prowl to follow. He was led through three locking panic doors and then down a long hallway through another thick door. When it was a standard medical room that greeted him, he struggled through a moment of disappointment. As much as he wanted his elbow and doorwings fixed, he wanted to see his mate more. He wasn't sure he'd gone this long without _touching_ at least one of them since they'd met, much less bonded. 

The guard settled in, hand on his blaster. Prowl stopped focusing on him when the medic entered.

"Sit," the standard build told him, pointing at a medberth without any padding. "What's wrong?" He didn't even look at Prowl as the mech complied, just pulled out a datapad and started typing. 

"Left elbow is broken and both doorwings are damaged enough to limit input," Prowl answered evenly.

"Fine. Hold your arm out and stay still."

Prowl complied. A scanner passed up and down his arm, and was then trained on his doorwings.

"Your elbow isn't that bad," the medic said. "I'll put a hard brace on it and your self repair would have to do. Your doorwings need surgery." 

"Very well," Prowl accepted the sub-par care suggestion.

"Good. On your back. Arm out, the brace doesn't take long. I'll knock you offline for the doorwings." 

"Yes sir," Prowl responded all but on reflex as he complied. He was sure his elbow would need more than a brace, but he reminded himself that within a few decaorns it wouldn't matter. If he was convicted, he'd never need it repaired. If he wasn't, a real medic would see to him.

* * *

Two full orns in and Prowl could not wait until morning. Radiance was finally going to be allowed to visit in person, no matter how briefly. It meant he could _touch_ one of his mates. He needed that more than he thought possible. So far no one had come after him since the first group and they still sported the damage he'd inflicted. His elbow ached. The brace was tight and prevented him from flexing the joint at all. His doorwings were ... better, but he was still missing the same fine detail sensing that he'd had before.

There was movement behind and he focused on it. The face wasn't clear but he could tell the mech was looking at him. With an internal sigh he shifted to glare back in warning. It had gotten him out of trouble several times already. He could only hope it would again.

The mech glowered and glared and growled, shifting uneasily. But at least he seemed to staying where he was. Then his gaze shifted sideways and Prowl had only a moment to realize that he was being rushed from the side. His desperate effort to lunge forward as he twisted and folded his doorwings out of the way ended with an off-center impact that knocked him down hard.

Without time to think, Prowl's frame fought for the exchange and a half that it took for his rattled processors to catch up and start calculating. Hands were groping inside his thighs, a knee was pushing up, weight was bearing down on him. Prowl could feel more than just lust in the field, the mech was determined to put him in his place. He could also feel and now calculate that unless something significant changed, he had less than a 20% probability of stopping this without critically injuring himself. That determined, Prowl submitted. His valve cover slid open and he stopped fighting for the time being. Now it was best to wait for an opening to present itself, if it did.

The mech over him grunted and heaved his frame, _victory_ in his field, hands grabbing at Prowl's armor. He fought against the shudder and tried to imagine he was somewhere else.

The weight above him shifted and Prowl focused to see the mech's optics flickering. Transfluid spurted into his valve and the mech's frame tensed with the overload. It was almost over and Prowl focused on ignoring the pain. The the frame hauled itself to its pedes and Prowl found himself pulled up too, but only to his knees. The spike was shoved roughly towards his mouth and despite the churning of his tanks at the thought, he also realized it would be an excellent opening.

All he had to do was let this happen, and be ready to strike when the overload hit. It wasn't as if he could be much more messy. To his great satisfaction, the mech grabbed his helm with both hands and left both his arms, and the rest of his frame, free to move. Prowl held still, sought out memories of enjoying this with his mates to help his intake relax, and waited.

This overload was no more subtle than the last, and the mech started to laugh as it surged through him.

With the first surge of transfluid into his intake, Prowl surged upward. Transfluid spurted onto his face, his throat, his chest. He put all his strength into the arching finger-punch against his assailant's exposed throat. Sharp, strong fingers met resistance on one side but Prowl's frame and calculations were enough to force them all the way through to the far side. As that energon and sparks showered him, his injured arm wasn't idle. Bent as it was and strongly braced, he tore the mech's valve cover off and moved up to rip into the lining.

The mech above him was screaming and trying to twist away. He got one hand on Prowl's wrist, but the grip was dug in too deep to pull him away, and when claws tore at his valve lining, he went to his knees, tearing it even further and making Prowl's movement to rip the spike off all the more effective.

By the time the guards got there, much of the room was staring at Prowl, his feral expression covered in life energon and transfluid and the deactivated frame of one of the room's more brutish masters.

A moment later and several mecha scrambled towards it, too hungry for energon to pass up even this kind.

Prowl let them shoulder past him, engines still growling. Two guards grabbed him and hauled him aside, but he knew that he wouldn't suffer consequences. At least, not meaningful ones. He'd already witnessed three murders, and the punishments had been talking-tos. Even charged with murder ... well, with Judica no longer willing to speak to him and officially off the case, he had no chance against the false charges. It wasn't as if killing a criminal would add anything to his sentence.

He stood and nodded as expected, but was only absently paying attention. It wasn't as if it really mattered much. He just wanted to make it until morning to see his mate.


	4. Trials

As soon as he stepped into his home, Radiance's carrier-mate was in his arms, clutching him.

"You're late!"

"I know," Radiance said heavily. He held Jazz against him, looking over the top of his helm at the bare entryway. The rest of their loft was just as empty now, with everything that could be sold already gone. Liquidating everything but the loft to pay for legal fees had been one of the very first steps, and now it was looking like they weren't going to see any return from it. Every lawyer he'd paid for a consult had mysteriously declined to take the case, and Prowl was still stuck with an overworked, uncaring public defense officer. "I'm sorry. Surveillance ran long, and I promised I'd stay until it was over."

"Has Prowl talked to you at all?" 

"Not much," Radiance sighed as he stroked his mate's back. "It's not looking good."

"But the judge has to believe him," Jazz said, almost pleaded. "He didn't do it. We can tell them he didn't. _You_ can tell them, they have to believe you!" 

Radiance rested his forehelm against his mate's and focused on being calm for Jazz. "Yes, we will tell. We will do all we can."

"I can't have this sparkling without him," Jazz said brokenly. "I can't do it. If they--if he's--if it doesn't go well we have to do something." 

"We will. We'll find a way," Radiance murmured the promise, though he held it to himself that he meant it more in seeing that their sparkling survived. "Not good is not hopeless."

Jazz nodded and didn't let go of Radiance for nearly a breem before his grip relaxed and he pulled away, turning around and looking at their loft. "It doesn't even feel like home anymore," he murmured. 

"It won't be for much longer," Radiance warned softly as he tried to guide Jazz towards the berthroom and one of the few things they hadn't sold: their berth. "There's an offer for it."

Jazz resisted for a moment, gaze lingering where the sofa had once been, in front of the large window that overlooked the city. His doorwings lowered, then he turned and followed Radiance. "I mean without Prowl," he said. "Nothing will feel like home until we're all together again."

"Agreed," Radiance sighed and reached to stroke the lovely doorwings. "At least we'll be with family as long as needed. My creators insisted we move in."

"That'll help with shanix," Jazz said with a sigh as he sat on the edge of their berth. He curled forward, holding his face in his hands. "I could start dancing for another few metacycles. I'm not going to show for a while." 

"Only if you want to," Radiance said firmly. "We'll manage. Prowl spoiled us, but we can survive on my income. Especially with the help we're getting. My creators, my unit. I don't think we've paid for energon since this began." He leaned in to coax Jazz's face out for a soft, reassuring kiss. "Let me feel your spark love. Let me feed our creation."

Jazz shuddered, and his lack of any real desire for the merge was clear, but with all the stress, they'd agreed that it was best that they merge at least every other orn and really should much more than that. The newspark was already smaller than average for its age. "Yeah," Jazz sighed, and lay down on the berth. 

"I'm sorry, my love," Radiance whispered into another kiss. It didn't matter that he knew Jazz was too stressed to really respond. It didn't matter that he wasn't much better off. Their creation needed this and Radiance was determined to make it as pleasant for the adults as possible.

He didn't like it any more than Jazz did, and every merge without their third felt more and more hollow. But if the worst happened, the very worst, and they lost Prowl, and neither of them survived, Radiance wanted their creation to have a chance at a good life. For that, they needed to give it as much energy as possible, just as once construction began he would have to fill Jazz with as much transfluid as possible. It would hurt their creation too much if it didn't look Praxian.

The first touch of leaders were painful as well as blissful. It was the purest form of love, the most intimate contact possible for their kind, yet it was also impossible to hide if one wasn't completely engaged. They worked together to build the merge, and at least this way it was easy to make them last. It gave time for the energy build up, and when Jazz finally overloaded, the transfer from Radiance's spark into his was powerful. 

As good as the overload felt, they were both grateful when it passed and all they needed to do was hold on and be held.

* * *

Radiance walked into the precinct, exhausted, meaning to swing through the SWAT office just to grab his backed up pile of desk work and then get back home before Jazz ever noticed he was gone.

Instead, he found Charade sitting at his desk, frowning at a form.

"'Rade?" he asked, confused.

Charade's helm snapped up and his visor brightened, then he saw who it was and immediately stood. He walked around the desk, going to Radiance. "What are you doing here?" 

"Coming to pick up some work to take home," Radiance answered, looking between his best friend and the pile of files. "Why are you doing it?"

"It needs doing and the bosses don't much care who does, and _you_ need to be taking care of your mate," Charade frowned as he came in teeking range.

Radiance nodded absently and he rubbed his forehelm. "I ... yeah. I'm glad I caught you, actually. There's something, it's ... do you have a klik?"

"Of course," Charade said softly, a hand on Radiance's shoulder. "Here or my place, or a bar?"

"I'm not sure how long I'm going to stay composed once I let myself start thinking about everything," Radiance said. "Your place?" 

"Sure." Charade nodded and guided the other black mech out. "Just stay on my taillights. I'll ping your creators to stay with Jazz for a while."

"Thank you," Radiance said heavily, and focused on following, because anything else was just too much. He knew the way to Charade's apartment, but he found it a relief to just turn when Charade did.

He transformed up when they arrived and waited while Charade disarmed the security system. He could feel all of his walls starting to crumble away, and it must have shown in his field, because Charade glanced at him, then palmed open the door. "C'mon."

Radiance made it all of three steps inside before he lost all of the strength keeping him upright and he crumbled down to his knees right there and started sobbing. The strong arms of his brother-by-choice were around him as Charade knelt next to him, holding him and simply offering silent support until the sobbing quieted.

"C'mon," Charade said as he tried to get Radiance to his pedes and on the couch. "Let it all out," he murmured when Radiance sank down on the cushions and leaned into him again. Radiance held onto him and pressed his face to Charade's neck, letting himself completely break down for the first time since Prowl had been arrested. Staying steady for Jazz had been his focus for so long that he really hadn't realized how much he was keeping in.

He wasn't sure how long he sobbed, held in Charade's arms and just cooed to and stroked gently before he ran out and the numbness settled in.

"Talk to me, Radiance," Charade murmured. "What's gone wrong?"

Radiance cycled his vents, taking another klik to settle. "It doesn't look good," he finally said, voice flat. "Actually it looks awful. I don't see any way for Prowl to ... I think we might ... we might actually lose him." 

"Judica's good," Charade reminded him.

"She quit," Radiance shivered. "No one else will take the case."

Charade was still for a long, terrible moment as he processed that. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. What can we do for you and Jazz?" his focus shifted to what the survivors would need to make it and raise the sparkling that was coming.

Radiance shuddered. "I'm trying to give the newspark as much as I can," he said. "I want it to be as strong as possible. I haven't told Jazz, but I had a will written up--"

" _Radiance._ " Charade's gasp was low, shocked.

Radiance was silent for a long time, then he choked back a sob and finally found his voice again. "If Prowl dies, Jazz will too. And I don't want to survive them. I won't fight the break. So I've designated my creators to take custody of the sparkling. And I want you to be part of its life."

"But ... but you have so much else to live for. How can you just let yourself fade when you have a sparkling and family and job you love?" Charade gripped him tightly, completely at a loss of understanding.

Radiance shook his head. "I can't live without them. I know it's possible to survive the break, I know I probably could, and maybe I could recover, and I know I would love our creation, but 'Rade..." He clutched his brother. "There's no life without them. My spark, it isn't just _mine_ anymore. It's _us._ "

"Was it worth it?" Charade could only ask numbly as he clutched his brother right back. "Is the good worth extinguishing young for?"

"I don't know," Radiance whispered, pressing his face against Charade's chest. "But I'd do it again." 

A small, sad smile crossed Charade's face as he stroked Radiance's doorwings to relax him. "That usually means it's worth it."

Radiance nodded, struggling to keep his ventilations even. "Promise you'll be part of our sparkling's life," he said.

"Always," Charade promised with all he was. "I'll be there for him and so will your creators. He'll know his family. All of it."

Radiance's doorwings trembled for a moment, and then sagged down with his x-vent. "Thank you," he choked. "You don't know how much that..." He sucked in air and brought his legs up, curling them under his frame. "I--I really think we're going to lose him."

"We're going to do everything we can to prevent that," Charade promised. "Everything. Until he's convicted, focus on proving him innocent."

Radiance just nodded. The tension in his cables seemed to vanish all at once and he slumped against Charade. "I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"Never be sorry for leaning on kin," Charade said firmly. "That's what makes family strong. I'm here for you. Your creators are here for you. You're there for Jazz and Prowl. It's how family works. Now ... think you can get some energon down?"

"Yeah," Radiance sighed. "I mean ... that I'm sorry I'll be leaving you." His optics watched Charade's hand slipping into subspace and pulling out a cube and felt how his brother trembled at his words. "I so wanted to meet the mecha who could finally turn your helm." His mouth turned up in a small smile. "They're bound to be something spectacular."

"I'm sure. The pair that finally did right by you sure are," Charade smile weakly and offered the potent high grade. "Stay here tonight. You deserve at least one night where you're held and not doing the holding."

"Jazz..."

"I already commed your creators," Charade reminded him gently. "They'll watch over him."

"Okay," Radiance said, too exhausted to resist, and too relieved to protest. He took the cube and finished it in just a few deep swallows, then slumped again. "Primus, what grade was that?" he managed as his vision started to fuzz up.

"Jet high grade. I keep it for nights that I desperately need to not think. Let it happen. You'll be down in no time." Charade gently stroked a doorwing in reassurance. "I'll get you to the berth."

"Thank you," Radiance mumbled. His visor flickered off. "Love you."

Charade smiled softly at his brother-by-choice and relaxed where he was for another half joor, simply stroking Radiance's doorwings until he was very sure no amount of jostling would rouse him to get them in his berth and settled for the night.

* * *

On the last day of the three-orn trial, Prowl was led in in stasis cuffs and locked to the defendant's stand. His doorwings were low, his frame as clean as he could get it with the few shanix that remained after the first two washrack uses.

His lawyer looked about as engaged as he had for the first two sessions, which was barely at all. He'd focused more on pointing out how much more Prowl could have done than trying to prove his innocence. The evidence had barely been contested. He hadn't called Radiance as a witness, nor accepted the Enforcer's memory files as evidence.

Radiance and Jazz were in the back of the courtroom, looking haggard. Jazz could barely stay upright, and Radiance was swaying on his pedes in exhaustion. Charade was helping his brother while Contact stood by Jazz and Mira and Brava stood in front of them as a shield of sorts. Rollover stood between them and the door as a giant battering ram ready and willing to clear the way. Rebound and Fastshot were on the other side of the door from Rollover.

Of them all, Prowl was the most calm. The bond with his triad was open, and through he was tired and emotionally scarred by his stay in general lockup, he was also numb enough that his intellect and its detachment from emotions completely dominated his reality.

A panel of three judges sat before the court as it was called into session, and Jazz grabbed Radiance's wrist, holding on as though Prowl's life could be saved by their will alone. They all knew better, yet they all had just a tiny shred of hope that justice would prevail. Experience told all but Jazz otherwise, but hope was often all one had to get through the orn.

"By the laws of Praxus and the Empire of Cybertron, we find the defendant guilty of all charges," the senior judge said evenly. "The penalty is execution as a traitor. Does the defendant have anything to say."

Prowl rose, ignoring the sharp glare of his lawyer, as Jazz's wail came from the back of the courtroom. "Yes, your honors. My spark bonded mate is carrying a newspark. For the life of that innocent, I ask that the penalty be delayed until it separates."

"Acceptable," the judge said. "Sentence will be carried out after the successful separation, miscarriage, abortion, or other termination of the carry. The date will be one orn after whichever of these events occurs."

Radiance shuddered and pressed his hand to his mouth, slumping forward. Charade caught him from falling, and Jazz started to sob against Contact's chest as he was held tightly. The bond echoed with their three-way distress, though Prowl's was deeply muted in an effort to support his mates. In a way, his path was the easy one now. They would suffer much more for his crimes than he would now.

Brava, Contact, and Mira, along with Charade's help, managed to guide the stricken pair out of the courtroom. Prowl watched them go, longing to follow, before he was led away.

* * *

Contact pressed a cube of heated low grade into Jazz's hands. The carrier's fingers curled around it reflexively, but he barely seemed to notice. The next one went to Radiance, who just stared at it for a long moment before taking it. Neither one of them drank.

Contact shot Mira a worried look, and the pink-highlighted femme just shook her head sharply and kept pacing along the far wall of their living room, engines growling sharply.

"Radiance," Brava said sharply as she strode into the room. Charade lingered in the doorway behind her. The tone snapped her creation's face up and his doorwings to alert, but his expression was still completely lost at he looked at them. "I've been talking to our lawyer. There's still something Prowl can do, but he has to file within 84 joors of verdict." Brava waited until she was certain Radiance was actually understanding her. "It's called a Healing of Primus, something convicted criminals facing deactivation are allowed to request of the Prime. It's a long shot, she doesn't know of anyone who's ever been accepted, and it might take vorns. But while the request is processing, he _can't_ be executed."

"How does he file?" Radiance focused fully, something that managed to drag Jazz from his despondent contemplation of the cube to look at him, and for Prowl to pay a bit more attention on the bond.

"Is he listening?" Brava asked.

Radiance and Jazz nodded in unison.

"All right, good, because they don't make it easy. Tell him to go to the primary watch officer and request an expedited meeting with the prison's superintendent. If they say he'll have to wait, he can claim a Right of Duress. They can't say no after that. Once he's with the superintendent, he has to ask for a Healing of Primus. They'll have forms for him to fill out and file, but _make sure_ he doesn't leave them there. _He_ has to file them with a public clerk. To request the clerk, he'll want to go to the second watch officer, or the commissary. Prisoners are allowed to ask for clerks for legal filing, and he'll need to provide the reference code from the files. It should be listed near the beginning. Request that a notary be present, as he'll need a stay of sentence form to file with the commissioner, through the superintendent. The clerk should have the form, and once it's filled out, it can be given to any prison officer as long as it's addressed to the superintendent." Brava waited a beat. "Did he get all that?"

There was a pause as it was all relayed, glyph for glyph, and Prowl processed it.

~I have the process. I'll need shanix to make it happen.~ Prowl was grim but determined, yet in his spark there was a real flutter of hope that hadn't existed since Lockcheck had turned away from him. ~Thank her. Thank you. I've got an officer,~ he added as his focus faded to the complex mess he had to navigate in such a short time.

~I'll wire shanix,~ Radiance said, and tried not to think about how little would be left for Jazz's supplements once he saw the rush fee that was tacked on top.

"If ... if they have enough pull to get him convicted, how will this ever get through?" Jazz sobbed.

"Hopefully it goes through too quickly for them to catch it," Brava said. "But just in case, Radiance, you should get to a district judge and submit an Intention with them. Go to Vistar, he's still clean. That way if it gets held up, it's already in the system and if it never shows up, Imperial officers will have to come look for evidence of tampering. I think," she added, looking a little uncertain now. "I was never good at legal things. I'm just repeating what Banker told me."

Radiance nodded and stood, almost overbalancing in the quick movement and his ragged state. "I'll go now."

" _We'll_ go now," Mira said firmly as she caught his arm. "But first. Energon. It's not recharge, but it'll help."

Radiance nodded numbly and took the cube that Contact immediately held out for him. His creator hugged him tightly while he drank, then he shook himself and headed out with Mira, after pausing to kiss Jazz briefly.

Charade squeezed his shoulder on the way out, then looked at Contact and Brava. "I'm taking off," he said. "Comm me if you need anything."

"Thank you, Charade," Brava said with a nod for the mech who was like a second creation to them, and more like her than her own was.

"Come with me," Contact murmured to Jazz, and gently guided the shaking carrier to the room that he and Radiance had moved into. "You need rest after so much upset."

Jazz nodded and let him lead the way. Contact saw him into the berth before squeezing his hand and kissing his helm, then slipped out.

Jazz stared at the wall, unable to recharge. When Radiance finally returned to merge and then settle against his back it didn't help him recharge any, but it did help some of the tension bleed from him so he rested a bit.

When the bond with Prowl opened many joors later, flooded with _hope_ , they were both online immediately.

~It's done?~ Radiance asked, as he and Jazz gripped each other. 

~It is done, filed, notarized and in the superintendent's hand. I gave it to him myself.~ Prowl's fight not to physically shake was evident in the bond as he leaned on them. ~Now we can only hope it actually reaches the Prime.~

~And that he selects you,~ Radiance said heavily.

~What did you have to put in the request?~ Jazz asked. 

~My crimes, that I wish healing and a lot of dates and personal details,~ Prowl answered. ~It was clearly designed to stop the majority from finishing. Smart and well educated are not common traits here.~

~But it's filed,~ Jazz said, needing to hear it again.

~It's filed,~ Prowl promised him.

Jazz's doorwings started to shake as his field became saturated with a mix of relief and anxiety and exhaustion, all of it combining to create a powerful surge that reached both of his sparkmates.

~Recharge,~ Radiance said, as he slumped against the padding. ~We all need to recharge.~

~Recharge, my loves. We have a little more time,~ Prowl pushed his love and assurance to them as both sank into a slightly better recharge than before. Prowl didn't really dare, but he did allow himself the relative luxury of sinking into a light recharge against the wall he'd claimed as one of the more savage mecha in the room.

As they all drifted offline, Jazz's faint hope for the future of their newspark filled them all. 


	5. Destruction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ch contains disturbing content by our standards.

Jazz roused slowly, optics flickering online and focusing on his mate, who was sitting at the small desk across the room, holding his helm in his hands and staring at a datapad.

"Radiance?" Jazz murmured drowsily, making his mate start. Jazz pushed himself up. "What is it?"

Radiance sighed and leaned back, rubbing his face. "It's shanix," he said. "There's a fee to keep Prowl out of general now. Not to mention court fees and restitution fees, which all go to the guilty party. And they evaluated our financial status based on last vorn's income. I tried to change the payment schedule, but..." He shook his helm and flicked his fingers on the datapad, making the screen go dark. "If we weren't living here, I don't think we would be able to afford the energon to keep us running." 

Jazz sighed and rubbed his chest over his spark. "I'll try to get a dance gig or two. It might not be much, but it'll help. As long as I'm not showing, I can dance as well as ever."

Radiance's sharp protest to the idea snapped through the bond, but he held silent, scowling and looking out the window. 

"Dancing is safe. I won't do more than a lap dance. No 'facing," Jazz promised.

"I know," Radiance said. "It isn't that. It's ... _I_ should be able to support you. You shouldn't have to work at all. I'm..." His doorwings lowered. "I'm failing. As a sire, I'm failing."

Jazz scrambled to his pedes and grabbed Radiance's shoulders, his field wild with denial. "Don't you _dare!_ You can support me just fine. It's this corrupt piece of slag called a justice system that's draining you."

Radiance shuddered, then twisted and grabbed Jazz in a tight hug around his middle. Jazz wrapped his arms around his mate and held him tightly.

"Extra shanix would help a lot," Radiance finally said. 

"Tonight, then." Jazz reveled in being the support for once and stroked Radiance's helm. "I'll go tonight. I'll take somebody with me if it would make you feel better."

"It would," Radiance said, then sighed. "I don't know who, though. My team is all on tonight, and I'm pretty sure Brava and Mira are on patrol. Contact might be able to go with you, it's easier for him to call off. Go before opening, streets won't be as crowded then."

Jazz nodded, agreement and compliance fully willing in field and bond. "We'll manage. Prowl's finally safe and we have family to support us." And wasn't _that_ still a novel idea to Jazz. "I've survived a lot worse. Don't forget that. My life before Prowl wasn't kind." He gently tugged at Radiance. "Feed our sparkling before work?"

Radiance smiled sadly and nuzzled against Jazz's middle where their sparkling would soon be growing. "You're a treasure," he murmured, then tilted his head back and tugged Jazz down into a kiss that was welcomed more than before Prowl had hope of surviving. Even with the Healing of Primus it would be a long time before he was free, but at least he would be free in time, and they could see him more often. Still, there was some genuine passion now between Jazz and Radiance, their merges taking on a hint of love-making rather than requirement.

"So are you," Jazz whispered into a moan.

Radiance x-vented as his fans kicked on. They both felt Prowl with them in their sparks, more so as they came together for the merge. Hope bloomed among them--surely the Prime would accept Prowl's request, surely he would realize--and thoughts of their first creation and the rest of their lives played through all three. 

* * *

"You won't regret it!" Jazz said as he backed out of the office. "Thank you, thank you so much!" His boss just nodded to him and the door closed. Jazz paused, then rolled his optics. Not much had changed.

He turned around to look out over the floor of the club he'd worked in for much of his life in Praxus. It was late afternoon, still calm, with just a few dancers on stage.

He started to head out to meet Contact for the drive back home when a mech in the corner caught his optic and he grinned, immediately heading over.

"Crankshaft!" he greeted, and the old mech lifted his helm in surprise at the voice.

The bulldozer looked over at Jazz, then his face lit up. "Jazz!" he rumbled, and held out an arm, inviting the dancer to sit on his leg. Jazz jumped up, leaning in to give the big mech a kiss on the cheek. Crankshaft beamed. "Back already? That didn't seem long enough." 

"I'm getting a bit more in before I'm showing," Jazz trilled at a favorite customer, a mech he almost considered a friend. "Shanix are a little tight."

"Aw, sweetling," Crankshaft said, then chuckled and shifted his hips up a bit. "You know I can help with that."

"Mmm, you know I offer lap dances, and private ones," Jazz trilled into a playful purr. "Just no 'facing."

"What!" Crankshaft exclaimed, with a good-natured laugh. "All right, sweetling, you drive a hard bargain. Sit with an old mech for a while and I'll pay for a private dance, sound fair?"

"More than fair," Jazz purred and snuggled in, intent on giving more than had been asked for, even if it wasn't an overload. His field was warm as it washed over Crankshaft, deep and rich with thanks.

Crankshaft's engines kicked up a bit. "Glad I got out today," he rumbled happily. "Really hasn't been the same around here without you. How've you been?"

Jazz shivered and tried to hold back the roil of all that had turned his existence upside down. "Been rough since Prowl was arrested. It's getting better, a little, but I miss him a lot."

"What?" Crankshaft's hand, which had been teasing up and down along his backstrut, stopped moving. "He was _arrested?_ "

"I thought you would have seen it on the news," Jazz said.

"I don't pay attention to news anymore, youngling," Crankshaft said. "It's either vapid or depressing. What happened? Can you tell me?"

Jazz sighed and rested his head on Crankshaft's shoulder. "Not like it's a secret. He was framed and arrested for murder. We're working on it."

There was a long, tense beat. "I'm so sorry, sweetling," Crankshaft finally said, his field open and genuine. "You let me know if you need anything, all right?"

Jazz gave a small smile. "All right," he said. "Thank you."

Crankshaft snorted. "Don't mention it. Just promise me you'll never stop being sweet."

"I promise," Jazz said with a laugh. He commed Contact that he would be a little longer, and snuggled into the bulldozer's lap, gently directing the conversation away to happier things.

When the joor that would have been a private lap dance was up, Jazz kissed Crankshaft on the cheek and promised he'd be back soon. He received the ping that confirmed a successful credit transfer, and felt a pair of credit sticks slipped into his palm. A quick scan showed them to be a 100% tip. He smiled at his client before jumping down and heading out to meet Contact. 

He stepped out of the club and looked around for the Enforcer but didn't spot him, or anyone with the markings. His ping returned unanswered. With a shrug and thought that whatever had called him to duty wasn't going to get anyone he cared about killed, Jazz walked towards the transformation lane to drive home.

A hand came to rest on his shoulder and Jazz turned with a smile, expecting to see Contact, but the mech standing there was one he'd never seen before. He frowned and started to tell the mech that he was off the clock, and then he saw the shock stick and felt the second stranger come up behind him. 

He twisted, trying to get away with a surge of instinctive panic that came straight from sparkling lessons. He knew this. It meant pain.

 _Jazz!_ Radiance was with him instantly, Prowl only a nanoklik afterward.

A stasis collar was looped around his neck and Jazz tried to scream, only to find his vocalizer frozen as well. His frame seized up and the shock stick rammed under his chin.

~Radiance!~ he cried, and pushed over his location, and then hands closed around his helm and he fell offline.

Radiance was on his tires, sirens blaring. ::Brava, Mira, can you reach Contact?:: he demanded as Charade and the rest of his team scrambled to catch up and keep up with their leader.

::What? No!:: Mira reacted first and suddenly the Enforcer bands were alive with _::Enforcer down!::_

::What do you know?:: Brava demanded, as frantic as Radiance had ever heard her. 

::Jazz was panicked. He was at the bar. Now he's offline.::

::Contact was supposed to be with him,:: Mira said.

::They're both gone,:: Radiance said grimly. Enforcers at the scene were starting to report in.

::Radiance, start tracking the bond,:: Brava ordered. ::Contact's tracker says he's not far from the club.:: 

::He's offline,:: Radiance said, reaching out for Prowl. ~I can barely feel him.~

~I can't get anything more than he's alive,~ Prowl admitted, deeply agitated. 

~Oh Primus,~ Radiance moaned, skidding to a halt in front of the bar and transforming up. A crowd was forming outside, patrons and dancers, drawn by all the sirens. Brava and Mira weren't there yet, but reports began flooding the network that Contact had been found alive. Radiance saw his creator being carried out from the ally behind the bar. ::I see Contact,:: he told Brava and Mira. ::He's alive. He doesn't look hurt.::

::He's not responding!:: Mira demanded details.

::Unconscious,:: Radiance reassured her as he made his way close and began to get a report from those first on the scene.

~Find Jazz!~ Prowl begged, desperate and locked up, unable to act. ~The last thing the judge said publicly was that I'd be executed after the carry was over!~

The words sank in, and Radiance swayed, then crumpled. He felt hands on his frame as he pulled inward, reaching for the part of his spark that was Jazz with all his strength. Prowl was there with him, but the link kept slipping through their grasp, every time they touched it.

* * *

Jazz booted up awkwardly, unsteady and disoriented. He remembered trying to reach his mates, and hands--

Hands. He couldn't move his hands. He couldn't move anything. ~Radiance?~

~Where are you?~ the raw panic surged across the bond as it opened up.

~I don't know,~ Jazz said. ~I can't move, I...~

Yellow optics appeared in front of him, set in a twisted, sneering face. A hand cracked across his face, and arms wrapped under him and yanked him back.

~Show me!~ Radiance demanded, trying to keep Jazz focused and feeding him information. Skylines, room decor, faces, anything.

Hands gripped the insides of Jazz's thighs and wrenched them apart and he screamed, realizing suddenly that his vocalizer was working again. "Get off, _get off!_ "

The face hovering over him would have been beautiful if it hadn't been set in such an ugly sneer. Jazz tried to focus, and all he could see was the face and the ceiling. 

~Focus on me.~ Prowl reached out, trying to draw his mate's attention away from his frame and what was happening as the first spike violated him. ~Focus here. I'm here. You aren't alone. We'll get them. You need to survive.~

" _No,_ " Jazz moaned.

"What's wrong with you?" the noble above him snickered. "Don't you do this for a living?"

"You should see the pile of parts he was cuddled up to before he came outside," a second mech answered from above Jazz's helm.

"Oh, gross," the first grunted, pushing Jazz's legs up and back. He slammed his spike forward. "You _like_ that?"

"He's a good mech," Jazz managed, trying with all his strength to move against the stasis collar, all to no avail. . 

"Is that what your murdering mate is to you, _good?_ " a third voice growled.

"He didn't do it!" Jazz cried. "Please--I swear it wasn't--"

Claws dug into his neck, squeezing his vocalizer until nothing but static would spit out.

"We don't want to hear your lies," another hissed.

"Take the collar off," the noble thrusting into Jazz said. "I want to feel him moving."

"You sure?" another asked even as the hands on his throat changed to take the stasis collar off.

Energy and control, sensations he didn't want surged into Jazz's frame and he instinctively began to struggle. "Get off me!"

"We'll get off," one of them snickered.

"Your _mate_ didn't stop when my friend pleaded with him," said a new voice. This one was cold, and Jazz couldn't see him no matter how much he twisted. "The coroner said he was butchered last, that he had to watch his family suffer. He was given no relief, and neither will you be."

"Please," Jazz sobbed, before a pede connected sharply with his helm. It snapped his neck around and he groaned, then shuddered when he felt transfluid flooding into his frame.

~We're here,~ Prowl said brokenly. 

~I'm tracking you. We'll get there. Just hold on,~ Radiance added, just as sick to his tanks but with something to _do_ to focus on.

"My turn," someone said and Jazz felt the frames around him shift and the momentary relief of being empty before another spike was shoved in and another hate filled face loomed over him.

Jazz gripped his mates as tightly as he could and turned his head, trying to think about them and _only_ them.

Hands grabbed his helm and fingers pried at his mouth, then wrenched his jaw open when they found purchase. Jazz kicked and struggled, shouting a wordless protest before the spike shoved down his intake. He choked and twisted.

~Don't give them reason to hurt you more,~ Radiance begged when he sensed Jazz's inclination to bite down. ~They'll kill you.~

~Love. We have faces. We'll get them.~ Prowl tried to calm his mate. ~I need you. I survived for you. Don't leave me.~

~Prowl,~ Jazz sobbed, and stilled. Transfluid hit his intake and another spike shoved into his valve along with the first. The nobles jeered his sudden lack of resistance.

"Feels good to be with your betters, huh?"

"Best he'll ever have, he should thank us when this is over."

One swung into a straddle over him and started jerking off right above his helm. "Let's get him good and dressed up."

Jazz whimpered as the spike in his mouth was replaced and focused even further inward on his mates and away from his frame. It was only when he felt his chest being pried at sometime later that he refocused on reality and started struggling again. He could feel transfluid seeping under his plating as he moved, splattered all over his frame, but the _crack_ of his locks being shattered was what made him feel sick. "Please--" His voice was raw, his intake cracked. "I'll do anything you want, _please!_ " He tried to yank his arms out of their hold. Against his spark, he felt his newspark's fear, as his own deepened sickeningly. Leaning on his mates didn't help. They were just as terrified and panicked about this as he was.

"I _want_ your murdering mate to suffer the way my friend did," the leader hissed as he continued to pry Jazz's chest armor open. "I want to see him executed in the morning."

Jazz screamed and thrashed, but the dancer's frame against six others stood no chance of breaking free. He saw something get passed by overhead as another lock was sheered.

"Stick it in him," the leader growled. 

Jazz didn't have the focus to think about what that meant until something was shoved into his torn and abused valve. He kicked at the mech there and connected. He heard a grunt and he shifted to kick out again, but the sudden _pain_ in his valve made his entire frame seize up and he screamed, arching off the floor. Current tore up through his frame and his vision whited out, and then crashed. His vocalizer cut a moment later, before everything else crashed into a hard reboot.

He clawed for awareness, processor aching, and forced his optics online to see his chest fully exposed, and felt air against his chamber.

~ _Radiance!_ ~ he shrieked, as he grabbed for Prowl in panic. Prowl reached back, trying to be steady and supporting despite his own horror that far surpassed any abuse of the frame.

~I'm coming,~ Radiance keened, desperate and realizing that he wouldn't get there in time. He knew roughly where Jazz was. He'd reach his mate, but not for breems yet. He didn't know where he was accurately enough to direct anyone closer, just the direction and distance. 

"He won't die!" Jazz screamed desperately. "Healing of Primus. Please! Please don't hurt my newspark!"

 _That_ made the leader pause, then snarl. "That makes it all the more necessary," he said. "All of you gutter trash need to suffer for what you did to your betters!" His chest parted, and Jazz couldn't stop his tanks from purging.

The half-processed, viscous mix of energon and transfluid covered his chin and ran down his neck. "My creation is innocent," Jazz choked, half sobbing the words. "You can kill me after the separation, please, I'll come back, and I promise it will kill my mates if you do. Just _please_ let my creation live!"

"You need to _suffer_!" the leader snarled as delicate claws scraped at the crystal. "Open or have it cut open."

"No," Jazz sobbed, shaking his helm desperately. If he could just hold out--Radiance would be here, Radiance could stop them--

"Good," the leader sneered, full of malice, and claws scored the crystal. Pain screamed through Jazz's spark and his mates echoed it.

The surge of spark energy from above him came hard and fast as the fragile material was pierced. Empty tanks tried to purge again and Jazz pulled away from his mates, giving everything he had into shielding his newspark. They became a faint echo in the background.

~ _Jazz_. Jazz!~ Radiance couldn't feel him, groping blindly for the path he'd been following. Jazz could feel them, hear them, but they were only whispers. ~I can't track him! Jazz!~

~It's over.~ Prowl pressed past his sick realization to calm his mate. ~He'll be back when he realizes it.~

~No,~ Radiance moaned, and even as distant as Jazz was, they could feel the noble's spark creeping into their mate.

Jazz fought with everything he had, but he couldn't stop the merge once their sparks were touching. The small, delicate newspark fled from the unfamiliar frequency, until there was nowhere left to hide, and its orbit destabilized.

Jazz's spark screamed in agony as the tiny life broke apart and was washed away in the flood of energy. The physical overload wasn't even noticed in the pain and loss. It was only when the unwanted spark withdrew that Jazz became a little bit aware of his surroundings again and the argument going on over him.

"No. He lives," the leader snarled at one of the others.

"He _saw_ us!"

"You think that matters? He's trash, they're all trash. He _lives._ I want them suffering."

Jazz focused reluctant optics on an energy dagger being clutched in a fist above him. "I'll report you," he managed. The dagger looked like _relief._

"Go ahead. You know this isn't a crime," the leader sneered as he stood and looked down at the mess of a mech. "We're nobles. You aren't."

Jazz heard a faint bell and then hurried steps into the room.

"My Lord."

"Take the trash out to the curb," the spark rapist said. "Its mate can find it or leave it there to rust, I don't care, just don't help it."

"Yes, my Lord."

A second set of steps joined and Jazz felt himself lifted by his arms and legs, half carried, half dragged through long halls. His spark was throbbing, and when he was tossed out onto the street, he crumpled there and didn't move. He didn't know how long it was before movement and touch once more forced him to semi-awareness, and this time it was the kind and worried touch of his mate.

~Oh, love,~ Radiance was there, holding him. "Medic is coming."

"It's gone," Jazz sobbed, clinging to his mate. 

"I know," Radiance's voice cracked as he shook, immensely grateful for his kin and teammates guarding him so he could focus fully on his mate. "You did all you could. I couldn't get here in time."

Jazz heard a sharp gasp and hushed voices, as those standing guard slowly realized _what_ was gone.

Headlights came around the corner, but there was no siren and the car sped past, splashing them with street grime and nearly running over Rebound, who had to dive out of the way. "Gutter whores!" the mech shouted as he disappeared.

"Go," Charade snarled to Fastshot, taking command of the team in that moment. Fastshot hit the pavement with his sirens already going and took off after the speeding car.

Radiance watched numbly, holding his sobbing, broken mate and grateful that Prowl was somehow holding it together enough to be a supporting presence. Prowl was hurting, but for the moment he was the strong one.

"Did you get enough to know who?" Brava snarled at her creation.

"Faces," Radiance whispered.

"It's enough," she growled.

Jazz looked up at her, then at the stricken-looking Mira. "Is Contact okay?" he asked, voice dull.

"Yes, he's fine," Mira answered as she knelt next to him and hugged him. "C'mon. The medic's here."

Jazz made a low, quiet sound as Radiance shifted, trying to draw him up. The medic transformed next to them and scanned Jazz, then nodded. "Yeah, you need to go to a hospital," he said, before settling onto his tires, rear doors opening. "Can you walk in?"

"Yes," Radiance said, as he helped Jazz up and into the ambulance. As the ambulance drove off, he was lead, flanked and followed by more Enforcers than he'd been surrounded with in his life.

* * *

"You have to let me work!" Radiance begged his precinct chief. "I need overtime, and me sitting at home doing nothing isn't going to help anything!"

"Radiance..." Mortar rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I don't feel good about you in the field right now."

"Then put me on desk work, put me on dispatch, frag, put me on _fragging cleaning duty!_ " Radiance shouted, rising to his pedes and slamming his hands on Mortar's desk.

"My point exactly," Mortar said with a heavy sigh. "Shouldn't you be with Jazz right now?"

"If I'm with Jazz right now, I can't keep up with the court payments," Radiance said, his voice breaking. "If I don't keep up with the court payments, Prowl goes back to general, and if Prowl goes back to general--"

Mortar held his hand up and Radiance stopped. The big mech sighed again, rubbed his face, then shook his head. "All right. Dispatch and desk work, backup when it's needed."

"Thank you," Radiance said. "Thank you, Mortar."

Mortar just nodded. "How is Jazz?"

"He's..." Radiance shrank back, then shook his head. "He doesn't move, he barely refuels."

"I want you to go be with him tonight," Mortar said. "I'll pull it from your sire leave. I can't manage that for much longer, but I'm going to get as many joors from it as possible."

"Thank you," Radiance said.

* * *

Radiance walked into his creators' home, exhausted from the orn already, and knowing that the work was far from over. He went into the living room and saw Contact sitting alone, staring out the window.

"Contact?" Radiance approached him, worry chasing away the exhaustion.

Contact looked up with a start, jarred from his contemplation. "Oh," he said. "Sweetspark. I didn't think you would be home this early." He held his arm out. "Come here."

Radiance willingly went and curled up against his creator, soaking in the strength there. He needed it more than he dared admit.

Contact sighed and kissed the top of his helm. "Jazz is recharging," he murmured. "Finally, and not very well, but you might as well wait. I'm so sorry, my love."

"Wasn't your fault," Radiance insisted. "You've got Enforcer upgrades. They shouldn't have been able to sneak up on you like that."

Contact smiled bitterly. "I have the upgrades, but not the training," he said. "Mira's been telling me for vorns..." He shook his helm. "Doesn't matter. I'm sorry about your newspark. I know that doesn't make it better, but I am."

"I know," Radiance nuzzled him. "When Prowl is free, we'll try again and Prowl can carry. If he's never free...." he shrugged weakly before his ventilations suddenly stuttered with a sob and he buried his face against warm plating.

"Shh, shh," Contact murmured, holding him tightly. "We'll think about that if it happens. Jazz needs you before then."

Radiance nodded, shivering against his creator.

Contact was silent for a long time, petting Radiance's helm as the younger mech calmed down. "He'll never carry again?" he finally asked, very quietly. "Is it certain?"

"Barring some miracle development in crystal healing, yes," Radiance sobbed anew. "They said a newspark wouldn't be strong enough to withstand the fluctuations the damage causes. Jazz only survived it because he's an adult." 

Contact pressed his mouth to the top of Radiance's helm, and held him until they heard Jazz rousing and heading into the washrack. It ran for just a few kliks, and then the door to the guest room opened and closed again. 

"He needs me, even if he doesn't want it," Radiance murmured and began to stand despite his desire to remain right where he was. "Thank you, creator," he said as he rested their chevron shields together. "For everything."

Contact smiled and pressed a hand against Radiance's face. "I'm very proud of you, and I love you," he said. "Always."

Radiance smiled shakily and pulled himself together to go to the spare room that he and Jazz were living in now. "Love?" he asked softly as he walked in.

Jazz was in the corner, not even in the berth, but on the floor. His doorwings were tucked down behind his back and he was hugging his knees to his chest, helm resting against the wall. His optics moved after a moment to find Radiance, then unfocused again. 

~I've been sitting with him,~ Prowl murmured. 

~Good.~ Radiance brushed Prowl with warm affection and opened the bond more fully to them both as he settled down next to Jazz and leaned against him gently, more than willing to sit with his mates and be quiet for a time.

Jazz shivered and leaned back, and then pressed his hand over his mouth and curled in on himself. 

~Tried to save him.~ It was more a thought than speaking to his mates. The feeling of that life breaking apart next to his spark was the next sensation. 

Radiance shuddered at the feeling he'd been shielded from before. ~We know,~ he pressed all the belief and support he could through the bond and his field as he shifted to embrace his mate.

~I'm so sorry,~ Prowl said miserably. His longing to be with his mates, to hold both of them, was thick.

Jazz barely reacted to it, just stared ahead. At least the bond was open to both of them, that hadn't been true for the first orns after their creation's murder and learning he would never carry again. Radiance simply held him, and with Prowl, offered silent support until Radiance began to drift off.

~Come to berth with me,~ Radiance murmured with a nuzzle.

Jazz pulled away, shouldering Radiance off.

~At least drink something,~ Prowl coaxed, while he reached out for Radiance and tried to soothe the shock that being pushed away by his mate created.

~Later,~ Jazz said, and pulled into himself. 

Radiance was torn between the recharge he was desperate for and the mate that clearly needed him, but he could feel Jazz closing himself off again, and knew that if he pressed now, he wouldn't get anything. So he turned and crawled into berth alone, choking back the sobs that were trying to tear from his vocalizer. Prowl pressed against his spark, assuring him he was loved and this would pass until exhaustion took him.

* * *

Jazz knew he should be helping out. He knew that all four of his house-mates were pulling in overtime so he didn't have to work and Prowl stayed in solitary. He suspected others were giving shanix to the effort as well. He just couldn't care enough to dance yet, and the thought of 'facing ... his processors came to a screeching halt until he felt Prowl nudge him and wrap love around his spark. Love he knew he didn't deserve. He'd failed to keep their creation safe. His only duty and he'd failed.

He ignored the reach, then when Prowl tried again, snapped back at him. When his mate retreated, he pulled deeper into his guilt.

His tanks were low, and he kept dismissing the warning notices. He stayed above critical. That had been Radiance's requirement for not being force fueled, and Jazz at least obeyed that.

His spark felt empty and cold. The medics had said he might feel some side effects from the damage to his crystal, but the only thing he'd felt was the emptiness. 

The door to the room opened sometime later and he knew it was Radiance but couldn't bring himself to care. His mate settled behind him and wrapped arms around him to snuggle and be close. Yet even in his numb self-hatred Jazz registered that all was not well with his hard-working mate. He pushed the question into his field and felt Prowl lingering there with them.

"Mortar stopped by," Radiance whispered. He rested his helm against Jazz's, who could teek the tiredness. "All of the charges were dropped."

Jazz's sob was a heaving shudder of his entire frame before the darkness of self-loathing completed its control. "As they should be. We're less than worthless after all," he hissed as he surrendered to whatever gripped him. Radiance caught his intention a fraction of a nanoklik before Jazz reached for his throat, claws transforming out. 

" _Jazz!_ " Radiance was able to catch his hand and grab the other, then curled over his mate, wrapping him in a tight hold with his arms crossed over each other. Jazz jerked against it, but Radiance had learned this to disarm and subdue strong, violent mecha. A dancer was easy to control. "You're _not_ worthless," Radiance whispered, well aware that his cry had brought Brava running, and she was now lingering in the door. 

"We are," Jazz hissed back, then sobbed and stilled. "Our _lives_ aren't worth charging them."

"Just because it's law doesn't mean it's _right,_ " Radiance said. "They're protected, but they were still wrong. It's illegal to assault an Enforcer, I'll try to use that. Maybe our--" His voice broke. "Maybe our creation--"

"Is still _gone!_ " Jazz keened. "The only one I'll ever have, gone."

"I know," Radiance managed, before the sobs choked off his voice.

~Please don't leave us,~ Prowl begged his mate. ~ We won't survive without you.~

~Maybe it's for the best,~ Jazz whispered back. ~What is our future, really? I can't carry. You're in prison forever. Radiance is the only one who can really work. We're a drain on everyone.~

~Not forever. Only seven thousand vorns,~ Prowl corrected even as he knew that it sounded like forever.

~You're not a burden, we _love_ you,~ Radiance said. ~At least wait and see what the Prime decides. If he won't take Prowl, we'll all go together.~

Jazz shuddered, then nodded. ~All right. All right.~

~Thank you, love. Never forget we love you. No matter what we love you.~ Prowl pressed all his adoration for his mates through the bond.

"I'd like to be alone," Jazz whispered.

"We'll always be with your spark," Radiance murmured with a gentle kiss to Jazz's forehelm as he stood. Reluctantly he allowed Jazz his space. Before closing the door, he stopped and looked back, and felt like he was already watching his once vibrant mate slowly gray before him.

* * *

The second chime at the door made Radiance cringe. The first one had roused him from his restless recharge on the lounge, and he'd been hoping it was just a hallucination. He was here alone with Jazz, and they hadn't been able to keep their place of residence entirely secret. Reporters kept stopping by, wanting interviews with the mates of the mech convicted of such a horrifying crime. Radiance genuinely feared for Jazz, who had also gained media attention by insisting on pressing charges against nobles, something that too many mecha thought was above commoners. 

He stayed where he was, hoping whoever was outside would go away, but it chimed again after a klik. Radiance snarled and rose, stalking over and palming open the door. A big mech--construction class--stood outside, and shifted back from the aggressive posture. 

"Go away," Radiance growled. He had to grip the door frame to stay upright and it didn't keep him from swaying. "I don't care why you're here." 

"I know it's inappropriate of me to come here," the mech said, shifting uncomfortably. "But--" 

"Then get the frag away from the door," Radiance snarled. 

"If you'll just listen--" 

"I said _go away!_ " 

The mech hesitated, then squared his shoulders. "I know Jazz from the club, I've known him for a while. I wanted to see him." 

Radiance stared, then revved his engines in warning. "Do you have _any_ idea how inappropriate it is for you to _stalk_ him to his home?" he demanded. "Just because you get to do things with him while he is _working_ doesn't mean he's _available_ to you for a frag whenever you want!" 

"What?" The mech's optics widened. "Oh, no! No, that's not it at all! I ... You must be Radiance, I'm sorry, he's told me about some of the glitches that do that sort of thing..." He gauged Radiance's posture and expression. "I know I'm just a client, I know what the boundaries are on that. I know it's inappropriate for me to approach him outside that. I'm here because ... I saw him that night, before everything. We talked and he mentioned everything that's been happening and I got the impression that shanix were tight. There's no reason he should have been working otherwise. I just wanted to help." He shoved something forward into Radiance's hand. 

Radiance looked down and saw a credit stick. He scanned it and realized it was an account-linked stick, and when he saw the balance, his helm jerked up and he stared at the bulldozer, who looked embarrassed. 

"I don't have a lot to spend shanix on," the mech said uncomfortably. "No family, I don't really go out, never saw the point of a big home ... Jazz has been kinder to me than anyone in my life. Even if it's just a fantasy, it's meant a lot. I want to help him out however I can. I know he always wants to work fairly for what he gets and always keeps things professional, so I guess he could consider this a tip if he has to. And I hope he's okay. That is--I know he isn't okay, but I hope..." 

"I understand," Radiance said. He heard Jazz behind him, lingering out of sight. "He's resting and I'm not going to bother him. I'll tell him you were by. Thank you." His fingers clutched around the stick. "This helps, a lot." 

The mech gave a forced smile and nodded. "Better use for shanix than sitting around in a rusting account," he said, then lifted his hand in farewell and walked away. 

Radiance went inside and locked the door. Jazz was leaning in the doorway, watching. "Who was that?" Radiance asked. 

"Crankshaft," Jazz said. "He's a good mech. Tips really well. How much is on there?" 

"Enough for steady, high-quality energon for the family while I try to keep us out of debtor's prison," Radiance said. "It's going to help a lot." 

Jazz just nodded, then turned around and went back into the berthroom. 


	6. The New Prime

Optimus Prime was still a bit uncomfortable in the grand office of his station, a place he likened more to a throne room than a place of work. Fortunately it had many back rooms for all manner of things and some of them were easy to make comfortable to his more working class sensibilities. 

He was in one of those rooms now, lounging on a couch to read yet more information on things that a Prime could and could not do, by law. Whiplash had given him a brutal crash course in it, politics and culture early on and still did every chance he got, but much was now just reading and retaining. That was something Optimus could and would do on his own. That he still wasn't sure what The Left Hand of The Prime actually did when the Prime was competent in his duties, he was beginning to suspect he didn't really want to know. He didn't have a Right Hand of the Prime that he knew about and he wasn't sure it existed, though he thought it should.

Deep in reading the histories of Nova's reign, and stumbled across an archive of documents written by commoners, archived for the Imperial Records long ago. They were news prints, personal diaries, public communications exchanges. Optimus found them the most fascinating way to learn about his predecessor, much more educative and far less biased than the official histories.

The writer of the current piece was a construction worker who documented his daily observations in a sort of rambling journal. It gave Optimus a clear picture of what his life had been like, and he wished he could have known the mech.

He took a sip of his sweet energon, then paused, and reread the last sentence. The worker was writing about a foreman who had received a Healing of Primus and wondering about his ability to work after being in prison for so long.

Optimus frowned. He didn't recognize the term, and it seemed as though he should.

::Whiplash, what is a Healing of Primus?:: he questioned. 

::Spark healing via the Prime,:: came the prompt answer. ::From what time frame?.::

::Nova Prime.::

::By then those sentenced to extinguish for their crimes could request it. If the Prime agreed and then stated that they were no longer a danger after the Healing, their sentence was commuted to time in prison and then they were allowed back into society.::

::It must not be very common,:: Optimus mused, absently rubbing at his chest when the Matrix began to hum. ::I have never heard of it. Are only certain crimes allowed to request it?::

::Those who face deactivation, deframing, and certain life sentences,:: Whiplash answered after a brief pause. ::Murder and treason are the most common, with select abuse charges also allowed. It hasn't been bothered with since the middle of Nova's reign when he began to go insane.::

::I would like to bring that back,:: Optimus mused. :: Everyone deserves a chance to repent and start anew.::

There was a pause. ::All you should need to do is begin signing the requests.::

Optimus paused for a moment before the meaning of the words set in. :: You mean to tell me there are requests sitting somewhere that I'm haven't seen?:: he demanded. :: Why haven't I received them? How many are there?::

::I expect so. I don't know and I don't know. It's your secretary's duty to handle the datawork for your office.::

Optimus growled to himself and pinged the mech to meet him in his office in one joor. :: Thank you, Whiplash,:: he said.

::Try not to kill him. He's just doing what he's always done,:: Whiplash suggested gently.

::I won't.:: Optimus rumbled as he stalked to the door and into the main office, fury written in every line of his frame. Part of him paused when he saw all the color drain from his secretary at one glance at him and the way the mech cowed. Was he really so frightening, just for being Prime? Optimus wondered. He'd been nothing but kind to the elderly mech since taking office, and now a single display of temper was sufficient to make him cower so much?

"Tell me the procedure for a Healing of Primus," he commanded.

When no blow landed and no guards appeared to drag him away, the secretary carefully straightened and did his best to pull himself together and answer the Prime. "When a criminal is convicted of an applicable crime they have two orns to submit an appeal for the Healing of Primus. Their sentence is then put on hold pending resolution. My last orders were to wait until I had nothing to do that orn and then reject them, your Grace."

"Have you rejected any since I became Prime?" Optimus asked with a frown.

"Yes, your Grace."

The frown deepened and the secretary trembled a bit. "How many?"

"Six, your Grace," he managed not to whimper. "Four have been executed, two deframed."

Optimus's spark shuddered, but he managed to keep it from showing in his frame. "I assume your most recent orders on the matter were from Sentinel?"

His secretary dipped his helm. "Yes, your Grace."

"In future, any issues in which the last orders came from Sentinel are to be brought to me personally for reevaluation. You will begin bringing me all the requests for a Healing of Primus. Then work on tracking down any refused requests where the spark still exists. They will be offered a second chance."

"Yes, your Grace," the mech almost shuddered in relief and hurried off. He was back in mere kliks with two legal datapads. "Here, your Grace."

Optimus took the datapads and dismissed his secretary with a wave, already frustrated with the mech and not wanting to frighten him even more than he already was by accidentally snapping at him. To continue following Sentinel's orders? What had he been thinking? It wasn't like Optimus _knew_ everything he was supposed to to take this office.

To his relief, the datapads contained all of the case and trial notes. The first one, the miner, was fairly simple. The mech admitted he'd assaulted and deactivated his overseer. He contended it was to prevent the overseer from deactivating a fellow worker. The trial hadn't even been a trial to speak of. It read as a formality; a recording of evidence that neither side seemed to contest.

The second was more thorough, with a trial by a panel of judges, and massive amounts of evidence. Optimus found the lack of contradicting evidence, or even the appearance of a real defense, disappointing. As far as he could tell, the defendant had not even been asked why he had committed the crimes that he was guilty of. He would have questions of this one before the ceremony, or whatever the Healing of Primus really was. He'd have to pin Whiplash down for details if the records didn't spell it out clearly.

With that decided he signed acceptance to both forms and left them in his outbox. Now to look up what the archives said about what he'd just agreed to do.

* * *

Prowl was sitting on the floor of his cell and once more sent a wave of love and thanks and support to his mates for all their sacrifices in keeping him here. It wasn't much; a room barely three paces by three. If he stretched every limb out he could touch both sides and the ceiling. It was claustrophobic, didn't have a berth, a window or even a bar door. Yet it was all his and in here no one but the guards could touch him. He still had to venture out for energon and when the confinement got to be too much, but he was safe most of the time. He could actually get real recharge in here, but with little to nothing to do he spent most of his orn dozing off so he didn't have to think. Thinking was a bad idea for him in here. Thinking made his depression worse.

When the door slid open off schedule he snapped to full awareness quickly and was on his pedes almost as fast.

"The Prime agreed," the guard said gruffly and motioned Prowl to stand to submit to being cuffed and chained. Prowl did so without a sound as he processed the words. He was almost half trussed up when it finally dawned on him what he'd been told. ~Radiance! Jazz! Prime agreed!~

There was a long silence from both mates, and then he felt Jazz answering him, an almost confused tumble of relief. There was little else, other than a dazed sensation, and then Radiance was there, surging through the bond to connect with his mate. His overjoyed relief overwhelmed everything else, and then Prowl felt the sensation of him collapsing. 

~Radiance!~ Prowl screamed over the bond, unable to do anything else. ~Jazz, what happened?~

There was a long pause. ~Charade says he crashed but he's rebooting. He's doing a triple shift. Had a lot of them lately.~

~I'm fine.~ Radiance's awareness pushed through. ~I'm fine, Prowl, I'm just ... You'll _live._ When do you see the Prime?~

~I don't know yet. The guard just told me he agreed. I'm being prepped for transport to Iacon now. Triple shifts?~ he asked with a sick tank. ~Oh love, I'm so sorry. I would have survived general.~

~It's mostly been court and legal fees ... damages paid to the victims' families,~ Radiance said. ~We're getting through it. We _will_ get through it.~

~Just remember not to push yourself to do anything you can't keep up for seven thousand vorns. It'll be that long before I'm out.~ Prowl reminded him gently but full of thanks, love and hope. He refused to think about how long after that it would be before he was worth bringing in anything better than minimum wage. That long without contact with the markets mean he'd have to start information gathering all over again. It would take at least a couple centuries before he was willing to risk anything more than they could lose.

Radiance shuddered. ~Hopefully it won't take me that long to pay off these fees. We got enough from a gift from a friend to cover your energon for a while, so I can put that budget right into your holding fees. It'll get easier.~

~It's good to have friends. Both yours and Jazz's have allowed us to survive,~ Prowl murmured as he sat in the transport and was locked in. ~How long until you can rest?~

~Four more joors,~ Radiance said. ~Tell us as soon as you know anything. I want to get Jazz to Iacon to be with you if the Prime will let you see him.~

~I'll keep you both up to date,~ Prowl promised with a wave of love and devotion. ~I won't know anything until Iacon at the earliest. Likely twenty joors. This didn't look like a fast shuttle. Love, lean on my strength. I'm safe here.~

~I miss you so much,~ Radiance whispered, pressing to him, before the bond faded into the background.

Prowl shifted his focus to Jazz. ~How are you doing?~

~I'm glad you won't die for something you didn't do,~ Jazz murmured. ~I miss you too.~

~So am I,~ Prowl finally admitted to the relief that was making his processors a little light on focus. ~So glad we'll be together again, in our frames.~

~I really ... I can't seem to...~ Jazz was quiet for a while. ~Radiance wants me to see a therapist. And I wish we could all merge.~

~I agree with him, and I wish we could to. Maybe in Iacon, where I'm not so well known, the fees will be low enough that we can,~ Prowl couldn't help but hope. ~I miss you both so much.~

~I know,~ Jazz said. He sighed. ~I'll think about it. I want to see you first.~

~As soon as possible, my love. Until then, I'll never be more than a thought away,~ Prowl promised. ~Lean on me.~

~I'm sorry I haven't been stronger for both of you,~ Jazz whispered as he sank into everything that Prowl offered.

~Love, you lost the most. We are strong together. Don't fault yourself.~ Prowl gave everything he could to his grieving mate without shorting his exhausted one.

~We are strong together,~ Jazz said, pressing against Prowl and letting himself drift off with him.

* * *

Prowl complied without hesitation to his guards and all orders. He wasn't about to do anything that might make the Prime change his mind. He could teek the difference in attitude when the Praxian guards handed him off to the palace guards. The palace guards were less irritated, calmer. They were almost friendly. Prowl knew the red one was _old_ by warrior standards and was willing to bet he was in charge even before he introduced himself.

"Ah'm Ironhide. Captain of the Prime's Guard. Ya going ta be trouble like the last one?"

"No sir," Prowl said honestly. "I don't wish to fight or escape."

"Good," he grunted. "Follow."

Prowl complied without hesitation, noting that the other two guards fell in behind him. They were all armed, but Prowl did not intend to give them any reason to use them. The path was a rather long one and in the lift Prowl realized they were actually inside the palace, though many levels below the visible part. They exited to a well lit but rarely used hallway with several doors. The first one on the left was palmed open for him.

"In," Ironhide ordered, though he teeked pleased at Prowl's quiet compliance. "Door doesn't open from in there. Use what's there as you will. Don't break it. You are being watched."

"I understand," Prowl promised and stepped inside, expecting another bare cell, or at best a bare plate for a berth. When the door closed he actually looked around and went stock still in shock. It was strong enough that Jazz prodded him lightly. In reply, Prowl simply showed them what he was seeing and that it was his holding cell.

By the standards he had once lived by, it was cramped and bare with almost nothing to offer him. Compared to the cell he'd been in, it was luxurious.

There was a berth, a real berth with thin padding on it that he could stretch his entire frame out on. The walls were bare, but there was a small window. The glass was thick and he couldn't see detail through it, but it let in natural light.

There was an energon dispenser and Prowl immediately went to investigate it, finding it programmed to release only a set amount of energon per orn, but not having to rely on guards for his fuel was an amazing feeling. 

~Let me know the soonest you might be here. I can ask if you can stay with me. It's not nice, we'd recharge on the floor or literally on top of each other, but for a few orns....~ he nearly quivered at the prospect.

~As soon as Mira has a few orns off to make the drive with me,~ Jazz said, with the faint sensation that he hadn't wanted the chaperon. ~Or Brava, but Mira wants to.~

~Then I'll ask as soon as I can,~ Prowl promised as he moved to explore the room in more detail. ~It'll be so good to see you, touch you. Radiance...?~

~He's working, he won't answer,~ Jazz murmured. ~He thinks he might be able to make an orn or two...~

~I'm listening,~ Radiance said. ~Jazz is right. If I put some extra time in I can miss a few orns. Not sure if Mortar will let me, though. Nobles don't like when you miss payments,~ he said with a sharp bitterness that his mates had rarely heard from him. 

~I understand, my love,~ Prowl sent all the affection, love and understanding he could. ~You are always with us.~

He felt Radiance's brush of gratitude before his mate's presence faded. Jazz stayed with him, quiet but there, and Prowl found himself quivering with the hope that his mates would be able to see him. He wanted to get an answer for them, so they wouldn't make the long trip for no reason.

A look around the small room showed nothing useful, until he looked up and saw the camera in the corner. He thought about it for a moment, then looked right at the camera. "My bondeds would like to see me," he said. "I haven't been able to touch them since before my trial. I know it's a lot to ask, but could they stay with me, in here? For at least one night? They will submit to whatever regulations are required of them."

He waited for a moment, then returned to the berth to wait and hope that someone was listening. It was three breems, incredibly fast in his opinion, before a speaker he couldn't see near the camera activated and Ironhide spoke. He couldn't tell if the guard was annoyed or that was just normal for him.

"Yeah, the Prime agreed to that."

"Thank you," Prowl said, clenching his hands into fists to keep them from shaking. ~You can stay a night, maybe more,~ he told his mates. 

Relief swelled up from Jazz, and happy-bitterness from Radiance. ~I'll find a way to be there.~

~I know,~ Prowl murmured. ~Thank you. I love you.~

~I love you too,~ Radiance and Jazz said together. 

* * *

Radiance stared at the report on his desk, the glyphs all blurring together as he tried to finish filling everything out. He heard pedesteps and looked up, frowning slightly as his team all filed in. "Did something happen?" he asked. They were all supposed to be off duty right now.

"In a way," Charade had an odd combination of grim and pleased in his expression. "Prowl's in Iacon. You're going with Jazz to visit him."

Radiance scowled and looked back to the report, anger flushing into his field. Charade knew what the finances were like, he _knew_ it wasn't just that easy. 

"You are going, and you won't be hurt by it," his brother softened a bit when his statement wasn't taken the way it was meant. "We're each donating some of our leave so you can go. Mortar said he'd do the filing so you won't see any lost pay."

Radiance's visor flickered, then he looked back up. "What?"

"Our leave, Radiance," Honor's Gate said gently. "We got the okay to pool it and transfer it to you. Extraordinary circumstances."

"You should have enough for about two decaorns," Rebound added. "Without seeing a loss in income."

"And I booked a transport," Charade said. "Because you are _not_ driving there." 

"But..." Radiance stammered, his shock-joy-deep humility radiating to both bondeds strongly enough that they were paying sharp attention now.

"No buts," Charade closed the distance and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's the least we can do. We aren't donating all our leave and we each chipped in for the transport. No one is going to lose out on much because of this."

"Yeah, each share of the transport wasn't even a night's drinking," Rebound grinned at him. "It's not like any of us take much actual leave time once you count all the extra shifts we pull when something's going down."

"I--I don't know how--I mean--" Radiance struggled for the right words, as the idea of _resting_ crashed over him, followed right behind by the exhaustion he'd been ignoring. "When is the transport?" he finally settled on, as his team all gave him understanding smiles.

"In the morning," Fastshot said.

Radiance slumped in his chair. "In the morning," he repeated, dazed. 

"Go home," Charade ordered firmly. "Be with Jazz, get ready to see your mate. We'll make short work of your shift. Split five ways it won't last long. Your creators are expecting you."

Radiance nodded and stood, then looked at Charade and grabbed him in a hug. "Thank you," he managed, before looking around at all of them. "Thank you so much."

"We take care of our own," Charade smiled and hugged him back. "Just like you take care of us."

"No problem," "Take care," and "Enjoy the break," also came as he passed the rest of his team to let them teek just how grateful he was. Radiance couldn't think of the words to thank them all, but he could tell that they felt it from his field as he passed by. 

* * *

"Ya know he's a convicted killer, right?" Ironhide grumbled as they watched the berth large enough for three being moved into the small room. The Praxian was in the washracks, and would discover it upon returning. "Ah mean, slaughtered families kinda convicted."

"Yes, and he is here for help, to heal whatever caused him to do that," Optimus pointed out. "Healing does not begin with denial of spark-bonds unless you believe he is a victim of his mates."

Ironhide snorted. "Whatever _mates_ stood by an' let that kinda slag happen should be called guilty too, in mah 'pinion, Prahm. They made it happen or they let it happen. Why don't ya let me make it a supervised visit? Shouldn't be gettin' _rewarded._ "

Optimus hummed, a deep bass rumble. "I don't suppose you read the file?"

Another snort. "Why would ah do that?"

"Because you should know your prisoners. Because convicted does not always mean guilty," Optimus told him. "In Prowl's case, there was no defense. He wasn't called. His mates weren't called. But more interestingly, several of the officers and investigators weren't called. No one that might have been able to even suggest his innocence was allowed to testify. He wasn't even asked why he did it. At a minimum, it was not a fair trial. At worst, he was set up."

Ironhide shrugged. "Well, he's lucky yer here, then," he said. "How soon ya gon' be able ta get ta 'im?"

"When I'm done with Megatron," Optimus shuddered faintly. "He's a badly damaged spark, though getting better. He's finally begun to see this as more than a way not to extinguish."

"'S good, then," Ironhide said, then cocked his helm as he received a comm. "Praxer's done with his shower, he's headed back now."

"Praxer?" Optimus looked at his guard, a mech he had begun to trust deeply.

"The Praxian," Ironhide said with a shrug.

"I got that, but why call him something else?" Optimus pressed.

"That's what he is," Ironhide said with a shrug. "A Praxian. Praxer's easier ta say."

Optimus looked at the screen as the storm colored doorwing mech stepped out of the simple washrack and stopped dead in his tracks halfway through a pace. Doorwings flared and optics brightened noticeably.

"It is unbecoming of one of your rank to be lazy, Ironhide," Optimus chided him gently.

"Sorry Prahm," Ironhide said, though he teeked a little confused. "Won't happen again." 

Optimus nodded his acceptance. "I'm going to talk to him for a bit."

His chief of security immediately started grumbling about that, and how he'd be watching the whole time. Optimus smiled and thanked him and headed down to Prowl's cell. It opened when he palmed the control, and he noted how the occupant startled slightly at the movement, then froze when he saw who was there. "Prowl, I wish to speak with you for a moment, if you are finished telling your mates there will be room here for their stay."

"Of course, Lord Prime," Prowl snapped back to reality and his manners with a deep bow that Optimus could feel he meant.

Optimus smiled at him. "Firstly, let me assure you that I do fully intend to begin visiting you as soon as I am able. I have been working with another, and the process can be draining, which is why I have not come by yet." 

"I understand, Lord Prime. I am grateful to be accepted for the Healing," Prowl inclined his helm, everything about him speaking of honesty.

"I am glad that you wish to better yourself," Optimus said. "Next, I want to make sure that you fully understand the process. It will involve spark merges, and quite a lot of them. I know that the alternative to going through this with me is unpleasant, but this will not be an easy path. You will find yourself exposed to your core, and may have to relive some painful moments of your life." 

"It is a price I am willing to pay, Lord Prime." Prowl hesitated, then spoke when Optimus nodded. "Will there be much spillover to my bonded mates?"

"It's difficult to say," Optimus said. "I have never gone through the process with a bonded spark. It would be best to prepare them." 

Prowl inclined helm and doorwings. "I will ensure they understand they may experience significant feedback."

Optimus nodded. "Are you prepared to face the darkest parts of yourself? It has not proven to be an easy journey for all. We will move at your pace, but you must understand that you will stay here until your Healing is complete." He paused. "Or you may choose your original sentence, if that proves too painful."

"I am as prepared as anyone likely is," Prowl promised, his manner serious. "I believe I understand what I will face and am ready."

"Then we will begin as soon as I am strong enough," Optimus said. "I look forward to getting to know you better, Prowl. Do you have any more questions for me?"

Prowl hesitated again, but the need to have an answer for Jazz drove him on. "Why is it acceptable in a society of laws for nobles to murder a newspark with impunity?"

Optimus's spark clenched and he felt a dizzying rush of horrified charge through his entire frame. "Many of the noble class currently enjoy an inequal..." He trailed off, staring at the mech before him. "Did this happen to you?"

"To my younger bonded, after I was convicted, yes," Prowl had to force his voice to steady. "It was done, stated to him, so I would be executed the next orn rather than after it separated. They did not believe him when he said I had applied for the Healing and would not be executed so quickly no matter what."

"I imagine, then, that a plea was made that those responsible were too crazed from grief to fully comprehend of control their actions," Optimus murmured. "I have seen it already in my short time bearing the Matrix." He sighed heavily. "I am so sorry for your loss, and your mates' loss, and the savagery your younger bonded endured."

Prowl inclined helm and doorwings. "Thank you. It is better than most have offered him."

Optimus forced what he hoped was a warm smile, even though he felt too sick for it, dipped his helm in answer, and left. 


	7. To Finally Touch

Radiance and Jazz stood together before the palace of the Prime, looking up at the massive entrance. Radiance was swaying slightly, leaning heavily against his mate just to stay upright.

"In here?" Jazz said. Radiance nodded and grasped Jazz's hand a little too hard as they walked in together.

They were promptly greeted by an unpolished red mech. "Jazz 'n Radiance?"

Jazz nodded and Radiance flicked his doorwings in confirmation.

Ironhide nodded he acceptance, well versed in wing-language. "Security screenin' first, then ya can see that mate 'a yers."

Another nod and twitch of doorwings and they were led into a small, simple room with little more than a table and a couple extra guards.

"Everything not attached ta ya on the table. That's subspace, any weapons and tools not integrated, any hidey-holes. Don't let us find anything when we search ya," Ironhide instructed gruffly.

The pair didn't seem to ignore him. Subspaces were emptied first and contained nothing unexpected. Radiance didn't have his duty blaster or shock baton on him, but did have his badge and travel files, along with the leave authorization from his post along with the usual smattering of odds and ends and snacks.

Ironhide picked up the badge and looked at it, grunting in approval at the rank and department. "SWATs're good mechs," he said. "Hard workers."

"He is," Jazz murmured, pulling several cubes out of his subspace and putting them on the table. Radiance gave them a look but said nothing. Trinkets followed after that, along with a handful of credit sticks, and an energy dagger.

That earned a sharp look from Radiance and Ironhide, but it was the black mech that spoke. "Why'd you bring that here?" he asked gently.

"I wanted it for the transport," Jazz said, looking away. "Just ... in case. I'm not trying to sneak it in," he added quickly, for Ironhide. "You can keep it, I don't care." 

Radiance drew Jazz close and rested their forehelms together briefly.

"You can ask for it back when you leave," the guard grunted.

"That's everything," Radiance told him as he shifted just far enough away that they could be scanned and checked over.

Ironhide swept his scanner up and down in a thorough reading, then patted down their armor by hand, then made a short, satisfied sound. "Check out alrigh'," he said. "Follow me then." 

The pair did as told, moving rather smoothly for how jacked up that were. Each step that brought them closer to Prowl had them that bit more excited and relieved. When Ironhide finally opened the door to the cell the pair was all but tripping over each other and him in their eagerness to greet their mate, and Ironhide could tell that the prisoner was no less relieved, for all that he behaved himself and didn't rush forward.

He shut them in, checked the lock and logged into the feed as the three touched and kissed.

It was Prowl who found his voice first among the hands and fields and lips and frames seeking as much contact as possible. "My loves," he moaned deeply, spark and field full of joy at the contact so long denied.

"Missed you so much," Radiance choked, clinging to him. He swayed a little, kept upright by his grip on Prowl.

"Come," Prowl's voice was part order, part plea as he guided Radiance to the berth. "Recharge with me, be with us. We can merge as a triad when you wake."

Radiance nodded and collapsed as soon as he was on the padding, every line in his frame sinking down. His visor was offline just nanokliks later. Once Prowl was sure Radiance was settled he turned his full focus on Jazz. "Merge now, or wait for Radiance?" he asked with a soft caress of his first love's cheek.

Jazz shuddered, and Prowl could tell he was fighting to keep calm at the idea of a merge. "All of us," he whispered, wrapping his arms around himself. "I don't even really want that, but..." He shook his head, then at Prowl's shock at the statement, hurried on to explain. "Oh, love, I want to be with you more than anything in the world. Both of you. Each of you. But the thought of opening my chest--" A rush of nausea rolled through his field.

"Shu, shu, I understand," Prowl promised, the full depth of that understanding thick in his field. He kissed Jazz with all the love he had. "Come, recharge with us. Let me be between you again, like it is meant to be."

Jazz nodded and hugged his mate tightly before crawling onto the berth. They carefully moved around Radiance, trying not to disturb him, but they realized quickly that nothing was going to rouse him and settled in. 

* * *

When Radiance finally roused from deep recharge it was to the warmth of a frame next to his and two fields that were awake but quiet as they reached out to greet him.

"How long was I off?" he asked groggily, sifting through the boot-up notes. There seemed to be more than usual.

"A little over an orn," Jazz murmured as he reached across Prowl to stroke Radiance's chest. "You needed the defrag like nobody's business."

"Energon?" Prowl suggested. "It delivers enough for three now."

Radiance groaned as he stretched out stiff cables. "Primus." He took the cube that was pressed into his hand. "You know I didn't think much of this Prime, overall, but I'm starting to."

"Why not?" Jazz asked.

"Mm. Political stagnancy. Corruption. _Nobles,_ " Radiance spat the last glyph out. He finished the cube. "Not much has changed with him." 

"He's new to power, and from a working class below even yours," Prowl pointed out quietly. "Change takes time, and we've already seen change."

Radiance cycled a deep vent. "I know," he said. "I know. And he's going to save you. He could run the planet into the scrap heap for all I care when he's going to save you." He pressed his hand to Prowl's face and the kiss that was so readily given his palm.

"Hopefully that will not be the only reason to have a good opinion of him in time," Prowl murmured. "Can we merge, my loves? It has been so long."

Radiance moaned softly at how much he _wanted_ that, and Jazz's grip on Prowl tightened.

"I'm not sure I..."

Radiance's visor dimmed and he looked away, frowning. 

"Love, please," Prowl turned his full focus on Jazz as he opened the bond, trying to express just how badly he needed this. Through that connection there was no way to doubt it, or that Prowl was willing to beg and do anything to touch his mates' sparks once more.

"My crystal--"

"He won't do it," Radiance said. 

"Is not your spark," Prowl countered, deeply disturbed by Radiance's statement. "Jazz, I love you. That has not changed." He paused. "I can avoid looking if it would make it easier."

Jazz looked away.

"He won't," Radiance said.

"And so what if I don't?" Jazz snapped at him.

"What do you mean, so _what?_ " Radiance demanded. "I have _needed_ you, more than _ever_ in my life, and you're shutting me out!"

"I need, I need time, I _lost_ my newspark!"

" _We_ lost _our_ newspark!" Radiance cried. "You're not the only one hurting. You're just the only one unwilling to look past yourself to your _triad's_ needs."

"I need _time!_ " Jazz's voice broke on the words.

"We haven't merged since the orn he _died,_ " Radiance choked. " _Please._ " He reached out for his mate, who snatched his hand away and sat up. 

"Then we give him time. We cannot force him," Prowl insisted as he turned to Radiance and drew him into a soft kiss. "We can merge though."

He could feel the bitterness in both his mates, the stagnancy that he hadn't been able to detect between them until they were on either side of him.

~I'm so sorry,~ Radiance whispered as they pressed together. ~I didn't mean to drag this here. We're here for you.~

~I'm sorry as well,~ Prowl insisted as he parted his armor, too desperate in his own need to not beg.

Radiance kissed him and opened up his chest, letting their crystals come flush together as they spiraled open. As the merge began to form, Prowl felt Jazz's hand slip into his own and he squeezed, and Jazz squeezed in return. It wasn't his spark, but the bond was open and Jazz was touching him. It was better than nothing as Prowl began to let go with a sob of loss, grief and need as all he'd held back since he'd been charged flooded to the fore of both bond and merge.

Core to it all, was self-hatred that he had done this to his bondeds. That this was because of his greed, his failure, his needs that he hadn't put them first.

~ _No,_ ~ his mates insisted in unison, and suddenly Jazz was pressed against his back. Prowl felt his chest open, and even though the crystal stayed closed, the spark energy was stronger.

~We're lost without you,~ Jazz said.

~You were our support,~ Radiance said. ~You did it for us. None of this was your fault.~

~All of it is my fault,~ Prowl countered. ~For a chance at political power I trusted the wrong people and fought one who outclassed me. If I had not wanted more than my share this would have never happened.~

~You made a mistake,~ Jazz said.

Radiance's spark shuddered. ~Everyone makes mistakes,~ he whispered.

~Yes, but _my_ mistake cost us _everything_. Wealth, standing, honor, _our creation_.~ Prowl's spark's keen made it to his vocalizer.

~No,~ Radiance said with a smile. ~Even if it hurts sometimes, even if there's loss and sparkbreak, I would always rather be with you. Everything was colorless without you.~

~I didn't even think I was worth being loved,~ Jazz said. 

~You both still believe that, after all that's happened?~ Prowl whispered with a bit of awe.

~And we still love you,~ Radiance said.

~We will _never_ stop loving you,~ Jazz said, spark energy tickling against Prowl's back.

~Even after all I've cost you?~ Prowl sobbed with relief and deep guilt.

A sob tore from Jazz. ~If I didn't have you I wouldn't still be here.~

~You're my triad. That doesn't change,~ Radiance said.

~You both would have been better off without me,~ Prowl pressed that truth to them. That of all the wrongs he'd done, the only one that genuinely haunted him was hurting them.

~It never occurred to us to stop,~ Radiance said, and moaned deeply as his core came flush with his mate's.

Prowl could give no reply, his essence too joyful at merging to care about issues for a few moments. They were still there, a swirling maelstrom of guilt and self-recrimination, but they'd been shoved to the background in the face of the love and insistence of his mates. The overload came too fast, ending the union and leaving all three shaking terribly.

"I love you," Jazz said against him, pressed close. Everything else hung around them unspoken. "Nothing changes that. Not ever. Not even this." 

Prowl could only sob at the acceptance of his mates given through the spark where he knew it wasn't a lie. All three of them were hurting, all three needed the others and hadn't had it. For a moment it didn't matter than Jazz hadn't been in the merge; he'd been _there_ , against Prowl's back. It was enough for the moment.

* * *

The three were pressed together, quiet in their support of Prowl, the one that had brought them together. They were still hurting, but the field and spark contact they had managed in the last orn had soothed the worst edges of it.

"Do you know when the healing begins?" Jazz murmured.

Prowl nuzzled him. "Unfortunately that is as vague as is how it works. There is another before me, so my healing begins when his is complete and the Prime has recovered. It does involve many intense spark merges and facing the pain and evil inside one's spark. I'll warn you as early as I can before a merge, but understand that there is likely to be significant overflow across the bond."

"There is no evil in your spark," Radiance murmured, linking his fingers around Prowl's. "We'll be able to cope with whatever comes across." 

"I know." Prowl turned to rest his chevron shield against Radiance's. "I still do not want either of you driving or on duty when it happens if at all possible. I have no doubt it will be distracting no matter what."

"I'll do what I can," Radiance said. "I'm sure the Prime would let you wait a few kliks if I needed to get off the road. Mortar will understand. He's keeping me on light duty anyway. You shouldn't have to worry about Jazz."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Jazz asked a little too sharply.

"I mean you'll be somewhere safe, not in danger of accidentally driving off the road, or being in the middle of a firefight," Radiance snapped back. "I don't _mean_ anything."

Prowl sighed, deeply distressed by their confrontation. "Loves, please. I know you're both hurting and angry with each other, but we are doing what we can. Sometimes it means we can't be what is needed."

Radiance shook his head and looked away. Jazz frowned at him, then did the same.

"We're supposed to be here for Prowl," the dancer said.

"I _am_ here for Prowl," Radiance snapped.

"Then get off my back about every little thing!"

"I am _not_ on your back about every little thing," Radiance snarled. "I'm on your back about pushing us away. We're supposed to be here for Prowl? Then we need to be a triad. If you were actually _Praxian_ you would understand that!"

Jazz sucked in a sharp ventilation and even Prowl stiffened in shock.

~Radiance?~ Prowl cautiously caressed his love. ~Share with me? What has he not done?~

Radiance shook his head again and his hands clenched into fists. ~It's not ... It's nothing he hasn't ... He won't let me get close. I'm exhausted, I'm alone, I couldn't ... I couldn't...~ His field pulled in and he curled in on himself. ~I was out there and I couldn't find him in time and...~ He shuddered.

Prowl shuddered with him and pulled him close. ~You don't need to be alone anymore, my love. I'm safe here. I'll keep the bond fully open.~ Even here he couldn't bring himself to say how much he blamed himself for that night in words, but the emotion was dark and cloying between them. Suddenly Prowl reached out with one arm to draw Jazz as close as he could and flung the bond as open as he knew how, pleading them both to join him and share the pain that was festering in them all.

Jazz stiffened and jerked back, startled, but he didn't try to close off the bond. Shame and grief washed out, a match for Prowl's, and past him, Radiance sobbed. Prowl huddled between them, and in that moment, it was impossible to tell whose pain was whose. Dark and festering wounds pulsed out guilt from all three and they sat in silence.

* * *

~I shouldn't have said that,~ Radiance said.

Prowl looked up. His mate was sitting on the edge of the berth, knees pulled up, arms wrapped around them as he stared at the opposite wall. Jazz was standing near the energon dispenser, leaning against the wall and looking at the floor.

~Said what?~ Prowl asked.

~The Praxian thing,~ Radiance said. ~That was mean.~

~Accurate though. He's acting very strange. It's unsettling.~ Prowl leaned against his black and gold mate and took comfort in the contact.

~He keeps pushing me away,~ Radiance said, frame shaking in a suppressed sob. ~I thought it would go away, or, or that he didn't want me to worry more about him, but he won't let me help, he won't talk to me, even recharging it's like we're just sharing a berth because we have to.~

~He hasn't been much better here with both of us,~ Prowl sighed with a suppressed grumble. ~Not healthy. It's just not healthy.~ He looked up and over at their mate for a long time until Jazz finally looked back.

"What?" Jazz demanded defensively.

"Why are you over there?" Prowl managed to phrase it in a less than accusatory manner.

"Because I want to be," Jazz said. 

A soft x-vent and pulse of love across the bond were Prowl's first reply. "It's not healthy to push your triad-mates away."

"It isn't healthy to insult them, either," Jazz said sharply. 

Radiance cringed, but Prowl frowned. "Then tell me why you hate us."

Jazz's helm shot up, unhappy shock rippling over the bond. " _What?_ "

Radiance turned his helm away. "I understand if you hate me," he whispered. "I couldn't--I couldn't get there in time."

"So because I'm pissed at you because you called me _not Praxian enough_ \--" Jazz's voice cracked, memories of how hard it had been to integrate the Praxian code flickering over. "Because of that, you think I _hate_ you?" 

"Neither of us can think of another reason to shun your triad," Prowl said quietly.

"I am not shunning you!" Jazz protested.

"You won't recharge with me, you won't let me touch you, you won't merge with us..." Radiance looked lost.

"You barely tolerate my touch," Prowl added with a pathetic kicked turbopuppy look.

"Because I don't want to be touched right now," Jazz told them, resisting his mate's pain for the moment. "What is so hard to understand about that? I failed, okay, and I lost our sparkling and I can still feel that _noble_ in my spark and I don't want to merge, but it doesn't mean I hate you."

Radiance thought it first, but it was Prowl who was willing to say it. "It's so hard to understand because it is against all that Praxian culture teaches us about grieving."

Jazz stared at them for a moment, then his helm bowed forward and he sighed. "That's what this is?" he asked quietly. "I'm not handling this like a Praxian would?"

Prowl's field flickered in comprehension first, then he reached that sensation across the bond to them both. "Not exactly," he chose his words carefully. Not just because of how delicate the situation was, but also because of how delicate his understanding was. "Jazz, though we often forget, no, this is not because it is not how a Praxian handles grief. It's because this is how a Praxian who _hates_ his family and friends trying to support and be supported acts." He drew in a deep vent of air, held it and let it escape with a soft hiss. "So not wanting to touch, to be near anyone is how you grieve normally?"

Jazz wrapped his arms around himself and looked off to the side. "I ... I don't really know," he said. "I always took care of myself and handled things myself, but I've never lost anyone like this before. I don't know."

Radiance sighed. "Jazz ... I've been working almost nonstop. And I'll keep doing it, as long as I have to, but I can't keep doing it like this."

"...I'll try," Jazz said.

"Thank you," Radiance breathed in real relief and gratitude. "I don't need to interface, but I need _you_."

Jazz nodded. "I didn't mean to make things harder for you," he whispered.

"I didn't tell you what I needed," Radiance said. "I expected you to know, and then was angry at you when you didn't. I shouldn't have said ... I shouldn't have been so harsh. I'm tired but that's no excuse."

"It's okay," Jazz said.

"It's not, not really," Prowl murmured to them both. "We're spark-bonded. We have been together for centuries. We should have ... one of us should have had a _clue_. We'll give you space when we're awake or when Radiance is at work. You lay with us when we recharge. Reasonable?"

Jazz nodded, hesitated, then crossed back over to the berth and climbed on and curled up against his mates. "I'm so sorry," he whispered as they welcomed him with gratitude and a deeper appreciation for the effort he was making in that movement.

"We all are, love," Prowl nuzzled him, then kissed a stubby sensor horn. "We're all hurting. We all want to make it through, and we will."

* * *

Radiance idly stroked Prowl's chevron, staring at the ceiling. Prowl's helm was on his chest, his mate curled around him as he booted up. Jazz was still recharging on the other side, his field settled. Their youngest mate had at least one nightmare every time he recharged, often more, and Radiance was just relieved that he had been able to get back to recharge this time.

He sighed deeply. "Seven thousand vorns," he murmured. 

"Mmm?" Prowl questioned, not quite aware enough to be sure of what was said.

"Before we really have you again," Radiance said when he was sure Prowl was coherent enough to understand. "Seven thousand vorns."

"I know," Prowl murmured and pressed closer. "I'm not looking forward to it. Still better than the alternative."

Radiance nodded, and the stroking stopped for a moment before starting again. "Jazz misses you. I think ... it would be easier for him if you were home instead of me."

Prowl sighed. "We were a bonded couple before we were a triad. He cares for you too, though. It wouldn't be any easier for me."

"That, and..." Radiance hesitated. "You understand what he lost better than I do. Not--not our creation. Being able to carry. I never really felt like I needed to do that. I'd be just as happy commissioning. He's grieving something I can't connect with, and..." Radiance sighed. "He misses you. I miss you."

Prowl shifted so he could fully face his bonded and pressed their frames together as he claimed a soft but lingering kiss. "I know. I'm so sorry my choices have hurt you both so much."

Radiance cupped Prowl's face in his hands and pressed into the kiss, harder than Prowl had. His glossa slipped forward and darted against Prowl's lower lip, earning him a quiet gasp, before he pulled back. "You know I don't blame you for a nanoklik," he whispered against Prowl's mouth. "And you know I'm never going to stop loving you."

"I know," Prowl trembled with a flash of heat and a hungry kiss as his hands began to explore Radiance's frame with honest desire indicative of just how long it had been since they'd interfaced with their frames.

Radiance groaned, how much he wanted to be with his mate shuddering through his field. His mouth clashed against Prowl's and he pressed him back against the berth. "I'm sure the Prime watches all of this," he said. 

"Guards, usually. I doubt he bothers with anything this basic," Prowl moaned, shivering at the desire as his field flared in reply. Yet in that desire-saturated reply were small motes of fear-sick-no that multiplied quickly. 

~Not ready for this.~ Prowl suddenly pushed at Radiance to get off him, to cool the aggression in his passion.

Radiance jerked back, wincing, then drew away more carefully, taking both his hands off his mate. Jazz began to rouse even as Prowl drew Radiance down once more for a kiss full of tender passion. ~I'm sorry, my love. I can't handle the force. Too much like prison. I want to share physical pleasure, just ... gentle, okay?~

~Okay,~ Radiance said, and carefully put his hand against Prowl's face. ~Can I be over you?~ he asked, memories of Prowl on his back lost in bliss flickering over the bond. 

Comprehension hit Prowl hard and he winced. ~The position should be okay. I don't know if my valve has healed enough.~ He claimed a long, aroused kiss. ~Willing to try.~

~...Oh.~ Realization hit Radiance and he shrank back, horror sweeping through his field and chasing away any desire that had been there. "I--I didn't--I didn't realize--you're still..." He broke off, shook his helm. "I should've ... Primus, I'm so sorry." 

"It cost enough to be repaired just to stay alive," Prowl sighed softly as he sought to draw his mate against him for another kiss and reached up to stroke black and gold doorwings. "Love, I'm sorry."

"You got hurt more than you admitted," Jazz scowled at Prowl.

"You didn't need to be stressed by yet more things you could not affect," Prowl said quietly.

Radiance pressed their chevrons together, gripping Prowl's shoulders. "Do you want to be on top of me?" he asked, as Jazz nuzzled his Prowl's neck.

"It ... would probably work better right now, or you could ride me," Prowl suggested with a throaty purr before turning to nuzzle Jazz.

"I could do that," Radiance murmured. He leaned in and pressed his mouth against Prowl's neck while he shifted up into a straddle over his mate. He felt the heat rise again, an almost reflexive response to having one of his mates under him and running hot.

"What would make you slick?" Prowl purr-trilled, trying to draw a bit a playfulness towards the fore again even as his helm tipped back and he moaned at the soft mouthing kisses.

"You," Radiance murmured. "Just you." He ground his cover against Prowl's, felt the heat, and groaned deeply. Prowl shivered under him with a nearly matching moan and demanded a kiss that quickly grew molten. Prowl's valve cover snapped open, then his spike cover as he worked Radiance's doorwings and fought not to give in to the growing need.

"As much as I want ... to have you _now_..." Radiance trailed off into another kiss, grinding against Prowl's spike housing. "...Can we take it slow? I want us to have as many memories as possible to make it through this."

"Slow as you can stand it for as long as I can," Prowl rolled his hips up against Radiance's as his spike unlocked and very slowly began to creep out.

"I love you," Radiance moaned, rocking over him. His valve cover slid back, bringing his array nearly flush with Prowl's. He ground against the tip of his mate's spike, coaxing him out and himself to slickness. As rarely as either of his mates had used his valve he knew the first overload would be fast. Just this rocking was already sending jolts of pleasure through him.

A sloppy, desperate kiss found Prowl's hands on Radiance's aft, helping to grind them together as Prowl's spike pressurized between them. "Love you so much."

Jazz smiled, curling against Prowl's side with a sleepy hum. He reached up to link his fingers with Radiance's, squeezing lightly. Radiance squeezed back, the bulk of his attention on Prowl and rubbing his valve rim and platelets against his mate's length, trying to make it last. It wasn't lost on Jazz, or any of them, just how much Jazz simply touching them, _being_ there, during the intimacy soothed them all.

"Love..." Prowl moaned and thrust up, already beginning to tremble. "Sorry, I..."

"'S okay," Radiance said, and shifted his weight up and then back, sinking down onto Prowl's spike. The first crackle zapped between their arrays and they both moaned, clutching at the other in stillness for just a moment. Then Prowl thrust up, urging Radiance to move.

Radiance gasped, then shuddered, then rocked. " _Prowl_ ... Primus I love you." 

"Love you. Radiance." Prowl arched and cried out as he thrust into that tight heat he'd rarely felt such desire for. He reached one arm around Jazz to pull him close and share the bliss of the pleasure with triad. His fingers tightened on Radiance's hip as his control began to slip with each movement either made.

~ _Missed us_.~ Radiance's spark strained forward. His valve clenched down around his mate, each thrust making him quiver. 

Prowl's spark responded instantly, its surge forward unlocking and spreading Prowl's chest armor wide even as he keened from the overload washing through him and he pumped hot, crackling transfluid deep into his bonded. Radiance cried out, seizing over his mate before he plunged into the merge, spark crackling hot. Jazz groaned, burying his face against Prowl. His chest stayed locked, but the bond was flung open to them both and Jazz felt their welcome and joy that he would join them even this much. Their acceptance and welcome without resentment or demands soothed his pain just a little and he felt them rejoice that part of their whole was healing. 

* * *

Radiance booted up slowly, trying to enjoy where he was instead of dreading what was coming, but it was hard. He was next to Prowl, half draped over him. One of his doorwings was up, shielding both of his mates from the door.

Seventy centuries of this, or less. The details on how the prison term after the Healing would be served were unclear and Radiance didn't even know if Prowl would be somewhere that would allow them to recharge with him.

The thought of leaving him again...

Radiance shuddered and couldn't keep the grief from his field. 

~I know, my love,~ Prowl's grief at the coming separation was just as deep and thick with regret as the cause. ~I hope Jazz has healed enough to continue to recharge with you.~

Radiance brought his visor online to look over Prowl at his younger mate, who was still deep in recharge. He hated himself for it, but he was glad Jazz wasn't listening. Triads weren't supposed to be torn into pairs like this. ~I don't know what I'll do if he hasn't,~ he said quietly. ~It--I know he--I know it wasn't...~ There was a long pause. ~I didn't even want to look at him sometimes, he made me so angry. I was so tired.~ Memories of the lonely, bitter exhaustion swelled up again. ~I love him. I want to support him. I couldn't even look at him.~

~I never believed bonding to a non-Praxian would cause so much pain,~ Prowl turned on himself again. ~Love might not be enough. Maybe _this_ is why there are so many prohibitions and cultural issues around inter-city unions.~

~I don't think it would have happened if we hadn't lost the little one,~ Radiance murmured. ~I think the regulations are just xenophobic. He was doing okay until...~ Radiance's engines snarled. ~They hurt him so badly.~

~Yes, he was _hurting_ , and you were _hurting_ and neither of you could be what the other needed,~ Prowl sighed. ~But if the pain was another kind it would be much the same I believe. If you lost me, if we lost you. He deals with pain so differently. At least you have kin to turn to.~

Radiance nodded and sighed. ~Maybe it will be easier, now that we understand that better.~

~I can only hope that it never becomes an issue again,~ Prowl whispered, his intent to not outlive the others clear.

Radiance's grip on him tightened and the loss of their newspark was heavy between them. "The court fees should only take another ten vorns," he whispered, trying to hold his voice steady in the realization that that was barely a drop in the amount of time Prowl would be in prison. "After that, we'll move wherever you're being held."

~You love being SWAT....~ Prowl's spark keened at costing his mates yet more even as it was selfishly grateful for the willingness.

~And I will go back to it,~ Radiance said firmly. ~This is not the end of our lives. We will have a life.~

Prowl tipped his helm to touch forehelms, his agreement, determination and desire for it thick between them. ~Yes, and we will not make the mistake of trusting those in power again.~

~Never,~ Radiance agreed with a deep sigh. On the other side of Prowl, Jazz started to boot up. Radiance reached across to press his hand against his mate's neck. "Good morning," he murmured.

Jazz's optics flickered on and he looked at Radiance, then he sighed and rolled over, out of reach.

Radiance's hand clenched into a fist. Prowl gently touched his wrist and drew the fist towards him with a nuzzle. "You have me, you have your kin, your team for what you need. Give Jazz what he needs no matter how much it hurts," he murmured softly, then focused on the bond with Radiance. He didn't exactly block Jazz, but he didn't send him anything either. ~Maybe ... would it be easier for you if he wasn't with you, at least until my healing is done?~

~...Stay with you?~ Radiance felt sick at the idea, enough for Jazz to turn back and look at them. Radiance looked between them, then pushed himself up. "Have you been talking about this?" he demanded.

"Radiance," Prowl reprimanded gently.

"Staying here?" Jazz asked. "I could do that?"

"I don't know yet. I'd have to ask," Prowl told him.

Radiance stared at Jazz, then pulled away from Prowl and sat up, turning away from both of them and resting his elbows on his knees, face in his hands. "Do you want to do that?" he asked as Prowl moved behind him.

"Radiance..." Prowl tried to draw his mate against him.

"Maybe it would be better," Radiance said. "I can just ... work." 

Prowl made an inarticulate sound, but it was the level of frustration on the bond that got both their attention. Prowl so rarely did that level of reaction. "Radiance. Damn it mech, you know better. Without either of us there you can actually lean on others. _One_ of us has to heal first and you're the one who is most capable."

Radiance jerked away from him, the _hurt_ from Prowl's words clear in his field. "Fine," he said, standing. "Fine, I'll just ... I'll go. It's easier. Can I be let out of here?" He looked up at the camera. 

Prowl sighed, left the bond open but stopped trying to reach for either of them as he settled on the berth again. "I'm sorry I'm not what you need. I can't be that strong anymore."

"Apparently none of us can," Radiance said, and waited by the door in the silent room until it opened. He walked out and it closed again. 

* * *

Jazz didn't have to go far to find Radiance, even with the bond as closed off as it was. His bonded was sitting outside the compound on a bench, staring straight ahead.

"Hey," Jazz said quietly. 

Radiance jerked in surprise, his doorwings flaring in a threat-warning that dropped just as fast when he turned and saw his youngest bonded. "Shouldn't you be safe, with Prowl?"

"I'm fine," Jazz said, shifting uneasily. He gave a half shrug. "I figure of all the places on the planet..."

"Perhaps," Radiance shifted on his pedes, trying to both look at and away from Jazz. "I'm too needy for you. Prowl's right. We're better off separated."

"You're not needy," Jazz said, his own gaze firmly on the ground. "You need something that I--I can't--" He gestured aimlessly with his hands. "When I think about being close, or, trying to talk ... everything freezes up. I know how hard you're working to get us through this. I'm sorry I'm not..."

_Praxian._

It was unspoken, but it was there. 

"You are what you are. I am what I am," Radiance sighed. "No guarantee that a local mate would have handled it differently. I have my family. Prowl ... he's been alone before."

Jazz nodded and shifted again. "I love you," he offered tentatively. 

Radiance instinctively reached out before pulling back with a miserable look at his half outstretched hand. "I love you, Jazz. I love Prowl too. I'm just not what you need right now. I _can't_ leave you alone and it hurts too much to see you turn away."

"I'm sorry," Jazz whispered. "Please come back? I don't want that to be how you leave. For any of us." He reached out his hand. It was too much for Radiance and he grabbed it on the way to embracing Jazz with a low sob as he began to tremble. Jazz stiffened, and for an awful moment, Radiance was terrified that he would pull away and they would never be able to repair the break between them. Then Jazz relaxed and returned the hug with a shuddering sob. 

They stood there for a long moment and Radiance was well aware of the guard that paused to watch them carefully before moving on.

"I need to apologize to Prowl," Radiance whispered against Jazz's shoulder, reluctant to let go, knowing it might be the last time he touched Jazz in a long time.

Jazz sighed. "This is impossible for all of us. I think he's right ... that it'll be easier if I'm here. I'm just-- _we're_ just--we're not good for each other right now. Charade will be better. Prowl won't need me the way you will."

"No, he won't," Radiance lied. He'd seen it in Prowl's spark, buried deep. Prowl needed the physical and spark-merge comfort even worse than he did. Prowl was just much, much better at sublimating his needs for Jazz. It wasn't healthy, but if just one of them could find balance again, they'd all eventually recover. Prowl had placed that first recovery squarely on Radiance and Radiance was not going to let him down again. He didn't know how he was going to do it without his mates, but he would figure something out. He has his family, his unit and friends. Jazz and Prowl ... they only had each other and him. He had to find a way to grieve and recover so he could be the strong one that they so desperately needed him to be.

After a long moment, Radiance let go of Jazz, who shivered and stepped back.

"Come back," Jazz said again, and left his hand joined with Radiance's.

Radiance squeezed and nodded.

They walked back in silence, always in view of a guard, but uncontested the entire way. When a guard open the door for them, Prowl was right where Jazz had left him: sitting on the head of the berth and curled in on himself. He was so lost in himself that he didn't even look up at the sound.

"Prowl," Radiance murmured, immediately going forward. Jazz lingered near the door. 

Prowl's face jerked up and focused on Radiance. "Thought you left...."

Radiance climbed onto the berth and took Prowl's face in his hands, pressing their chevrons together. "I didn't even make it down the steps," he said with a huffed laugh. "I'm--I'm so sorry. I've been awful. I'll be better. I can be stronger for you."

"I'm so sorry I couldn't be stronger," Prowl pressed shamelessly into the touch and field. "We'll make it. I don't know how, but we'll make it."

"I'll make sure of it," Radiance said, stepping up into the role that his devastated mates needed him to take. "I'm driving back tomorrow morning. I need a few orns to settle before I go back to work. I want to be here with you tonight." 

Prowl didn't answer so much as he grabbed Radiance and pulled him into the berth and against him. The press of that shivering, storm-colored frame against the black and gold one was all anyone needed to recognize just how badly Prowl needed someone, anyone, to be strong for him. Radiance held him tightly, stroked his doorwings, and murmured reassuring nothings through the evening. At some point Jazz joined them and Radiance coaxed Prowl into a spark merge. When their sparks separated, all three slipped into recharge. 


	8. The Healing Begins

Prowl was doing his best to meditate in the small part of the room that was still open while Jazz napped. Three and a half metacycles after Radiance had returned to work and things had settled some. That Radiance's end of the bond was smoother than it had been since Prowl had been arrested testified to how much support he could accept from his creators and brother-in-spark now that he wasn't looking for it from Jazz.

The lack of that pressure on Jazz, along with feeling far safer locked in this room with Prowl, had eased much of his strain. He was still hurting his loss badly, but Prowl could handle leaving him alone, even in the small room, far better than Radiance could.

In an odd way, they were all doing better split up like this. They would make it through this.

Noise from the berth drew Prowl's attention and he turned at the waist, trying to decide if this nightmare was one that would pass, or one that Jazz needed to be woken from. He was whimpering, but after a few moments, he quieted again.

It was beginning to become difficult to suppress his twitches of anxiety at what was coming. He was about to spark merge with the Prime. All his crimes, and the fact that he had not committed the ones he'd been convicted of, were about to be laid bare before the single most powerful mecha in the empire. While it was true that many groups held more power, they all relied on the fact they were a group for it. Joint assets and a unified front.

The Prime was _the Prime_.

When the door opened Prowl powered up his optics and smoothly stood to follow the guard to whatever room he'd be in for the merge. He'd been told that normally it occurred in the room a prisoner was held in, but in this instance, they'd asked if Prowl or Jazz preferred to move. Prowl preferred to move. Jazz actually felt somewhat secure in that room. Prowl was not about to oust him.

He didn't wake Jazz. His mate would know what was happening. He sent a gentle warning to Radiance to be ready. It wasn't starting yet, but it would be soon. Radiance replied with a wash of affection and thanks, but also of support and a spark that was well on its way to healing enough to not hurt every moment. As much as their separation hurt at first, this far along Prowl knew it had been the right move and his mates agreed with him.

Prowl continued to send love along both bonds, just a simple background emotion, as he was chained to a giant berth. With arms over his helm and legs spread, it took everything in him to suppress the bursts of panic. He knew if he hadn't been on his back he'd have started fighting the moment he'd been pinned by the much larger guards. It only occurred to him now that asking if the Prime expected anything other than the spark merge might have been a bright idea. It wouldn't change anything, but he'd have been more prepared for it.

He hoped not. He suspected not. This Prime seemed, so far, respectful and aware of those around him. But stories of previous Primes made Prowl uncertain enough to be uneasy. The Prime could take anything he wanted in payment for the Healing. Legally, he could take anything he wanted anyway. Even royals were subordinate to him, legally.

A deep ventilation in and out and Prowl calmed himself into accepting whatever might happen. It couldn't be any worse than not being here.

He was still in that cycle of rising and settling anxiety when the door opened. It wasn't the Prime though, but a medic. Prowl tensed, then forced himself to relax. He would need to be scanned for dangers. It made sense.

"I'll need you to drop your firewalls, and leave them down," the medic said as he pulled out a scanner. "I assure you that you are fully covered under standard medic-patient nondisclosure policy, and anything that I may learn will never be communicated, suggested, or revealed without your express permission." 

"I understand," Prowl said. Despite how much it went against all survival instincts, he did as instructed and managed to keep them down and his coding open when the medic plugged in and began to riffle through his coding, memories and even his thoughts.

Opinions and personality were pulled through a fine filter, until Prowl's entire mind had been combed through.

The medic unplugged, his expression unchanged from when he had started. "Chest open, please," he said, and held his arm out over Prowl's torso. As Prowl parted his armor, the bottom half of the arm transformed into a deep scanner. It itched and tickled as it ran, seeking to know where every wire and diode was in Prowl's upper frame. It was a relief when it was over and his armor could snap shut. Even that didn't stop the weird twitching in his circuits, but at least they were inside him again.

After a subspace search, the medic hooked a drip up to Prowl's lines. "You shouldn't feel anything as long as you don't try to move much. This just makes movement difficult. Prime will be in soon." 

"Understood," Prowl said quietly and tried to relax. It didn't exactly work, but it kept him occupied until the door opened again. This time it was the imposing convoy class frame of the Prime.

"You may choose to stop at any time," the Prime said. "It will not affect your participation in the Healing. It only means that our current session will be over. This is about you. This is about pushing you to face yourself, but not about hurting you. You will be uncomfortable at times, but you should never be in pain. Do you understand?"

"I understand, Lord Prime," Prowl said simply, but he did mean it. He understood both in the short and long term, and he understood as best he could at the moment what was expected of him. "I am as ready as I can be."

"Then open your chest when you are ready and we will proceed," the Prime said, and shifted closer, making his intention to move over Prowl clear. Prowl briefly shuttered and turned off his optics, drew in an intake of air and relaxed his frame as he let it go. With that his armor unlocked to display a near white spark with only the faintest hint of pale blue. It was barely fully in Prime's view when the chamber iris spiraled open, offering this pure life force to the Prime.

"I will only touch you as needed," Prime said, and moved on top of Prowl. He took up the entire berth, looming over the Praxian. He parted his chest and the spark of a Prime shone forward. Brilliant white with an infinite number of colors shining from within, the chamber spiraled open and the first leaders reached forward. Prowl's spark leap forward, understanding this far better than the frame and processors it powered. This was a direct connection to Primus and it was beyond eager to touch its creator again.

Prowl gasp at the first contact of leaders, comprehending the power there for the first time and rather stunned at how little pleasure he felt in this joining.

~This is not the same as a merge for love,~ the Prime's spark murmured. ~It may be jarring.~

Acceptance and submission replied, along with a growing desire for the peace Prowl could feel in the stronger spark. ~What do I do?~

~Right now we're just going to work on getting to know each other,~ the Prime said. ~Nothing stressful, nothing serious. Tell me about your life.~

~Creators deactivated when I was young. Criminals ended by criminals,~ Prowl's recollections of them were limited and it showed it was by intent. He could pull up much more, but he preferred not to go there. He didn't feel negatively towards them, just not much positive either. They simply were. Beyond them was another mech, a single elder that Prowl had not connected with emotionally very well but did respect.

_Abacus_

He taught Prowl math, the markets, how to gain wealth without dealing with people. Though the mech held little affection for Prowl, the subjects he taught did. Prowl adored numbers, the intensely complex system that was the stock market and imperial goods market.

Prowl was good too. By the time he was a mid-stage mechling he was far better than his mentor-caretaker and Abacus stepped down from the business to allow Prowl to handle it in exchange for a share. When Abacus passed on just after Prowl's adult upgrades there was little grief and less disruption. Prowl simply kept all his earnings for his own use. The indulgences, legal and otherwise, came as no surprise to the Prime and with no shame from Prowl. Those excesses had taught him what he valued using his wealth for.

The Prime's spark smiled. ~You have a passion. That is good,~ he said. ~Are you still passionate about numbers?~

~Yes,~ Prowl's spark and processors were in utter agreement. He loved working numbers, the markets, logistics: anything where his talent for logic and numbers was effective.

~It is good to have a passion,~ the Prime said. ~It will help give you something to think about as we go through this. Do you have other passions?~

~My mates. They are everything.~ Prowl responded without needing to think of it.

~Tell me about them, how you met, who they are,~ Prime said. ~I will get to know them through you. They will go through this with you.~

~Jazz,~ Prowl said, spark-memories of his first mate vivid in the merge. ~He's a dancer. He used to dance on the corners by the business and get arrested for not having a permit. He wasn't doing well ... I asked him to come inside. The gangs were getting worse. He danced for me...~ A flush of warmth. ~He's wonderful. I wasn't expecting him.~

~Those are often the best connections,~ Optimus reveled in the pure, honest warmth. It soothed part of him that was still aching from his last healing. ~What of Radiance?~

Another flush as Prowl thought of his powerful mate, the one who'd been strong enough, determined enough, to court and win them both. The first mech that had ever made Prowl feel _safe_. ~He saw Jazz dancing too. His team went to his club sometimes and they hired Jazz for him as a surprise. Radiance always made sure he got home safe. He courted us together.~

~Your triad is amazing,~ Optimus rumble, amazed and drawn to that strength. He felt the intense pain that was a wedge between the three in the moment and it only made how dedicated and full of love the bond was all the more amazing.

~Yes, they are. We are. I do this for them.~ Prowl didn't hide that he only fought to survive for his mates. The moment that came up there was hate, betrayal and intense guilt swirling in a knot around what Optimus knew was what needed to be healed.

~I can feel how much you love them,~ the Prime said. ~I can feel how much they love you. What was your life with them like before you committed these crimes?~

Bitterness welled up before being shoved away to answer the question. Prowl showed what had once been their home. The view, the washrack, the clubs where Jazz danced and so many loved to watch him. How happy Jazz was that his mates were willing to do what made him happy, even when that meant interfacing for shanix he didn't really need. Neither Praxian understood, not even after bonding, but it made Jazz happy, filled something in him they couldn't and that was enough. Radiance's image was held for a moment, Prowl simply _looking_ , as enough information came to Optimus to realize that that image summed up the mech in so many ways. Praxian Enforcer markings, SWAT decals, rank markings. To Prowl, it was also the look of a mech who was proud of his function and wore it with more pride than Prowl could grasp. Radiance adored his function the way Jazz did his dancing and Prowl did numbers.

The setting made, memories of their best times flickered though. The courting. The first merges. Feeling connected with another. The kindling of their creation. Moments from all over the empire as Prowl dragged them on vacations. Sweet simple moments of holding and being held, completely content with everything.

Optimus felt the potential in their life for growth and family, the happiness and love they all felt every orn. ~What do you regret most, of all the consequences of your crime?~ he asked.

~Hurting my triad,~ Prowl couldn't hesitate.

~Then we will focus on them to get through this,~ Optimus said. ~They will be your center and your drive. Hold onto them when you are facing the worst parts of yourself.~

~I will. I do.~ Prowl responded with pure honesty.

~This was a good start,~ Optimus said. ~You have the tools and strength to make it through this. That is all for today.~ Energy surged into Prowl's spark, sending him into a brief but intense spark overload that was nothing like the pleasure of his mates but still felt good in a clean, refreshing way. When he could focus on his frame once more, he was free of his restraints and the Prime was standing by the berth.

"Do ... you still have a strong charge, Lord Prime," Prowl said, knowing what he was offering even if he wasn't entirely sure why. It felt right to do so and in the moment Prowl wasn't going to contest what felt right.

"I do," the Prime said, his calm smile in complete contrast to what Prowl could teek. "We are not here for me, we are here for you. How are you feeling?"

Prowl nodded. "Better than I have since my arrest. Steady enough to help my mates."

"I am glad to hear it," Optimus said. "Someone will be by shortly to escort you back to your holding cell. Our merges will hold to a loose schedule of every other orn, with flexibility as required. I will see you in two orns, Prowl. In the meantime, I would like you to spend some time in self reflection, imagining who you would like to see yourself become some orn."

"I will," Prowl promised. He held still when the door opened and Prime left, and continued to hold still until the guard came and motioned him to stand.

* * *

Prowl was very ready when the guard came again. He liked how he felt after the first merge. He liked that he could offer a bit more to his mates afterwords even more. He'd meditated on what he wanted and that goal was clear in his spark. It wasn't all that different from what he'd wanted before, but his priorities were far more clear.

Once more he was bound to the berth, checked by the medic and waited. It was all easier this time. Knowledge always made things better. He was relaxed when the Prime came in.

"Hello, Prowl," the Prime said amiably, like he wasn't addressing a convicted killer strapped down to a berth. "How are you feeling?"

"Ready to face some of the darkness in me, Prime," Prowl responded, his field reaching out in welcome.

"Have you been thinking on what I asked of you?" the Prime asked as he climbed over Prowl. "Have you come to any realizations? It's okay if you haven't, but sometimes it helps to have those thoughts pulled forward and ready when things get hard." 

"Yes. I wish to provide for my triad. Financially and creations," Prowl told him.

"I'm sure you'll be wonderful at it," Optimus said as his chest armor parted. "Whenever you're ready, Prowl."

This time Prowl's armor parted more smoothly and there wasn't nearly the level of uncertainty when his chamber moved forward and spiraled open. The first touch of their sparks still sent a jolt through both frames, yet Prowl slipped into their second merge as easily as Megatron had at the very end.

~What do I do?~ Prowl asked, a question more of direction than of being lost.

~Think on what your crimes were,~ Optimus said. ~ Remember there is no judgment here. I just want you to picture them.~ 

There was genuine hesitation in Prowl, a sense of dread that not even the soft support of his mates could counter. Yet the memories unfurled for Optimus. The intent to break into the noble's home to steal specific items. That it was under orders and Prowl believed he was doing a service to his city. Walking into the horror of the slaughter and how it made his processors briefly glitch. That this was the first death he'd actually seen up close.

~The crimes you were sentenced for,~ the Prime said gently. ~As upsetting as it may be, I need you to remember them. You must face what you have done and accept it in order for the Healing to begin.~

~Those are the first four murders I was convicted of,~ Prowl said quietly.

There was a pause, then Prowl felt _pressure_ in his spark, a looming force that squeezed right into the center of his soul and filled the entire space. He gasped, optics going wide, and felt his life energy being strained through that of the Prime, leaving no part untouched. He knew that if he was caught in a lie, spread open and bare before the strength of the Prime, there would be nothing left for him.

Then the pressure eased away, and his spark was his own once more. The power he'd sensed faded, and he was pushed into a shuddering overload.

When he looked up, drained and panting, Optimus Prime was standing next to him, undoing the ties around his wrists and ankles. "You are innocent," the Prime said. He sounded puzzled to Prowl. 

"Of what I was convicted of, yes," Prowl confirmed, still a bit dazed and compelled to speak the full truth. "I have killed. I have stolen. I have broken other laws. I have not committed murder."

"Legally, you are innocent," the Prime said, but his frown deepened. "When have you killed?"

"In prison, while awaiting my trail," Prowl's optics dimmed as he fought to not remember the details. "The mech who was raping me ... misjudged me," he eventually managed even as he began to curl into a tight, trembling ball.

Optimus let out a deep x-vent. "Today's session is over," he said. "Someone will see you back to your cell. I will contact you when I know the next steps to be taken." 

"Yes, Lord Prime," Prowl got his voice mostly level even if his frame was trembling from reliving trauma.

The Prime lingered for another moment, then turned and left. What was he supposed to do if he found someone convicted and sentenced to such a sentence _innocent?_ He was not a court, he wasn't authorized to pass judgment in the place of a panel of judges or a jury of peers. The more time he spent in this office, it seemed, the less he found he could do.

::Whiplash,:: he commed. 

::Yes, Prime?:: Whiplash replied smoothly. ::Did something go wrong?::

::Please meet me in my chambers,:: Optimus said, not at all sure how to handle what had happened.

::Yes, Prime,:: Whiplash said.

When Optimus reached his Residence and the smaller side room that he had claimed for his berthroom, the matte black mech was waiting for him. He paused in the doorway and wondered for a moment how many sparks had been sent back to Primus shortly after coming upon the exact same scene, then shook the thought away and stepped in, slumping. "The Praxian in custody is innocent," he said.

"I know," Whiplash confirmed grimly. "It was a rather impressive thing his enemies arranged. Even if he'd been found innocent, his time in custody would have fundamentally destroyed him in all likelihood."

"You _knew?_ " Optimus just about choked. 

"It's my job to know," Whiplash reminded him pointedly. "He worked for the Lord of Law in Praxus, trying to infiltrate the underworld and bring it to heel. Anybody in that high a profile Op is my business. Lockcheck handled it terribly."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Optimus asked.

"You were going to find out anyway. It's not as if anything in the process changes, or what needs to happen. The mech needs his spark healed. He's a danger right now, even if it is the so-called justice system's fault that he's started down that road," he shrugged. "What would you have done differently, if you knew?"

"I would have let him go!" Optimus said, throwing his hands up in the air. "Primus. Even if he does need his spark healed, he can do it as a free mecha."

"You can't do that," Whiplash sighed, regret in his tone. "He was convicted in a legal trial. No matter the fabricated evidence and wretched legal counsel, it was legal. He must be freed by that same process. That's before we get into the issue of the nobles that really were murdered and what nobles are legally allowed to do to commoners like him, and his family."

Optimus paused, then sagged with a heavy sigh. "He said nobles raped his mate and killed their newspark. Nothing was done." He rubbed his face. "So, what, he's in prison for seven centuries now?"

"Seventy," Whiplash corrected as he motioned his weary Prime to the berth. "That depends on how aggressively you want me to pursue this and what you're willing to allow to happen to fix it."

Optimus sank down on the edge. "What would it take, for example, to have all the charges scrubbed, his triad's debt erased, his citizenship restored, and his life ... returned?"

" _Legally_ prove his innocence and the evidence was falsified. I can clear the debt in a joor with either undocumented funds from just about anywhere, or you can cover it. That's only an orn or two's worth of your allowance. Citizenship could come with his innocence. His life is up to him to reclaim, really, though the same place that pays the debt could get him started. Mech's brilliant with numbers. Give him a few thousand shanix and he'll be back where he was in a vorn," Whiplash rattled off.

"Just like that," Optimus said. "That easy."

"Easy ... no. It'll be long, brutal and ugly in court. It'll likely cost dozens of sparks to executions, and that's if things go well," Whiplash warned him carefully. "Even if we do this the fast why, where I get the real killer to confess and based on that you pardon Prowl and have the killer executed, he might never be able to return to Praxus and we are still creating an unpleasant situation with minor Praxian nobility."

"Oh. Not that easy." Optimus sighed. "Praxus is their home. If ... he serves his term, do you think they'd be able to go back? He could serve it here."

"Given how minor the nobles involved are, I expect that's long enough for them to have moved on," Whiplash said thoughtfully. "The one who actually dispersed the newspark is the only one in doubt. He'd need to be watched as the time for release came close."

"And legally, nothing can be done about him," Optimus said, his engines growling. "This isn't right. How did that happen?"

"Old laws, older culture," Whiplash could only shrug. "There was a time when the only law around was what you could buy or force. It's not just a noble problem. It's inherent in the entire system. There is no such thing as a crime against one of a lower caste. Only reason it doesn't show up much is how little the four castes tend to interact and how established it is in everyone's culture. Not even victims usually think of it as a crime if they know it was done by a higher caste."

"This has to change," Optimus said. "The whole thing. Top to bottom. It drove Megatron to that murder, and his spark was so damaged before even that. It's destroyed lives. It killed their newspark." 

"That will be a long, painful and very unpleasant road to lay, my Prime," Whiplash said carefully. "One our world may not be ready to accept."

"Few important things are," Optimus replied firmly. He was half surprised to find the matte black minibot crawling into his lap with a soft purr, agreement in his field and arousal burning in his chassis.

"Agreed," Whiplash stretched up to kiss him. "Now, little can be done tonight that you must see to. Let me tend your charge so you can rest."

Optimus seemed to not even notice the kiss until it had been pressed to his mouth for a few moments, and then he jumped a little in surprise. "You know you don't have to do that," he said pointlessly.

"I know. You know how intensely _good_ it is for me to serve you," Whiplash's heat surged against Optimus's plating. "You need release. I want to give it to you. What can be wrong with that?"

Optimus smiled and curled his hand around the slender minibot's waist as his panels both slid back. "Nothing. But I know your code, and I never want to use you when you aren't willing. So I will continue to remind you that you are not obligated to do this."

"As you wish," Whiplash accepted as he accepted so much, yet unlike several Primes in the past, he genuinely loved this one and wanted to serve with all his spark. "Tonight, please ... fill me, use me, make me scream," he nearly moaned, his valve cover open and his hands working along bright red armor.

Optimus groaned, hips rocking up. He tried not to think of his predecessors and the power they would have had over this mech. He sent a ping to ISO's CMO to be on standby and wrapped his arms around Whiplash, pulling him close. The tip of his spike nudged up and met drops of slick heat and the flare of a field thick with desire for _him_. Not just the Prime, but for _Optimus_.

It was a rare thing for the young Prime.

There were plenty who wanted to be with him as the Prime, without any care for who he was or that he was any different from the last Prime. Whiplash just wanted _him._

Sitting in his lap, the minibot's helm didn't come quite up to the top of his chest, but if Optimus supported him, he could lean in for a kiss. He extended slowly into the shuddering frame, Whiplash's hands gripping his armor.

He was having trouble with the slow pace, realizing that Whiplash was right, he _did_ have a heavy charge from the aborted spark merge. 

"Please, fill me," Whiplash moaned in raw, unabashed ecstasy at the first hints of being spread so wide by the relative giant's spike. "You won't hurt me. I'm ready."

Optimus could feel the truth of that and groaned as he pressed up. He still tried to move slowly, but when he was halfway extended, he couldn't hold back and shoved up with a shout, gripping Whiplash to him. The intense flash of _yes-full-bliss_ crashed into him from Whiplash's field and all but broke his will to enjoy the moment. Using his hands to move his lover more than his hips to thrust, Optimus quickly lost himself in the combined bliss of both frames.

When Whiplash keened and froze, his frame lost to him in the overload so intense it transcended the physical, Optimus couldn't hold back either. His roar was the only thing louder than his engines, the Matrix _thrummed_ in his chest at feeling the bliss of a willing and devoted servant, and everything else around them faded away.

When it was over, Optimus found himself panting, hunched over Whiplash, holding the lax and purring minibot tight to his frame. 

"You're so amazing," Whiplash mumbled, hoping to be still with that incredible spike lodged in him for a time longer.

"Mm. I was 'charged," Optimus mumbled back. He forced his grip to relax and lowered his hands to Whiplash's hips, tentatively feeling for any obvious damage. "Are you damaged at all?"

"Little bit," Whiplash admitted the truth he knew his Prime expected him to acknowledge. "Just a few internal dents. I'll drop by Medice and Larua, get it all banged out." He nuzzled Prime's chest. "Maybe we can recharge till you retract naturally?"

"We can do that," Optimus said, and smiled a little shyly. He still wasn't entirely used to the personal side of being Prime. It came secondary to politics and those were a mess. "Thank you, Whiplash." 

"Always, Optimus," Whiplash purred, then trilled happily as they shifted so the Prime was laying on his back and Whiplash could sprawl carelessly across his hips and abdominal plating. "It is truly my pleasure."

* * *

Jazz roused when he heard the door opening and looked up to see Prowl walking in. He was immediately tense and rising to his pedes. His mate's face looked blank and his steps were heavy. "Prowl?" Jazz was against him in a moment, hands on Prowl's shoulders, trying to catch his gaze. 

"He learned the truth. He's upset." Prowl managed to say, but it was his field that spoke the most clearly. That wasn't what troubled him.

~Love.~ Radiance was suddenly with them over the bond, feeling Prowl's distress.

"He knows you're innocent," Jazz said. 

"Yes," Prowl pressed against Jazz, desperate to feel and teek his mate, to be held and try to process some of his hurt endured alone. He reached out across the bond for Radiance, leaning on that strength where he couldn't have the black mach's arms.

~This is a good thing,~ Radiance said, but he didn't sound certain. ~This _has_ to be a good thing.~

~It was inevitable,~ Prowl acknowledged. He'd known, once he took this path, that the truth would come out. Yes, he was innocent of the murders he'd been convicted of, but to qualify for the Healing of Primus he had to confess and accept full responsibility for them. He'd lied to the Prime, repeatedly.

"What is he going to do about it?" Jazz asked. 

"I don't know," Prowl murmured. "He said he'd let me know what would happen next when he knew."

Jazz wrapped his arms around his distressed mate and held him tightly, a move that drew hiccuping shudders from Prowl as he put up a losing battle to stay composed. "He's only ever been good to us. He'll make this right. He has to."

~It will be okay,~ Radiance tried to assure Prowl. He and Jazz could both feel the _anger_ that Prowl had teeked from the Prime and how much it scared him. ~I'm sure he isn't angry at _you._ ~

~I hope not. I lied though. Sworn oaths to him to get here,~ Prowl shivered at that truth, but in his spark what really had him twisted in a knot was becoming harder and harder to shield his mates from.

Jazz cringed when it hit him, memories of being forced down and exposed and penetrated. The pain, humiliation and _wrong_. He shuddered with Prowl, optics shuttering as he gripped his mate. Radiance's longing to be there was clear. He imagined holding Prowl and whispering comfort while his spark reached out. ~I'm right here,~ he said. 

Prowl couldn't form words, only thanks wove its way to both mates as he pressed against Jazz and sobbed in the first real release of his grief and pain at that first violation. He absorbed the support he so desperately needed until it was enough that he sank into recharge, exhausted beyond measure.

* * *

Jazz was still holding Prowl well after lights out the next orn. He was rather proud of himself for getting most of a cube of fuel into his bonded, and for listening to all the tips Radiance had given for coping with their traumatized mate. He had to admit, he didn't think he had it in him, not yet. He still needed to process a lot himself, by himself, but he just couldn't leave Prowl when he was curled into a misshapen ball and sobbing. 

Jagged images of his rapes and the murder he'd been forced to commit kept flashing over the bond, spark memories that felt seared into Prowl's soul. The bodies of the nobles sometimes cut in, and the anger that everything that had happened to them was because of the greed of others.

Mostly, he felt violated. Jazz could understand that better than most.

A soft ping made him start, and a moment later, the door opened, revealing the Prime. Jazz tensed, staring up at him.

"May I come in?" Optimus asked. 

"Umm, yeah, sure," Jazz could only shrug as he teeked and felt Prowl begin to rouse from his troubled recharge. "He'll be aware in a few kliks."

"Thank you," Optimus murmured, dipping his helm. "I apologize for coming so late, but I didn't want to leave you waiting for resolution another night."

"Oh," Jazz nodded. "Thanks. Prowler always does better with knowing." He gently stroked Prowl's nearest doorwing as the mech finished booting.

"Lord Prime," Prowl struggled slightly with the coordination to get up.

"No, please, don't rise on my account," Optimus said, holding his hand out. Prowl immediately dropped back to the berth with a grateful sound. "I just wanted to let you know what your options are. Do you feel ready for that discussion, or would you like me to come back?"

"I'm as ready as I'll be for some time," Prowl promised as he finished booting all his physical protocols and sat up more gracefully. A wing extended to Jazz, giving his mate the option to snuggle or move away. Jazz stayed where he was, one hand reaching out to grip Prowl's.

The Prime looked between them, then gave a heavy sigh. "It is ... _possible_ , to clear your name, legally. The repercussions of doing so would be many, and few of them positive. The noble class ... I don't believe they would socially accept such a reversal, especially this soon, but it is within my power to release you."

Prowl went very still for a long moment, his focus inward. When he focused outward again, it was locked on the Prime. "What would happen if you release me?"

"You would largely determine that yourself," Optimus said. "Your citizenship would be restored to its former level, you would be free to pursue work, invest, build a life. You would not receive any aid, and would be subject to the law as you were before. Your losses would not be recouped, though you could try to sue the State for damages." 

Prowl nodded slowly, processing all that. "What are my other options, Lord Prime?"

"Serve out the term of your sentence," Optimus said. "Not in prison, of course. On paper, it would appear that way, but you would be confined here instead. I know it isn't much, but I would also like to continue your Healing." The Prime paused for a moment. "Unofficially, of course, but I feel responsible for what has happened to you." 

"I wish to be healed," Prowl said with a fervent whisper. "I'm not fit for society yet." He paused and gathered himself. ~Radiance, love, would you rather fight the charges and have my record cleared, or have me serve my sentence here? I ... I am not sure fighting in court is something we can win, even with Prime's support. I don't even know what having those charges on my record means after the Healing.~

~I'll think about it,~ Radiance said. He felt distracted.

"He's working," Jazz murmured.

"Your mate?" Optimus guessed.

Jazz nodded.

"I would like to extend the offer of a Healing to your triad," Optimus said. "I know you've all been hurt deeply."

"Thank you," Prowl spoke first, meaning it deeply. "May my triad have time to decide what road to follow? No matter which one, I wish to heal, to accept your offer for myself. I have passed it on to Radiance and will tell you when he decides."

Optimus tilted his helm forward in acknowledgment. "Officially, you will be kept imprisoned. I will make this time as comfortable for you as possible. I'm having alternative living arrangements looked into, and I hope we can find something. I'm..." He paused and glanced away. "I'm so sorry, this never should have happened to you."

"I understand, and thank you, Lord Prime," Prowl said, his harmonics and doorwings speaking of how deeply grateful he was, and of the first hints of genuine loyalty developing. "This is already far more justice than I ever expected of the legal system. We will do all we can to make the road smooth for us all."

Optimus nodded. "Just let a guard know whenever you have an answer for me from your mates, and I will be here as soon as possible after that. I'm looking into having larger quarters set up for you as well, with more comforts." He saw their shock, then the quiver of Prowl's doorwings that mixed gratitude and unease. A tiny prompting in coding he still wasn't all that familiar with prompted him to add. "I will speak with my legal adviser about easing the burden on your third. He should not suffer for this either."

"Thank you, Lord Prime," Prowl whispered. "Thank you for taking care of him."

Optimus could only dip his helm in answer before backing out.

"If he could really help with that..." Jazz whispered after the door closed. "I don't know how much longer Radiance can keep those joors up."

"I know," Prowl shivered. "He's carrying too much for us."

"I should have kept working," Jazz said, sighing and leaning against Prowl. 

"You couldn't," Prowl murmured. "And even if you had, it still wouldn't have made much difference. The schedule was based on last vorn's income, and I was almost ninety percent of that. You brought in barely two percent, even when you were working full time and escorting. If we'd been more even, like most triads ... but there's no way for even both of you to manage it. Radiance wanted you to take the time you needed to grieve and recover. I agreed with him."

Jazz nodded, then shuddered and pressed against Prowl with a low sob. He tried to speak, but the sobbing only grew worse until he could onto hold onto Prowl and cry. He felt his mate's strong arms wrap around him and they held each other, grief and pain and loss and violation all thick between them, combated by the strength of their bond. Not long after that, Radiance's tired presence joined them and stayed open until they were both in recharge.

* * *

Radiance sat with his headlights off, waiting on the side of the road. If he hadn't been so tired, this assignment would have been an insult. As it was, settling onto his tires and waiting for speeders along one of the smaller roads that led into the center of Praxus was something of a relief.

"Nice paint job."

The voice was unfamiliar and came from behind him, startling Radiance so badly that he about fell into root mode, scrambling to turn around and get his blaster out. His headlights flipped on and he found himself staring at a mech that looked just like a shadow.

Radiance leveled out his wings and made a point of arming the blaster. "Who are you and what are you doing?" he demanded. 

The shadow, matte black from pede tip to stubby horns and visor, chuckled and grinned at him. "I'm here to see you. Or rather, give you something from your mates. Sort of."

Radiance hesitated, then disarmed his blaster and pointed it at the ground, but didn't put it away. "Meaning what? And why didn't they tell me they were sending something? And you still didn't tell me who you are or explain why I shouldn't arrest you for trespassing on State land."

Whiplash shrugged and offered his hand. "Just something to make your life a little more functional. Prime's orders."

Radiance looked at the offered hand, and shifted uneasily. His scans of the hand were coming up clean, but the possibility that some noble had decided Prowl wasn't paying enough was hard to ignore. "Set it on the ground," he said. "And don't move." 

That got some kind of reaction out of the mech. Yes, there was surprise, but also what might have been respect.

"Somebody taught you well," the black mech said and did as ordered, leaving a credit stick on the ground when he stood up.

Radiance frowned at him, but didn't comment on that. "Good. Now stay where you are." ::Charade, I need you to bring one of the explosives hounds to my location. Can you do it unofficially?::

There was a beat. ::Sure. You okay?::

::Not sure. Bring Fastshot with you. There's a mech that says he has something from Prowl and Jazz. You know why I can't have that getting out. But just in case not ... he looks fast.::

"Who trained you so well?" the mech asked conversationally. "It's Whiplash, by the way."

"I'm a Praxian Enforcer," Radiance said. "Where are you from, Whiplash?"

"Not many Enforcers are that paranoid. Not even long lived SWAT ones." The black mech cocked his helm slightly. "Like I said, I'm from the Prime."

"Adequately assessing risk is something we all have to learn, and it does not equal paranoia," Radiance said. "Are you bothered that I didn't take that device?" 

"At the moment, no," Whiplash gave a small shrug. "If you don't get the shanix my boss will be ... unhappy. You have no idea what it feels like to have him _look_ at you with disappointment," he chuckled. "Seriously, I survived Nova's rages, but this one looks at me like that and I feel terrible." A soft, almost affectionate look crossed Whiplash's features. "He's a good mech."

"If you're talking about Optimus Prime, yes, he is," Radiance said, as headlights appeared in the distance. 

"Last I checked, he is our Prime," Whiplash pointed out with a bit of a smirk and waited patiently for the SWAT pair to arrive. He backed away as instructed for the turbohound to check out the credit stick, and used the distraction to slip away.

"It's clear," Charade said as he petted the hound for a job well done. "Hay, where'd he go?"

Radiance started, looking around. "Damn it!" he said. "How did he do that? Fastshot!"

"Slippery glitch," Fastshot muttered with a growl as he transformed and took off to try to locate the mech. 

~Love?~ Radiance gently pressed on the bond, not wanting to disturb either of them.

~Mmm?~ Prowl was there.

~Know anything about shanix coming my way, from the Prime?~

~He said he'd look into making things better for you, but not how. How'd it show up?~ Prowl asked.

~This mech,~ he sent along an image. ~Whiplash.~

~Not anyone I know, but I haven't seem much,~ Prowl admitted. ~I can ask when I see him tomorrow.~

Radiance frowned, glanced at Charade with a questioning flick of his doorwings, and got an "All clear" in response.

"Move back," Radiance said, and waited until Charade was a suitable distance away before leaning in and picking the thing up.

Nothing happened and Radiance relaxed a little. He turned his hand over and realized it was a credit stick, though not from an issuer that he was familiar with. He scanned it for a balance, and nearly crashed.

" _Radiance?_ " Charade was there, hands on him before he could hit the ground. He swayed but managed to stay upright.

"You can't tell _anyone_ about this," Radiance managed, and shoved the credit stick into Charade's hands to let him get a read of it. A moment later, Charade's visor flickered.

"That's..."

"That's my entire debt," Radiance said in a hushed voice. "Including the interest that would have accrued while I paid it off, and some extra. "If this is real..."

Fastshot's headlights came over the hill and Charade shoved the stick back into Radiance's hands. Radiance subspaced it immediately. He understood. He trusted Fastshot, but the fewer people knew that this existed the better. It was a tremendous amount of shanix. 

"Lost him," Fastshot grumbled. "What was the object?"

"Counterfeit credit stick," Radiance said, shaking his helm, holding it out for Fastshot to see. "Someone's probably hoping I'll get caught depositing it."

His teammate muttered something distinctly rude and shook his helm with irate doorwings. "I'm _really_ starting to hate corruption."

Charade snorted in agreement and Radiance felt a little dizzy, knowing how much wealth he was carrying.

"Thanks for coming out," he said. "Put an APB out on that mech, but no priority. Someone's probably protecting him anyway."

"Probably," Fastshot agreed. "Gonna stick around here?"

"Nah, I'm turning in," Radiance said, and transformed with them to drive back to the city center. ~...Did you see how many shanix?~ he asked his mates.

~Your shock was too strong,~ Prowl responded and the relief that Radiance was really okay flooded the bond now that Prowl was sure it wouldn't distract him. ~A large amount, I expect.~

~This mean you can pull fewer shifts? Like a lot fewer?~ Jazz asked with hope that was all about the health of his bonded.

~This means ... even if the payment schedule isn't readjusted to match this vorn's income ... I wouldn't have to pull _any_ shifts,~ Radiance said. ~This is _all_ of it.~

His mates were silent for a long moment, and it was Jazz who recovered first. ~That means you can be with us. Prime said he's going to move us to a nicer room.~

~At least you could visit more often,~ Prowl said, not quite solidified concerns about appearances and avoiding questions in the background.

~If I'm suddenly gone ... I don't know,~ Radiance sighed. ~I don't know if it would look good or bad. As long as the payments continue to be made, I doubt they spend much time watching over someone as _little_ as me.~

~Just the ones with an _issue_ ,~ Prowl agreed. ~Plus your family, team and about half the precinct. Perhaps ... speak with your creators? Surely we can trust them.~

~Right...~ Radiance said. ~Yes. Maybe I can have a cover story of picking up work in Iacon instead of here. Or something. Need some time to think about it.~

~Take that time,~ Prowl insisted. ~Talk to your creators, your brother. Talk to us. I'm good with planning. I can help with a cover. For now, love, please recharge. Take the next shift off at least, and _rest_.~

~Rest,~ Radiance sighed. ~Yes. Tell me as soon as you know from the Prime about that mech. I'm not touching a single shanix until then.~

~We will,~ Jazz promised.

Radiance let the bond settle into the background and drove to his creators' home. Charade stuck with him until he had collapsed into his berth.

"I'll do a patrol outside," Charade said.

Radiance couldn't stay online long enough to even say thank you. 


	9. A Gilded Cage

Prowl and Jazz followed Ironhide silently through the hallways. Their hands were cuffed, but it had been made clear they were for appearances only. Ironhide had been close to what Prowl might describe as "nice" for once. They were being moved to their new living quarters. The path they took went into ever richer, and higher, levels until a glance out the window was enough to call to the echoes of a flier in Prowl's spark.

"Come on, no staring," Ironhide grumbled at him.

Prowl tore his gaze from the window and managed to keep himself from stopping to stare at each future one. When they passed through huge double doors that swung open instead of slid to the side it was to a grand entry space worthy of the richest hotel or residence Prowl could imagine.

"This is the Prime's Residence," Ironhide said as he uncuffed them. "Part of it, anyway. You'll be in a set of rooms that has been cordoned off from everything else. You'll be able to leave with permission and an escort."

Prowl and Jazz nodded in unison and followed Ironhide through the entry to one of many halls. The doorways were carved arches and the ceilings were high enough for the biggest convoy to feel completely comfortable everywhere they went.

It took another five kliks of walking before they reached a door that Ironhide opened with a palm scan and a code. "Welcome home," he grunted. 

"Thank you," Prowl replied, his social reflexes still intact as he took a step inside, then two more so Jazz could join him and the door close behind them. He wasn't thinking however. He was taking in an entry room finer than any he'd been in. "Wow."

"Wow is right," Jazz said. "We get to _stay_ here?"

The ceiling-high windows let in the natural light, spilling into the room. An archway opposite them led to what looked like a living room with a large lounge visible from where they were. Immediately to the right was a washrack, and as they moved into the living room, saw four more rooms branching off. 

"I ... yes." Prowl said as he cautiously ghosted through foyer towards the washrack. Despite the situation and shock, it was enough to make Jazz giggle.

"Some things are so predictable," Jazz managed a grin that was genuine.

Prowl glanced between his mate and destination, and chuckled a bit himself. "True."

After a moment, Jazz seemed to catch himself smiling, and it faded again. "There's more room here," he said, heading away from Prowl to look into the other rooms. "There's a _library._ "

That managed to drag Prowl away from his cooing, trilling and gasp-filled exploration of a washrack as large and fine as anything he'd seen, and finer even than the one he'd created at no expense spared for himself. "Library...." he whispered as he took it in, and the access to the outside world it represented. With a faint shiver of hope he pinged for access and found it granted. "I ... I can reach outside."

Jazz's hand slipped onto his shoulder. "It isn't that much smaller than home." 

"It's not, but Jazz, I have datanet access," Prowl whispered, still in shock in a mixture of relief and the deluge of information from searches and automated reports that had not been able to deliver their results for metacycles.

Jazz smiled for his mate and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, brushing their helms together. He basked in the building joy as the shock settled, the state of his first mate a welcome balm. So was the way Prowl melted into the contact and began to purr softly.

"I'm going to be joors just prioritizing all this," Prowl murmured as he slid his arms around his mate when the downloads finally settled. "I should lay down."

"Pretty sure you'll find a place to do that," Jazz said, slipping his hand into Prowl's and heading back out into the living room. The next door over looked like a dining room so they went to the third and found a massive berth.

"...I wonder if Nova had orgies in here," Jazz whispered after a moment.

"Doubtful," Prowl answered pragmatically even as he walked eagerly towards the large, soft-looking surface. "This was likely where some of his consorts lived. He would have enjoyed them in _his_ part of the Residence."

They climbed into the berth together, Prowl giving a soft groan at the plushness of the padding. Even Jazz melted into it a little, and curled up next to his mate.

"I don't think it will be too bad, to have to stay here," Jazz said. 

"Agreed," Prowl said with a soft sigh and snuggled against his mate. "He's a good mech."

Jazz hummed in agreement and watched his mate's optics flickering as he began to process the data, then tucked against him and slipped into welcome, empty recharge. 

* * *

Two orns of Prowl being completely listless as he processed metacycles worth of data, some of it causing him distress but most of it seeming to be neutral, had left Jazz with enough time to explore the second berthroom and everywhere else he had easy access to, including the energon dispenser that seemed slightly out of place in the dining room. It was nice, having this much space and an incredible view of a garden courtyard. It was nice to be able to get out of teeking range, hearing range, everything, and just be by himself for a while.

His easy thoughts on observing the garden were disrupted by a chime requesting entrance. He hesitated, then tried pinging for a visual net and found access granted to one showing the hall outside, where Optimus Prime was standing. Jazz went to the door and tried palming it, but it wouldn't open to him.

::You can come in,:: he said instead, broadcasting to the local band. 

The door slid open and Optimus stepped inside so it closed. "Thank you, Jazz. How is Prowl?"

"He's still data processing," Jazz said with a short bob of his helm. "He discovered he had access to the 'net so he's been catching up on everything. He won't be available until he's done."

"Than I will leave him be until then, and he has recovered from the processing," Optimus said graciously before focusing on Jazz. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Jazz said quickly. "But I wanted to ask, someone gave Radiance stick a credit stick with ... a lot of shanix on it. The mech said it was from you, but Radiance is worried it might be a trap from mecha who would like revenge on Prowl. He said his designation was Whiplash, small black minibot?"

The Prime let a low groan escape. "Yes, Whiplash works for me, and he was told to provide the shanix to clear your debt. I take it he was less than reputable in his manner?"

"He was certainly ... _discreet,_ " Jazz said with a hint of a smile. "I'll let Radiance know. Thank you."

"It is the least I could do," Optimus said seriously. "I will check back in a couple orns. Do not forget that you still have access to the outside if you wish to race or walk around."

"Sure thing," Jazz actually quipped, startling himself with it, but before he could say anything else, he teeked the amusement in the Prime's field. Then the giant was gone.

Jazz cycled a deep breath. ~Radiance, love?~

~Here, and at a desk,~ Radiance replied with the intense relief of not having to move.

~The Prime confirmed that mech and shanix. Small black minibot, called Whiplash. He didn't seem very surprised that he would be unusual about the delivery method.~

The relief, mixed with amazement and exhaustion, tumbled over the bond as Radiance collected himself. ~Thank you, love. I'll cut back on shifts.~

~Maybe ... you could come out here soon?~ Jazz murmured, looking at the floor as he watched, trailing his fingers along the wall. ~The new quarters are nice. And Prowl has access to the datanet, he hasn't moved for three orns.~

~Yes, I'll visit,~ Radiance promised. ~It'll be good for him. Won't make up for a lack of driving, but it'll keep him sane longer than it would most. Anything entertaining for you there?~

~Nice view,~ Jazz said, pausing in front of a window. ~Not much else. I'm allowed to leave, though. Maybe I could get a job here. I miss you.~

~I miss you, a lot. I miss you both so much,~ Radiance pushed all that longing and love across the bond. ~I'll come as soon as I can. It won't be soon enough.~

~I can't wait,~ Jazz said, honestly. He glanced around and his gaze landed on the washrack, and the thought of a hot shower suddenly sounded very good. ~I'll let you work.~

~Love you, Jazz,~ Radiance spoke with all his spark before the connection dimmed so they could each focus on their own tasks and not distract the other. Jazz smiled faintly and made his way into the washrack and turned it on high, then x-vented and relaxed into it. Everything would be okay, eventually. It still hurt to boot every morning and remember, but it was getting easier.

Hot solvent rained down at high pressure, pelting him with warmth and pinpoints of pleasure-pain that were just as quickly heat-soothed. It was so much nicer than any washrack since they lost their home, and he knew Prowl would revel in it once he was coherent enough to notice the outside world again. 

He could find work in Iacon, to have something to do. It wouldn't be all that different from their life before. He and Radiance would put their earnings into savings for when Prowl was free, and then ... then they could make another life for themselves. Maybe in Praxus, he knew how much his mates were tied to the place, even if it had soured for him, maybe somewhere else. No matter what went down, they'd have each other and they'd have their future. He could honestly believe that most of the time now.

He was still lost in those thoughts when a sound penetrated his awareness and he looked over to see Prowl entering the washrack. He huffed a small laugh. "Like a scraplet to living metal," he said. 

"True," Prowl purred as he stepped under the spray with a groan. "Especially after orns without a wash."

Jazz smiled at him. "How are your processors?"

"Taking a break," Prowl chuckled ruefully as he luxuriated in the warm spray. "My frame became insistent I pay it some heed beyond fueling. I have about a metacycle worth left to phrase and process. I expect I'll be done by evening, and recovered by mid-morning."

Jazz smiled and nuzzled against him. "Prime stopped by, he said that mech was from him, and Radiance can deposit the shanix. He should be able to visit soon."

Prowl could only quiver in anticipation for a moment as he wrapped Jazz in his arms. "That is wonderful news. And this time when he goes back, it will be to normal shifts." He tipped Jazz's face up for a chaste kiss that ended with their forehelms together. "I miss him."

"So do I," Jazz murmured. He sighed softly. "I'm sorry I made things so hard for him." Thanks and relief caressed him from Prowl's field, then a physical nuzzle.

"Wash your back?" Prowl offered, even though it was too plain to know he was really asking for his own to be washed.

Jazz chucked. "I've been in here for a while, I'm clean enough. Turn around."

"Love you," Prowl purred and turned to offer his back to his mate, doorwings spread and armor loose.

"Love you too," Jazz murmured as he started working on Prowl's back with one of the scrub brushes. His mate liked hard bristles, something that could really get into the seams and clear out all the grit, and it gave Jazz something to focus on. The soft pleasure of Prowl's field was seductive and addictive without being sensual and made it all the better, like old times. As hot as a shower could make Prowl, it could also relax him into a purring puddle of strutless mech.

That was exactly Jazz's goal, and he worked at the back plating until it was spotless, then the doorwings, then polished everything until it was shining. His mate's engines were a powerful purr, something Jazz was realizing he'd missed.

"Sure I can't return the favor?" Prowl asked, his voice low and thick with content pleasure.

Jazz brushed his field in affirmative and nuzzled the back of Prowl's neck. "If you still want to."

"I'd like to," Prowl purred even as he leaned into the contact and enveloped Jazz in his field to express how good he felt. "Haven't really touched you in too long."

Jazz slipped the brush over to Prowl. "It'll be nice to get back to something more normal," he said, trading places with his mate.

"Very nice," Prowl gave a with pleased trill and went to work on Jazz's back. Each stroke was done with the same care as the very first time Jazz had trusted him this way. The same sense of delighted pride wound its way into Prowl's field as he worked on plating that, to be honest, had started out clean. It wasn't at all the actual cleanliness that mattered, but the contact and the care for one another. Washing had once been part of their triad's routine, only missed if none of them were together. As often as not, it led right into recharge. There was no pressure on Jazz for anything except to relax and enjoy the scrubbing.

Prowl started on the doorwings, well-crafted pieces that, for all the shanix that had been poured into them, would still never be as completely functional as a native Praxian's. They were easy to wash, not too sensor rich, and Jazz was grateful to his mate for beginning with them.

The brush shifted to his back and Jazz hummed as the bristles teased at his seams. Prowl didn't push too hard or stay in any one place long enough for it to get sensitized.

Even so, Jazz found himself shivering and he gave a soft x-vent into the humid air. All he could suddenly think about were Prowl's hands.

"...Lose the brush," he murmured. 

Prowl complied immediately and his hands began to roam Jazz's plating, still cleaning, still seeking contact rather than to arouse, but when Jazz's field flickered towards him with hesitant desire, he responded. Stepping closer, he embraced his mate and kissed the back of Jazz's neck while his hands worked along the finely crafted chest plates.

Jazz pressed back, bracing himself against the shower wall and letting his helm lean forward. He bit down on his lip as Prowl's hands worked slowly lower, at a pace that was almost maddening if it hadn't been for his racing spark.

Slow was good. Slow was nice ... Prowl's hands were nice.

Jazz gave a soft whine when fingers carefully brushed against the upper edge of his panel, then lingered there, waiting. Jazz shivered and rocked forward, and those fingers slipped a little lower, never demanding, always questioning, always ready to pull back. Prowl's only desire to care for his mate, his bonded, another portion of his spark. Prowl didn't even teek of arousal, only the desire to comfort and please.

Jazz's vents grew deeper and faster as the panel warmed under Prowl's fingers. His mate traced the edges, working slowly in in an easy, predictable pattern.

By the time he reached the center, Jazz was trembling, field soaked with arousal, and the cover snapped open. 

Still his mate moved slowly, his field soft and clean of arousal but full of the desire to care. Jazz didn't know how Prowl did it, but he was grateful. He needed the slow and the lack of heat against his back as his spike was slowly teased out. The one part of him that hadn't been used. That thought was shoved aside before it could sour the entire moment and Jazz tried to focus on Prowl, just Prowl. He moaned when his mate's thumb rubbed a slow circle around the head, and Prowl repeated the motion as his fingers curled around the length. Jazz rocked into the light grip. 

It felt so good. So very, very good.

Prowl knew just how to touch him, to make him moan in the very best of ways. It was Prowl who had refused to take advantage of him when they'd first met. Who'd actually refused a thank-you 'face when it was offered. Who'd gently guided Jazz on the path of making more than energon money and recharging in a shadow.

His thoughts drifted back to that first time Prowl had touched him as a lover. He'd had to actually work at that, convincing the otherwise amoral mech with such a good spark that it wasn't in thanks but in desire. Oh, that had been the most amazing time, the kisses and touches unlike anything a client had given, even the ones that liked him to overload.

"Prowl..." His mate's designation came out as a sigh as the fingers tightened around him. Prowl's hand moved in slow strokes that made Jazz shake. His fingers tensed against the wall, heat built within him, as hot as the shower still running over their frames. 

"Love you, my Jazz," Prowl whispered, full of his love and commitment to his mate. Full of his desire to do this _for_ Jazz, not to him. A sentiment both field and touch backed up as Prowl's hand stroked him, encouraging his pleasure without demanding anything in return.

Prowl's thumb swirled again and Jazz moaned, bringing his wrist to his mouth and biting down. Jazz pushed forward and Prowl settled into a counter rhythm to the short thrusts, wrist twisting at the end of each stroke, thumbing the tip. Jazz gave a sharp whine, his engines revved, and he seized in overload. He gave himself over completely to the bliss, trusting that Prowl would keep him safe while he was oblivious and as he came down and back into his frame.

"So beautiful, my love. I've missed your pleasure," Prowl's voice trembled with the relief this moment contained.

Jazz nodded, panting, before straightening and turning around, wrapping his mate in a tight hug, pressing their mouths together. His hips nudged forward against Prowl's, spike grinding against Prowl's panel, and a suggestion flickered over the bond. All at once the arousal and desire Prowl had kept such a tight hold of on unfurled to engulf Jazz as Prowl's panel snapped open and his spike surged to rub against its mate.

Prowl moaned into the kiss and parted his lips, inviting Jazz to deepen it, yet even with the intensity of his desire, he made no demand. He didn't need to; Jazz's glossa darted forward to press against Prowl's, and after a moment of fumbling, Jazz found the shower controls and turned them off. Never breaking the kiss, he walked his mate backwards through the living room into the berthroom he'd claimed as theirs until Prowl's legs hit the berth. Jazz gave a gentle push and Prowl sat, legs spreading as Jazz lowered into a crouch, licking the length of his mate's spike. 

Pale blue optics flickered with a deep moan and shiver as Prowl sank back on his forearms to watch with an intensity that he kept out of his frame.

It was hard, especially as Jazz lowered his helm over his spike and bobbed his helm, and Prowl couldn't quite stifle the moan when Jazz's hand slipped down to stroke himself. Jazz's intake tightened for a moment and Prowl gasped, and then Jazz lifted his helm back up and off. "Back," he said, with lust-darkened optics. 

Prowl couldn't scramble fully onto the berth fast enough. That look and teek from his mate brought a sound of raw, desperate need from him. It had been too long. "Please."

Jazz followed after and pressed a heated, shuddering kiss to Prowl's mouth before he turned around, staying above his mate as he leaned in to take the spike back into his mouth. His legs straddled Prowl's helm. He felt the eagerness in his mate as Prowl's hands found his hips and guided them so Prowl to take his fully pressurized spike between his lips, just teasing at first. Jazz groaned around his mate as his thighs clenched in. It was hard not to thrust, to just let Prowl pleasure him. He focused on Prowl's spike and curving his glossa around the tip, teasing just as much at his mate was.

The rewarding flares of pleasure in Prowl's field, along with the moans that vibrated his spike as Prowl began to bob his helm up and down, each movement taking just a little more of Jazz's spike into the warm cavity, were the reward for both. It didn't matter how easily Prowl could take the thrusts; the results when Jazz was restrained were always well worth it.

It meant slower buildup, and more focus on what their mouths were doing, and each one trying to make the other shake harder. It was everything that was best with a lover, everything that turned interfacing into making love, and it drew as many moans from Jazz as the physical attention was.

He'd missed this as much as his mates had. He just couldn't have gone through with it before. He wasn't even sure if he'd be able to go through with it tomorrow, and knew there would be times when he wouldn't be able to let his mates touch him, but right now, it was good. Prowl felt so good under him, it felt so good to be able to do this for his love.

~Close.~ Prowl warned earlier than he usually did, giving Jazz plenty of time to decide whether to swallow or get out of the way.

He hesitated for a beat, then pushed his helm down until his lips pressed against Prowl's housing, and swallowed around the spike. The roar that rumbled up from Prowl's frame, through both their spikes and through Jazz brought a surge of intense pleasure just before the first surge of transfluid shot down Jazz's intake, tingling all the way down. Prowl's field pulsed into him, surging with the uncontrolled pleasure, but also how glad Prowl was that it was _Jazz_ there.

He moaned, soaking in the bliss in Prowl's field and swallowing everything that hit his intake. The pleasure in Prowl's frame made him shudder and rock forward, even before Prowl could do more than be a hot, charged space. It occasionally amazed him that Prowl could do this, could keep his mouth and intake from injuring who was in it, but in this moment he couldn't be more grateful.

As Prowl came down from his high, he began to suckle; mouthing, licking and sucking on the length in his mouth. Jazz moaned and pulled off of Prowl's spike, wrapping his fingers loosely around it and nuzzling against it as he focused on letting his charge build. "Prowl," he breathed, absently smearing some of the remaining transfluid onto Prowl's spike. "Mm, Prowl..."

~Love you, Jazz. Love to feel your pleasure.~ Prowl hummed against the spike, took it in deep and swallowed along the entire length. He did everything to make Jazz come undone again.

"A- _ah!_ " Jazz grabbed hold of his mate and jerked forward as he overloaded, far too easily, but it had been far too long. His mate swallowed, and kept swallowing, milking him for every joule and drop.

He came down shivering, gasping every time Prowl moved against the sensitive length. It was only when he stopped panting that he realized that he was still inside Prowl, and his mate seemed rather content with it.

He smiled and hummed, nuzzling Prowl's spike again.

~You two are fragging distracting,~ Radiance grumbled. 

~Sorry,~ Prowl trilled, but he couldn't be honestly sorry when Jazz had finally allowed him to _touch_. ~Take a break, sink into it with us?~

~Mm.~ Prowl and Jazz caught an echo of their mate's position, at his desk, spike in hand, spill on his fingers. A flush of embarrassment, and the hope that he hadn't intruded reached them next.

~Of course not, love,~ Jazz assured him. ~And you'll be here soon to enjoy it with us.~

~I can't wait,~ Radiance murmured, bond opening up as he drew back from reality and joined them as much in spark as he could. 

* * *

Jazz booted slowly, enjoying the feeling of being tangled around his mate, and reaching for their third as he did. Radiance brushed back, aware but distant, and Jazz guessed he was on patrol. He was content to remain where he was for now. Prowl was recharging well, the berth was soft and he was comfortable and warm, and he wasn't low on fuel yet. For the moment, life was good.

By the time Prowl rose, he was feeling touchy and a bit amorous again, though it was all questioning if Jazz wanted to. Jazz nuzzled back with a soft purr, then rolled over to face his mate, one of his legs hooking around Prowl's. A kiss was offered and returned, and Prowl reached over the bond to fill it with his desire for Jazz as part of his life, the life he held that wasn't physical.

"Love you," Prowl whispered between kisses as his hands reached up to slid teasingly along the edge of the armor of Jazz's back.

"Love you too," Jazz murmured, Prowl's fingers already drawing a shiver from him. He reached over to mirror the touch, but focused on Prowl's doorwings instead. They pressed into his hands, but also twitched and shifted so Prowl could give more pleasure than he received.

"Want to watch you lost in bliss," Prowl whispered as he stroked the sensitive stretch with a skill mastered over many centuries with this lover.

Jazz whimpered as his mate manipulated his sweet spots. "Cheating," he managed, his field becoming saturated with his enjoyment.

Prowl chuckled softly, his field and the bond full of good humor and enjoyment of the moment. "All's fair in love, my love."

Jazz x-vented, gripping Prowl. "Still cheating," he said with a sigh. "Aah, Prowl ... mm, 's good..." His engines kicked up and he rubbed up against his mate.

"Good," Prowl purred as he scooted up a bit to kiss along Jazz's face until he could wrap his lips around a stubby sensor horn and suck on it gently between lavishing licks.

Jazz whined again and shuddered, completely helpless while Prowl continued to suck at the sensitive spot. His fingers in Jazz's plating were starting to cause little zaps of static every time they moved, and Jazz was completely unable to do or think about anything but letting his mate have his way.

 _Primus_ it felt good to have Prowl's hands on him.

Those hands found their way to his hips, the skillful fingers slipping into gaps to tease wires and cabling to surge Jazz's charge. Prowl's moans were nearly a match for Jazz's as the pleasure rose to near intolerable, the bond open and alive with their pleasure. It didn't take much after that before Jazz was overloading in Prowl's arms, crying out to him in his ecstasy.

Prowl held him and played his frame to draw out the bliss until Jazz sank into a contentedly dazed puddle of mech against his lover, where he was held until he nuzzled Prowl once more. "Wha'bou'ya?"

"Think you have another round in you?" Prowl cooed, something very clearly in mind, even if he wasn't sharing yet.

~Please _warn_ me before you go at it again,~ Radiance huffed at them, though there was very little actual ire. ~I almost swerved off the road.~

~I'm sorry,~ Prowl really was contrite this time. ~I forgot our worktime blocks aren't what they were.~

~I should have thought of it,~ Jazz apologized as he leaned in to mouth at Prowl's neck. "Think so," he said. "Still feel good."

"Enough to try and spike me?" Prowl purred, though he was careful with his harmonics. "I'm fairly sure I'm healed enough for it."

Jazz lifted his helm in surprise. "You're sure?" he asked, rubbing his hand on the small of Prowl's back. "I don't want to push that. And if you have a flashback..." 

Prowl's optics brightened with a flicker of _oh frag that'd be bad_ across his field. "Never thought I might. I'll wait until Radiance is here. He can handle it if anyone can."

Jazz hid his face back against Prowl's neck, this time curling against him. "Sorry," he whispered. "I'm just--"

~It's okay, Jazz,~ Radiance soothed immediately. ~I'll be there soon, I can take care of both of you. I can take care of everything.~ He brushed faint, erotic images against Prowl. Gentle lovemaking, slow rocking. For Jazz was strong arms and being held close, with deep kisses and massages. 

Prowl shivered and held Jazz tighter as his temperature rose, but it also cleared his processors for being outside the moment. ~Bring lube, maybe a toy. I really don't know how okay it is. I just know I can get slick and fingers don't hurt anymore.~

~I will,~ Radiance promised. ~And I've been missing your taste,~ he added with a purr.

Prowl groaned at that. ~Oh, love. Oh, missed yours too. We own Prime for the extra he's done.~

~We do,~ Radiance agreed. ~For everything. I'm talking to Mortar today about time off. _Soon._ ~

~Thank you, my love. Thank you for being triad for us.~ Prowl sent all his emotions through the bond, thick with affection, gratitude, loyalty and desire.

"Your charge...?" Jazz murmured, just before the door pinged.

"Will just have to wait," Prowl settled himself. ::Come in.:: he commed on a general short range broadcast as he helped Jazz get up and then focused on centering himself for the coming effort as they walked out to greet the Prime.

"I'm sorry if I disrupted you," the Prime said apologetically as they met him in the entryway. "I don't have much spare time in the orn, especially now that your Healing isn't official. Is now a good time?"

"Of course, Lord Prime," Prowl bowed politely.

"Where should I be?" Jazz asked, not wanting to leave his mate's side after their breakthrough, but fully aware it was not his choice to make.

"Wherever is most comfortable for you both," Optimus said, and held out his arm towards the second berthroom. "Shall we?"

Prowl simply inclined his helm and walked into the room and settled himself on the berth. Optimus waited until Jazz had curled next to his mate before moving over both of them. "How are you feeling today?" he asked Prowl. 

"Immeasurably better," Prowl spoke honestly as he unlocked his armor and parted it to expose the ice blue spark with its tints of golden and purple. "Much is still wrong, but so much has improved."

"I am glad to hear it," Optimus said, smiling warmly at the loving pulse exchanged by Prowl and Jazz, and the way their fingers linked together. "You seem less troubled than the last time we spoke." His chest split and he lowered down into the merge, one that Prowl's spark accepted as familiar. ~What has improved?~

A tumble of image-emotion-concepts surged across the fledgling merge in order of their importance to Prowl. Jazz was allowing touch, enjoying the pleasure of Prowl's touch and company. Radiance was so much less stressed, _and coming to visit_. Thanks, gratitude and a sense of debt was directed towards Prime with that for his role in it. The datanet access and all it meant for Prowl was last, but still very valuable. Yes, it meant he could begin rebuilding his triad's wealth so when they were released they would not be stressed over it. What it really meant, however, was that Prowl knew he wouldn't go stir crazy nearly so quickly. It all wound back around to the intensity of relief that his triad was stabilizing and all recovering.

~Good,~ the Prime murmured. ~That is all good progress, and I'm proud of the work you have accomplished. I want you to hold onto that as much as you can as we move forward. What still upsets you?~

Prowl flickered his understanding across the link even as another tumble, far less organized, came across. The hurt of what he'd suffered in prison. The sickness at having killed. The self-hatred at having put his triad in this position in the first place. The intense hatred of the betrayal by those he trusted.

All of it was from after his arrest. Any pain he still held from before was very well buried by the fresh damage.

The Prime teased at the images that came across, and settled on the memories of having killed the mech in prison. ~Tell me what happened, without remembering, if you can,~ he said gently. 

The instruction came across as confusing to Prowl, but still he tried.

~He raped me, took my valve, then my mouth,~ the sense that he was already largely numb to the abuse came across with the words. ~I saw the opening, knew that to kill over it would take me out of the target pool. Make it safer for the time I had left.~ Another sensation, resignation, flared up from that time. ~So I took it. When he overloaded I pushed up to my pedes and tore his throat out, tore his spike off.~ Flickers of satisfaction and disgust came up with that moment.

~You acted in defense,~ Optimus said. ~Do you believe his punishment suited his crime?~

~No, not for just what he did to me,~ Prowl responded, sure of his statement. ~Not for what what I know he'd done.~

~I'm glad you're so certain,~ Optimus said. ~That will make coming to terms with this event easier. Remember that I am not here to judge you. Today we will focus on the first steps of coming to terms with what you did. You took a life.~

~Yes,~ Prowl accepted the statement, its truth, and the sick feeling it caused in him. He'd done what he believed he needed to in order to survive, but it did not make it right. Not even to his limited moral code did he find it right.

~Would you do it again?~

Prowl really had to think about that. He'd calculated the odds of each response acquiring the results he wanted, to be left alone, when he'd arrived and as he survived. He'd escalated his responses with each incident until he'd killed. He hated it, hated that he had to face it all once more to answer, but he did. He was committed to healing and if this was what healing meant he would face it.

~In a similar situation, with what I know now, yes. I would kill again,~ Prowl admitted, sick in his spark for the truth that he valued his safety over another's life, but less so that he valued sparks based on how useful they were to him and to society. He hated that he'd been driven to kill, but not at the deactivation of that particular mech.

~That is also good to understand,~ the Prime said. ~The goal is to accept your actions and be at peace with yourself over them. You are a gentle spark, it could take time.~

~Time I have, thanks to you. Time my triad will survive, thanks to you,~ Prowl responded with acceptance and deep gratitude. ~I do not understand how one becomes....~ the thought trailed off as he realized, faced with the question put plainly, that he did understand fully how a mecha became like the monster he'd killed, and those he had watched. He saw with a horrified spark and disturbed meta that he could plot out exactly how to make himself into such a being. He desperately wanted to unknow that truth, to scramble away from it and deny it was possible. He was a lifelong criminal, yes, but he was not _that_. He did not hurt _people_ without caring.

~You cannot unlearn,~ the Prime said gently. ~The truth of this part of the world is only that: a truth. There are ways to come to where you are now, and to where those mecha are.~ 

~I know. Knowledge is always better than ignorance,~ Prowl struggled to settle himself with only limited success. ~Knowledge is power.~

~It is,~ the Prime agreed, pleased that Prowl already believed in knowledge. It would make this process faster, though he doubted it would be any easier for either of them. With the knowledge of what he must do, Prime touched at that knot of horror at the truth and tugged, beginning to unravel it to be faced.

Prowl shuddered and whined, but he didn't resist. The truth that he was as capable of great evil as the monsters he'd long looked down on was brought to the fore and to the focal of his awareness. Processors provided the roads there. An environment where it was tolerated. Exposure and desensitization. Reward for it. He knew how he could go there, and he now knew how to push someone down that road. He even knew why he'd go there, be it himself or guiding another. It was not knowledge he wanted. It burned in ways nothing before had. 

He was capable of great, intentional evil. 

The only thing that stood between him and that being was choice. Prowl's choices.

He knew he would never look at another the same way again, and he grieved that loss of seeing innocence.

~Focus on that grief,~ Optimus murmured. ~It's a good place to begin.~

Next to them, Jazz lay quietly and tried not to interfere. Emotions pulsed over the bond as Prowl processed them, but for the most part, the Prime kept him and Radiance shielded.

Jazz squeezed Prowl's hand, even if his mate couldn't feel him, and hoped this would work. 


	10. True Love

Optimus made his way to Prowl and Jazz's chambers, a short walk from his own, preoccupied enough that he didn't notice the black shadow that slipped into step with him.

"Optimus, a moment."

Optimus stopped and looked down. "Whiplash, yes. What is it?"

"I know the healing's important to you, but take some care not to wear yourself out," the agent said seriously. "These mecha will not extinguish or suffer prison now, but they will if you burn yourself out."

"I am not going to burn myself out," Optimus said, with a warm teek for the little mech. "I'm not even tired."

"Emotional, stressed, not giving enough energy for other duties," Whiplash pressed carefully. "You are pushing yourself hard. It has been ... noticed."

That brought Optimus up short. He looked at Whiplash. "Noticed?" he asked sharply.

"Senators are talking, as are others who watch the Prime closely. Most see it as a good thing that you are so focused on healing the most damaged of our kind, but many Senators see it as good for the wrong reason. They've realized that you haven't been as vocal about change as of late."

"They think I am too tired to fight them on social change," Optimus said, x-venting and shaking his helm. "Thank you, Whiplash. I will see what I can do in way of prioritizing."

"They're savage, Optimus," Whiplash warned. "You teek tired. They will notice, and they will devour you until you can't work against them. See that you do."

Optimus inclined his helm to the black mech and continued on his way to his current assignment. Tired or not, Prowl deserved his attention. He would work out a longer cycle after he visited each of his special charges and tell them of the shift in schedule in person.

"Welcome, Prime," Prowl inclined helm and doorwings in greeting as the door opened.

"Thank you," Optimus said, holding his arm out. "Are you ready to begin?"

Prowl canted his doorwings in affirmative and walked silently to the berth.

Jazz watched from the lounge and joined the Prime and his mate after a moment. ~Radiance, it's about to start,~ he warned.

~Thank you,~ Radiance said, and the bond was muted.

Jazz followed after and joined the pair on the berth. It was always a little weird to watch, and distressing to feel and teek, but even after only three real healing sessions, Jazz knew it was helping Prowl. He didn't understand how, but any hint of jealousy or possessiveness had been stamped out by the combined facts of Prowl's improvement and that the Prime never overloaded. Prowl did though, and wasn't that a beautiful sight and sensation. 

Jazz loved to soak up the pure, clean feeling of these overloads, something that seemed unique to the Prime. Curling next to Prowl and feeling his charge grow wasn't bad, either, and he soon found his engines purring. He knew neither of them were at all aware of him, much less his arousal, and in a way that made it easier to let it build. He was doing better, but there were still times when out of nowhere he'd freak out when Prowl touched him in the same way that had him revved just joors before. 

Despite the improved conditions, there was still painfully little to do except interface to keep themselves entertained. And when Jazz just couldn't bring himself to ... it made for long nights in different rooms. 

It just made Jazz grateful for the moments when he could let himself be aroused without having to worry about how he would respond as soon as Prowl touched him. It gave him time to cozy up and figure out how far he could go. Being bathed in the spark energy of the Prime was soothing in a way too, something he tried not to think about even as he readily indulged. He felt it across the bond more than physically when the working part of the merge was over. Prowl went from barely aroused to the verge of overload almost instantly. It was strange, but the purity of the overload was pleasant as it washed over and through them both.

He had a few moments to decide what he wanted to do with his charge while Prowl and the Prime separated and recovered.

His frame almost seemed to decide for him, as he found himself rubbing up against Prowl. The Praxian's engine revved sharply with a surge of delight and he turned for a kiss as his hands found Jazz's shoulder and hip. Jazz groaned and pressed back, hooking his leg around his mate's and grinding their spike covers together. He didn't care that the Prime was still on the berth with them, it wasn't as though they had any reason to believe these quarters weren't monitored and the Prime _wasn't_ completely familiar with their interfacing. It also wasn't as though Jazz hadn't been watched countless times. He wasn't going to miss an opportunity to frag his mate when he could because the Prime happened to be there.

Prowl was of the same thought as his spike cover snapped open, sending a surge of pleasure into his system as the much more sensitive array was bared to his mate. A gasp escaped despite their fervent kissing and touching. Jazz wrapped his arms around Prowl's neck and kissed back. His spike pushed up against the underside of his cover and he let the panel slide back. His tip rubbed against Prowl's and Jazz whined into the kiss at the flare of sensation. 

~Primus, I love you so much,~ Prowl allowed his delirious joy at holding and sharing pleasure with his mate explode across the bond.

~Love you both,~ Radiance was with them, the bond fully open once he'd felt Prowl's spark overload.

~Yes. Yes. Triad. We belong.~ Prowl keened with a bliss that was far more emotional than physical.

Jazz soaked it all in, the energy of his mates, the rev of Prowl's engines, and sank into the bliss of it all. 

Not far away, Optimus Prime soaked it in with a desperate need he'd had no real awareness of. It soothed his aching spark, eased his processors and centered him in a way not even meditation in the temple could. The purity of their emotions was intoxicating, addicting, and he couldn't stop himself from remaining close as the pair and their distant third brought each other to a welcome overload that was about connecting rather than pleasure.

Somehow he pulled himself away as they recovered in an embrace that didn't seem likely to end soon and forced his pedes to take him out of the suite he'd given them. He shouldn't have remained once the merge was over, but it had felt _so good_ to be near them as they made love.

He found his mind wandering peacefully as he walked, and once more, the little shadow that joined him went completely unnoticed. The surprised teek, after a moment, though, certainly caught his attention. "Whiplash?" he asked, well used to this companion appearing out of nowhere.

"What have you been doing?" Whiplash asked, looking him up and down. "I thought you were doing a Healing."

"I was," Optimus looked down with genuine surprise. "Prowl still needs it. The betrayals he faced shattered an already delicate grip on society."

Whiplash cocked his head. "Okay. So what else were you doing?"

It made Optimus pause with a flush of embarrassment in his field. "I stayed ... while they ... burned off Jazz's charge."

Whiplash was still for a moment, then he brought his hand up to rub at his mouth. Optimus thought he was trying to hide a smile. After a moment, he nodded. "Ah," was the only answer. 

It earned the minibot a hard stare. "Something to say?"

"No, nothing," Whiplash said, holding both hands up innocently. "I'm just surprised at you that you stayed. It feels like you enjoyed the experience."

"It felt too good to leave when they didn't object," Optimus admitted as he began to walk towards his quarters again on habit. "Never felt anything like that. It was like ... like they were healing _me._ "

"I can tell," Whiplash said. He danced his fingers up the small of Optimus's back, the highest part of the Prime's frame he could easily reach. "How's your charge?"

"High enough to be distracting," Optimus admitted. "Even if their good feeling left me distracted from it."

Whiplash snorted. "Well let's get it dealt with and then you can go fight with your Senate. Sound good?"

Optimus groaned. "No, but it does sound necessary."

* * *

As Radiance was led to where his mates were now imprisoned, it was difficult to think of the place as a prison. He knew, but it in no way prepared him to experience walking to the Prime's Residence and grappling with the truth that he was going to stay there for the decaorn he had managed to take off. Mecha like him had no business being in places like this. He knew the space was smaller than what their apartment had been, but he'd never been in a space that just oozed luxury from every corner.

"Right there," the guard told him, and palmed open the door at the end of the hall.

A dark hand reached out and yanked him inside with an inarticulate sound of _need_ that vibrated across the bond and only intensified as Prowl's shadowy frame pressed him against the wall and a mouth claimed his with all the heated passion of one long denied. Radiance groaned and brought his hands up to either side of Prowl's face as he returned the kiss, glossas tangling together. Prowl's designation was muffled, hips came flush and Radiance's doorwings shuddered with relief to touch his mate. Prowl ground their hips together, trapping his spike between them with a silent, wordless plea over bond and with his frame to sink into his mate and overload with him in this frantic moment of reconnecting.

Radiance gasped and pressed back, hiking one of his legs up around Prowl's waist, then turned his helm away. "--mmh. Jazz?"

Jazz tapped his shoulder from the other side and Radiance looked at him, then gave a grateful smile. "Hey."

Jazz smiled back. "Hey yourself." He leaned in for a short, sweet kiss before reaching up to stroke Radiance's doorwing. "I'll be in the berthroom."

"'Kay," Radiance said, watching his mate go for a moment, before he was pulled back into the kiss with Prowl. His valve cover moved away and he offered himself to Prowl's spike and the need that was just as desperate in him as his mate. The first push was almost shockingly gentle for Prowl's state, but it made the slow trek to fullness and flush arrays all the sweeter.

~Primus I've missed you,~ Prowl gasped out, trembling as he held still for barely a fraction of a klik. It was all he could take before the thrusts came deep, long and hard.

~You too,~ Radiance moaned, hands going from Prowl's face to looping around his neck and relaxing into the thrusts. ~So much. You have _no idea._ Love, love, _love you._ ~

~Yes. Love you. Missed you. Need you.~ Prowl's litany mingled with Radiance's, overlapping and merging as their charge built. It was Prowl who lost the battle first and spilled into his lover with a cry of sweet bliss. Radiance toppled over soon after, clutching to Prowl and bucking on his spike, their fields tangled together to share the pleasure and joy at being together once more.

As they came down the pair pressed and snuggled together, then shared a much gentler kiss.

~I'm going to shower. Why don't you greet Jazz before joining me, or I'll join you if I finish first,~ Prowl cooed across the bond.

~Of course, love,~ Radiance said, nuzzling against him, then kissed him again as he disentangled himself, then walked after Jazz. He took in everything, though the layout and everything in it was known to him from bond-shared images. It was still stunningly opulent, even against the standards Prowl had kept them in. But of course it was opulent. It was part of the _Prime's Residence_.

"Love," Radiance smiled warmly as he took in his mate sitting on a lounge in front of the window.

Jazz looked back with a small smile. "That was fast."

"It was enough for now," Radiance smiled and sat down next to him. "He's in the shower right now."

"Not surprised," Jazz said, linking his fingers through Radiance's. "Wait until you use that thing." He leaned against his mate. "Missed you, a lot."

"I missed you more than I can comprehend," Radiance shivered in joy at the affectionate contact. "I'm glad things began to settle down for both of you."

Jazz nodded. "So am I. _So_ glad you're here," he sighed happily. "It hasn't felt right without you."

"I know," Radiance risked it as he drew his mate closer and flooded the bond and his field with a smooth desire to be close, to hold, rather than the arousal he could feel competing with snuggling and crying for his mate's attention.

Jazz melted against him and Radiance wrapped around him and just held him as they sat in silence together, listening to the washrack run.

After a while, Jazz shuddered. "My spark still feels empty without him," he whispered. 

"I'm so sorry, my love," Radiance held back the keen, but not his pain for what they lost, for what his mate had lost. He didn't know how to comfort the carrier who would never carry again. All he knew how to do was be there, hold him, and love him no matter what. It seemed to be enough for Jazz, who was able to just press against Radiance and cry and accept the comfort from his mate. 

They'd both lost track of time when Radiance felt a gentle nudge on the bond from Prowl and apologetically sent a pulse of welcome to him. It didn't take long past that for them to find the berth and sink into recharge, each in contact with both others.

* * *

As was a long tradition in their berth when they had an orn to themselves, Prowl was the first to begin booting up and the last to full awareness. Yet the warmth of his mate's fields, both of them, and the touch of familiar hand simply resting on his plating, made the journey a more welcome one than it had been in a long time. They were all spooned together, Radiance holding Prowl holding Jazz, Radiance's leg hooked over Prowl's, Jazz's hand reaching back to Prowl's hip. Prowl had an arm around Jazz's waist and one of Radiance's arms was under Prowl's neck, hand curled around Jazz's.

All their engines were humming warmly and Prowl finally booted to feel Radiance kiss the back of his neck. 

"Morning, loves," Prowl trilled in greeting with a pulse of love-affection-early arousal as he arched his neck for another kiss even as he stroked one hand along Jazz's side. Jazz hummed drowsily and covered Prowl's hand with his own, Radiance's lips parted and he x-vented against the back of Prowl's neck before giving a little lick. Prowl's arousal shot up, images of being between his mates bright in his mind as he moaned. Almost as quickly he pushed them down and pushed a thought-image-question across the bond of Radiance over him, inside him, with Jazz nearby but not involved.

Radiance groaned, hiking his leg higher along Prowl's, rubbing up against the inside of his thigh. "Yes, love, _yes,_ " he whispered. 

"Jazz?" Prowl asked even as the desire from Radiance made him shiver.

Jazz untangled a little bit and rolled over, kissing the corner of Prowl's mouth. "I'll enjoy watching," he said. "I love your face when you overload."

With a deep, resonant moan Prowl shifted to his back, his legs spread, and drew Radiance over him. One hand sought out Jazz's, but his focus was on the mate over him. "Go slow love," Prowl panted as his valve cover slid open. "I don't know how well I healed. Only that I'm slick."

"Don't worry," Radiance whispered against his mouth, and Prowl felt his mate's spike brush against his pelvis. He settled his weight down, between Prowl's legs, but made no move to press in. "You'll be slicker." 

The promise made Prowl shiver with desire and flooded both bond and field with anticipation as he rolled his hips up in an offering plea to be touched and pleasured in a way he and Jazz weren't ready to risk on their own. Radiance smiled and hummed as he rocked against him, hips moving in small circles. Prowl's legs pulled up and back, his ventilations speeding up. Radiance's spike wasn't even touching his array, much less his valve, and the dark mech seemed content to tease with the light, almost-touches.

"Love, _please!_ " Prowl whined as he stroked Radiance's chevron with his free hand and rocked into the teasing touches.

"Shh-hh," Radiance murmured, and guided Prowl's face towards him to claim a slow, deep kiss. His frame shifted a little lower, the base of his spike now brushing lightly against Prowl's valve.

The soft whine was of anticipation as Prowl melted into the kiss until he went lax again, though his arousal continued to built. "Missed you so much," Prowl whispered when the kiss finally ended. "Triad's strongest together."

"Mhmm," Radiance hummed. Each slow rock brought him just a little closer, until he was rubbing the full length of his spike against Prowl's array, still the lightest touch he could manage. He could feel heat, and Prowl was leaking. The bond was wide open, offering Radiance and Jazz as deep a look into Prowl's mental state as they cared to have and all that greeted them was desire, arousal and trust.

Prowl _wanted_ , he wanted badly, but it wasn't just the pleasure that he missed so much. It was the casual way they had long shared it, none of them needing to worry about if a touch might set off something bad.

Both of his mates understood and deeply shared the sentiment.

"Radiance..." Prowl whispered, shivering and soaking.

Radiance canted his hips back and brought his spike to line up with Prowl's valve, teasing a little at the entrance. It was more than Prowl could take and he rolled his hips up, taking the tip inside. Calipers cycled and tightened, trying to draw him deeper inside.

"Ohhh, Radiance..." Prowl's tenor changed completely, drenched in pleasure he tipped his helm back to look at Jazz and squeezed his hand lightly, drawing their third into the moment.

Jazz smiled back at him and Radiance spent a little time on light, shallow thrusts that didn't come anywhere close to giving Prowl the filling he craved. When Prowl was whimpering and straining beneath him, Radiance stopped moving entirely.

"Spike yourself," Radiance purred. 

Prowl stared at him blankly for a brief moment as he processed the demand, then squirmed down a bit and settled his pedes so he could better drive his hips upwards. Despite his arousal and the need of his frame, he didn't thrust himself up fully as he once would have. The first roll of his hips only pressed Radiance a little deeper than he'd been before. He brought the hand that had been stroking his lover's face to a black hip to pull him a little further down, deepening the penetration bit by bit.

They were both panting and trembling when their arrays finally came flush with such a small movement that there wasn't even a clang. Just the smooth joining of well-slicked and compatible equipment meeting up. Even Jazz let out a shaky x-vent as he soaked in his mates' fields.

Radiance groaned, pressing his forehelm to Prowl's, and settled there for a long moment, just enjoying the feeling of being inside his mate again. It felt so good, the ripple of the calipers, the smoothness of the lining, the plentiful slickness of lubricant and the tingle of strong arousal. More than all that, however, was the relief in his mate that fully penetrated, there were no errors and no emotional rebellion.

"Please, drive me, fill me. I want to feel you take care of me," Prowl pulled Radiance in for a deep kiss.

Radiance's purr deepened. "Just hold on," he whispered, and started to rock, slow, deep thrusts into his mate. Prowl moaned and his legs slowly drew away, opening himself up completely, Radiance holding him, crouched over him, filling him entirely. The trust implicit in Prowl frame soothed them all as much as the pleasure that was slowly building to a sweet peak. It was everything making love should be, made all the better for the uncertainty and stress that lead up to it.

~Love!~ Prowl's vocalizer could only moan so he pressed the glyphs through their bond. ~So good. So good to me. For me. For us.~

~You are,~ Jazz purred in agreement, snuggling closer to Prowl, one of his legs tangling in with the others.

~Wouldn't be anything without you,~ Radiance said, gasping as the charge built higher. Too long feeling his mates' pleasure over the bond and he was having trouble holding back. 

~Let go,~ Prowl pleaded. ~Let me feel your charge flood me.~

Radiance groaned, bucked, and toppled into the overload with a shout of Prowl's designation, gripping him and grinding against him as charge danced over his frame. Under him Prowl shuddered with the first burst of charge into him, then let go and keened his bliss for all to hear while his end of the bond poured his pleasure into the joint space with Radiance's. They clung to each other until the charge had dissipated, but Jazz's still tickled against them. 

~Love, how would you enjoy our attentions?~ Prowl asked warmly, delighted his first mate was still with them.

~I think ... just being between you, for now,~ Jazz said, images of their hands on his frame flickering over the bond. 

~Always,~ Prowl smiled and easily moved with Radiance to guide their third between them. Strong dark hands caressed Jazz's frame, touches that could be erotic if he wished them to be, but could just as easily be platonic touches of care. Jazz warmed to them quickly, purring and pressing back, and arousal quickly licked along his frame. He reached up to draw Radiance down into a kiss, nudging his hips forward a little.

Prowl's hand was quick to slide down while Radiance entertained their mate's mouth. Black fingers slid along the spike cover, teasing and offering without demand. Jazz hummed as the cover slid back and stilled when Prowl's fingers circled the housing, panting for a moment before pressing back into the kiss.

"You feel so good in pleasure," Prowl moaned softly as he teased the tip of Jazz's spike out.

Jazz shivered and bucked a little, grinding against Radiance's lubricant and transfluid slicked spike. Radiance hooked a leg around Jazz's and brought one hand up to tease at the wires in Jazz's collar. Jazz's spike clicked to full attention cradled in Prowl's fingers. Those fingers closed a bit more and began to stroke, slow and gentle to draw the pleasure out.

Jazz x-vented against Radiance's mouth, starting to squirm between them. Radiance grinned and his visor slid up to reveal his optics. He pulled back to meet Jazz's pale blue optics, shining bright with charge. "Love you, beautiful," he murmured.

"We both do," Prowl added with a seductive whisper. His touch never stilled, never advanced to move faster or stroke harder until Jazz demanded it, even if it was a silent demand.

It didn't take long. Jazz was soon rocking into the loosely curled fingers. Prowl's grip tightened.

"Spill for us," Radiance purred.

Jazz made a quiet sound--a short gasp--and clutched to Radiance as he overloaded into Prowl's hand, spilling the evidence of his pleasure over black plating. His mates' warm pleasure at his overload, that he had enjoyed their attentions, overflowed in the bond and the pleased, joyful trills both native Praxians gave to their third's pleasure.

"So beautiful in pleasure," Prowl murmured as he lightly stroked Jazz down from the peak until he was shivering between them in the warm afterglow.

Jazz snuggled up between them, happy to enjoy the closeness, and drifted back into recharge.

* * *

"What's happening?" Radiance tensed when he felt _something_ shift in his bondeds. Anticipation, or the charge before a storm, but there was no fear.

"Mmm?" Jazz glanced at him as Prowl paused on the way to the door to the outside. "Oh, it's healing time. It's kinda intense, but I like being there for it more than not."

"So Prime is coming. You can hang out in another room if you'd rather not watch or see it," Prowl offered. "It happens every few orns."

"Give or take. We've both kinda lost track of time. It doesn't really matter here," Jazz added with a shrug.

Radiance tilted his head as he thought, _really_ thought about being in the same room as his Prime in the midst of a merge. Nothing separating him from the Matrix and the link to Primus. "I'll stay," he said slowly, feeling very dazed by even that idea.

Prowl smiled and there was a warm flush over the bond. Not exactly thanks, but pleasure that Radiance wanted to be with them, even for this.

The door opened and _The Prime_ walked in with an easy greeting like they were equals and Radiance tried not to faint. When he'd seen the Prime before, he'd been sick with worry for his mate, exhausted from working, overwhelmed with stress and feeling completely isolated from Jazz, lost in the midst of the whirlpool of consuming grief that was the loss of their newspark. Even the Prime didn't compare to that.

Not all of that was healed, some of it wasn't even close, but it wasn't crushing his spark.

"Radiance," Optimus said warmly. "It's good to see you."

Radiance stared, then bowed his helm. "My Prime," he murmured, placing a hand over his spark.

"I do not expect formalities here in your home," Optimus smiled at the stunned mech. "Will you be joining us this orn?"

"I will," Radiance said, and felt warmth from both his mates. They understood what this moment was to him. "It would be an honor."

"You are a strong triad," Optimus praised them all as he spoke to Radiance and guided them into the berthroom. "I am grateful that you have the strength to heal."

Radiance could only nod and watch as his mates arranged themselves easily on the berth. Prowl was relaxed almost in the middle while Jazz snuggled above him, hand in hand but a bit out of the way.

"Find where you are comfortable with them. I will lay over Prowl for the merge," Optimus explained smoothly.

Radiance nodded and climbed onto the other side of Prowl, mirroring Jazz, his hand on Prowl's hip and doorwings tucked out of the way. Prowl's chest opened up as the Prime moved over him, and then Radiance felt a powerful wash of spark energy from above. It was hard to focus, difficult to do anything but _feel_ , but he was sure he saw every spark color possible there, all swirling around and within a perfect white spark.

The connection through the bond with Prowl when their sparks met was a familiar sensation, but it was nothing like basking in that pristine energy himself.

In that brief moment, Radiance understood. This wasn't a gimmick. This wasn't some procedure. That spark really could do things no mortal spark could.

The Prime's spark really was _Primus_ given frame.

He couldn't help the quiet moan and his chest split open as he pressed closer. He was able to keep his crystal closed, barely, but the wash of Primus's spark into his frame was something he couldn't resist, didn't want to resist. It felt impossibly good despite the distress and pain washing over from Prowl. Such a strange combination, and yet Radiance wanted to bask in the energy forever.

He actually gasped out, an almost pained objection, when Prime's chest closed. He reached out blindly, all he could think about was being so close to his god again, and found Jazz's hand and Prowl's kiss instead. It broke the moment, but only barely.

~Fill me, please,~ Prowl moaned across the bond. His charge was nothing compared to Jazz's, or what Radiance was beginning to feel in himself, but the desire was hot and bright to be between his mates in every way possible. Radiance rolled over him eagerly, chest still open but with no thought of merging. He didn't even notice the Prime moving but to register, distantly, that he wasn't over his mate anymore.

He was turned from Prowl's kiss to Jazz's and Prowl's legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him in. He slid easily into his mate and heard Jazz's valve cover pull back. It was Prowl's hand that slid close first though.

~Keep kissing. Love to watch you kiss.~ Prowl moaned in pleasure that was far more emotional than physical at the moment, but building to the tipping point where it would reverse. Towards Jazz, he pressed a sensation question, asking if he could touch, just the platelets and outer array.

" _Yes,_ " Jazz moaned against Radiance's mouth. Radiance shuddered and rolled his hips into Prowl, grabbing one of his hands and linking their fingers together. The bond surged open between all three as both mates touched their third intimately there for the first time in so terribly long. Jazz's moans of physical pleasure echoed through his mates, through their bond, each careful of the other's pleasure, each wanting nothing more than to feel the others in bliss.

They worked and gripped together, rocking through the motions. Jazz hooked his leg up higher, grinding against his mates' fingers. Radiance shuddered as Prowl's valve gripped him, Prowl started to moan as the pleasure of the others began to overwhelm. Radiance and Jazz kissed as Prowl watched with rapt, unbreaking attention. It was Radiance who lost control first, crying out as he spilled deep inside his mate. The charge crackling along his frame and fingers jumped into Jazz, heightening his pleasure as Prowl keened and fell over the edge after Radiance.

Jazz crumpled down with them, shuddering in overload. The tip of Radiance's finger was inside his valve and he rode against it. The energy wound its way through all three frames, ebbing and surging until the last of it had crackled away. They lay, still tangled together and happily limp. Radiance nudged the bond, asking if either of them wanted more. Prowl was hazily content after two overloads, and Jazz cooed that he just wanted to remain where they were, all tangled together. It was permission for Radiance to sink into a happy oblivious of bond-warmed pleasure.

Only his doorwings stirred slightly when the Prime stood and slipped from the room.


	11. Rebuilding a Life

Optimus wandered around the Residence until he re-discovered the well hidden and seemingly ever-moving door to where someone was always watching his guests. He didn't like that someone was always watching, but it was a fight he'd worked out quickly wasn't worth having. 

"Prime," Whiplash grinned upside-down at him from over the back of the chair. "Come to watch the most boring pair in history?"

"I like to check on those looking in on my guests," Optimus grumbled as he stepped forward. He hadn't expected Whiplash. "Boring?"

"Yeah, boring," the black minibot huffed. "They 'face, they recharge, 'face some more. Maybe a shower, where they probably 'face before eventually getting clean. Make it to the berth to 'face some more and take a nap. You'd think they didn't have anything else to do."

"They are part of a strongly bonded triad who have been separated by grief and distance for quite some time," Optimus said, looking over Whiplash's shoulder and smiling at the sight of Prowl and Jazz tangled together on the berth. Their third had already returned to Praxus to keep up their life there. "And you're forgetting something. They also refuel."

"Usually while they're warming up for 'facing," Whiplash pointed out. "I _never_ thought porn would get dull, but these...." he shook his helm. "If you want to get technical, Prowl's usually reading the datanet and managing their finances. They'll be wealthy again by the time you're done. But he does that while doing other things."

"Well there you go, that's something else they do," Optimus said with a bit of a chuckle. "And I've seen Jazz dancing if Prowl is recharging and he isn't." 

"I haven't caught that yet, but I'm not here that much. I have an empire to help run," Whiplash grinned up at the giant. "Grumbling aside, they are nice to relax to. No fighting and they finally aren't hiding from each other anymore."

"It's good to see," Prime said with a smile. "They have such an incredible bond, seeing them so torn from each other was painful." 

"It's been pretty good for you too, you know. The better they seem to be doing, the better you definitely are after a round with them," Whiplash commented absently. "Especially when all three were here." 

"I've never engaged with them," Optimus muttered, field flushing with chagrin. 

"I know. I watch every time," Whiplash shrugged. "But you stay as they work off their charge. Whatever it's doing for you, it _works_. Reminds me of old times, stories my mentor told me of when Primes were sane and worked for the people's good."

Optimus hesitated, then gave his ISO commander a confused look. "They aren't doing anything for me."

"Oh please," Whiplash spun up and around to stand on the chair so he could tap Optimus's chest. "This. Whatever's going on helps _this_ recover faster from the healing you do."

"Oh!" Optimus's optics brightened in comprehension. "Feeling them is relaxing. It's ... addicting, actually. I can't make myself leave when they're so open to each other like that. It feels incredible." A smile warmed his field. "Absolutely incredible. They're so perfectly balanced, their love is so strong."

"It worked better when all three were here," Whiplash repeated.

Optimus nodded absently, lost in daydreams about being around all three while they were making love and the way it soothed his spark.

"So, you want me to arrange for Radiance to join his triad for good?" Whiplash tried again.

"Do I--what?" Optimus asked, torn from the daydream to stare at Whiplash. "Where did that come from? He'll be back again."

"For a vacation, a decaorn or so and then back to Praxus," Whiplash flopped in the chair again to look at the pair snuggled contentedly together. "It'd be easy enough to arrange it so he wouldn't need to go back."

"...Really?" Optimus wavered. "Without botnapping him?"

"Yes, without botnapping him, or any threats. He's working because he thinks he has to. I'll pay him the same out of a slush fund informants usually get paid from. It'll be one of the better uses of it, believe me. I'll work out what else he needs to resign. I'm sure it'll take a metacycle or three, but no reason I can't do it."

"He loves his job," Optimus warned. "That's a mech who doesn't do well without work."

"Prowl's much the same," Whiplash smirked as the readings on Prowl's datanet usage shot up. "I'll work it out with him. He's not nearly as specialized as Prowl and I've kept him from going crazy. Radiance can go race too, even if our tracks aren't nearly as good as the ones in Praxus."

"As long as his being brought here does not negatively impact his existence," Optimus warned. 

"I'll make sure of it," Whiplash nodded. "You'd know quickly enough if I didn't."

* * *

The family dinner was once more a blessedly common event, such as five Enforcer schedules could manage. So when they all got the joors off at a reasonable meal time, it was a given that they would eat at home. It was all going well when there was a knock on the door.

Radiance frowned and Charade half rose with a low growl from his engine. Radiance's creators all logged into the security feeds.

"I don't recognize that mech," Mira said, standing immediately, blaster in hand. Brava was close behind her as they went to the door. It was opened halfway and locked there as Mira made sure the visitor could see her weapon. "What do you want?" the normally cheery femme asked, completely cold.

"To speak to Radiance, and by extension his family," the matte black minibot spoke easily and kept his frame held in a way that the uneasy Enforcers wouldn't be set off. "He should recognize me."

"Creation!" Brava called. "This one says you know him."

Radiance immediately logged into the feed. "Oh," he said, and hurried to join his creators at the door. "Yes, I know him. He works for the Prime."

"May I come in?" Whiplash asked politely.

"Yes," Radiance said immediately, before either of his protective creators could answer otherwise. "This is the mech who brought me the shanix from the Prime," he added for them.

Brava snorted. "Fine," she said, and Mira let the door open the rest of the way. The hostility that had been on her face and in her field was immediately washed away with a burst of bright warmth and welcome.

"We were just having dinner," she said, doorwings lifting eagerly at the prospect of hosting. "Join us? Contact--our third--he's an amazing cook."

"I would be honored." The minibot smiled warmly at her. "I'm Whiplash, if he never told you."

"He didn't," Mira said. "Then welcome, Whiplash."

"What brings you here?" Radiance asked with a frown. "Are Prowl and Jazz okay?"

"That are doing quite well," Whiplash said as the table was quickly rearranged for their extra guest. A full cube and an empty plate were set out, and the serving plates moved within reach. Whiplash sat. "I have a job offer, of sorts. The up side, you'll be with your mates full time. Down side's that you'll be in Iacon."

"Permanently?" Radiance questioned as he sat.

"As long as Prowl remains," Whiplash said with a nod. "But yes, living there full time."

Radiance leaned back with a slow nod, thinking.

Charade was regarding Whiplash. "You're the one that slipped Fastshot."

"I am," Whiplash nodded. "I'll give him due credit. He's fast and he's good. I'm just better."

"For as long as Prowl's there. How long is that?" Contact asked.

"The way it's looking now, he'll serve his entire sentence where he is. So seven thousand vorns or so," Whiplash told him.

"How did you do it?" Charade asked.

"Trade secrets," Whiplash cocked a grin, then went serious. "They really are. You don't have the clearance for that conversation yet."

"Yet?" Mira focused sharply. "Are you after my creations?"

"No, ma'am," Whiplash remained relaxed. "They've both got potential for my line of work, but I don't think either wants to."

Charade glanced at Radiance, who was still deep in thought, then back to Whiplash. "What _is_ your line of work, when you're not running errands for the Prime?"

"At the end of it, that _is_ my job. Reality, I do what needs to be done and I protect him from being hurt by it," Whiplash answered.

"Title," Brava demanded.

Whiplash rolled a flash of dim light across his visor and took a sip of his cube as he mulled the demand over. "I have a lot of titles, real ones, but the highest ranked one I rate is The Left Hand of the Prime."

There was a long moment of silence.

Radiance tilted his helm forward. "You're the Commander of ISO," he said.

"I am, among other things. Have been for a long time," Whiplash nodded. "Now, about the deal. What keeps you returning to Praxus so much? I know it's not shanix. I saw to that."

"Wait, back up," Brava broken in. "Why didn't you just say you were the Commander of ISO?"

"Because the two aren't the same thing and the Left Hand outranks the ISO," Whiplash shrugged. "It's often the same mech, but not always."

"Left Hand of the Prime isn't real," Charade said.

"It is," Whiplash said. "I do everything and anything required to ensure the well being of the Prime."

Charade opened his mouth to answer, but Radiance held his hand up. "To answer your question. My family is here," he said. "My job is here. And if I don't keep working there are nobles who will notice and start to wonder why, and I don't want what happened to Jazz to happen to anyone else I love."

Whiplash gave a nod. "I can deal with the nobles, or rather have a more public member of my division make sure they understand."

"I don't like laws being broken," Mira growled.

"It's not breaking any laws to have a noble that outranks them by a couple grades come by and make sure they understand that Praxus does not want the attention such actions would bring," Whiplash waved her concern off. "Nobles live and die by social standing. They do not cross the higher ranks, their betters, without very good cause." He refocused on Radiance. "While I'm well within my authorization to relocate everyone to Iacon if that's the best answer, it seems to be that reversing the ratio you've been keeping would work. You work in Iacon and spend a few orns here when their schedules give time off. A fast shuttle makes the trip in less than two joors."

Radiance nodded, doorwings lowering a bit. "And what would I be doing in Iacon?"

"That is up to you, for the most part. Your presence, your love of your mates and their love of you will more than pay your keep," Whiplash told them. "Anything you do past that is because you want to, and I'll do what I can to make it happen."

Radiance tilted his helm to the side a bit. "You're not asking me to go there for Prowl, are you," he said, but still with a question in his subharmonics. 

"I'm asking because it would be of great assistance to the Prime's health," Whiplash confirmed more bluntly than anyone expected.

Radiance nodded slowly. "That's why he always stayed when we interfaced after the merges," he said. "It helps him somehow?"

"The _Prime_ watched you interface?" Contact gasped, as Charade started to snicker.

Radiance glanced at his creator, then ducked his helm a little, lifting his hand up to hide a small smile. "Yeah." He punched Charade's arm. "Shut up." 

"A healing merge takes a great deal out of him, out of his spark. Pure love being expressed restores a great deal," Whiplash added.

"Oh, you would be the one who gets singled out for _pure love,_ " Charade said with a grin. "Primus, Radiance. You're such a sap."

"His mates are no better," Whiplash chuckled. "That's why it works with them. All of them are the same way."

"What do you think?" Contact asked, rubbing Radiance's wrist.

Radiance turned his hand up to hold Contact's. "I don't know," he said. "Leaving my team?"

"I'll take care of them," Charade said easily. "You know I will." 

"I trust you, but ... I'll have to start all over when I come back," Radiance sighed.

"Not if you keep your training up," Whiplash offered. "Transfers without losing rank are well established."

Radiance perked, doorwings lifting. "Transfer to Iacon?" he asked. "And stay with SWAT?"

"Iacon Enforcers, or the more public segment of ISO," Whiplash offered.

"Iacon's almost impossible to get into, even as a transfer," Radiance pointed out. 

"That's a politics thing," Whiplash chuckled without humor. "The Lord of Law knows when I say a mech qualifies, they qualify. You'll deal with politics a lot less in ISO, but the work is the same."

"You think he qualifies for ISO?" Brava rumbled proudly, as Mira beamed at their creation. 

"Admission, yes," Whiplash nodded. "He's not fit for quite a few of our positions, but there are several he would excel at."

Mira trilled proudly and Brava just nodded curtly, looking pleased.

"So you want me to live with my mates, and for us to allow the Prime to be with us, and in exchange you're going to take care of putting through a transfer to Iacon--Enforcer or ISO--and make sure I have access to a fast shuttle that can get me back here when I have the time for it?" Radiance asked. 

"Agreed," Whiplash said firmly. "How soon are you willing to move?"

Radiance looked around at his creators, who all smiled encouragingly at him, then at Charade, who just snorted.

"Like I would miss you," the other SWAT mech said.

Radiance smiled fondly at him, then looked at Whiplash, and opened the bond to his mates to let them feel his excitement at the knowledge that they would soon all be living together again. Surprise and joy flared back from them both, and an 'explanations are due soon' sensation from Prowl. "How soon can you have me?"

"You can leave with me tonight if you want," Whiplash shrugged. "Filing and such will take a couple orns."

Radiance nodded, immediately starting to scroll through everything he would need to sort out before leaving. Comms were opened to Mortar and the rest of the team as he started explaining the situation, as the forms to promote Charade were pulled up and prepared for filing. "I need at least six joors."

Whiplash nodded, his comms buzzing as well. "Then eight joors, or in the morning?"

Radiance looked back to his family, torn, and then Charade kicked him under the table. "Ow!"

"Go on," Charade rumbled, but there was a smirk in his field. "You know you want to recharge with them."

Radiance looked at his creators. Mira beamed, Contact smiled, and Brava just looked at him.

"You think we want our creation around all the time?" she snorted. "Get out of here."

"Thank you," Radiance said, the bond quivering with relief, excitement, anticipation. He stood up and hugged his creators, and bumped his helm against Charade's. ~I'll see you tonight,~ he told his mates as he rushed to gather his things. 

::Comm me when you're ready to go, and remember, it's just a two-joor flight back. You'll see them again soon,:: Whiplash pinged Radiance one of his comm frequencies. "I'll go wander around Praxus until he's ready."

"You had better take care of him," Brava said with a warning growl from her engines.

"Brava," Radiance protested.

"I always take care of my own," Whiplash told her, his field as serious as they'd encountered. "This is for _my Prime_." The subharmonics as Whiplash spoke his Prime's title were deeply reverent.

"Good," Brava said after a moment, nodding once.

"Thank you," Contact murmured, with a soft smile.

"Thank _you,_ " Whiplash answered, then slipped away even as they watched him. It was only when they heard outside door open and close that they realized he was gone.

* * *

The first Healing after Radiance moved in with his mates in the Prime's Residence was intense, and over more quickly than usual. Prowl's focus was on his triad, and the need to reunite with them. It was also the first time that they had all acknowledged, at least to themselves, that the Prime was staying for a reason and it wasn't to get off. That wasn't on anyone's processors as the three of them all but dove at the chance to take pleasure in the others. Radiance between Prowl's legs, Jazz above his helm and Jazz and Radiance kissing ardently over their third.

Optimus lingered to the side of the berth, close enough to teek, but shifting back and forth as he watched. In trying to make himself less intrusive into their moment together, he was only becoming more noticeable.

The three on the berth shuddered and rocked together, their bond open and singing in its joy at the joining. It was both all too soon and forever that overload claimed the triad and they moaned, keened and spilled into each other. Their love-joy-bliss exploded outward and wrapped Optimus in a blanket of comfort and healing. The Prime shuddered and couldn't keep himself from inching forward to get as close to the source of the spark energy as possible. When they came down, panting, Optimus shifted back, tapping his fingertips together in front of him. "Um," he muttered, face down, field hot with a blush. "Thank you."

"You are welcome," Prowl purred, ignoring the lubricant smeared over his face. "You've helped us a great deal as well."

"With as much as you merge with Prowl, you're practically a mate," Jazz almost giggled as he snuggled against his mates.

"And you've done so much for us," Radiance said, slipping his fingers through Prowl's and squeezing. "Our lives were over until you took Prowl in."

"Still," Optimus said. "I, I recognize the great, ah, intimacy required to allow me to stay. And I apologize for the times when I wasn't ... didn't, that is..." He fumbled for a few moments. "Didn't have express permission."

"You're fine," Jazz promised. "If we had an issue with you watching, or being watched in general," he waved vaguely towards the ceiling. "We wouldn't be doing it where you could see. They aren't quite the exhibitionist I am, but they always knew and agreed."

"Ah," Optimus said, nodding. "Right, of course, your work..."

Jazz gave the Prime an understanding smile. "I take it you've never stood and watched mecha 'facing before us," he said.

Optimus shook his head. "I can't say I had planned to, either." 

"Really?" Prowl looked at him with honest surprise.

Optimus shrugged. "It's very intimate. I hate to intrude where it isn't wanted."

"Well, yeah, that is creepy," Jazz agreed.

"And illegal," Radiance added with a content hum from Prowl's other side.

"Okay, and that, but those that put on a show _like_ to be watched," Jazz pointed out. "You do know that there are places where folks put on shows like that, right?"

Optimus shrugged again, fingers fiddling with nothing. "I'm sure they don't lack for occupancy even with my absence," he said. "But ... even those who consent to being viewed, their motivations are impossible to tell without first speaking with each one and I find that more trouble than..." He trailed off, looking down. "I wouldn't want to witness someone who felt forced by circumstance into such an exposing line of work where they were not truly joyful to engage." 

"I get it," Jazz nodded, his tone becoming serious. "It sucks for the mecha who have to do that. I'm not one of them. I liked showing off."

"And we don't mind, with you," Prowl added and gave a grateful smile at his mate when Radiance handed him a cloth for his face.

"And I know if we asked you to leave, you would," Jazz said. "That..." He paused. "That helps."

"You feel more in control," Optimus said.

Jazz nodded.

"That is good," Optimus told them. "I will leave you to yourselves now. It is time I burned off my own charge."

* * *

The next time Optimus chimed at the triad's door he was allowed in with no one to greet him there. He headed inside into their preferred berthroom and found Jazz reading with his back to the headboard, one hand holding a datapad and the other curled loosely around part of Prowl's chevron. Prowl and Radiance were stretched out next to him, kissing lazily, legs tangled.

"Ah--I can, if it isn't a good time..." the Prime said, awkwardly.

"Actually your timing is perfect," Jazz looked up with a grin. "We thought it might be good if you got used to us, you know, in normal conditions and not already jacked up."

"Sit down, relax and enjoy the show," Prowl actually purred in his anticipation. "I've been told we put on a _very_ good show."

"We do," Jazz said. "I could never convince them to perform with me but we do."

Radiance looked up at Jazz with an indulgently fond expression. "I think we'll stick to private viewings."

Jazz smiled back at him, then looked at Optimus, who was still standing there, shifting uncomfortably. He straightened, crossing his legs and regarding the Prime. "I get it," he said. "It's weird at first. Lotsa mecha start by standing outside the club and get glimpses when the doors open when they're too shy to come in. But it's okay, consensual interfacing is good, and healthy. Which part makes you uncomfortable?"

"It's such a private and personal act," Optimus ventured. 

"The spark merging we do is far, far more intimate," Prowl reminded him gently. "Especially that second one. You _know_ me on a level not even my bondeds do."

Radiance cocked his helm. "Do you have a lover, ever?"

Optimus shook his helm, then paused, and nodded. "Kind of. I don't know if lover is the right word. A trusted officer who helps me with a charge so I can focus better." 

"I'm sorry," Prowl's regret and sadness for the Prime was genuine. ~He should have someone.~

~Maybe,~ Radiance wavered. ~I wouldn't mind being with him. He's the Prime. I don't love him like you two though.~

"Don't be," Optimus said with a genuine warmth in his voice. "After I took the Matrix, the need I'd felt for a lover faded. It's hard to describe. I don't feel any loss or longing for personal companionship." 

Prowl simply accepted the statement and felt his mates go in line with it. "You still get a charge, but you don't need the emotional connection."

"Something like," Optimus said, smiling. "I want emotional connections, but with all the creations of Primus. I want to see and feel their happiness, and be a connection to the divine for them."

"You are that," Radiance said with a purr.

"Think of our interfacing as seeing and feeling us being happy," Jazz said. "It's okay to watch and enjoy. We want you to be relaxed."

Optimus gave them a hesitant smile, then sat in the chair they had pulled close to the berth. 

"That's right. Just remember that we all welcome you here to watch and _feel_ this," Jazz smiled and turned his attention to his triad. "So what does my beloved want most right now?" he purred to Prowl.

Prowl moaned into Radiance's mouth. Though they all caught the image-sensation of his desire, they had agreed that all communication should be verbal if possible to allow the Prime to know what they had in mind. It was only when Radiance allowed the kiss to end did Prowl manage to say "I want you both inside me. Stretch my valve wide," he moaned in the building heat. "I want to feel you surround me."

Radiance hummed deeply. "I think we would all enjoy that," he said, hand trailing down Prowl's side and cupping around the back of his leg, pulling it up over his own hip. Jazz pressed in behind Prowl, nipping along the back of his neck. His spike cover unlocked and he rubbed the emerging tip against Prowl's aft. Every move was surrendered to joyfully as Prowl's valve cover snapped open and he tipped his helm back, offering Radiance his throat. Beyond them, Optimus realized he'd chosen a position, or they'd moved into one, where he had an excellent view of the glistening valve and both spikes that would soon be inside it.

"Please, loves," Prowl actually keened, his glyphs fluctuating between the Imperial standard and Praxian dialects.

Radiance groaned against Prowl's neck, doorwings shuddering as he pressed forward, spike extending against the slickness of his mate's valve. He shifted his hips and pushed up, biting gently on a cable as he buried himself and held there. All four of them felt Prowl's sharp surge of pleasure at the claim.

Jazz reached down and took his own spike in hand, guiding the tip to press against Radiance's shaft. "Haven't done this in a while," he said.

"Not in too long," Prowl moaned deeply. "I'm good," he promised them all.

Jazz pressed up and Radiance held Prowl tightly as he was stretched between. "Good," Radiance purred in praise, lifting two fingers up to Prowl's mouth, giving him something to bite down on if he needed. " _So_ good, lover." 

Instead Prowl kissed and licked them. He was stretched, and he felt it, but it was only uncomfortable. That was soon overshadowed by the pleasure that was as much emotional as physical as his frame adjusted to the double intrusion.

"Praxians," Jazz said fondly, as Radiance gave a slow roll of his hips.

"Mhmm," Radiance hummed, as the next roll drew moans from both his mates. They all heard the way the Prime's intakes picked up. 

"So good," Prowl moaned around the fingers in his mouth. "Missed having both of you so much. Remember ... the first time ... it was all three of us?"

Radiance's hips gave a suddenly sharp buck and Jazz groaned. " _Yes,_ " they answered in unison as Jazz started to rock, each push bringing him a little closer to being fully hilted alongside Radiance. 

Even though he could do little but be on his side as his mates moved closer and deeper inside him with each rocking, Prowl felt no loss. He was in bliss, filled with both his triad-mates and being taken care of even as he pleasured them both deeply. He filled the bond with the pleasure they gave him and sensation-memories and thoughts of how good it was with them. It rang back to him and echoed out into the surrounding chamber, absorbed readily by the Matrix bearer.

" _Oh_ love," Jazz moaned, a sound both mates echoed. Yet it was Jazz who was the least used to this stimulation and they all knew, and willingly accepted, that he would lose control first.

"You feel so good," Prowl moaned back as he began to tremble. "Want to feel you spill inside me, the heat, the charge, the way it makes you both slide easier as you lose control." 

"Um-hmm," Jazz managed, one arm bracing against the berth and the other finding Prowl's hip, gripping tightly as he started bucking faster. "Frag," he whispered, and buried his face against the back of Prowl's neck. "Primus, _frag._ Prowl--"

"C'mon, Jazz," Radiance purred. 

"Please, fill me Jazz!" Prowl gasped with his own charge close to the limit. He squeezed and rippled around both spikes, working himself and them higher with every motion. Jazz shuddered, whimpered, and bit down on Prowl's plating as he seized in overload. Radiance roared one thrust later and almost in tandem Prowl keened as both sets of charged transfluid surged into his sensors in the most intense overload outside of a three-way merge.

The Prime gasped as the energy hit him, shuddering from the intensity as the three clutched each other through their bliss.

When it was over, Jazz looked blearily over to see Optimus's optics dimmed as he gazed at them.

"Heya, big guy?" he asked, voice a little fuzzy.

"Mm." Optimus lifted his helm a little and seemed to be smiling. "That was ... relaxing."

"Glad to hear it, since that's a good thing for you," Jazz grinned back.

"Primus that was good," Prowl moaned even as he snuggled into his mates more. "Love you so much."

"Love you too," Radiance murmured, and tilted Prowl's helm up for a slow kiss. "Feel up to the Healing still?" he asked when they parted. 

"If our Prime is," Prowl murmured lazily, content to be where he was, but also content to work if it was best.

"I am," Optimus said warmly. "More now than when I arrived. But only if you want to, Prowl."

"I do," Prowl said firmly, causing his mates to shift far enough away for Optimus to climb over him. Optimus's field, and his approval, washed warmly over Prowl. 


	12. The Needs of Healing

As Optimus walked towards the triad's quarters he was mulling over how much healing Prowl had left, and how much both his triad-mates needed it more now. Especially Jazz. The youngest of the three was amazingly resilient just from what he learned off of Prowl, yet he knew that Prowl didn't know it all.

To lose a newspark to such violence ... Optimus shuddered and set himself on earning enough trust to have Jazz accept his Healing. At one point in his life he'd expected to some orn carry himself, and the faint connection to those memories just made him more determined.

The merge with Prowl went as expected and ended calmly, leaving him with a faint charge as Prowl's mates pressed in around him to celebrate their bond and how far he had come. Optimus shifted out of the way but went no further as the triad's passion for each other gave him more than the merge had taken. It was not something he understood, but he relished it and how free these mecha were with it. They weren't just tolerating him not leaving quickly. He wasn't forgotten. They welcomed him into their group in his own way, and for that he could never thank them enough.

When they were all cooling down and panting in each other's arms, he shifted forward, enough for them to look at him questioningly.

"Do you need more?" Radiance asked.

"No," Optimus said, shaking his helm. "I did want to offer you something, though." His gaze shifted to the youngest of the triad. "Specifically, for Jazz. I wanted to offer Healing, if you would accept."

"Healing, for me?" Jazz stared at him with bright optics and tumbling thoughts. Knowledge of how much it had helped Prowl. Not wanting to let _anyone_ touch his spark again. Not wanting to face the pain he'd mostly managed to bury. How much it had helped Prowl. Not wanting to hurt so much anymore.

"You don't have to answer right now," Optimus said, as the dancer took on a frozen look. Radiance rubbed his back and Prowl nuzzled their helms together. Optimus could feel their bond opening to each other, even if he couldn't hear what was being said over it.

After a klik, Jazz nodded numbly.

" _Thank you,_ " Radiance nearly moaned, wrapping him in a tight hug. 

"I accept," Jazz managed, his entire frame trembling despite the support poured into him by both mates in frame and bond. "I ... I don't want them to hurt because of me."

"When would you like to begin?" Optimus asked gently, leaving the time frame completely open for Jazz. 

Prowl and Radiance nuzzled and held him, supportive but not demanding. They were both too grateful that Jazz was willing to push more. It was still a long, long klik before Jazz found his voice.

"Now, before I lose my nerve."

"Very well," Optimus said, inclining his helm. He waited patiently while the triad rearranged themselves on the berth with Jazz in the middle, one mate on either side, holding his hands.

Jazz was gripping them tightly.

As Optimus lowered over him and split his chest, Jazz's ventilations increased.

"Um," the dancer said. "Sorry. Just."

"It's okay," Optimus said warmly. "Take your time. If this is as far as we manage that is still progress."

Jazz nodded and leaned heavily on the support of his mates. His armor unlocked and he began to tremble violently. It parted a finger's width and suddenly his spark was screaming at him to open already. It felt what was above it through that crack. Knew this being and was utterly desperate to touch it.

"Good," Optimus praised, as the chest parted slowly. For the first time, his mates saw the crack that marred the crystal lattice. It ran nearly a third of the circumference of the chamber, and the lattice connections were jagged and imperfect where it had broken. Their cries of grief at such a scar on their perfect love was wrenching, more so to the Prime than the triad. Yet in their distress Jazz found some strength.

They didn't reject him. They didn't find him ugly. They were only distressed because he had been hurt.

With shaking vents, Jazz lifted and opened his chamber. The Prime's powerful spark came forward to meet him and the merge was easy. Jazz's spark recognized this energy and felt the presence of _more_ beyond it.

The shuddering terror once the merge stabilized, though, was anything but easy.

~Please don't make me remember it,~ Jazz sobbed, the grief echoing into his frame. 

~Not today,~ Prime agreed. ~To heal, you must face your pain, face why it hurt and the damage it caused. Today, though, I would like to know you. What brings you joy?~

~Joy,~ Jazz repeated, caught by surprise, and his frame stilled in his shock.

~Joy,~ Optimus answered warmly.

Memories of his mates, images of dozens of unfamiliar mecha, the sensation of lights and spinning all came to Optimus. 

~Dancing. The center of appreciative attention,~ Optimus rumbled his approval. ~You would be amazing to watch dance if you take such joy in it.~

~I love it,~ Jazz said, calming more with every passing moment. ~I like being the reason others are happy. I--no.~ The spark faltered. ~Those nobles were--happy, they were--~

~Happy at your pain,~ the Prime murmured. ~Jazz, is this the path you would like to focus on today?~

~No,~ Jazz whispered, and there was a bright flash of _fury_ at the mecha who had taken so much.

~Think about how your mates bring you joy,~ Optimus redirected him gently.

Jazz's spark immediately warmed. ~They love who I am,~ he said. ~I used to dance for them, it's been a long time.~

~Do you have the space to dance here?~

~Yes,~ Jazz said. ~But there isn't a pole.~

~Is that the only reason?~ Optimus probed gently.

~It--~ Jazz wished there was a way to look away from the Prime, embarrassed to have been caught like that. A tumble of memories came through of teasing his mates with his frame until one or both of them couldn't stand waiting and pounced. ~I don't want to lead them on if I can't follow through.~ 

~Perhaps after healing some, you will find you can enjoy their touch again in that way,~ Optimus said soothingly, without judgment or platitudes. ~Would you enjoy dancing for them then?~

Jazz cycled a deep vent, relaxing. He smiled. ~The first time I saw Radiance, I was dancing. His friends hired me to give him a lap dance and a romp after a breakup. He took the lap dance, he wouldn't take the romp. Prude,~ Jazz said fondly. ~But _so_ good.~

~You are blessed with your mates. As they are blessed with you,~ Optimus hummed happily at the good memories. ~How did you come to be with Radiance?~

~We talked while I was giving him the lap dance,~ Jazz said. ~And of course everyone likes to talk and part of the job is to be as appealing as possible for each individual and remembering what they like. You become a different mech for each one ... but with Radiance, I discovered I was just me. He asked me out, he wasn't serious, and I didn't mean to, but I said yes.~

~And Prowl didn't mind,~ Optimus couldn't help the warmth for the spark-bonded mech that was so willing to share his love when his love wished to be shared.

 _Love_ for his first mate filled Jazz. ~Radiance fit with us perfectly,~ he said. _Sire-protector-dominant_ washed through the merge. ~I love them so much.~

~They love you just as much,~ Optimus knew the truth in many ways and was happy to share it. ~What is how you enjoy being with them the most?~

Jazz's engines purred and he sank into memories of being between them. Optimus was glad to see he was relaxed enough to enjoy remembering without being distracted, and he nurtured that, letting Jazz fantasize as he willed with no more direction or conversation, until the end of the merge. As he pushed Jazz over, in his mind, the dancer was on his back, being held down by his mates as they took turns using him.

The spark overload shuddered out and Optimus drew away, leaving Jazz panting.

As soon as he had control over his frame again, Jazz rolled onto his side and grabbed Radiance in a heated kiss. "Make me take your spikes," he gasped against his mate's mouth, grinding against him.

Radiance reached down and grabbed Jazz's leg, hiking it up and pushing him back. "What's the safe word?" he asked, field turning possessive as Prowl rumbled eagerly as he grabbed Jazz's hands and pinned them, though not so firmly that he couldn't wiggle out.

"Hex," Jazz said. 

"We will wear you out and ourselves," Prowl promised with joy-filled lust surging through him. His spike was already extending, eager for its turn.

"Mine first," Radiance grinned and got a hand between his extended spike and Jazz to rub the exposed platelets.

Optimus quickly moved away, sensing that being too close for this wouldn't be appreciated by any of them. He also thought they had done this before, from how easily they fell into their roles.

Jazz's helm fell back and Radiance immediately moved in to bite down on his neck. Jazz whined and two fingers pressed into his valve, burying as deep as they could in a single push. Jazz's hips bucked up and his gasp was stifled against Prowl's mouth.

"That's good," Radiance purred. "It's good you're ready, because I wouldn't wait if you weren't." 

If Optimus didn't know this triad as well as he did, he'd have worried. Yet he did know them, two of them by deep merging. Even if he didn't understand why they played this game or what they got out of it, he could sense as much as he knew it was something all three enjoyed.

Jazz moaned into Prowl's mouth as the fingers scissored a bit, stretching and checking the slick passage without giving too much of an impression of caring. It was nothing at all like when Radiance had first taken Prowl again, and Optimus flushed at remembering watching that intensely intimate event. When Radiance pulled his fingers out of his mate he pressed them against Jazz's lip plates and began rubbing his spike along the platelets.

The thrust in came without any warning to Optimus, but it seemed like those involved knew when it was coming. Jazz's cry was sharp and his frame bowed up off the berth. His optics paled and Optimus's spark sank for a moment as the two held together, almost frozen. He hoped that Jazz would be capable of speaking if he fell into a flashback, to make it all stop, and wondered if he should prepare to step in--

Then Jazz sank down, pressing back against Radiance.

The tension that had filled all three for that small eternity drained away and Radiance rolled his hips into a sharp thrust.

Jazz made a sound like a sob, shuddering, and if Optimus hadn't been able to teek he wouldn't have realized it was relief. His mates knew it was too, and despite how forceful the thrusts came, how fast this was, it was working for them. He could see it in Prowl right now, as the one not involved, that Jazz was doing okay and beginning to enjoy the physical pleasure being offered him.

It didn't take long before Radiance was starting to lose himself. "Prowl--"

"I'm watching him," Prowl purred, holding Jazz's wrists in one hand and stroking his helm in the other. "He's enjoying you, love."

"Good," Radiance said, and kissed Jazz's neck. "He should enjoy me."

"Fill him, my love," Prowl trilled eagerly. "Add your slickness to his for me."

"Please--" Jazz gasped. "Radiance--"

The plea from his mate was more than Radiance could handle and he shouted, spilling into the clenching valve. "Oh, _Primus--!_ "

Under him Jazz keened and thrashed briefly until the current surging into him from valve and plating from Radiance curled him into the twitching spike as his frame locked up. Radiance was only barely in control of his frame when he began to thrust again, earning a moan from Jazz and growl from Prowl.

"My turn," Prowl pushed at him to make him get off Jazz. From the outside it looked uncaring and demanding. From where Optimus was teeking, the overall mood hadn't changed. It was an act, a show because Jazz had asked for it. The black and gold mech claimed his bonded's mouth and took over pinning his wrists down. When his first mate drove in, Jazz arched into it, his moans being muffled by a harsh kiss from Radiance. Prowl made up for it with a long, deep groan as he pinned Jazz's knees almost even with his hips in a display that also allowed him to drive even deeper into his mate's frame.

Despite the passionate care and desire flooding off the triad, Optimus was having difficulty aligning what he was teeking to what he was seeing. This was clearly something they'd done before, and knowing that Jazz had the power to make it all stop in an instant was comforting, but Optimus was still worried about the dancer finding himself caught in something he couldn't escape from. Prowl and Radiance would surely sense it over the bond, but...

Optimus lingered back and decided to wait until all three were safely out of ... whatever it was they were doing.

Just kliks into being pounded into by Prowl, Jazz shouted and shook in an overload that brought his mate with him, but Prowl picked right back up just as Radiance had and kept driving forward. Radiance didn't push him away until the pair had overloaded a second time and Prowl was visibly trembling. Over and over the pair switched, and Optimus learned just what Praxian endurance meant. It was more than a joor and a dozen hard overloads before Jazz went completely limp. Radiance took a final turn, and finally seemed to be working to make his mate feel it, but Jazz was past his endurance. It was only a few quick thrusts later that Radiance let go with a long, low moan and sank down on top of Jazz. He didn't resist the gentle shove Prowl gave him to the side, but instead of climbing between Jazz's spread legs, Prowl snuggled against Jazz's side and reached over to twine his fingers with Radiance over their spent lover.

Jazz was panting, vents hitching, optics flickering. He was staring at the ceiling, looking dazed.

"Thank you," he whispered. 

Both his mates nuzzled him. "Anytime, anything you need. Love you."

"Do you require anything...?" Optimus asked. "I can have some salve brought..."

"No," Jazz murmured.

"We're fine," Radiance said, propping himself up on one elbow and rubbing a sensor horn.

"We'll take care of him," Prowl said.

Optimus smiled and showed himself out. 

* * *

Optimus pulled out of the Healing merge shaking, the mech beneath him still dazed from the spark overload, and left before he could gain much awareness back. He didn't even have a lingering charge from the merge, he was too focused on trying not to purge. He hated to doubt Primus's power and vision, but it was hard to see how a spark so twisted had come into creation.

He stumbled as he walked and stopped, leaning against the wall. He didn't think, he simply let his pedes and spark take him where they willed with whispered promises of feeling better. He knew, distantly, that he had a shadow, but that shadow didn't bother him so he ignored it. 

It was only when he found himself staring at a door that didn't automatically open for him that he collected enough thoughts to realize where he'd gone. The triad's quarters. He hesitated, then guiltily checked in on the camera in the room and saw them relaxing in the living room, Prowl and Jazz listen to an excited Radiance. A brief listen in and Optimus realized he was telling his mates about his new work with ISO.

He took a step back, reluctant to intrude, but he also didn't feel strong enough to make it back to his own berth, and wavered there. 

"Go in, Prime. That's why they're here," Whiplash's familiar voice came from his side.

That was the last push Optimus needed and he palmed over the panel. The door opened to him and he stumbled in, finding himself immediately faced with an alert Enforcer, doorwings up and a hand in his subspace, before the mech realized who it was.

"I'm sorry--" Optimus managed. 

"Primus. What happened?" Radiance moved first to support the much larger mech. Prowl and Jazz weren't far behind him though. 

"Should we call your medic?" Jazz asked.

"Where's Whiplash? Isn't he suppose to protect you?" Prowl's voice added to the questions.

"Right here. This is the results of a healing merge with a truly diseased spark," the minibot answered from the door. "Just sit him down and be yourselves, together. He'll feel better."

"Of course," Radiance said, as together they all guided Prime into their berthroom and got him to fall onto the berth. Optimus curled there and shuddered.

Jazz looked around for Whiplash to ask what they should do, but the shadow was gone. He gave his mates a worried look. 

"He said be ourselves and be together," Prowl shrugged and climbed onto the berth as he motioned his mates to join him. "Radiance, you were talking about your new duties?"

Radiance hummed and nodded, regarding the berth as he wondered how close they were supposed to get to the Prime right now. He joined Prowl, leaning against him, one hand on Optimus's arm. He let his legs splay a little and patted the inside of his thigh, inviting Jazz to come cuddle with him. Jazz smiled and got himself on the berth, comfortably leaning back against Radiance. 

Radiance kissed the top of his helm fondly. "So it's really a lot like SWAT," he said, then grinned. "With fewer speeding tickets. I don't miss the speeding tickets." 

"I don't doubt it. There's just no upside to that encounter," Jazz made a face.

"Oh, but there is. A lot of criminals get caught on traffic stops," Radiance chuckled softly. "That's why IDs are always called in no matter why a stop is made. A lot of warrants are served on stops."

"But you don't miss it," Jazz said.

"Not in the slightest. Sitting on the side of the road for joors, listening to every excuse ever made over and over, never knowing when you're going to pull someone over with a blaster and a hatred for Enforcers?" Radiance shook his head. "I've assisted with a few pick-ups here, mostly mecha who've already been taken down."

"I like the lower danger without you being at a desk all shift," Prowl admitted. "Are you getting enough action?"

"Mm..." Radiance held a hand out and tilted it back in forth. "It's so-so. On the boring side but I know it'll get less so. The team I'm with specializes in training, actually, which is a really effective way to do it. They take one or two at a time and their assignments change as the trainee needs. And they're trained to recognize when to take over and when to let someone keep working."

"Wow. A whole team to train one mech?" Prowl could help his surprise. "Effective, I'm sure, but that's a lot of resources for a single trainee."

"It's not like their resources are _only_ on training, they're doing work at the same time," Radiance said. "It isn't much different from joining in with a working field team, just that this one doesn't stay in the same area longer than someone needs. It's kind of genius, actually, if I ever get back to Praxus I want to try something similar there." 

"You will," Prowl purred softly. "We will. It's just going to take time, and time we now have."

"A lifetime of it," Radiance agreed, nuzzling his chevron to Prowl's. The open bond pulsed between all three of them and next to them the Prime's ventilations were suddenly stabilizing.

"What do you think of me opening up my own club?" Jazz asked his mates. "Managing instead of just dancing."

"If you think you'd enjoy it," Prowl warmed to the idea very rapidly. "I could handle the accounting and numbers side of things so you could focus on the people aspect."

Radiance leaned back and relaxed with a widening grin as his mates talked excitedly about the future. It didn't matter to any of them if it happened. It felt too good to have that kind of hope in all three of them to let it get in the way. Whatever was going on was helping the Prime, and that made him, all of them, feel that much better.

After a while, Optimus slipped into recharge next to them and then rolled onto his side, snuggling up behind the triad.

"Aw," Jazz said with a smile.

"I don't understand how we did that, but now I believe we're earning our keep," Prowl murmured with a warm smile for the sight and for his loves at what they'd just done. He paused and glanced between his loves. "Maybe ... it would help him if he was actually within the bond-space?"

"It's worth a try," Radiance said, shifting up after kissing the back of Jazz's neck. He crawled around to the other side of the Prime, leaving Jazz and Prowl to cuddle each other. As soon as they all settled, the Prime's field smoothed even more. "Definitely worth the try," he murmured with a pulse of love through the bond to wish his mates a good recharge. 

* * *

After another decaorn of spending every night with the triad but still rarely talking to them, Whiplash caught up with Optimus in the Residence after the formal meal. It always put the mech in a poor mood. Ceremony, pomp and flagrant disregard for waste never settled well with this Prime.

"Optimus," he made sure he had the big mech's attention. "Why don't you fuel with the triad. They are sane by your standards."

"Oh I don't want to bother them," Optimus said. "I'm fine, this is nothing like how I felt the other night. Just annoyed." He gave Whiplash a smile.

"I'm willing to bet they'd be happy to have you there," Whiplash gave a knowing smile. "They don't get much company in here. Just sit down and talk to them like you're a normal mech. I know you miss it."

"You think they would like company?" Optimus mused, cocking his head. It _was_ tempting.

"I absolutely do," Whiplash said. "Go on. You'll know if you aren't welcome."

Optimus thought about it for a moment, then gave a pleased hum and nodded, starting to head that way. His shadow faded away to other duties and when he pinged he was greeted by a readily open door but a slightly confused Jazz.

"Come on in. Are you here to heal or just hang out?"

"I wished to join you for energon, if you were open to having guests," Optimus said, trying to make it clear that it was a request and not a demand. 

"Sure, come on," Jazz grinned brightly at the prospect of company.

"Good evening Prime," Prowl greeted him at the entrance to the living room. "We were just fueling and plotting."

"Oh? Plotting?" Optimus asked curiously with a small smile. "Hopefully nothing that will require my shadow's attention."

"If it did, I'm sure he'd have already dropped by to stop it," Prowl chuckled. "Even if we haven't found the bugs, we know they're in here."

"It's really nothing. Just ideas on how to transition out of this and back into a real life of sorts," Jazz added as he flopped down between his mates and managed to make it look graceful. "Helps Prowl not be so twitchy."

"Ahh," Optimus said, nodding in understanding. "What have you come up with? I remember you were talking about owning a dance club?"

"You were listening?" Jazz admitted his surprise. "Well, anyway, no."

"The subject this time is how to get Prowl on a racetrack sooner rather than later," Radiance gave a fond look at his mate. 

"So a short-term transition, rather than a long one," Optimus said, and the triad canted their doorwings in affirmative.

"How do you take your energon?" Jazz asked as he started to prepare another cube.

Optimus saw a full tray of additives near the dispenser. "Sweet," he admitted. 

The triad simply grinned at each other. "Just like Jazz. Never met a sweet he didn't like," Radiance teased playfully.

"Got that right!" Jazz chirped cheerfully and brought the cube over to Optimus. "Prowl likes acidic and spicy unless he's hurting, then he wants sweet. Radiance goes for a mix. Smokey and sweet, spicy and sour. I'm learning to like spicy," Jazz added. He motioned at Optimus to take a sip. "Is that sweet enough? I didn't want to overdo it." 

"It is good," Optimus promised.

"Add another half dose," Radiance translated for Jazz, who snickered at the shocked expression Optimus wore when the cube was reclaimed and modified. "I'm a cop. You aren't nearly the liar required to pass it off in front of me."

"Seriously, it's not a hassle," Jazz insisted as he handed the cube back. "Better?"

Optimus took a sip and hummed. "Very good," he said, then hesitated, and held the cube back out. "...Maybe one more dose?"

Jazz stared at him, then started laughing as he mixed the flavoring in. "You _do_ like sweet things."

"Yes," Optimus said happily, took a sip and gave a contented sigh. "That is perfect." 

"Great, I'll remember," Jazz grinned with delight as he was pulled into his mates again. "Finally, someone who understands what _sweet_ means!"

"As if you haven't taught us," Radiance teased with a kiss to a sensor horn.

"I think he means someone he can bemoan the lack of sweetness with and not get odd looks," Prowl chuckled.

"I'll have to bring by some of my favorite candies," Optimus said. "The range of treats available to a Prime is outstanding."

Jazz perked. "Yeah, I'll bet! We used to get the best candies in Praxus..." He trailed off, then shrugged. "Well, when we could still afford them, anyway." 

"We will again," Prowl promised softly with a kiss. "I'll have our wealth rebuilt in a few decades. Then we can begin ordering a few special treats."

"We can do that, right?" Jazz asked, looking at the Prime.

"Even if we can't get them sent here I can pick them up," Radiance said with a smile. 

"It might be saner if you pick them up," Optimus admitted with a nod to Radiance. "I got a glimpse of what a package goes through before it gets to me and I'm occasionally amazed I get things the same vorn they're sent. Even addressed to you, if it comes into the Residence, it goes through screening."

"I'll pick them up," Radiance said with a chuckle. "Don't want to risk guards eating them." He propped himself up a bit. "Prime, maybe you can help with the conundrum of how to get Prowl some exercise."

"Quite possibly. The Residence is huge. I haven't even seen it all yet. There are gardens and places that can only accessed from here," he leaned back and took a sip of energon. "Of course, if Whiplash is involved, an actual race track is possible, but I can't sanction that."

"Because it involves Whiplash, or because Whiplash needs to approve it?" Radiance asked.

"Because it involves a prisoner leaving the prison," Optimus sighed and swirled his energon a bit. "Much as I don't like the truth of Prowl's status, there are things even I must be wary of. You and Jazz can visit any track or park you please. For Prowl to leave the Residence involves more politics and filing than is reasonable when Whiplash can do it."

"So, almost impossible," Jazz said, doorwings drooping.

~No, just have to get Whiplash to agree to it,~ Prowl murmured along the bond. "It does fold in rather neatly into what we'd been talking about. I believe there is a valid way to change my status relatively soon. I have to finish the Healing first, but after that there are options now that you've made it clear that I won't be going to prison."

"I'm open to suggestions," Optimus said, really meaning it. "I know nothing will ever return your life to what it would have been, but I want to do everything I can to make it better."

"As you know, I have little to do but read, so I began reading on my situation and all that is related to it. Buried in there is a linked tradition, that of the Prime's Consorts. What we have discovered by chance was once well known among those who tended the Prime."

"The Prime's Consorts..." Optimus frowned. "They were ... not always willing bearers of the title, from what I have learned. But I haven't studied the tradition or its legalities."

"It has not been used correctly for generations it seems," Prowl relaxed against his mates as he spoke. "What it was meant to be is what the three of us are to you. The strength and purity of our love for each other strengthens and soothes your spark after the work it must do. At its best, the Consorts were a sounding board and source of political strength for the Prime as well as what healed the healer of sparks."

"Really," Optimus murmured, rubbing at his face mask. "How long ago were the Consorts taking this role?"

"I found a reference to Prima having a pair, though it was not recorded at the time under the title. He was the first who healed sparks, and it seemed he was the first to need, and find, what soothed his spark after a healing," Prowl spoke about records that were of debatable accuracy but were the best they had. "From what I read, he learned much as you did, by accident. Exhausted, he fell into recharge in the berth he had been offered by the family that he was helping the broken creation of. It was the only berth large enough for him, the one shared by the bonded pair of creators. They recharged there as well, and when he booted he felt better than he had in a long time."

Optimus gave the triad a warm look. "I can relate." 

"Once my healing is done, if you were to promote us to that status, you would be within your reasonable rights to dictate our level of freedom," Prowl said carefully. "I would not recommend allowing us anywhere without guard and arrangements comparable with your own, however it would allow you to authorize my visiting a racetrack. Given I am not fussy, it could be after normal joors so shutting it down to the public would not be a burden to the track or the public."

"Is there legal precedent for promoting a prisoner?" Optimus asked. "Or anything resembling a legal definition of the Consort?" 

"There is not a precedent, however there is a clear legal path from my understanding," Prowl said. "The first stage is a pardon. Before that was deemed a dangerous idea as it would send me back to Praxus while the nobles were still angry. However, if the plan is not to immediately return to Praxus, the danger is far more minimal. Once I am a free mech, you would proclaim or claim us as your Consorts. That is where there is plenty of documentation, but it is all in Imperial legalese. I can read the glyphs, but I have difficulty understanding the content and even Radiance is out of his depth. This would be something I would take to a specialized lawyer, to be honest."

"I'll have someone look into it," Optimus promised, then looked between all three of them. "Is this something you would all want?"

Prowl nodded. 

"Yeah, we've talked it over," Jazz added. "We've got seven thousand vorns before we can go home at any rate. We're going to be your Consorts in function, we might as well have it in name too and get the perks," he added with a cheeky grin.

"That's basically my take, and I'm not going to lie, as a law enforcement officer I'll feel better with a pardoned mate than one with _that_ still on his record," Radiance added. "We just don't see a down side. Like Jazz said, we're going to do the job anyway."

Optimus nodded. "That makes sense," he said, and then grinned hugely behind his mask and could no longer hide his delight at their decision. "I can't tell you how glad I am you are willing to dedicate yourself to this function." 

"I'm sure politics will still make a mess of the formalities," Prowl chuckled.

"We are honored that we can help so much by just being ourselves," Radiance added. "One question though. Is the rumor that you were a sparked dock worker true?"

"It is," Optimus said, then gestured around at the room they were in. "You can imagine what adjusting to this was like."

"Very easily," Jazz nodded emphatically. "Just adjusting to Prowl's tastes was hard enough. To go from there to Prime," he actually shuddered. "Good thing you inherited some good mecha."

"How did it happen?" Prowl asked out of curiosity. "How were you even in a place to touch the Matrix?"

"It was during the tours, wasn't it?" Radiance asked.

Optimus nodded. "While they were taking it around Cybertron after Sentinel's deactivating, I was in the crowd. The Matrix began shining and became scalding to the touch, and subsequently, everyone present was ordered to file through to touch it."

"I can imagine it did not make some mecha happy," Jazz hummed thoughtfully. "Especially after they figured out you were the pit's own demon to try and buy off."

Optimus glanced around, then lowered his voice and leaned in. "They already had someone selected," he said. "It wasn't supposed to choose anyone at all, but it did so in such a public place..." He shook his head. "More than a few assassination attempts have been foiled. "

The deep rumble of Radiance's engine took on a distinctly aggressive tone.

"Agreed," Prowl muttered. "It is not our focus, however. Others are clearly doing the job well."

"They are," Optimus said. "And you three are helping me to survive the rest of it."

"Hey, yeah, we have the best job _ever_ ," Jazz grinned at his mates in an effort to break the mood. "Who ever thought you could live this well just by loving somebody?"

"No one who was suited for the job," Prowl willingly accepted the distraction and nuzzled his mate. "You can't plan or contrive what makes us so good for him."


	13. Preparing a Consort

Jazz was in a relaxed slouch in the stiff chair next to Prowl, who was stiff and tense. Not that Jazz wasn't paying attention to everything around him in the small, bare room, but he didn't like to show it. He just liked it better when it wasn't obvious that he was paying attention. Always had, and it had gotten him to his adult frame. 

It wasn't so different from how both his mates liked to display that they were alert and aware. Both methods worked and looked natural on those who used them. Jazz didn't think Whiplash was fooled, though. The mech was hard to get a bead on, and if Jazz had met him in the gutters, he would have stayed far away.

"Have either of you had any self defense training?" Whiplash asked, after he finished explaining what his hope for them as Consorts was. 

"Radiance taught us both some basics, and I went a bit further," Prowl answered for them both with the literal truth. "I doubt it qualifies as much."

"Does ballet dancing count?" Jazz asked with a grin. 

"No, but given the dance skills that I've seen, it will be an asset," Whiplash grinned back. "Combat can be a dance, especially among the best. Do you want to be the best?"

"Yes," Prowl responded with a grim look that often boded ill for the subject of that look.

Jazz shrugged. "There isn't much else to do here. Might as well."

Whiplash nodded. "Now what do each of you believe are your skills of note?"

"I notice mecha," Jazz said, giving his mate the time he needed to organize his answer. "I'm good at seeing what kind of mecha they are."

"The stock market, security systems, quick value assessment, forgery," Prowl began.

"Forgery?" Jazz cocked his helm at his mate.

"I have an exceptional optic for detail and the ability to duplicate what I have studied in detail," Prowl shrugged his doorwings. "As an adult I used it to decorate when I couldn't afford the original."

"Aw," Jazz said, grinning fondly at his mate. "Hidden talents."

"As if you don't have any," Prowl teased back with an equally fond look that made Whiplash roll his optics and make a disgusted sound. "Mecha _want_ to make you happy just by being yourself."

Jazz reached over to slip his hand into Prowl's, squeezing lightly. " _You_ make me happy." The flush of joy and warmth in Prowl's field reached them all and through the bond to Radiance. A warm pulse returned from their third.

"Primus save me," Whiplash muttered to himself. "Right, so before you make me sick with that, we'll get started on the assessments. Combat first, then the firing range. If you're still stable we'll move on to formal manners. Tomorrow we'll pick up on the rest: security systems, crowd walking, law and value assessments. Plus anything else that comes up along the way."

"Wait--all that in _one orn?_ " Jazz asked after a moment, finally pulled from his adoring gaze at his mate when the words sank in. 

"The sooner the evaluations are over, the sooner we can get to work on the skills you'll need," Whiplash shrugged. "You both have a lot to learn before you're seen in public as consorts. Now, up with you both. Let's find out how well you fight."

"...Now?" Jazz asked dubiously, not moving from his slouch. "Against you?"

"Yes now, no, not against me," Whiplash gave him a smirk as he walked towards the door. "I'm watching."

"Oh," Jazz said, and swung up to his pedes after Prowl. "Guess that's all right. You look terrifying, mech." 

Whiplash snorted and led them to a room with an enclosed viewing box window and enough space for even the most acrobatic types to show off. "Who first?"

"I'll go," Jazz said, with a purring nuzzle for Prowl before he stepped forward. Whiplash took Prowl by the arm.

"What are the rules?" Prowl asked, staunchly refusing to move until both he and Jazz knew.

The matte black visor managed to convey the optic roll nicely. "No serious damage. Bout is over at first energon, a pin or calling yield. You aren't fighting for your spark or frame and I am not going to listen to a medic snarl at me over damaging first orn recruits again."

Prowl relaxed his resistance and walked calmly with Whiplash to the observation booth and stood at the railing next to the minibot. "How many Primes have you met?"

Whiplash gave him a guarded look, then shrugged. "Officially, four."

"Officially?" Prowl asked curiously. "Were there unofficial Primes, then?"

"Just forgotten ones," Whiplash told him with surprising ease. "Nova would have been one, but no one could kill him early enough. He lasted too long to be forgotten anytime soon."

Prowl hummed and nodded in understanding. His consideration of asking more was clear, but in the end he stayed quiet and watched as an unfamiliar mech joined Jazz in the small room.

It was a minibot, similar in frame to Whiplash, but the armor was a soft, light silver instead of the matte black. With gold trim and lavender optics, the mech looked downright unintimidating.

"You're pretty," Jazz remarked with a quirked grin.

"He is lovely," Prowl added, curious about the choice.

"Thank you," the mech's voice was as pleasant as his appearance. "I am Sucre. Do you want to try any aggressive moves, or stick to defensive?"

"Let's stick with defensive," Jazz said. "That's what I'm better at."

"It's good to play to your strengths in times of uncertainty," Sucre said with a warm smile and a small bow. "I will stay on the offensive, then."

Though he was focused on the scene below as Sucre made a beginner punch at Jazz, it was not lost on Whiplash that Prowl was watching with the kind of laser focus he usually reserved for vexing mathematical problems. He filed that interesting tidbit aside and made a note to grab the Praxian's memory files of the event at some point. 

Jazz did well with the easy throws, quickly demonstrating that he knew how to read obvious shifts in weight and directional cues from an opponent. He blocked well and matched Sucre's light, dance-like rhythm. 

Whiplash also noted that Prowl saw only nanokliks after he did when Jazz was pushed past his skill. Though the dancer managed to duck, it was no longer an easy move. A few rounds later and Sucre's kick connected with Jazz's hip. Prowl's hands curled around the banister as he resisted the urge to leap down and get involved. Whiplash was sure that he hardly cared that this was weapon-grade glass, or that Sucre wasn't to do any serious damage. He only saw his mate in trouble. It was good instinct, and even better was that Prowl controlled it so well, especially given what they'd been through so recently.

Whiplash smiled as he realized he would learn just as much watching them watching each other. 

Prowl's doorwings flared and quivered, seeking information that wouldn't come to them with the glass in the way. The Praxian's frame was wound tight, yet he still managed to control himself enough that he didn't attempt to interfere as Jazz was pinned a klik later. Jazz tried to shake the smaller mech for a few moments, then gave up with a huff.

"Not bad at all," Sucre offered him, jumping up and helping Jazz to his pedes. "You made me work for that pin."

"Thanks," Jazz didn't exactly huff, but it was clear he was still miffed about being pinned. "I am looking forward to watching you move when I'm not the target though. You're as pretty as they come."

"Thank you," Sucre smiled warmly as Whiplash came in the room with a still-tense Prowl in tow.

"Aw, babe," Jazz said when he saw the set of his mate's wings, going immediately to him and pressing their chevrons together. It was all that Prowl needed to calm down and relax. Their fields entwined with a soft sound.

"Gah, you two are _impossible_ ," Whiplash groaned.

"I think it's sweet. Besides, if they weren't like that, they couldn't help Prime and he'd become like the others did," Sucre said softly.

"Mm. Doesn't mean I have to like seeing it," Whiplash said, making a face, but his stance softened a little. But only for a moment, and when the two didn't seem at all inclined to stop cuddling and more than a little inclined to start feeling each other up, Whiplash cleared out his vocalizer. "Any orn now, Prowl." 

A low chuckled escaped Prowl as he gave his mate a soft kiss and reluctantly stepped away. "Time for you to watch me lose. Try not to hit the glass."

"I won't hit the glass," Jazz said with a smile as he followed Whiplash into the little viewing room and Sucre and Prowl took their stock of each other. Prowl had a definite advantage over Jazz in that he'd watched Sucre, but neither mate was even remotely expecting that to really be of much help.

"Offense or defense?" Sucre offered.

Prowl considered what he was here to do, what he wanted to learn and what Whiplash undoubtedly already knew. "Mixed. I'll start on defense."

Sucre inclined his helm with a smile before the motion transitioned smoothly into a quick spin and kick towards Prowl's chest. Prowl blocked it easily and Sucre landed on one pede, using the momentum to jump into a backhand flip, easily coming back at Prowl at a different angle.

Jazz watched with less rapt focus than Prowl had, more relaxed overall than his mate had been. "He's a pleasurebot?" he asked Whiplash, focusing on Sucre.

"Courtesan, one of the finest produced. He's just as good at other things," Whiplash didn't hide his pride at having such a prize as Prowl answered the first two attacks with one of his own. It was a marginally trained punch, but it did display that what Prowl lacked in training he could compensate for to a degree with raw computational power.

"He moves like one," Jazz murmured thoughtfully, and Whiplash could see him soaking up the style, learning just from watching. "Like a dance."

"Good martial artists are. They share many of the same fundamentals," Whiplash hummed and watched the pair exchange blows. He agreed that Prowl had been better trained and he could think his way through things most couldn't, but Jazz still had more potential. The dancer knew his frame and balance far better than his mate. Prowl's processor, though ... Whiplash felt nearly giddy when thinking about the potential, if it turned out to be as powerful as all the signs seemed to say.

"So what do you want with us?" Jazz asked conversationally as the pair below exchanged blows. Prowl only connected once with a move that not even Whiplash saw coming as it was devised completely within Prowl's mind in response to where he and his target were. Sucre had made three hits, though none were powerful enough to do more than rock Prowl's heavier frame onto his back pede.

"I want to make true Consorts out of you," Whiplash said. "You have incredible potential, and you really couldn't be better suited for the role unless you'd already come to me with SpecOps training." 

Jazz flicked his gaze to the shadow of a minibot before looking down at the fight once more. "So we let him hang out when we're being all mushy and lovey-dovey, but why do we need to fight, much less the rest of that stuff?"

"A Consort is much more than a Healer of the Prime's spark," Whiplash hummed, rocking up on his pedes as Sucre took a hard and well-timed blow from Prowl. "At their very best, they're companions, guards, and advisers. Consorts have stopped assassinations before, when their skill was underestimated. You'll be viewed by the outside as the Prime's berthwarmers, but in reality, you'll be much more. If you're up for it, of course," the minibot added.

"Does this Prime know all his Consorts could be?" Jazz asked with a purr for his mate's strike, even though he could see that Prowl was losing ground fast.

"Not entirely," Whiplash said, and his mouth turned up in a smirk. "Primes should never be fully aware of their protection and support. Part of my job is to provide it in such a way where Optimus doesn't notice or wonder about it. He knows you'll be training in defense."

"He doesn't know we'll be trained in a dozen ways to kill without weapons or how to spot trouble before it's there," Jazz wasn't really guessing. "Probably needs to remain clueless about anything else we might do to keep him in power ... or remove him from it?"

" _This_ Prime won't need that," Whiplash said, voice turning cold and sharp. 

Jazz smiled at him, not the least bit afraid of a mech he knew could kill him any number of ways before he even saw it coming. "Good. I like Optimus. Hate to think you have other plans for him."

"Only to equip him as best as I'm able to fix this planet before it shatters," Whiplash said. 

Jazz snorted. "Parts already have, but it won't stop him from trying, and it's never stopped us from doing well. As far as that goes, you've got allies in us." He paused and watched as Sucre slammed his leg into Prowl's doorwing hard enough to crumble the edge. He smiled and trilled softly with pride as Prowl grabbed the slender minibot even as he went down from the pain. It was an admirable effort at a last nanoklik pin, but it wasn't enough. Energon from the damaged doorwing trickled onto the floor and Prowl willingly remained motionless, though he also made no sound. "If you ever want to destroy somebody economically, try turning Prowl on them. Just make sure to explain the point first. Destruction doesn't come naturally to him. He builds, gathers, directs."

"Good to know," Whiplash said as he and Jazz joined Sucre and Prowl.

"That was an excellent effort for someone of your training," Sucre trilled brightly to Prowl. 

"Thank you," Prowl took it as permission to stand, though he wobbled slightly from having turned off a swath of sensors in one doorwing to mute the pain.

Jazz was against him in an instant, arm around his waist and nuzzling him. "That was hot, Prowler," he purred. "How are ya?"

"In a great deal of pain, but only lightly damaged," Prowl slid an arm around his mate and returned the nuzzle. "You find it hot to watch me beaten?"

"We knew going in we were gonna get beaten," Jazz said. "It was watching you _move_ like that. Don't get to see that very much." He grinned at his mate. "Outside of the berth, that is, anyway."

"Right," Prowl accepted his mate's quirk as he accepted all things Jazz and focused on Whiplash. "If you want an accurate assessment of my unhindered abilities, it would be good to have my wing repaired before moving on."

"We will," Whiplash promised. "I'll take Jazz on a crowd walk while you get fixed up. That was impressive calculation in there."

"Thank you," Prowl inclined his helm.

* * *

"How much financial planning have you done?" Whiplash asked as he led Prowl into a small office set up with a basic station. 

"That has been my primary skill for much of my existence," Prowl took in the setup and the question with distinct interest. "It has been my planning that allowed me, and then my triad, to live as well as we did."

"That was my guess," Whiplash said. "Have you done it for hire, or managed the finances of others for any reason?"

Prowl turned over the ways that could be meant, and went with answering it all. "I have not done so for hire. I have managed the finances of those I lived with."

Whiplash hummed and gestured for Prowl to take a seat at the workstation. "You'll find a profile on there. I want you to tell me, in your opinion, what you think the best decisions this mech could make for his finances in the next decaorn, metacycle, nine metacycles, and bivornly past that. You will be predicting market and economic changes as well. Is that too complicated to start with?"

"No, it is what I do every orn," Prowl said and sat down, confirming what Whiplash was sure he'd been doing with the economic data he downloaded almost constantly. "You do understand that without updating, the further out the projections go, the more unreliable they become?" He paused as he took in the profile. "This is a very wealthy mech."

"I'm aware, and it is," Whiplash said. "I imagine it won't be difficult to keep it that way."

"No, at this level one has to make severe mistakes not to maintain comparable value," Prowl began a more in-depth review of what investments were being made. "Am I using current-market data?"

"Unless you'd like to write or import something else to use," Whiplash said with a shrug. There was a ping at the door and the minibot slipped away to answer it. Prowl glanced over and saw a standard mech in ISO markings outside, bending over a little to speak with Whiplash in low, quickly-murmured glyphs.

Whiplash listened quietly, helm tilted, then nodded and flicked his fingers in dismissal and turned around. "Work. Stop your predictions when you feel the uncertainty of the results is too high. If I'm not back before then, I want you to repeat the exercise, only by identifying the worst decisions." 

"I understand," Prowl flicked his doorwings with his intent to comply and dropped 90% of his frame monitoring in favor of using the energy and processor bandwidth for his assignment. The wealth took him several kliks to adjust his default parameters for acceptable levels of risk and loss, and he went to work. Lacking any other directions, he allotted 1% of total wealth to be spent per vorn and resisted the urge to reduce it to reasonable numbers. Those with more wealth spent more wealth. He'd lived through that cycle.

Next he divided the wealth into short and long term investment groups, and sub-divided those. From there he went to work investing and tagging the lots as to when they would reenter the available funds for investment.

When he reached the ten-vorn mark, the fictional mech was living quite comfortably with an incredibly amount of excess produced each vorn. Even 1% of his holdings was an obscene amount of shanix and Prowl could only imagine what someone would do with them. There were a handful of investment cycles that went past this, but realistically he was doing utter guesswork on the market activity.

So ... reduce wealth? How did one _plan_ to decimate one's wealth? 

Prowl sat there and stared for several long kliks as he trying to comprehend what goal that was, why it would be done, and how much effort it would take to suppress his churning tanks at the prospect of doing exactly the opposite as he'd always been taught. With a shiver to settle himself, he focused on that: working out what he would do, and then doing exactly the opposite. It was clunky, obvious and unsettling to watch, but he tried. He had the mech bankrupted within the first quarter.

That just could not be what Whiplash wanted. Why would Whiplash want to destroy a mecha's wealth?

Something clicked in Prowl's processors and he began again. This time his goal was to reduce the wealth by a noticeable but easily explained amount with each cycle. He took the same amount out for expenses, but he intentionally selected a few investments that would return slightly less than put in, and others that would be a complete loss. Such losses happened in all investment strategies. It was only when the overall risk was too high that overall returns would drop. It would take centuries for this plan to play out, but no one looking at it would determine that it was doing as planned. It would look like poor choices and bad luck.

The door opened behind him, a few joors after he started working, and Whiplash jumped up to the desk to plug in and look at Prowl's work. Prowl jerked back sharply, startled and frightened by the sudden appearance so close to his person.

~Why such a drastic change between methods in the second assignment?~ Whiplash asked. 

~The first fit what I was told, but made no sense. Anyone with a joule of sense would realize what was being done. Anyone could create that plan,~ Prowl explained as he settled.

~I don't know about anyone,~ Whiplash said. ~But many. You improved much faster than most would, with the directives given. The second assignment was as easy or hard as you make it.~

Prowl cocked his helm slightly as he processed that statement, then shrugged. ~Then it was to know the standards I have when given minimal directions and a task I am unprepared for?~

~Part of it,~ Whiplash said, claws clicking on the screen as he started to download all of Prowl's work. ~And I wanted to see your methods if you did increase the difficulty for yourself.~

Prowl simply nodded and disconnected from the system. It felt too unsettling to have another he didn't trust so close to his processors. It earned him a glance from Whiplash but no comment. The matte black mech continued to work. "Good work, go home, help my Prime. He's had a rough few orns with the Senate." 

With a nod Prowl stood, checked his balance by habit, and left the room. He knew he would be watched just as he knew that as long as he followed the path he was supposed to, no one would bother him.

* * *

Three decaorns after their assessments were complete, Whiplash was strolling along a major shopping street with Jazz, talking about nothing but keeping up the pretense that they were friends and he was showing Jazz around. Except for the friends part, it wasn't that far off the truth. Jazz knew places like this well from Praxus. It was one of the nicer tourist centric shopping districts. Only in Praxus even those were dominated by Praxian frames. Here there was every frametype Jazz could imagine and a few he'd never thought of but very few Praxians.

"Why don't we sit and sip a cube?" Whiplash shifted off the mindless chatter about history and use and what to see with a motion to a small cafe they were coming up on.

"Sure," Jazz said with a shrug, never stopping scanning the crowd. He didn't know if Whiplash had threats placed around them or assigned to stroll through, but it was definitely possible. On top of that, if Whiplash saw any civilians he considered a potential threat and Jazz missed them, he'd have to hear about it later. He never forgot that this stroll had a purpose and part of that was multitasking through Whiplash's chatter, the traffic and all the new sights and sensations.

"Whatever you like," Whiplash motioned towards the menu board as they got in line.

Jazz scanned the menu, quickly selecting one of the sweeter drinks, and made sure to carefully watch the mecha ordering as he did. They were upper class, maybe not nobles but wealthy, and not afraid to show that in their frames. "What do you like?" he asked Whiplash casually.

"I'm quite fond of the sweet," the minibot grinned. "A warm golden sun is my favorite here."

"I'll have to try that next time," Jazz said with a smile, nodding politely to the rich pair as they got their drinks and walked past them. "I'll have a sweet silver, and a warm golden sun," he told the attendant as Whiplash hopped up on the stand for minibots to offer the credit stick. The drinks were made with quick, efficient movements that still seemed to be a bit of a show and in less than half a klik their drinks were handed over.

Jazz had to give the attendant credit for not batting an optic at Whiplash's sudden presence in view, but then he probably saw minibots every orn, even if they were rarely as athletic as Whiplash was. As it stood, Whiplash could still startle Jazz and it was getting annoying. "Do you take some pleasure out of startling mecha?" he teased as they turned to find a table with a good view of the street.

"Always," Whiplash laughed and pulled a minibot chair over to the table and hopped up smoothly. "Don't tell me it took you this long to notice."

"I was busy noticing other things," Jazz said, doorwings cocking back a little in an openly flirtatious gesture for anyone familiar with the language.

"Careful, or I might just try to steal you away for the night," Whiplash gleefully played along.

"You don't think I got all shined up just to sit out here and sip drinks and chat about society," Jazz purred.

"Oh I was hoping, but one never knows with you. That pretty walking calculator of yours might have gotten all fussy and needed to polish you," Whiplash's optic band glittered as he teased about the native Praxians' tendency to show affection by polishing. "So what do you think of Iacon so far?"

"I think it's beautiful," Jazz said warmly, relaxing into his chair and looking around. "So much _society_ here. I love Praxians, don't get me wrong, but they can be very like-minded about some things. It's nice to see some different frame types."

"Oh, so true. For a city that has so many visitors, you'd never know it. Even their big attractions are mostly dodging doorwings," Whiplash agreed readily, but he was being honest this time. "That why you got the rebuild?"

Jazz lifted one of his doorwings and glanced up at it with a contemplative hum. "It's easier to make a living there with these," he said. "I wouldn't say that most Praxians are frameist, but they're certainly ... _selective._ " Jazz grinned and lowered the doorwing back down. "And if you're going to shack up with a pair of them you find pretty quick that they want them to pamper." 

"Reminds me of every flight frame _ever_ ," Whiplash snickered. "Have your pair ever confirmed it, that they're grounded fliers?"

"They get a little weird about it," Jazz said. "If you point out how much the triad thing is like trining instinct. Like to huff and puff about not being vain and flippant. But they do consider the Seekers kin, if you watch close enough." 

"Interesting," Whiplash hummed. "I knew a Seeker once that was much the same. Had such a soft spot for Praxians. Treated evening the oldest of them like sparklings. It was the cutest thing to watch a Seeker get all creator-ish about a mech half a dozen times his age."

"Oh, I bet the Praxian loved that!" Jazz said with a laugh. "That's fantastic."

"Some of them," Whiplash chuckled as he spotted a pair of nobles coming their way on the street. "I admit sometimes I'd hang out around him just to watch it. It was a blast."

"Did he work for you?" Jazz asked curiously.

"Nah, just someone I crossed paths with once and got along with," Whiplash shook his helm and sipped his thick, hot energon with a contented sound. "World was a lot smaller place back then in some ways."

"I hope you don't take offense if I say I can't picture you having friends," Jazz said. He was grinning as he went to take another sip, but it faded when the noble pair came into his periphery. 

"Nope. Just like I won't take offense when you don't believe that I have a bonded mate," Whiplash snickered and pretended to ignore the way Jazz's field became unsettled. He held his very still and neutral to avoid influencing the mech next to him.

"You aren't bonded," Jazz said. "That's easy to tell. And I'll believe you have a mate when I see it." The nobles continued to walk past, looking around disdainfully at those sharing the street with them. Jazz's field flushed with anger as he looked at them. 

"Maybe some orn I'll introduce you," Whiplash teased. "He'll have to agree first though. You know, consent things. He's not much on letting it be known."

Jazz didn't answer for nearly a klik while he watched the nobles. Whiplash teeked carefully, keeping his own field still and carefully neutral. The anger was clear, but there was a bitter tint of violence beneath it. Jazz went tense, looking like he was going to jump out of his seat, and then the nobles were gone and he shook himself. "Yeah, well," he said, relaxing back into a teasing smile. "I can understand not wanting to be known as your mate."

"Everybody's got reasons," Whiplash shrugged. "You okay? The energon settling?"

The smile faded again when Whiplash didn't return to the friendly teasing. Jazz swirled the drink around and shook his helm. "I ... want every noble I see to die," he said, voice as even as if he was commenting on the pavement condition. 

"Not the worst goal," Whiplash replied just as evenly. "What haven't you gotten to see in my fair city?" He changed moods just as fast as Jazz could.

"Mm!" Jazz stopped halfway through a sip. "Mm, oh, that's an easy one," he said, grin back in place. "Enough mecha on their backs. Or their fronts, either way."

Whiplash rolled a flash across his visor but laughed just as easily. "Fine, fine, I shoulda seen that coming. How about places in Iacon you'd still like to visit?"

"I do want to see what they have as a public track," Jazz hummed. "And the night life. I hear Iacon has great clubs." 

"I'll give you a tour of the safe tracks, and the nightlife rocks as hard as you want it to," Whiplash grinned at him. "Scouting for your mates?"

"Tracks are for them, but you'd better believe the clubbing is for me," Jazz said. "I'm going stir crazy in that palace." He stretched his arms out. "I need to _move_ , but driving in circles just doesn't cut it for me." 

"Tonight then, I'll show you the best clubs to dance," Whiplash promised.

"Promise?" Jazz purred to him. 

"Promise," Whiplash gave him a serious flick across their fields that had always meant that he intended to honor his word.

* * *

Optimus held as still as possible as he watched the two Praxian shadows and their blue mate bolt around the racetrack. It was well after dark, late even by his standards, but that meant that they were disrupting no one in taking over the track. He could see even at this distance and only half a lap in that both Praxians were beyond desperate for this, for the moment. It wasn't a race yet. He doubted they were aware of anyone or anything beyond the 'do not impact' level. There were guards on either side of him and Optimus knew a team was surrounding the facility and even though he'd tried to tell Whiplash that he didn't want to bother all of them, they were still here. He shouldn't have expected anything different, of course. He was the Prime and this was what followed him _everywhere_ , every time. The usual places he went were set up so he only saw them if they wanted him to or he called for them. Here they couldn't disappear quite so effectively.

Yet, he couldn't find it in himself to object as he felt, even at this great distance, the balance in those two Praxian sparks even out. The worst of the jagged edges that Prowl hid so effectively even from his bonded mates were smoothed over, rounded and reduced by this driving. Prime once thought he understood. As a convoy class he was also coded to drive long distances. As a dock worker he'd been coded to drive the same path a thousand times an orn it seemed. Watching it, feeling it, he knew it wasn't the same.

These beings needed to drive hard and fast in the same way flight sparks needed to fly. Even the low-flying, stay at home transports needed air under their wings or their sparks got frazzled. What would Prowl's spark be like when all his time imprisoned was worn away on the track?

He could only hope that with his mates' help, Prowl would survive it intact.

A dozen laps in and he smiled as the driving started to look more and more race-like, leaving Jazz further behind with every lap. Tires nudged together playfully and engines revved. At a signal he couldn't perceive the Praxians shifted from flat out driving to challenging each other for the lead.

"Even watched a Praxian Enforcer race?" Whiplash asked from helm-level.

"Never," Optimus said, long past the point of being able to be startled by that voice appearing anytime, anywhere. "I've seen enough memories of them from Prowl." 

"Then you know what you're going to watch when Radiance loses to one of them," Whiplash relaxed a bit. "He's already way too jacked up not to take it out."

"I ... what?" Optimus asked.

There was a beat. "Did Prowl ever remember the _end_ of those races?"

"There's something special about the end?"

Whiplash chuckled. "You'll see, then. It's nothing bad, no matter what it looks like. Prowl agreed to it before they started. So did Jazz, but there's no way he's faster than Prowl."

Optimus raised an optic ridge at his ISO commander's strange remarks and focused back on the racers. Radiance and Prowl looked very evenly matched, but Optimus knew that the Enforcer would have the most experience and training. And yet, Prowl stayed even with him and was slowly edging ahead. Over three more laps Prowl's lead increased slowly until Radiance was on his taillights and it was obvious that the Enforcer wasn't trying to get ahead.

With a move Optimus couldn't quite make out, Radiance got closer and suddenly Prowl was spinning out. The storm colored Praxian transformed mid-spin and tumbled to his pedes where he began running with doorwings high and a grin on his face.

Optimus could hear the engine rev all the way from the stands as Radiance followed after him. He stayed in vehicle mode, zipping past Prowl before slamming on his brakes and cutting his wheels, cutting off Prowl's escape. Prowl dodged and backtracked before taking off at a different angle. Radiance finished the controlled spin-out and caught up again, circling around his mate.

"What am I watching?" Optimus asked.

"Praxian Enforcer hunting protocols allowed to run their full course," Whiplash's engine gave a sharp rev. "Normally a second protocol set stops them once surrender is achieved. It won't be this time and they're planning to enjoy it."

"Oh!" Optimus's optics brightened in comprehension. "For chasing fugitives, and to then be able to not ... I see."

Radiance transformed while Prowl was off-balance trying to change direction and Optimus knew suddenly what a real _pounce_ looked like as Radiance grabbed onto his mate and they both tumbled to the ground. Despite not remaining on top the entire time, Radiance was in control from the moment his hands grabbed Prowl. Optimus watched the flare of joy in Radiance's doorwings when the second protocol set didn't kick in and his spike slid out for a willingly spread and welcoming frame under him.

The kiss was harsh but greeted with joy at offering such a needed release as Radiance drove into his mate without apparent care. They tumbled together when one of Prowl's arms slid out from under him and Radiance ended up in control of a pin over his mate as they fragged--there really wasn't any other way to describe it--and the kiss started to become an afterthought.

Jazz drove up slowly, engines idling and then quieting and he transformed and sat on the ground not far away, smiling adoringly at his mates. The expression was completely contrary to the rough movement, but Optimus still smiled at seeing it. No matter what it looked like, even at this distance he could feel that it was good for them all and no one was the least bit unhappy.

One overload bled into two, and then a third before Radiance slumped on top of his mate, panting and nuzzling him.

"That is the strangest, sweetest thing I've felt in a long time," Optimus smiled warmly. "Maybe they're growing more comfortable with me if they can do this."

"It's interesting code, I'll give it that," Whiplash said, patting Optimus on the shoulder. "They're comfortable with you, though yes, letting you see that is a big deal. At least for the Praxians. They don't think you'll judge."

"I wouldn't!" Optimus said.

"I know that. Now so do they." 

Optimus looked back at the triad that had endured so much and yet remained so strong in their love for each other. They were so strange, so different, so perfect with each other.

Jazz strolled up as Radiance and Prowl stumbled to their pedes and was pulled into a heated embrace where he nuzzled each of them. He whispered to Radiance and all three engines revved hard before Prowl grabbed Radiance by the doorwings and Jazz danced away and to the track to transform and dart off. When Jazz was fully two thirds around the track Prowl let his squirming mate go and Radiance was on the track and after Jazz in a sparkbeat.

Optimus couldn't help the quiet chuckle at the game they were so willingly playing together, and very much looked forward to the next evening he spent with them. 

* * *

Radiance settled into an offensive stance, ready to go through the motions of killing once more. It still didn't settle well with him, but he understood the importance of the order in his training. A dead assassin couldn't talk, but they also couldn't cause damage. Killing was a faster, more certain way to protect the Prime. When everyone was confident he could kill, then his immobilization training would pick up again.

"Good," Whiplash said. "Strong stance. Chard, from the left this time."

Radiance's opponent--some kind of tank mix--wasn't much bigger than he was, but he was _heavy_ and a good blow could send Radiance sprawling. He was already sore all over and definitely wasn't looking forward to learning to immobilize this creature. He'd seen Whiplash do it so he knew it was possible, but it looked like a lot of bruising was in his future. These mecha didn't train the way he was used to, but they sure got the point drilled in faster.

Of course, both his mates enjoyed pampering and doting on him after these lessons entirely too much at times.

He pushed all thoughts away but his mission of the moment and went for one of the weakest points in the tank-former's armor: a leg joint.

The mech made a blow towards his helm that Radiance dodged easily enough and then had his blaster in hand and charged, almost ready to press it under Chard's chin for a killing shot when he was shoved aside and slammed into a wall.

"Good dodging, faster on the weapon," Whiplash said. "Again--hang on." The door to the training circle opened and a mech that Radiance had seen a few times before came in, going to Whiplash and kneeling down to be at optic level.

"The batch is moving," he said, keeping his voice low, but Radiance could hear everything in this small space. "We think they're onto it, they never move this fast."

Whiplash nodded. "Do what you can. We can't lose this lead. It's the best in a century."

"Sure," the mech said, glancing over at Radiance before making a quick series of signs at Whiplash. Whiplash signed something back and the mech left.

"I bet they found your tag," Radiance said. "Be careful where you follow those eggs."

Whiplash only just managed to not display his dead stop shock at the statement. "Who said anything about eggs?" He cocked his helm, but his voice wasn't nearly as casually confused as he would have liked it. Not with this far too perceptive mech.

"Everyone," Radiance said with a shrug. "What else are you going to be looking for in batches like that, especially something as time-sensitive as these are? Three orns ago you planted a tag on a new clutch, and now they're moving. Clutch before that took nearly a decaorn but that tag hasn't come back online. Three orns is fast for eggs, it takes way longer to find buyers for those." 

Whiplash began a rapid reassessment of the value of this mech and his best function. "All right, let's say you're right and it's eggs. How do you even know Seekers lay eggs, much less that there's a market for them?"

"I'm a Praxian SWAT Enforcer who specializes in military-grade weaponry tracking and confiscating," Radiance said. "I've been doing it for centuries. You pick up a _lot_ of chatter listening to black market heavy artillery sales, and the kind of mech selling that stuff is the kind who's protecting something just as valuable. I've heard about Seeker eggs. Most Praxians have." 

Whiplash nodded slightly with a more thoughtful look. "What would you do to track down the buyers, sellers and warehouses?"

" _I'd_ track the weapons," Radiance said. "Because that's what I'm good at. But you guys? Pit, don't go for the trace, mecha doing this work are on the lookout for every trick in the book. I guess you have an undercover buyer?" Whiplash nodded. "If he can record audio, have him do that for every conversation, and then for the joors before and after meeting the seller. Analyze the feed, see if you can figure out where he is by comparing to local news around the planet. I'm sure they don't know what city they're in when they're picked up and dropped off, but I bet you could find some of their favorite drop offs, and maybe even the sellers if you get lucky on a voice match." 

Whiplash nodded. "You might find you're good at more than tracking weapons. Now, back to training."


	14. The Prime's Consorts

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Optimus asked, looking the three over as they were prepared for their formal naming as the Prime's Consorts. Jazz looked thrilled by all the polish and trimmings, Radiance was enduring it, and Prowl was unreadable.

"We're sure," Jazz said. "This is our new chance at life." 

"Agreed. The benefits for all four of us far outweigh the disadvantages," Prowl added. "We are as ready as time can make us to enter your world. The rest must be learned from experience."

"I'm with them," Radiance managed not to flick his wings in agreement. "It's time. We're ready. We will learn and do well."

"Yeah, we're smart and between us we can get through anything," Jazz added cheerfully. "My sociability, Prowl's smarts and Radiance's wits, we're good to go."

"I know I've said it before, but..."

"You can't tell us how much this means," Radiance said, lowering his arms. "We know." 

"We can't express how much what you have done for us means," Prowl said solemnly as he met the Prime's optics. ''We are strengthening your spark. You have given us our _lives_ back."

"Lives that were wrongly taken from you," Optimus said. "Are you ready to face your interrogation?" 

"We are," Prowl answered for his triad.

"You look very nice," Optimus offered with a smile.

"I feel like a display model," Radiance said, but he did seem privately pleased at all the extra detailing.

"You look wonderful," Jazz told his mate with a deeply appreciative purr. "The gold really shines."

"Indeed," Prowl's deeper purr rumbled between them. "You've never looked so fine. Neither have you," he shifted his gaze to Jazz and ghosted a hand along a doorwing, only just not touching.

Radiance chuckled. "We should probably go before we ruin all this work."

"But it'll be fun to destroy later," Jazz said with a grin as he ignored the polisher's horrified cringe and linked arms with both his mates. 

"For the good of the Prime," Prowl agreed more formally. A few steps before they left the Residence the contact was dropped and their manner shifted. Radiance took to it easiest and Jazz with the most difficulty, but they all held themselves as they should once in the public optic.

The legal office that serviced the Palace wasn't far and they reached it in plenty of time. The judge waiting to officially grant the position beckoned them into the courtroom and the triad all sat in the front row. Prime stood in the back and Whiplash made himself scarce in the darkest corner. The seats were scattered with Senators there to get a good look at the Consorts who had been so private until now. 

"The petition before this court is for the legally bonded triad of Prowl, Jazz and Radiance to become Consorts of the Prime," the judge spoke evenly. "Will the petitioner step forward."

"I am the petitioner," Optimus said.

"Are you aware of the qualifications for this office?" the judge asked.

"I am," Optimus said, inclining his helm. 

"To the best of your knowledge, this triad qualifies?" 

"They do," Optimus stated firmly.

The judge inclined his helm to the Prime and focused on the Praxians. "Will the respondents rise and stand before the judge."

Prowl led his triad, though only barely, in standing and walking to stand before the judge. They were as ready as they could be, and all three were both nervous and calm.

"Do you acknowledge and understand that by taking this title, position, and _life_ , that you become first and foremost servants to the Prime, and through him, Cybertron?" the judge asked.

"We do," Prowl answered for his triad.

"Yes," Jazz nodded when the judge looked at him.

"I do," Radiance added his independent voice to the group statement.

The judge nodded and marked something on a single-use, legal datapad. "Do you swear to serve the Prime, to the best of your abilities, even at the cost of your sparks, until the Prime releases you from your post?"

"Yes," Prowl answered first despite some very private doubts that he would. He intended to, but he wasn't nearly as sure as his black and gold mate.

"Yes," Jazz agreed, feeling much the same as Prowl.

"Always," Radiance barely waited for Jazz to finish, and his words were painfully honest for his mates.

"Mhmm," the judge hummed as he marked another area. "All my files seem to be in order here, I understand there are some symbolic formalities to go through?"

"Yes, that would be me!" a cheery-sounding voice said from the aisles, as a pastel green mech stood and started to make his way forward. "According to the Senate Decree colloquially referred to as the Mind Your Manners law, passed in the reign of Alpha Prime, by the third Senate of his era, Consorts must be held to the highest standard of behavior, as they will be considered representatives of the Prime's character. Any Consorts not deemed fit shall not be approved. Do the applicants understand?" 

Prowl turned to face the speaker. "We do."

"Yes," Jazz kept to his best formal behavior no matter how little he liked it.

"Yes," Radiance confirmed for himself.

"First, we must ensure that the applicants fulfill the physical requirements, that is to say, they must appear neat, polished, and civilized. Arms forward, palms up, if you please," the inspector said, and started looking each of them over, inspecting every span. He tisked a few times, to himself, but in the end he could not find flaws enough to reject them.

~This is going to be a long orn,~ Jazz huffed.

~Not half as bad as a parade inspection by the Lord of Law,~ Radiance cooed back.

~Mmm ... but then I got to stop by with a drink and watch you standing there beautifully,~ Jazz said with a grin, causing Prowl to chuckle.

"Adequate physical state," the inspector said, making a few notes for himself. "Slight tarnishes, signs of wear on all three frames, primarily the one called Radiance. Now for your sparks."

"Excuse me?" Jazz demanded in shock. 

The inspector gave him a dirty look but none of them backed down, and the shocked sound from the Prime was enough to mollify him somewhat. If the Prime was taken aback, his Consorts would be too. "It must be determined that your sparks are without defect."

"That will be done by a medic," Optimus rumbled before the Praxians could decide if they were being asked for too much.

"But, Your Grace...." the inspector objected, then backed down with a subtle look. "Very well. Then next we will ensure the Prime's satisfaction with the applicants' performances." 

There was a general murmur of uncertainty, that while the triad didn't vocalize, their teek stated it clearly enough that they didn't understand.

"Come this way. You as well, my Lord Prime," the inspector spoke far more politely to the Prime, but it was clear he expected compliance. "The next room was cleared and a berth brought in. Observers may stand outside the marked circle."

~I think he wants us to 'face.~ Jazz caught on first. ~That is, basically, what we do for him.~

~In public?~ Radiance managed not to blanch.

~We've been doing it in public since we got here,~ Prowl attempted to soothe him.

~No, we've been watched by _the Prime_ and hidden cameras. I may know they exist but I don't see them, teek them, hear them,~ Radiance pointed out. ~Optimus is different.~

~I'll go with you there,~ Jazz agreed a bit dreamily. ~Don't worry, whatever they want us to show, we'll manage. Just focus on us.~

"What are the rules?" Jazz asked the inspector as they walked into the makeshift berthroom, followed by the Prime and a crowd of Senators. "What do we have to do to pass this?"

"The Prime's satisfaction with your performance must be ensured."

"So he has to overload, or ... what?" Jazz pressed.

The inspector gave him an annoyed look. "The Prime's satisfaction with your performances must be ensured."

"I don't want to do this," Radiance whispered, stopping at the yellow line, every line of his frame tense, doorwings flared wide and trained on the Senators.

Optimus stepped up to him and put a hand on his shoulder as he knelt to speak next to his audial. "You don't have to. This is only for the title. I won't ask you to leave."

"Focus on us, love," Prowl turned his back to the berth and took Radiance's hands, but didn't pull. ~Let Jazz and I interface. You can sit with Prime, touch him or such. He still feels pleasure, and they won't care about you. They'll be watching us for the show or him for the reaction.~

Prime carefully put his hand on Radiance's back. "You don't have to do this," he repeated in a murmur.

Radiance looked at his mates, then up at the Prime, all while watching the Senators. "I ... I can," he said. "The title is important."

"C'mon," Jazz said with a gentle smile. ~They'll watch us.~ He looked at Prowl. ~Or me? I can do it. I'm sure it'll count if just one of us "satisfies" him, whatever they mean by it. You two watching me should be enough.~

~I'm fine joining in,~ Prowl promised both mates. "Radiance, why don't you attend to our Prime's frame while we entertain him?"

Radiance nodded stiffly and let the Prime guide him to the end of the berth while his mates both moved to the center of it.

~Focus on me,~ Jazz told Prowl, caressing his cheek as they brushed their chevrons together, and the Senators filed in around them. No one crossed the line, however, and it was a small relief that even these mecha of great power seemed willing to comply with the rules.

~Happily,~ Prowl's love for his mates, his gratitude and thanks for all they were doing for him flowed through the bond and Optimus moaned softly. Radiance wasn't even settled on his lap yet and the purity of positive emotions flowing smoothly between the three had already reached him.

Jazz kissed Prowl softly, guiding him back, and moved over him in a straddle. ~Prime likes the lovey stuff,~ he mused. ~Lovey stuff should be good. Just like it was just us, okay, Prowler?~

Prowl moaned with a shot of arousal right to his spike that rolled over Jazz and curled around Radiance. Just that thought was enough to open his spike cover and begin pressurizing his spike. Despite that focus from his frame, Prowl drew his first bonded down against him for a kiss that was slow to heat but ended molten. Jazz moaned into his mouth and hunched forward, and Prime's engines began to hum, the wash of his spark energy and delight at the love in these mecha clear to everyone in the room.

Jazz's valve cover slid back and he easily sank down onto Prowl's emerging spike, purring as he did. 

Even the most jaded of those watching couldn't miss that Optimus was definitely getting something he enjoyed a great deal from this, even if they didn't understand what. Among the less jaded there was some jealousy at such a perfect connection as Jazz and Prowl's frames met and moved to best please them both.

The soft gasps and low moans of the interfacing pair were largely lost on Optimus. That wasn't what he drew on. It was very pleasant to watch such lovers indulge each other however, and even the mech on his lap, ostensibly to tend to his frame, was part of that deep love. They had thought fast to give each a way to cope. Jazz knew no shame, and Prowl no longer possessed much, and they used it to protect their third from the lustful gazes.

Radiance relaxed against Prime as he watched, and let his chest crack open just a little. He drew the Prime's hand over the break, letting him feel the direct wash of spark light outward, thinking about his mates as he did. The large frame shuddered as Optimus's field swirled around him, full of joy, pleasure and a sense of healing. Focusing on that let much of where they were fall away from them both.

Not a length away Jazz's gasps were becoming keens of need as his charge build. Under him, enveloped by field and frame and sunk fully into the bond, Prowl was all but trembling as he thrust up into that exquisite pleasure that was the first love of his existence. No matter how much he treasured Radiance, no matter how equal they all were in their devotion, there was something special about holding and joining with your first.

"Close," Prowl's raw whisper echoed across the bond more than his voice as he grabbed Jazz's hips and thrust up sharply.

"Spill," Jazz purred, as a show for those watching, second nature for him to appease the audience. "Spill in me, lover." He braced himself against Prowl's shoulders and began to ride, hard and fast. 

Prowl's fingers spasmed in Jazz's hips as he gave himself over to the last built of his charge. Long past thought, he still matched Jazz's movements on pure reflex until the crackle of the overload locked his frame with a roaring keen and the first of many bursts of hot, highly charged transfluid surged against the nodes deep in Jazz's valve. Jazz cried out and seized over him, slamming down and holding there as he shuddered through his overload. Radiance's back arched as the bond flooded with his mates' connection, and Optimus groaned, curling around him and shivering. 

Radiance recovered first, but made no effort to move from the wonderful sensation of having the Prime and all that spark's strength wrapped around him. It felt as good as any triad overload in some ways, and he was happy to simply snuggle against the larger mech as Optimus straightened enough to sit normally. Both their gazes drifted to the sated and very content pair sprawled on the berth as Jazz snuggled against his mate and basked in the emotional pleasure it brought to them to be together.

The inspector waited, watching Optimus as the big mech settled and relaxed to absently stroke Radiance's back with lazy contentment and radiating his satisfaction.

"My Lord Prime, are you satisfied with their performance?"

"Very satisfied," Optimus rumbled, the full breadth of how much he enjoyed this rich in his harmonics.

"Then when their sparks are confirmed to be without defect I will sign off on their suitability," the inspector said calmly.

"When does that happen?" Jazz asked, doorwings drooping a little even as he accepted the cloth from Prowl to wipe up the worst of the fluids.

"As quickly as can be arranged," the inspector hummed. "Oh, do you have documentation of the manners classes and successful completion?"

"Here," Radiance said, pulling the requested authentication out. 

The inspector reviewed it and nodded his acceptance. "Then when the final forms are completed and turned in, I will notarize it after you have all signed."

"A moment, please." The voice came from the back of the crowd and the others split to let the speaker forward. "There is no precedent for a spark examination to be done shielded from the public gaze," the Senator said. "I have been checking the archives. The sparks of those closest to our beloved Prime must be verified. Why should they be hidden, unless there is something to hide?"

Optimus soothed the warning growl of Radiance's engine with a bare touch and stood to face the speaker. "Senator Garavin, there is also nothing in the records or the law that states that it must be done in public. If mecha do not trust enough to bare their sparks before you as they have before myself many times, I would suggest the problem is in you, not them."

"It has _always_ been in public, because it's logical!" the senator protested. "No one thought it needed to be written into law that such an integral part of a Consort would need to be witnessed by as many as possible!"

"Then you and all who are witness are willing to bear your sparks, one at a time, so the gathering may examine them?" Optimus asked pleasantly. No one missed it though. There was a challenge there, one that made many of those watching shift uneasily.

"I am not Consort to the Prime," Garavin sneered.

"Nor would you ever be," Optimus said cheerfully. "You do, however, lead this planet through law and example, an equally, if not more, noble calling. We are all willing to follow your example, Senator Garavin." 

" _I_ do not need to expose my spark for this travesty!" Garavin snarled. "Tradition says nothing of the witnesses being on display."

"It does say a great deal about equality and honoring the wishes of the Prime, however," Optimus responded calmly. "If exposing his spark makes my Consort uncomfortable, I do expect any who demand it to endure that discomfort with him. You will do what you demand of another."

"I will not participate in this," Garavin said, throwing his hands up and turning around. "And I do not support these Consorts!" he called as he left. 

"You would not have anyway," Prime said with a dismissive harmonic. He then turned to the inspector. "Anchor, is there anything else?"

The mech startled at being addressed by designation but quickly settled. "No, my Lord Prime."

"Then we are returning home," Optimus said firmly, standing and collecting his Consorts to him. No one moved and his engine growled, low and threatening. Though few noticed, the higher pitched engines of his Consorts, Radiance in particular, revved a warning growl with him. Fewer still realized that two of those warning growls belonged to mecha far more dangerous at close quarters than any modern Prime.

" _Move,_ " Optimus rumbled with all the authority he'd trained himself to have. Unnatural to him or not, he projected it well and several mecha scrambled out of the way while others moved with more dignity but no less intent to clear the path. It was an escape they took with the careful pace of a retreat that could not look like one.

The room was silent as they walked through the parted crowd. The matte shadow joined them on their way out, as silent as ever. He shadowed them to the Residence door, then faded into the shadows as Prowl and Jazz nudged the other two towards the triad's berthroom. It was where the Prime recharged most nights and had become a space he felt comfortable in.

"You're still quite jacked up," Jazz trilled to Optimus without any effort to hide that he was leading somewhere.

"Ah..." Optimus said. "That isn't, it isn't..."

"We're your Consorts now," Jazz said. "It's part of our job. A part that we're willing to do."

"I don't want you to feel obligated," Optimus said. 

"Optimus," Prowl caught his attention with the seriousness of his tone. "You've merged with all of us. You know our sparks, our processors and our loyalties. Do you _honestly_ believe we do anything out of obligation?"

Optimus smiled slightly. "No," he admitted. "But really. Feeling you merge is enough."

"But not for our dear third," Jazz purred deeply, looking at his dark mate, whose doorwings shot up, startled. "You must have realized just how much he wants to feel you. He wants you so badly, but he'll never say it. You're jacked up. He's jacked up. Enjoy it."

"I ... my Prime," Radiance murmured, dipping his helm. Doorwings relaxed after a moment. "Believe me when I say it would be no obligation or burden, and I would not feel the slightest unwillingness. I would be honored."

"And he's one of the most monogamous mecha I know," Jazz said.

"Come," Prowl offered his hands, palm up, as he stepped backwards through the door to their quarters. "Let us serve you by indulging ourselves."

It was too much and the smile threatened to escape Optimus as he accepted Prowl's guiding hands and the touch of the others guiding him to the berth that they had all shared so many pleasures on. He was so warmed by these three. Even under duress their love knew no jealousy, only pleasure that one of them would receive what they wanted.

Radiance climbed on before Prowl and turned around, resting on his knees and looking up at the convoy class. Optimus smiled at him and drew the mask away, reaching forward to caress his cheek.

"You are one of Primus's most devoted," he murmured as Radiance leaned into the contact with a hitch in his vents. "I can feel that every time I teek you." 

"Thank you," Radiance actually moaned, torn between maintaining the touch he had and laying back to gain more by losing it.

Optimus solved the dilemma for him by pushing him back and moving in to cover him. Arousal was clear on his frame and for the first time he was allowing himself to touch one of them with it so active. "Your mates put on a good show," he said with a low chuckle, blushing a bit. 

"They do. So do you, when you are being so strong," Radiance moaned more deeply as spread his legs, his valve cover already open and his chest armor unlocked as desire surged through him in an unprecedented wave. The bond was alive with joy from his mates at being able to give him this and that made Optimus's spark swell in pleasure.

"The upgrades help," Optimus chuckled, and reached down to put his hand on Radiance's hip. He felt the warmth there, the charge already high enough to tingle against his fingers. "So does the Matrix." 

Radiance nodded mutely and reached up to stroke Optimus's chest reverently. "Please," he whispered. Optimus nodded and rocked forward, using one knee to nudge Radiance's legs wider apart. Jazz and Prowl crawled in closer, snuggling together next to the pair. Radiance gasped as his helm fell back when he felt the Prime's thumb swipe inward, brushing over his valve rim and Radiance arched up with a groan. 

"Can you feel it?" Jazz whispered, almost awed at the intensity and flavor of the desire surging through Radiance's frame and spark with the strength of the high summer storm over Vos.

"Yes," the Prime rumbled, smiling. His spike cover unlatched and slid away. "These are the moments that make the Matrix bearable."

Radiance shivered, optics bright, as he felt the Prime's spike start to nudge against his hip. "Please, I want you so much it hurts," he was barely coherent in his need. He spread his legs further apart, pleading with his frame to be spread wide and filled.

Optimus shifted a little, nudged forward, finding the slick heat easily. He only had to lean forward a little to start sinking in, making Radiance shudder. "Relax, my creation," the Prime murmured in a deeply-harmoniced voice, full and rich in a way they hadn't heard before. "Enjoy this." 

"Never, _never_ going to get used to that presence," Jazz whispered without shame or displeasure. Prowl nodded, his focus on how incredible this felt for Radiance and his own gratitude that they were Praxian and Jazz had accepted the triad coding. He knew in an abstract way that it was the only reason he wasn't intensely jealous of this being that could draw such feelings from his bonded mate. Thanks to coding and culture, he could be fully glad his mate could have this and share such a perfect experience with them.

Radiance could only hold on for dear life as his valve was spread wider than in a long time and the intense bliss caused both his mates to grab each other and shudder as emotions none of them had a real designation for pulsed through them. Despite the unknown, it was bliss, pure and elemental as pleasure came. Radiance held still as the Prime sank fully into him, and them withdrew just as slowly. On the second thrust, he rolled his hips up with a gasp of pleasure that resonated through all four of them.

" _Primus,_ " Radiance moaned as his optics bleached out. The Prime's rhythm was steady, the thrusts powerful enough to press the dark mech into the berth without hurting him. It only took kliks for Radiance to overload, cascading charge dancing along his frame. The shudders took over and all Radiance could do was grip the Prime and seize beneath him.

The Prime didn't stop, didn't even teek close to his own overload, and Radiance's field was saturated through with ecstasy. 

"I wonder if it feels half that good to Prime's spark when we're all lovey," Prowl murmured as he watched in absolute fascination as Radiance was driven into his next overload before the first even faded fully.

"It does," Optimus promised them with a glance and a smile while he worked Radiance's frame through its bliss. The Prime looked back to the overloading mech and his voice deepened again. "It does."

That caused a serge of pleasure-joy in Prowl and Jazz and that feeling deepened Radiance's pleasure. The black and gold mech was completely lost in the pleasure of his frame and the spiritual ecstasy of who was causing it. Well past thought, Radiance still felt and was aware and could not be more grateful to both his mates and his Prime for this gift. In reply Prowl and Jazz expressed their joy at being able to give him this.

The Prime's frame finally started to tremble and he curled around Radiance, whose engines gave a sharp rev as he was pulled flush to the Prime's chest. His armor parted, just a little, and the Prime's answered.

The brief touch of pure spark energy sent Radiance into a sobbing overload, crying out to Primus, before he dropped offline. Optimus overloaded the next moment with a shout. Nearby Jazz and Prowl trembled at the intensity of the charge crackling around them and through the bond. Despite the sharp crackle of his own arousal, Prowl waited until Optimus seemed to be able to focus once more.

"Thank you. You are welcome to remain," Prowl said softly, then turned his attention to Jazz and the desire they both wished to burn off before curling up in their odd new family.

Optimus nodded, optics unfocused and dazed, as he carefully settled himself onto the berth next to Radiance with a hot x-vent. He'd never felt a physical interface anything like that. Yes, Radiance was definitely more inclined towards worshiping him that he really liked, but he'd proven time and again that it had never clouded his processors. It had been fascinating to feel the Matrix so active, but he was grateful it wouldn't be common. Radiance loved his mates and desired them far too much to be temped often.

Jazz drew Prowl against him with a kiss and they rocked together to the sound of the pings from Radiance's and the Prime's frame as the armor cooled, before cuddling up into the big pile on the berth. Despite how spent he was Optimus remained aware until all three had slipped into recharge and watched them for several long kliks as he contemplated how very lucky he was to have them and how loving they were despite all that had brought them here.

* * *

"I have good news," Optimus murmured during a break in the conversation during dinner. The triad looked up to him and he smiled back. "About Prowl's pardon."

"It's gone through?" Radiance spoke first, his doorwings perking up sharply.

"It has," Optimus said, smiling. "I'll be signing it tomorrow, and after it, Prowl, you will be as free as the law allows." 

"Or as Whiplash allows," Prowl chuckled with a knowing look. "I'm looking forward to getting out a bit more often."

"I do want you to be careful," Optimus said. "When you leave. I'm sure Whiplash will have protection assigned to you, but you're well known and not well liked by many of the more powerful mecha on this planet."

Prowl went instantly serious. "I will be. After all we've been through, I'm not going to risk my triad for a drive about town. I intend to start taking advantage of what Iacon offers, but only when it is safe."

"He means museums, galleries, the Archives, the central data hub, stuff like that," Jazz translated. "I'll behave too. Whiplash knows what clubs are safe for me to visit. I miss dancing and carousing too much."

"We'll all be careful," Radiance said, slipping a hand over each of his mates'. "The consequences of recklessness aren't worth it."

"Thank you," Optimus said. "All of you. I don't know what I would be doing without you." 

"Likely halfway to insane by now," Prowl answered pragmatically. "I know you can't stop trying to heal others, even if it was killing you."

"Not now, that I know there are so many in need," Optimus said. "They all came from Primus, they all deserve to know the peace he can provide." 

"That makes it all the more an honor that we can help simply by being who and what we are," Radiance smiled warmly at Optimus. "We may not be able to put the world to rights, but we can make a dent so the next Prime knows how to do more."

"Hmm." Optimus took a sip of his high grade and smiled. "It certainly will take a few Primes before everyone has the same chances, and no small amount of processor aches, but I mean to get as far as I can before my time is done." 

"And we'll be here to strengthen your spark, and offer our perspectives," Prowl said carefully. "Sometimes talking about grief with family lets you see a way to fix it."

Optimus regarded him, then nodded. "That is does," he murmured. "I will always value the input of those around me. You three especially." 

"Good," Jazz grinned and relaxed into a sprawl on his chair. "No hiding the political messes. We're creative, and Prowler's got one pit of an education."

"Unofficial," Prowl interjected quickly. "I browse data, I never attended an Academy."

"Just because your learning was independent doesn't make the knowledge less valuable," Optimus said, smiling.

Jazz tilted his head, smirking at him. "You're very proud of yourself for that line, aren't'cha. "

Optimus chuckled like he'd been caught. "It's a good line." 

"It is, and true," Prowl agreed readily. "It does become important when discussing with academics and those who do have formal schooling, though. I'm sure you've crossed paths with that truth."

"Many times," Optimus said dryly. "It may shock you to know that most dock workers aren't formally educated, and most Senators are." 

"So true," Radiance nodded. "It's not fair in a lot of ways. To get ahead, you need an education. To get an education, you need the funds from a better job. Doesn't stop a lot of mecha from learning, just from getting credit for it."

Prowl swirled around the last of his energon, studying it before he spoke. "Were you happy there, working the docks?"

"I was," Optimus said with a reminiscent teek. "The work was hard but satisfying, I worked with a great group of mecha. The work, well, it's just the work. Do it well, avoid trouble, get paid, live your life with those you love. It was good." 

"And now?" Prowl looked up, curious about the mech he'd committed his life to.

"Still coming to terms with it, in many ways." Optimus fiddled with his cube. "It's getting better. There are orns I'd give it all up to go back in a sparkbeat ... it's getting easier. I don't know if it will ever be _natural_ , but the longer I do this, the more I believe no one should ever feel comfortable with the Matrix." 

"You'll get no argument from me on that," Prowl shivered. "Being forced to bond with an object that rebuilds your frame, rewrites your code and suppresses your natural desires is not something I'd wish on even my worst enemies. You've taken a great evil that was forced on you and done good with it."

"Mostly I just look important, inspire awe, and stop the worst of the laws from being passed," Optimus chuckled. "But I'm glad you think so." 

"For now," Prowl's smile spoke of _plans_. "Don't forget the good you do in healing sparks. You could well be stopping the war before it boils over."

"The war?" Optimus couldn't help how startled he was at that suggestion.

"One's brewing," Prowl said quietly. "It's mostly waiting on a leader to spark the smoldering embers into an inferno. Every spark you heal is a potential revolutionary leader that is now unlikely to act against you. It's a small thing, yes, but without a leader armies rarely fight for long."

Optimus heaved a sigh. "If you think so, I don't doubt it. I will keep healing."

"That, and trying to improve conditions for the working and lower classes," Radiance said.

"The latter is much harder," Optimus said with a groan.

"But far more important. It's been established dozens of times that people who have sufficient fuel and shelter rarely revolt unless attacked first," Prowl sighed himself. "Unfortunately several generations of Primes have believed in repression by starvation, fear and violence. If our basic culture does not change, there will be a war and it will not end with a populated planet. It can still be prevented," he added firmly.

"Then we will prevent it," Optimus said. "Have you discussed your observations with Whiplash? I'm sure he would find such insight valuable." 

"He's where the discussion started," Prowl huffed slightly. "He wanted my estimate on how long before the war if no laws changed, then other options. Even best case we're in for a hard time. It can be done. Moving bureaucracies is not fast work though."

"Great," Optimus grumbled. "I haven't heard about it yet which means he's either working on it himself or figuring out what I should do about it."

"Doesn't do good to worry about it now, though," Jazz said. 

"I'd say he's doing both," Radiance shrugged. "Mech does have three backups going for every plan you see."

"Just something to keep an optic out for opportunities to ease the strain," Prowl agreed. "Now, what was the craziest thing you heard today?"

Optimus almost choked on his energon. "Oh, that would easily be listening to Senators squabble about their incomes not being high enough." 

"What can they not afford?" Radiance asked with a bewildered look.

"It's not about that," Prowl said quietly, his teek hinting that he understood more than he wanted to. "It's about wanting more than the mech next to him."

"It's that exactly," Optimus said. "And feeling bloated and important on their positions. Not all of them, of course. Some of the younger Senators, from smaller distracts, they were able to get appointed without the same wealth. Some of them are reasonable." 

"For now," Prowl nodded. "Eventually the environment will corrupt them if they do not have a strong support structure to remind them what a good mecha is."

"You know, making a point of making friends with the sane ones, spending time with them to keep them grounded, might be the start of changing the Senate from within," Jazz suggested.

"It's worth a try," Optimus said. "But hard to do without appearing as though I am favoring them."

"Part of the point _is_ to favor them," Jazz shrugged. "For those that care what the Prime does, approves of or wants, you make it clear that you value those who aren't corrupt."

"Politically dangerous," Radiance pointed out.

"Accurate, on both counts," Prowl twitched a doorwing in a shrug. "No good, easy answers, but it's politics. Sometimes to get something done you have to anger folks."

"It's true," Optimus said with a heavy sigh. "And avoiding being assassinated while it happens." 

"Always a good goal," Jazz winced at the thoughts of what would happen to them if Optimus extinguished young. "I rather hope you last a long time."

"As do we all," Radiance said with a smile for their Prime. 


	15. Learning the Ropes

Prowl appeared relaxed in Whiplash's office for the once-a-metacycle review of his training and where they would be going. It was still early enough that he was mostly working through basic courses to bring his education up to a baseline where he could begin actual training. He knew a lot and could do more, but he had not grown up in this world and it made sense to him that he would need remedial training in some subjects. As he waited for Whiplash to speak, he mentally went over his progress, test scores and what feedback he'd gotten from instructors. Even the difficult, demanding ones seemed reasonably pleased with his progress. He wanted Whiplash to be as well. He considered it his primary character flaw, that desire for approval from those above him. He craved it at times in the way addicts spoke of needing their fix, but he always desired it.

"So," Whiplash said, finally putting down the datapads and looking at him. "You've been doing incredibly well, Prowl, in everything we've been focusing on. Which area has been for favorite so far?"

"Data mining and correlation, planning," Prowl didn't stop the soft purr at both subject and praise.

Whiplash chuckled. "I figured as much," he said. "We'll focus more intensely on those in the future, as we begin to streamline your training. You have a pretty solid base built up to work from, and while it isn't what I would bring a full agent to, your ... position isn't exactly standard. Of fighting styles, which have you liked?"

"Teris-Spi and Crystalocution have come the easiest to me. I've enjoyed the sword and shield practice a great deal," Prowl summed up his experience with the half-dozen formal martial arts that had been offered to him.

"Interesting," Whiplash hummed. "Well you certainly have the frame to be a strong fighter, enough mass for the upgrades ... How would you like to be my heavy hitter?"

Doorwings flicked up in surprise. "I rather like being this size and this fast. Tanks can't race."

"Strength upgrades," Whiplash chuckled. "You'd stay your same size and speed. I wouldn't waste someone like you on a tank frame, don't worry about that. I mean my strength, of the three of you. Close range hand combat, take downs."

Prowl's doorwings slid back down to their resting pose and he nodded. "Yes, I can do that. I expect Radiance would be very good though. He's already SWAT trained and experienced."

"He'll be cross trained in many of the same areas," Whiplash agreed. "Though I have different plans for him, in the long run. Eventually I want all three of you fully trained, but that takes time that none of us have in the short term. So focuses, for now, will go towards best spreading out what I want in a team and what you have to offer in the way of natural talents."

Prowl nodded his understanding, but it was his doorwings that spoke of how much he agreed with the plan. "Then I will train to be a heavy hitter first."

* * *

Whiplash watched the surprisingly supple grace of the Praxian frame on a non-Praxian for a solid breem before giving a chirp for Jazz's attention.

Jazz didn't stop his dance, but he did look up to focus on the minibot through his next spin. "Like what you see?" he asked with a grin, frame dipping in a provocative turn. 

"Quite a bit. It's time for your training review," Whiplash agreed readily. 

"That sounds about as exciting as those rounds you put me through with that tank," Jazz said dryly.

"But much shorter," Whiplash smirked. "You know you're doing well, though your concept of planning is both extraordinarily smart and utterly unacceptable."

Jazz tilted his head in thought. "I have a plan," he said. "Evaluate in the moment, that's my plan. That or ask Prowl."

"And when you must plan ahead, plan for others, and Prowl can't rescue you?" Whiplash asked pointedly.

"That's what the first part is for," Jazz said. "Planning ahead just means that when things go wrong you can't recover fast enough because you're so set on sticking to a plan." 

"Not necessarily," Whiplash countered reasonably, then cocked his helm. "Could you improv to any music or song when you first began to dance?"

"Depends on how good you wanted the improvising to be," Jazz hummed. 

"And how did you become good enough to improv to anything like you do now?" Whiplash followed the logic path and hoped that it would work.

"I--" Jazz started, then stopped halfway through a backwards bend and groaned, palms on the floor and looking at Whiplash upside down. "Practiced using an existing dance's framework, gradually working away from the structured steps and introducing my own. Not fair." 

"But effective," Whiplash chuckled. "Despite what your mate might lead you to believe, and I can see how you got there, plans don't need to be heavily detailed and exact. But like dancing, you'll improv a lot better if you have frameworks to go off of. And it makes communicating your plans easier."

"Mmph. But really, it's not like I'm going to be doing much planning, right?" Jazz said, flipping upright. "You've got Prowl for that."

"Yes, Prowl is your team's primary planner. That does not excuse you from knowing what we are talking about when an agent yells a plan base at you, or you need them to do something more complicated than 'come quick,'" Whiplash pointed out. "Want an example, one that actually saved my spark for the time it saved?"

Jazz settled into a cross legged position that would make most mecha cringe with either jealousy or sympathetic pain, putting him optic-level with Whiplash, and nodded. 

Whiplash nodded and settled into story mode. "This was a while ago, back before I could have handled things on my own. Don't give me that look. I get better every vorn, just as you do. Ever been to Kaon?"

"Passed through," Jazz said. "Decided I didn't want to put down foundations and kept going." 

"Then you've got a clue of sorts what a pretty looking mini like me is going to be taken as around there," Whiplash gave a bit of a rueful grin. "It was my job, getting in and listening when they forgot the pretty thing had a functional processor. The down side came when my cover was blown and I had 60 nanokliks to tell who I was, where I was, what was around me and that I needed extraction _immediately_. Thoughts on how to do that without plans in place?"

"No one could have gotten to you that fast," Jazz scowled. "Set-up fail."

Whiplash rolled a light across his optic band. "That's how long before the jammer would scramble my signal. Not how long before they shot me."

"Take a 20 nanoklik video of something recognizable, send that?" Jazz mused. "Tag it with your serial and ping with an SOS?"

"Not a bad idea. Wish I'd had it at the time," Whiplash admitted. "That said, the simpler the content, the less likely it is to be corrupted. Because we had plans in place, I could send a repeating signal of only four numbers for as long as my comm lasted."

"Oof." Jazz cocked his head. "As much of the street number as possible?"

"Plan number, building number, level number, number of enemies. I didn't need to designate what any of it was, because we'd agreed beforehand on the data to send and the order. Anyone in my unit who got that comm knew I was in trouble, needed extraction because my cover was blown, where I was and what they'd be facing when they got to me. Anyone not in my unit may well have decrypted it if they were good enough, but unless they had the playbook to go by, it's just a string of four repeating numbers. I could have sent it out in an open broadcast, even a public band, without telling anyone not on my side what was up."

"So it's good to have an extraction plan in place in case things start rusting," Jazz recited dutifully. 

"Always," Whiplash nodded. "Those plans left a lot to the look and react level. Most plans in our line of work aren't the kind Prowl does. They're basic outlines that you fill in as you go. They also let your friends know where and when to expect you, so they know when to become concerned enough to look for you. Those are plans too."

"So you're saying, 'Hey, I'm going to Maccadam's, back around dawn' counts as a _plan?_ " Jazz stared at him.

"On a very basic level, yes."

Jazz thought about it for a moment, then grinned. "Prowl would have every lane, signal duration, and potential traffic hazards planned for. Sure, I can do basic plans." 

Whiplash chuckled. "I have no doubt he would, but basics is all I'm expecting out of you. Now, about combat. Any of the styles click with you?"

"The flowy, freestyle ones," Jazz said. "More weaving and dodging, less squaring off and throwing punches." 

"Good, that makes you an excellent sneaking in to strike. Prowl's already agreed to be front and center. He's got a taste for blades and shield, unusual for his age, really. Radiance is going to focus on ranged assault and defense," Whiplash spelled out. "Eventually I want all of you passable for all three posts, but we don't have the time to fully train you before you'll be in the field."

Jazz nodded. "So what I'm hearing is that it'll be my job to hang back and dance around and hit mecha who don't see it coming and get out of the way fast for Prowl to finish up. I can do that." 

"Good. I have no doubt the three of you will make a powerful team. You've got one pit of a strong bond. It'll be amazing when you learn how to fight with it," Whiplash grinned a little dreamily. "So any question about your training?"

"What's my schedule?" Jazz asked with a shrug. 

"Same as usual," Whiplash smirked and patted his shoulder, then rubbed a sensor horn affectionately. "You're doing fine. Now I have one very strange Enforcer to track down."

Jazz purred into the contact. "Want me to point you in the right direction?"

"Nah, the hunt is fun. I don't get out nearly as much as I like these vorns," Whiplash grinned a bit more and left, headed for the riffle range. It was a short series of slides and drives before he heard the distinctive sounds of the primary medium weapons range in the complex. He slowed and approached the door carefully. It never, ever paid to startle Ops with live weapons in hand. Not even for him. He knew far too well what his agents were capable of.

Opened carefully, the door would make just enough sound without sounding like someone was rushing through it, while not being totally silent. Whiplash slipped in, waited a beat until the most paranoid had a chance to look at him, then moved towards the black and gold frame that never looked up.

Radiance had a heavy shell gun, lacking the range of something smaller but with enough of a kick to destroy a good-sized target, and was working on demolishing tank-sized cutouts at the edge of the weapon's range. His face was grim, and he only flicked a doorwing in Whiplash's direction. 

"Impressive," Whiplash began when the round was over, wanting the mech's attention without distracting him.

The closer doorwing canted to focus on him as Radiance stepped back and disarmed the gun, starting to dismantle it for storage. "Should I have been expecting you?" 

"It is time for your metacycle review," Whiplash said easily. "It wasn't at a specific time. Is this relaxing?"

"Has its own appeal," Radiance said, twisting the barrel and pulling it off. It was set aside to be polished. "I guess relaxing is one way to put it." 

"Like how Jazz finds dance relaxing, or Prowl his numbers, I expect," Whiplash hummed. "Your instructors are rather pleased with your progress, and particularly your ability to handle any firearm they hand you. Have you always been able to pick one up and intuitively know how to use it, or is this experience being transferred after knowing so many different weapons?"

"Mm." Radiance popped open the power chamber and pulled the cell out, inspecting it closely. "Brava taught me blaster safety when I was a youngling, in case something happened and I came across one of theirs. I like the way they're put together. I wouldn't be able to do it without experience, though, no. But most weapons are the same when you get down to it, some are just a little more complicated than others." He held the cell up with a half smirk. "Power source, propulsion system, something that hurts when it hits you and a frame to support and combine all three." 

Whiplash grinned and his armor rippled with agreeing amusement. "So true. Have your mates brought you up to speed on what their reviews covered?"

Radiance cocked his helm. "Were those today?" Whiplash nodded, and he shook his head. "No, haven't talked to them yet today."

"I wasn't sure how much you bond-talk," Whiplash said easily. "The basics are that your combat training needs to move on to more specialized roles. Eventually I want you all trained in all of it, however for now Prowl is fond of close-quarters, the classic heavy hitter mech. Jazz is focusing on moving in when the target is distracted to finish them and dart away. You seem well-suited to the ranged and heavy weapons."

"Hmm." Radiance hummed with a smile and held up the dismantled body of his gun. "Think so?"

"Just a bit," Whiplash grinned back. "It does mean you have to not rush in to protect your mates and charge. Your duty is to back away and aim carefully. Think you can do that?"

"I can do that," Radiance said. "What should I be improving on?"

"Mid-range and close quarters in chaotic situations, and firing into a crowd. You won't need sniper skills. If a threat becomes yours to deal with it's because it's already gotten very close and there is going to be chaos around. If you can learn to shoot to disable rather than kill as first reflex, all the better. Assassins rarely work alone."

Radiance nodded once and started packing the gun back into its case. "I've usually been shooting at mecha shooting at me," he said. "Crowds haven't been a big factor. Precision I can do, but chaos is going to take a little work." 

"Then why don't you run through a few sims while we chat?" Whiplash suggested. "Give you a first-perceptive taste of what I think you'll be up against most often."

"Sure," Radiance said easily. "What am I shooting with?"

"Whatever you want," Whiplash grinned at how well this orn was going and walked with Radiance to the armory where he checked in the heavy shell gun he'd been using. "It'll be a sim weapon. I'd rather you didn't blow holes in the room."

"Something standard, then," Radiance said, nodding in agreement. He pulled out his service blaster, standard issue for his class. "I'm most likely to be shooting with this if it's a sudden crowd situation."

"There's one in stock," Whiplash nodded and led Radiance out of the firing range and down the hall to an armory with a wide array of weapons, both modern and ancient. "There," he pointed to the set of six. "Grab one. Been in a sim room before?"

Radiance looked over the choices and picked the model closest to his own. "Seen one running," he said. "They're a bit out of Praxus Enforcement training budget," he added with a grin.

Whiplash gave a low chuckle. "We're going to start with the most dangerous thing a Prime can do outside a pit: walking the crowd. Want your mates there in holo-form?"

"Can you at least pretend to go easy on me at first?" Radiance said. "Let me focus on my crowd responses before I'm panicking about mecha trying to hurt them."

"Sure," Whiplash grinned but made note of it. "As usual he'll have his visible guards and my agents around. Trouble will come, but I'm not telling you when or how."

"Got it," Radiance said, then frowned and tilted his helm. "Are you serious about him being in a pit? Like an actual fighting pit?" 

"This one? Not a chance. But some I've known did," Whiplash nodded and walked Radiance to the holo-room, fairly small but with a very tall cieling. "Nova was one. Those stories about him executing criminals and his own generals are quite real. Now once the control room gets in place," he motioned to a three-person room near the door, "The room will set the scene. I'll give you half a klik to orient yourself and then it will go live."

Radiance nodded and stepped into the middle, holstering his blaster after making sure it was disarmed. He x-vented, relaxed, and settled into a semi-relaxed stance. He heard the control room slide up the wall, set into place, and the world shifted around him. Optimus was ahead of him by a pace, all decked out in his ceremonial finish. They were near the entrance of the palace and Radiance could see a huge crowd of commoners beyond the open doors, all eager to get so close to their living god.

He glanced around, shifting closer to his Prime, wondering how alert he should appear in such a public situation. He wasn't an official bodyguard, in the strictest sense, but rather being trained to do whatever was necessary for the health of the Prime, in whatever form it came. 

::A little less guard. To the public, you are his dedicated lover. A pampered being of nearly as much status.:: Whiplash prompted.

Radiance shifted in response and moved both hands behind his back, lowering his helm a little. The Prime's polished lover, devoted to the physical pleasure afforded by such an office. He heard Whiplash's hum of approval and the then the sim began to move. Sensory data assaulted him at the sudden amount of movement, but he'd dealt with far worse after an explosion. He could teek the Prime, but it wasn't personal. The teek was flat. It gave the right data, but it felt like a drone.

It was hard not to seem as though he was paying much attention. He was used to everyone focusing on his SWAT markings--markings that would soon be painted over, he remembered with an internal cringe--and being able to stare without drawing further attention. He knew without a doubt that would hamper his skills until he adjusted and mentally prepared to spend a lot of time in this room practicing.

Their six obvious guards fell into place around them and he teeked Optimus's resigned acceptance of their necessity before that field smoothed to being _The Prime_ rather than Optimus, and they walked into the crowd. The guards kept the crowd at a bit of a distance, but since the point of this walk was for the commoners to be able to teek and even touch it wasn't much space and Radiance understood fully why this was the most dangerous thing his Prime would do. Optimus did all he could within the bounds of his rules to reach out and touch those who came to be near him.

It was a situation just begging for trouble.

Movement and shouting from his left, Radiance's helm shot up and he looked that way only to see a pair of mecha arguing over an overturned kitsch stand. Radiance x-vented and fluttered his doorwings out, trying to appear relaxed. He noticed a similar reaction in the guards and was glad it wasn't just him. He once more focused on those very nearby, those within range of a holdout blaster or knife, the kind of thing that was likely to be missed by the snipers watching over them and was most likely to be missed by the guards.

::Look relaxed.:: Whiplash's voice over the comm was remarkably nice, a reminder more than a criticism. ::He's amazing in the berth, isn't he?::

An involuntary shudder moved over Radiance's doorwings. ::Yes. That _spark._ There's something ... I don't know. Something about him.:: He focused on the hands of a mech who came in close enough to touch Optimus's arm, saw nothing and made no objection when his leader reached out to complete the touch and several more.

::The Matrix merged with a spark of great empathy. He is the best a Prime can be in peace,:: Whiplash didn't conceal his utter devotion in the least. ::I know you felt the same thing I do when I saw your face. You looked the way I feel when he allows me to tend to his charge.::

::You feel it too,:: Radiance murmured thoughtfully. ::My mates don't feel it.::

::I believe they do, but they don't associate it the way we do. They trusted him with no reason to. Despite all he'd been through, Prowl offered to let him sate his charge after their first merge when Optimus turned to leave. Others feel it and fear it. You and I though, we feel the connection to Primus in that spark and know it for what it is.:: Whiplash attempted to explain something he didn't completely understand himself. ::Not enough mecha react the way we do to his power.::

::Things would be easier if they did,:: Radiance said. He had to turn sideways to avoid being pushed back by a pair trying to get closer to Optimus. ::I hope my being with him sometimes hasn't caused him to spend less time with you. I'd hate to deprive someone of that connection with him.:: 

::You haven't, and I couldn't object even if you did. It's good for him to feel us and know that there are mecha who love him, are devoted and entranced by _the Prime_ without desiring anything but to share pleasure with him,:: Whiplash's tone was fond. ::I've waited so long for a Prime like him. You're tensing again.::

Radiance x-vented and tried to look like an untrained mecha out for a walk. ::Sorry. Lot of threats around, I've never had to look _relaxed_ on patrol.::

::That's why we're here,:: Whiplash said amicably. ::Practice where mistakes don't get anyone hurt. It'll become natural in time.::

::I'll have to ask Jazz for some pointers,:: Radiance said, and smiled dreamily. 

::He does have a talent for it,:: Whiplash agreed and watched as Radiance realized they were almost back at the palace steps. The Praxian paused, frowned in confusion and doorwings hiked back up as he looked at the crowd, and then Optimus started inside and Radiance followed, slipping closer to his Prime now that the crowds were away. Remembering the real Optimus's teek made it easier to look relaxed and eager to join the mech he was now Consort to. 

"A walk in the garden to loosen up our fields?" Optimus suggested with a smile for his stressed Consort.

"I would like that," Radiance said, starting to wonder if the point had been to introduce him to the crowd scene. He wouldn't put it past Whiplash to test him like that. After all, the vast majority of times nothing would happen. Good practice included getting used to that truth as well. Yet the sim wasn't ending as they walked towards the largest of the palace gardens.

"You are thoughtful this orn," Optimus prompted gently as they entered the sunlight and peace of the crystal and metal shaped into artistic forms by nature and mecha.

Talking to an AI was strange, Radiance decided. He couldn't shake the knowledge that it _wasn't_ Optimus standing there. "A lot to think about," he said. "Beautiful orn, beautiful garden ... We're rebuilding our life here. It's hard not to think about it and compare the two." 

"Ah. I know the feeling. You are adapting very well," Optimus smiled.

"Sometimes I forget you went through the same thing," Radiance said with an answering smile. "You seem to take to it so perfectly."

Optimus hummed and shifted direction to head for a nearby bench, next to one of the water fountains. "No one should take to this grandeur perfectly."

"Not the grandeur," Radiance said. "The being Prime. Caring for your people." He looked at the flowing water, imported and largely useless, but beautiful in the way it caught sunlight. What dissipated from that fountain every orn was likely worth more than he'd earned in a vorn.

"Thank you," Optimus warmed even more, open with how much the comment meant to him coming from one he trusted.

Something in the fountain caught Radiance's attention and he locked on it instantly on reflex. No matter why his markings were going to be removed, he was not going to lose his protocols or upgrades. Whiplash had promised that much, and that he could get better ones if he wanted.

This protocol set was one that had saved his life and his team more than once. It triggered when something didn't match up. The fountain was different. Something changed.

The reflection and light coming from the ripples and waves was uneven, but followed a predictable pattern. Except...

Radiance locked down on a spot near the wall and zoomed in. Something was in the water. Doorwings flared up, getting a read on the outer walls as he ran towards the fountain. Could be just scrap metal fallen in, but it wasn't worth the risk. 

"Radiance?" Optimus questioned, startled and half standing at the sudden movement of his Consort.

The shape was too uniform to be scrap, Radiance realized, and he whirled around. "Back, get back to the Residence!" he shouted at his Prime, then a glint on the walls caught his optic and he saw the shadow move before the shot was fired and hit Optimus in the shoulder.

Radiance pulled his blaster and shot at the shape, knocking it off the wall, and then his attention had to go back to the small metal shape in the water. He knew Optimus was running towards him but didn't have the attention to spare that bit of stupidity as he began understanding the IED he was looking at.

::When were you planning to alert anyone?:: Whiplash sounded irritated.

::You're telling me you don't have optics on the Prime at all times?:: Radiance asked calmly, recognizing the standard shape. Time sensitive, rather than motion, and he lifted it carefully and set it on the edge of the fountain. "I told you to get inside," he said as Optimus came even with him. 

::I _should_. However, neither bomb nor assassin _should_ have been able to be there. So if something goes wrong, I do need to be commed.:: Whiplash said firmly.

"Why? What is that?" Optimus shifted uneasily, torn between not disturbing what Radiance was doing and pulling him to safety.

::Understood, sir,:: Radiance said, and sent an emergency ping with the necessary data attached in a packet. "This is a bomb," he told the holo-Prime. "I need you to be far away from it." Movement caught his doorwings and he immediately twisted and pushed Optimus as hard as he could, getting him out of the way of a shot just in time. It hit the fountain instead, smashing the center pillar. 

Radiance pinged back his understanding and the ETA of assistance for the bomb, assassins and guarding Prime directly. With where they were, less than a klik was expected. He could already hear the jet engines roaring inbound.

Instead of obeying, Optimus grabbed Radiance and bodily hauled him off his pedes and began running for the nearest door with Radiance held against his chest rather like a youngling.

"Optimus!" Radiance protested, and twisted to get away from the grip. "Let--"

The explosion and heat overtook them and whited out Radiance's sensor net. He felt searing heat and the pressure before the sim cut and he was left on the floor, cycling his vents rapidly. 

"Well, you both died, but you've got great base instincts," Whiplash's voice reached him after a moment. "Our Prime is a very contrary beast at times."

"I could have disarmed that!" Radiance protested. "...Probably." 

"I actually expect you could have," Whiplash said agreeably. "Part of being an effective guard does include knowing the quirks of your charge. This Prime has your base reactions. He'll endanger himself to save another. It's an admirable trait, but a very frustrating one for us."

Radiance groaned and settled on the ground. "So the first thing should be comming you, second thing should be getting him far away and possibly incapacitated." 

"Absolutely," Whiplash nodded with a pleased harmonic for quick learning. "If you can lead him away without cluing him into the danger, all the better, but grabbing his hand and running will usually work. So long as you're in front of him so he can shield you from behind."

"Can _he_ be trained?" Radiance asked dryly. 

"I haven't had any success, but if your triad can I will bow before your Optimus-wrangling skills," Whiplash grinned and offered Radiance a hand up.

"Mmph. I'll set Prowl on it, I'm sure he can find a logical reason why Prime shouldn't sacrifice himself for one mech," Radiance said, towering over the minibot as soon as he was on his pedes. "A reason that will convince him, at least."

"I'm looking forward to your success," Whiplash said honestly. "Want to run another scene, or relax on the firing range for a bit before your economics class?"

"Let me take a crack at that IED," Radiance said, and Whiplash nodded, starting the sim up again. 


	16. The Senate Floor

Whiplash crawled through the decorative ceiling that formed a dome over the Senate chambers. Strong steel beams supported the glittering lights and art and Whiplash found it easy to navigate his way through them until he was right over his Prime, who stood at the head of the full gathering. Every Senator was present for the Prime's State of the Empire address, and Whiplash knew that quite a few of them were in for an unpleasant surprise. 

Optimus looked regal and for once it wasn't just the work of the detailers. Optimus Prime had finally come into his own in the station, and strengthened by his Consorts he was ready to make his first real challenge to the political elite.

It was thrilling. As the first rumbles of the Prime's deep, resonant voice rolled over him in the opening address, Whiplash sighed in pleasure. He'd considered watching this from the standard control room, with the ability to zoom in, record, rewind ... but the temptation of being able to bask in his Prime's voice had proven too strong. He trusted the agents in the control room, and here, he could take out anyone who showed any kind of malicious intent without having to move. 

He finally had a Prime he could truly love. He was not going to lose him. This one would last at least as long as the hated ones. Whiplash was going to see to that.

"The Empire is under grave threat by trouble of our own making," the Prime's opening salvo got more than a few gasps. "We have forgotten that our wealth and prosperity is only as stable as the weakest members of society. It is time to stop turning a blind optic to the damage we cause to ourselves and begin the painful process of healing so that the Empire will become stronger and not fall as so many before it have."

Whiplash smirked as the indignant replies began from every corner. He could see just in his Prime's bearing that none of them were going to weaken his resolve to have this conversation, and it was one that _needed_ to be had.

Whiplash's processors served the Prime, but his spark served Cybertron. And finally, _finally_ , the two were aligned. It was glorious to listen to his Prime verbally tear the objections apart, not with moral appeals, but with business sense. He knew exactly where that angle had come from and appreciated Prowl's processors all the more. The mech insisted he wasn't good at politics, but this debate put a lie to it.

There was no way Optimus had come up with this tactic.

In his voice, Whiplash could hear hints of Jazz's easy social grace. In his stance, Radiance's determination and unshakable strength. The Consorts were helping to build a stronger Prime.

"Perhaps those in want of energon should simply work harder," one of the Senators suggested in a break. "That is how those with plenty have gotten where they are." 

"There is not a mech in this room that is true for," the Prime rumbled with genuine anger at the blatant lie. "Every last one of you comes from wealth. As for the concept, it is valid _only_ when those who work a full orn receive a living wage -- enough for the energon, shelter and medical care to perform their best for their job -- for that effort. Who in this room has worked for thirty joors an orn, thirty-two orns a decaorn, for vorns at a time?"

"We are in charge of the welfare of the planet," the same Senator said, looking smug. "Demanding work requires us to be well rested and stress free to better serve the planet."

"Then you have failed most miserably and must be replaced for the good of Cybertron," Optimus pointed out with a kind of calm, disappointed tone that Whiplash knew he _never_ wanted directed at him. "Since just your personal wealth accumulated while a Senator would easily provide for a living wage for every being in Iacon, you must be determined to incite the riots and revolt that your refusal to care for the working class is setting up. Why do you wish Cybertron to melt, Senator?"

"Cybertron isn't going to melt, Optimus," the Senator said. "Cybertron is strong and healthy."

Whiplash's engine snarled at the subtle insult and he made a point of noting the Senator's designation and district. Prowl would soon be directed to destroy this one's wealth.

"Then, Onyx," Optimus returned it in kind and worse with the diminutive form one used towards a sparkling of limited intellect, "Explain why productivity has gone down, spending down, crimes of poverty up and the number of working poor up? If Cybertron is so strong, why has every report from the Security Office in the last thousand vorns spoken of increased unrest from the previous report? Why has every one cited the exact same cause and the same fix, and yet it has never been attempted? If you consider this strong, you are very short sighted and I will pray for Primus to clear your sight. I can see how much stronger Cybertron can be and should be."

"You're an alarmist," Onyx said. "That's all I have to say on the matter. We're the strongest planet in this system. We don't need to put draining and burdening laws on our books to meet some fantasy of streets flooding with energon."

"I believe we can be stronger," Optimus said simply, ignoring the fanciful nonsense and continuing on from there.

Whiplash was relaxing with every moment as his Prime spoke, stunning those around him with how much he had changed in the last vorn. He even let himself drift a little bit, indulging in the spiritual moment. He drifted back to reality long before the next outburst however, and was glad for it. Otherwise he might have fallen off his perch laughing when he heard his wonderful Prime look at a Senator and calmly ask "What is it you cannot afford?" and the shocked sputtering of the next moment.

"I mean it," Optimus said earnestly. "Please don't be embarrassed to tell me, you are a citizen of Cybertron, as are the classes we are gathered here today to aid. It's important to me that all my citizens are able to afford what they need for a secure and healthy life." 

Whiplash mentally giggled at the sputtering and attempted answers before Optimus launched into a speech that he hadn't heard the likes of since Nova had been young and sane. That mech was an amazing orator, and Optimus was at least as good, but far more sane and grounded.

It was the best orn he'd ever spend in the Senate building.

His Prime was strong, he was dedicated to the citizens, he had _come_ from the working class. His spark was bonded with the Matrix, and he had three dedicated Consorts who would only grow from here. Their own bond was strong, and Radiance's deep spirituality would help keep them attached to the Prime even after their official term with him had ended. Whiplash knew he could convince them to stay.

Prime would keep Healing, and with him, so would the planet.

Optimus's tenor washed over him. Voice commanding and full of authority, but still able to turn sweet and gentle in the next glyph. Whiplash stretched out along the beam, the vibrations in the metal carrying the voice right into his frame.

He shivered in bliss and had to fight not to overload until the closing speech, when he willingly let go and shuddered into ecstasy to the sound of the cheers and applause. 


	17. The Darker Side

"Jazz, with me," Whiplash caught the Consort's attention when Jazz was within metacycles of completing basic training.

"Finally decided you can't resist my charms, mm?" Jazz purred as he rose with a luxurious stretch. 

"Something like that," Whiplash's grin was dangerous as he led Jazz deep into the lower levels. "I think I see something in you and I need to know if I'm right."

"Sounds interesting," Jazz said, following obediently. "You mean besides the dancing and 'facing experience."

"Oh yes. I don't believe you have any skills in this area, but you have potential," Whiplash said agreeably as he showed Jazz into a small pass through viewing room that looked into another fairly small room with a single mech cuffed to a chair in the middle, another mech Jazz didn't know standing nearby and very little else.

After the first glancing sweep, Jazz locked onto the prisoner and hissed. Nobles were easy to spot, and with no one who didn't know around to see or teek him, all the hatred he felt when looking at one of them came forth at a full boil.

"This one was caught procuring caevum. Know what that is?" Whiplash asked with obvious hatred.

Jazz shook his head, his stare never moving from the noble.

"It's Seekers' eggs," Whiplash said, watching the way Jazz's doorwings jerked up. "Stolen, or forcibly bred for."

"What for?" Jazz asked, voice strained.

"For eating," Whiplash said, and didn't react to the low moan. "It's considered a delicacy."

Jazz was silent for a long time, doorwings working through a turmoil of emotion as he stared at the noble in his chains. His mates were there, focused on him instead of whatever they were doing. Neither demanded answers, but only offered support and rescue if he wanted it. 

The hand that went over his spark certainly wasn't missed by the minibot. "Why am I here?" Jazz finally managed. 

"I want you to watch what happens in rooms like these, and to those that commit the worst of capitol crimes in the empire," Whiplash explained.

"You picked someone I would be guaranteed to hate," Jazz said, clearly not expecting any kind of response to the accusation. His hand went to the window. "Tell him to start," he growled. 

"That was rather the point," Whiplash said anyway and silently signaled the interrogator to begin. "If you can't deal with this, I was wrong about you."

Jazz's doorwings flicked with uncertainty but he didn't look away as the interrogator pulled out a shock baton. It was similar to Radiance's standard issue, but smaller, and when she pressed it under the noble's armor, Jazz could tell it was stronger.

The frame jerked and the noble screamed.

"Tell me who else is buying caevum," the interrogator said calmly when she pulled the weapon away. 

"I don't know!" he gasped as the charge settled enough for his vocalizer to work.

"How about you think harder," she said, and shoved the baton back in. "To help jump start your processors," she added with a grin as he screamed and writhed. 

"Why doesn't he tell?" Jazz scowled at the scene.

"He probably thinks he's going to get out of here," Whiplash said. "Most mecha like this do. They're _above_ punishment in their minds. When he gets out, he doesn't want to be shunned by his peers by giving them up here. And he might not know what she's asking of him, yet, but I'm not going to care if he's too stupid to figure it out. Prime lets me do what I want with these ones. I hunt down this market and stay quiet about it, I get to keep the convicted, and often, they're gifts to my interrogators." 

Jazz cocked his helm. "Gifts? You're allowed to have slaves?"

Whiplash's grin was vicious. "They're more like training tools." He gestured at the femme. "She's the one who cracked an assassin three vorns back and helped us find those he was working with. But I can't just wait for assassins to come along, she'd lose her edge, and worse, get bored. If she's bored and unsated, she might cut loose, and then I would have to put her down. And since I don't want to put her down, I have to care for her needs." He looked at Jazz. "This too much for you?"

Jazz mulled it over, and while some parts definitely were unsettling, he realized he was okay with it because Whiplash was, and the context. "Not sure I could ever seriously contemplate putting down family, but I get what you're saying. Kinda like how Radiance turned a blind optic to Prowl's illegal activities, just on a bigger scale," he said as the screaming died down briefly. "You do what you need to. I doubt this is any worse a fate than some of the ways Praxus executes its condemned."

"More importantly, to me, it isn't any worse a fate than they subject their victims to," Whiplash hummed. "And if it helps keep her sharp for an assassination plot, I don't need much else." 

"Eating sparklings ... how does _anyone_ find that okay?" Jazz asked as a roil of sickness slithered through him at the thought.

"They don't consider them sparklings," Whiplash said. "They're only proto-life, and that makes them all the more valuable."

"Just like they didn't consider mine to be a life," Jazz shook, and suddenly his mates were there again, worried and angry that someone had upset him so much. It took several kliks to calm down, and then calm his mates down, so when he could focus outward again Jazz caught the screaming babel of what might have been a designation. "That doesn't mean it's going to stop, does it?" Jazz asked, voice low, after a moment. 

"No. He's never leaving this room with his spark intact," Whiplash confirmed as the interrogator leaned in and spoke softly to her plaything. "He just doesn't know it yet. She has him until she's convinced he's given up all he knows. Then he's going to be gifted to one who enjoys the kill."

Jazz hesitated, then his field hardened. "Good," he said. 

"Do you want to leave?" Whiplash offered. "You don't have to stay until the kill."

"I want to stay," Jazz said quickly. "I want to watch. I don't care how long it takes."

"All right," Whiplash agreed with a barely-there smile and settled in to watch his agent do what she loved to with all the skill of one sparked to the function, even though she hadn't been.

"What happened to her?" Jazz asked after a while. He'd been staring with rapt fascination. "That she loves it so much?"

"As far as I know, it's just in her spark. She was a normal civilian, like you, when one of my agents pulled her out of prison. She'd done a lot of damage trying to get the why out of a mech that had broken in to rob her home. Even she admitted she didn't need to know for any practical reason. She simply needed to know. I can keep her occupied with puzzles and hunting games for a while, but _this_ is what she does. She gets answers out of people," Whiplash smiled warmly at the memories. "She was one of the easiest to train. A natural drive for the goal, complete lack of empathy towards her subject, an ease with violence and the desire to control her own impulses for the sake of the goal. That she's always wanted to control herself was the best asset. I can train any of it. But a core level desire for self-control is by far the most difficult."

Jazz nodded. "Do you see that in me?" he asked quietly as the interrogator peeled off a bleeding layer of protoform with a vibro dagger. 

"To a degree. I see your anger and capacity for violence and you innate ability to manipulate and read people, but you're far from the sociopath she is," Whiplash answered. "There are many ways to interrogate. This is only the most physically violent of them. Some are much more along your natural lines, and others require a lack of morals even she is iffy about."

Jazz teeked relieved and he nodded again, x-venting heavily. "I keep worrying about what all of this will turn me into," he murmured. "All the _hatred_. Fantasizing about seeing them melted. I don't want to lose myself, but there are moments when I think I..." He trailed off and flicked his doorwings. "When I think I will." 

Whiplash regarded him seriously for a very long klik, then nodded. "As long as you have your mates and your triad is strong, I don't think that's possible. The three of you are as strong as mecha come."

Jazz glanced a Whiplash, then gave a small smile. "Thanks, 'Lash," he said. 

* * *

It was joors later when Jazz finally got back to his quarters in the Residence through one of many pathways that only the Ops mecha knew about. As far as guards and the world was concerned, he'd never left. He palmed open the door and was honestly surprised not to hear the deep vibrations of Optimus's engine.

~We asked him for the night to ourselves,~ Radiance called him into the berthroom.

~What happened?~ Prowl tried to keep his distress contained.

Jazz hesitated before going to join them. ~Whiplash was showing me ... it was ... He was showing me the punishment for a noble caught buying Seeker eggs. To eat them.~

Prowl's tanks churned and his optics went bright with shock. He was horrified far past what Jazz had been, and it didn't take long for Jazz to nudge out the difference. There was kin-feelings there. Distant but still in base coding. Radiance had to swallow to keep his tanks settled, though he handled it better.

"How ... how can anyone eat _sparklings_?" Prowl managed to choke out.

"I guess it's a noble thing," Jazz said bitterly as he joined them on the berth. "This one paid for it, though." 

"At least some things they pay for," Prowl shuddered and pulled Jazz close to be pressed between his mates as they took comfort in having them all together. It was a moment that Jazz was grateful he didn't need to be alone so he could comfort his mates in the way they needed.

"I think Whiplash wants to teach me to do the same," Jazz said after a while. Radiance had a reflexive objection that quickly muted while Prowl was thoughtful.

"So if something happens you can get information out of an assassin or traitor on the spot," Prowl murmured. He was just as ill at ease at the idea as Radiance, but for completely different reasons. "Do you want to learn to hurt mecha like that?"

"I don't know," Jazz admitted. "...I liked watching."

Prowl shifted to rest their forehelms together. "Then learn, so long as it doesn't hurt you."

"Not unless both of you are going to be okay with it," Jazz said. "I need to know that." He looked at Radiance, who was frowning in silence.

"I don't like the idea of my sweet dancer learning to tear minds and frames apart," Radiance admitted. "I like what else he might want to teach you for the job even less." He reached out to draw Jazz's forehelm against his, chevron to chevron as Prowl had done. "But I know my sweet, innocent dancer is already gone. So long as it doesn't hurt you, I will be okay with this. I'll never like it, but I'll be okay with it."

"I'll stay sweet," Jazz promised him. "No one stays innocent forever, and I haven't been for a long time."

"You always seemed to be to me," Radiance smiled wistfully. "Knowing your past never managed to change that. Maybe this won't either," he said hopefully before claiming a soft, lingering kiss. "You'll always be my second."

~Kinda bonded at the spark,~ Jazz said, grinning against Radiance's mouth. ~Not much choice in it.~ 

~Tease,~ Radiance moaned into the deepening kiss as Prowl's engine gave a rev and his hands began to wander over both his mates. Radiance's hands came up to Jazz's chest, questioning, but Jazz pushed them away and Radiance let him. No questioning or disappointment, he kissed his mate like nothing had happened.

Jazz hooked his leg up around Radiance's hip and let his valve cover slide back, offering himself. He reached back and pressed his hand over Prowl's pelvis. He was rewarded by two spike covers sliding open and the one under his fingers was already beginning to nose out of the housing.

~Primus, you are hot.~ Radiance shuddered and rolled his hips against Jazz's.

Jazz giggled and thumbed the tip of Prowl's spike. ~I know. Serves me well. How do you think I got myself such catches as mates?~

~Being you,~ Prowl shuddered and rocked into the enticing touch. ~Always so sweet. You could have had richer mates. None who love you more.~

~No,~ Jazz agreed. ~Never looked for rich, anyway.~

~Glad for it,~ Radiance moaned as he pressed two fingers into Jazz's valve slowly, seeking to make him even more slick and eager than he already was.

~Very glad,~ Prowl agreed as he rocked his pressurizing spike into stroking fingers.

Jazz whined as Radiance crooked his fingers, imagining them both filling him, and that image pushed vivid over the bond. ~My Praxians,~ he said dreamily as Prowl's fingers joined Radiance's and the desire was agreed to eagerly. 

~Our third,~ Prowl and Radiance echoed back as they worked their fingers to stretch and pleasure the quivering frame between them. ~Love you. Want you happy.~ The thoughts echoed back and forth, origin and agreement blurred in the truth of it between them.

~All of us,~ Jazz's spark answered them before Radiance grabbed his leg and pulled it up, stretching him open for both mates to press inside. He moaned and grabbed Radiance's shoulder, holding on while they rocked together. Shudders as their spikes were pressed and rubbed together quickly overtook both frames and the triad spent the rest of their evening lost in each other. 

* * *

Whiplash slipped into Optimus's chambers, as was his habit, about ten kliks before the Prime was likely to reach them and started doing a standard sweep. It didn't matter how many guards, alarms, cameras, and decoys he had for this space, he would never stop giving it a hands-on approach when it came to the Prime's safety. It wasn't just his duty, as it had been many times before. This Prime he loved with all his spark no matter how frustrating the mech's morals could be at times.

So he was relaxed in a lounge when Optimus walked in and smiled in welcome and approval when the Prime did a visual sweep of his own. Some training on personal awareness had apparently stuck over the vorns.

"I'll leave if you're looking for solitude," he said as Optimus finished his brief search. "The triad wanted a night to themselves?"

"They wished time alone. It's good for them, and I encourage them to speak up when they desire it," Optimus nodded. "What brings you to hang out?"

"I like to check up on you, you know that," Whiplash said with a chuckle. 

"Of course," Optimus smiled warmly behind his mask and sprawled onto the lounge next to Whiplash. He rumbled with amusement when the slender black minibot purred and crawled to sprawl on his chest. "So was there anything special in mind, or did you just want to snuggle?" he asked as he stroked Whiplash's back.

Whiplash spent a moment arching into the petting. "Wanted to check up on how you're doing with your Consorts," he said. "Their training's become more intense and specific." 

"They are as soothing and good for my spark as ever," Optimus answered with a dreamy tone. "I can feel their stress some orns, but their love, their desire for each other's happiness is not dimmed."

"Good," Whiplash said. "I've asked Jazz to start doing some potentially more disturbing work and I think it created a little friction between them. Mostly because Prowl and Radiance are concerned about what it will do." He chuckled suddenly. "They threatened me, actually. Each one independently of the other." 

Optimus cycled his optics and his hand paused briefly before he resumed stroking. "Radiance I can see doing that. But Prowl? He never seemed the violent type."

"Oh he's not," Whiplash chuckled. "Not unless someone threatens something he loves, and then I think the capacity is there. But no, he threatened electronic destruction rather than physical. Corrupting files, destroying stocks, planting viruses, the like. It's really kinda sweet. They both know they can't touch me, but they were protecting kin. Kinda like I was taking their little brother or creation out on a date. It's the thought that counts, and I like the spunk." 

"As long as you don't do anything to make them want to take such actions," Optimus said a little uncertainly. "I think they would deactivate trying to protect each other." 

"I know they would," Whiplash replied with absolute certainty. "Yes, I'm going to stress Jazz, push him. I'm pushing them all. But ultimately it's their choice to continue. It has to be. That's why I trust those I train, agents or otherwise. Not only can they take what I've dished out, but taken it and had the will to do so, knowing what was coming. They all know they can stop when they need to or want to. Each of them is continuing for different reasons, but ultimately they're doing it to protect those they care about. That means that none of them will go to the point that the stress will hurt the triad. They just won't."

"Mm, good," Optimus said. "Not just because they're so good to me," he added. "I wouldn't want anyone hurt trying to serve me."

"Not even me?" Whiplash asked with a teasing purr. 

"I'd rather not hurt you either," Optimus murmured with a gentle touch. "I know what it is for you though, even if I don't understand it. Tell me, is it the pain, or the Prime?"

"It's both," Whiplash said easily. "It's _you_. There's something about being completely under my Prime's control. It's code, mostly, I know that. I was commissioned to serve the Prime. But I got stronger and survived longer than anyone expected. There's almost no one on this planet who could take me out. Knowing I'm giving you the power to do that, giving that certainty up..." Whiplash shivered, optics flickering a little. "It's intense."

Optimus hummed, a vibration deep in his chassis that rolled through them both. "I suppose it would be. Perhaps, one orn, I will have lived long enough to understand. From history, I think I hope that orn does not come. I never want to be another Nova."

"You could _never_ be another Nova," Whiplash said, voice sharpening. "I wouldn't let it happen." 

Optimus smiled, warmed by the loyalty and dedication. "Thank you. I rest easier knowing that I will never become a monster. Do you have anywhere to be for a while?"

"Not unless someone dies, and even then, it would have to be a pretty important mecha," Whiplash said, stretching out contentedly. "I plan to stay right here until I'm summoned or until you tell me to leave." 

"Good, though you are free to leave when you wish or need to," Optimus rumbled even deeper in his contentment. This love wasn't the same, it didn't heal his spark, but it felt good nevertheless and he was grateful to have a warm frame and spark near him that knew love as he drifted down into recharge.


	18. Creating

"How are you feeling, Jazz?" Optimus murmured as he helped to settled the smaller mech onto his back. "You're teeking much lighter today."

"Better," Jazz said with a small smile. He glanced at his mates, who smiled back. "Easier to go through the day than it was. Getting so much better." 

"That pleases me greatly to hear," Optimus's warmth was very real as he parted his chest a small span and waited until Jazz had had mirrored the action before fully exposing his spark and the Matrix for the merge.

Their sparks slipped together easily and settled into the merge, both familiar with it after vorns of doing so.

~You do feel very relaxed,~ Optimus murmured. ~Has anything changed since our last merge? You were worried that you did not think of your newspark every time you booted.~

~I was worried,~ Jazz said. ~It was like I was forgetting him.~

Optimus waited quietly, feeling Jazz thinking.

~But ... I won't forget him. I'm working to stop the imbalance that led to his murder. I miss him,~ he whispered as an afterthought. ~But I know that will never change.~

~That is healthy, the way it should be,~ Optimus told him with joy for the healing that Jazz had accomplished. ~What is important is that missing him no longer interferes with your existence.~

Jazz gave a shuddering sigh and his spark huddled against the Prime's, seeking the comfort found there. He was welcomed, embraced and soothed. The strength of the Prime's spark and its direct connection to Primus and the Matrix stroked and entwined with every part of Jazz's essence, seeking out any pain that it could soothe and found none. It relaxed, giving the young mech what comfort and support it could while the merge held.

The merge ended with a gentle overload, but as their sparks parted, Jazz found himself missing something. He looked up at Optimus, who gave him a knowing smile as he moved out of the way. Jazz turned to his mates, who were curled beside him, and reached out, chest still open. The bond sang with joy at Jazz's desire and his mates quickly moved over him, their chests opening and desire bright between them.

~Love. Oh love. Yes, join us,~ Radiance and Prowl both greeted him eagerly.

Jazz groaned at the first touch, grabbing onto both of them, and shuddered in relief when the merge stabilized. Three sparks easily became close to one. ~Our creation,~ Jazz whispered. 

~Is with Primus now.~ Radiance murmured, trying to be supportive of a mate that he didn't always understand. ~He's no longer in pain. We miss him too. We'll always miss him.~

Jazz nodded and a tiny knot of tension in the center of his spark eased, then uncoiled and flowed back into the rest of his being. Jazz x-vented and pressed forward. ~Missed you.~

~So much,~ Prowl and Radiance agreed so much. ~So glad to have you back.~

~Sorry it took me so long,~ Jazz said. ~Thank you for waiting for me. The crack doesn't bother you?~

~We will always wait for you,~ Radiance promised and Prowl hummed his agreement.

~No, the crack doesn't bother us,~ Prowl added his assurances to Radiance's and opened themselves to their mate even deeper, inviting him to see for himself that they spoke the truth.

Jazz smiled. ~Knew it wouldn't,~ he said, then submitted gladly to the strength of the merge, the bond that eagerly soaked up the connection that had been denied for so long. He could feel the same loss and grief in his mates, acceptance of what had happened, readiness to move forward from here and grow with each other. They had lives still in front of them. 

* * *

Prowl had always loved to watch Jazz dancing. Beyond the simple fact that his mate had been gorgeous for a non-Praxian and even more so since he'd upgraded for his citizenship, Jazz had devoted himself to the art and loved it. The joy he took in it was obvious, one of the first things that had ever caught Prowl's attention, and nothing about that had diminished over the many vorns.

Radiance squeezed his hand, sensing his pleasure over the bond. He too loved to watch, though not with the same kind of adoration as Prowl. It had always fascinated him how the same act produced such different experiences. For Jazz, this was an expression of freedom, of self-control, of letting his spark command his frame in full. Prowl saw the patterns, the physics of the movement and just how much of a razor's edge Jazz went to for it. It was the control Jazz demonstrated that took Prowl's spark. For himself, he saw the sensual beauty in the act and was caught by the arousal that Jazz elicited.

He _didn't_ love that an entire room of Special Operations agents were watching Jazz at the same time, but Jazz would be coming home with them tonight, and no one else. He'd started dancing for SpecOps much as he had earned a living in Praxus, as a way to decompress from training, and to help some of the other agents do the same.

Radiance would never love Jazz 'facing other mecha, but his mate was good about communicating and making sure his bondeds never felt neglected because of it. And at least he could trust the SpecOps mecha to not defy their commander by causing Jazz any harm. It was more than he'd had before, his entire life was so much more than before, but he missed it dearly. Jazz and Prowl didn't have the same attachment to the city that he did. They didn't have kin or teammates that might as well be kin.

~You know there's a jet to take you to visit anytime you want it,~ Prowl nudged the bond with Radiance while not distracting Jazz.

~Was I thinking that loud?~ Radiance said with a rueful chuckle. ~I know. It's hard to leave you two. And I know you'd be fine,~ he said quickly before Prowl could tell him so. ~I still just hate the thought of not being here. And breaking in the training, and it would be hard to be there such a short time and have to leave it again. I call a lot, that's enough for me right now." 

Prowl leaned over to rest their shoulders together and overlap doorwings. ~I know. I miss them at times too. Your family took us in, taught us what family really meant.~

Radiance turned his helm and nuzzled him. Unspoken was the regret that neither Prowl nor Jazz had gotten to know the kind of support he'd taken for granted his entire life, and how glad Radiance had been that they could accept what his own family offered them. Prowl's warmth curled around his spark, glad for the same thing as they relaxed into watching Jazz fully once more.

~He is incredible,~ Prowl purred with no small amount of lust.

~Hmm, want to pick him up and take him home tonight?~ Radiance purred back, field taking a playful twist. ~I like him too.~

~Definitely,~ Prowl's engine gave a rumbling rev and he let the lust begin to show in his frame. ~He'd feel so good between us every way we can think of.~

~Above, below, between, whatever you'd like,~ Radiance answered with a grin as they both got a frown from their mate, one with a clear message: _Behave._

Radiance silenced his vocalizer, but he didn't stop the amused cant in his wings. 

~We shouldn't make him frown. He's far too lovely to frown,~ Prowl's amusement carried through along with his intent to behave. ~He won't be done soon enough. I want him in our berth, in the shower, the oil, over the table...~

~Wonder if we can convince him to let us take him on the pole,~ Radiance mused. 

Prowl's engine gave a stutter at the molten surge of _want_ that dragged a deep moan out of him despite the hand trying to silence his vocalizer.

Jazz's resigned amusement flickered across the bond, and there were a few snickers around the room from the more relaxed agents. Some of the others looked uncomfortable, but stayed quiet about it. ~I'm going to stop letting you watch me,~ Jazz told his mates. 

~At least in the room with them....~ Prowl offered a middle ground on pure reflex. The uncomfortable looks did their job though, and his frame cooled quickly from the silent reprimand around him. His mate wasn't performing just for entertainment. This was therapy of some kind for some of Whiplash's agents. 

~Oh, yes, that of course,~ Jazz said, hurrying to reassure his mate. ~I'll give you a private dance later if you can behave for the rest of this one.~

~Done,~ Radiance agreed, and looked suitably chagrined. ~Sorry.~

~Like I could be mad at either of you for responding exactly how I'm trying to make you,~ Jazz said. ~Just do it quietly.~

~That's my fault,~ Radiance said. ~We'll behave. If we get to 'face you senseless later.~

~I'd be offended if you didn't,~ Jazz told him.

~I'd be dead and gray if I don't,~ Prowl sounded offended at the very idea of not wanting his mate. ~You are lovely,~ he tried to focus on the grace rather than what it inspired.

~I know,~ Jazz said happily before the bond muted and the dancer's focus went back into his art. His mates focus return to enjoying it and not revving each other up until Jazz ended the performance with a long, slow spiral down the pole to a spread legged bow that left his entire frame flat only to rise like a liquid form to glide from the stage to collect his mates.

"I take it you're unavailable tonight?" a soft-spoken tank hybrid asked as Jazz went by.

Jazz smiled at him before looking at his mates, who both gave him permission if Jazz wished to but with no doubt that they wanted him badly tonight. "I am definitely unavailable tonight," he said, and patted the mech on the shoulder before both of his mates flanked him and followed him out.

They only made it to the nearest door, which Jazz palmed open before dragging them both inside. Prowl had him against the wall just as fast, his spike already pressurizing between them as four dark hands worked over Jazz's frame and Radiance claimed his mouth.

Jazz squirmed happily between them, one leg hooking up around Prowl's waist as the kiss with Radiance deepened. Prowl and Radiance timed their first thrusts into their mate's frame to each other, glossa and spike delving into slick heat together and sharing the pleasure with both mates joyfully.

~Love you. Want you. Need you.~ Prowl's moans went to them both.

~Love you,~ Jazz groaned, and it took barely anything before both of his mates, already worked up from the dance, shouted with their overloads and brought Jazz over with them. Shuddering and panting together, Jazz rested his helm back against the wall and Radiance pulled Prowl's helm around for a deep kiss that was readily and eagerly returned.

~Berth or shower?~ Prowl asked them both even as his glossa tangled with Radiance's while his spike slipped from Jazz's frame.

~Shower then berth,~ Jazz said, enjoying the view and smiling. Transfluid ran down the inside of his thighs. ~That took the edge off, but I at least am nowhere near done.~

~What would you have done if you'd settled down somewhere like Central City?~ Radiance asked with clear amusement. ~No triads, no stamina.~

Jazz chuckled. ~Suffered.~

~Or never settled down,~ Prowl purred as he finally drew back from them both just enough to nudge them towards the door. ~He wouldn't need stamina in them if he always had three or four on hand.~

Jazz grinned, pulling a cloth to briefly wipe up his legs while Prowl did the same. ~That is a very good point.~

~Glad you found us instead,~ Prowl nuzzled him as they walked out to knowing looks from those in the hallway and headed up to the Residence and their quarters. ~Do we want to invite Optimus to teek tonight?~

~I think so,~ Radiance said, sending the Prime a ping with the invitation. It wasn't answered, which was unusual but not unheard of. ~He'll come if he can.~

Light, teasing touches and pulses along the bond kept all three ready for when they go to their quarters and what was likely to be another frag before they got to the washrack, though it was likely to be Radiance inside Jazz this time. Getting both of them inside Jazz would wait until the shower and that intensely erotic replay of their first time as a triad. It had been Prowl in the middle that time, but it didn't matter who was. It was forever locked into their processors and sparks that two inside one under the hot shower was as romantic as romantic interfacing got.

Radiance had Jazz pulled against him in a hungry kiss as Prowl palmed the door open and tugged on them both to come inside and towards the washrack. He stopped suddenly, causing Jazz and Radiance to stumble into him, nearly knocking him over. Jazz tripped next, his startled exclamation muffled against Radiance's mouth, and in trying to catch his balance fell into Prowl before his footing was solid enough, and all three went down into a pile on the floor.

"Prowl, what--" Jazz started, and then the concern for his mate was quickly overshadowed by shock at seeing nine mecha watching them, all of them trying very hard not to laugh.

"Um, surprise?" Mira said with a huge grin. 

"Creators!" Radiance's shock was full of unabashed joy as he scrambled to his pedes and reached to help his mates up only to have Prowl push him towards the gathering, which included his entire team. "Everyone!"

~I guess a night of fragging is off the menu,~ Jazz grumbled in good humor as he and Prowl stood to greet their visitors.

Prowl sent a pulse of agreement. ~At least for a few joors. We can 'face anytime we want. To have everyone here...~

~Is too good to pass up.~ Jazz agreed.

Radiance was quickly enveloped by his creator triad, wrapping his arms tightly around Contact while Brava and Mira hugged him on either side.

"It's so good to see you," Contact said before they let go and shifted aside.

Charade was lingering back, but as soon as Radiance saw him, tilted his helm with an upward quirk of his mouth. "Not getting soft up here, I hope," he said.

"Shut up," Radiance said, and then they grabbed each other in a tight embrace.

Charade pressed his face against Radiance's neck. "Missed you, brother," he said.

"Missed you too," Radiance said, holding him just as close. "How are things going?"

"Pretty dull without you around," Charade said. "Team's _way_ more efficient now that I run things, though."

Fastshot snorted. 

"I hear dissent in the ranks," Radiance grinned, giddily happy to have them all there. He was distantly aware that Jazz and Prowl were herding them all into the living room and passing out energon.

"He's good, but he's not nearly as good as you," Honor's Gate grinned and flopped onto a couch. "We miss your talent for piecing clues together. Nobody is as good. Our rate's gone down, but we're still the best."

"Of course you are," Radiance said with an excited twitch to his doorwings. "It's because I had the best team. Primus, how is everyone! What are you doing here!" 

"It seems that someone whispered to someone else who told someone with a lot of pull that you weren't seeing as much of us as you wanted," Mira's blue optics glittered with amusement as she sipped the fine energon. "Or something like that."

Contact nodded and leaned against his mates. "Even with the help getting it coordinated and the time off authorized, never mind the permission to be _here_ , it took some doing to get this many Enforcers time off together."

"Something about at least one of you being unhappy if it was too much blunt force trauma to make it happen," Charade snickered.

"However it happened, we're glad you're here," Jazz said, taking a seat next to Mira and hugging her. "We missed you. It's harder to go without a family once you've gotten used to one." 

All three of the triad beamed at his claim. "We're so glad you still feel that way," Mira hugged him back. "We've missed you all so much."

"I'm sorry I haven't visited more often," Radiance murmured.

"But it's hard to leave your triad, even for a couple orns," Brava smiled in understanding. "If we'd known we could visit you like this, we would have tried earlier."

"Then keep us in the loop of your time off when you wish to visit," Prowl said firmly. "Transport is easy to arrange."

"How is Praxus doing?" Radiance asked them all. "Have any social markers on the ground improved from the Prime's efforts?"

"Pissy nobles," Honor's Gate offered. "Unemployment's down. Still as many illegal guns as there always have been."

Rebound snorted. "Hard criminals are still hard criminals. That won't change for a while."

"Poverty-driven crime is down, though," Rollover said. 

"Good," Radiance relaxed with a pleased trill and wiggle of his wings. "I know it doesn't look like we've managed much, but getting the Senate to behave like they have sparks is _hard_."

"Have you been listening to Prime's speeches?" Prowl asked.

"We have," Brava said, indicating her triad, while everyone else except Honor's Gate canted their wings in a negative. "They're impressive. You can really see him coming into his own." 

"Glad it's not just us seeing it in him," Jazz smiled with genuine pride. "I don't understand how we're helping him get there, but we are."

"It's ... nice," Prowl admitted with an almost shy smile. "As bad as things were that got us here, we're making a difference on a level I could have never predicted and still have trouble comprehending. How long will you be staying, and where?"

"Got a decaorn off," Charade said. "Unless we get called back, but something'll have to be smelted for that to happen."

"The slippery little terror set us up with some rooms down the hall," Fastshot added, gesturing with his doorwing. "It's some pretty nice digs here, mech." 

"Very nice," Prowl agreed. "I miss being free to go where I please, but enough places close early that it's not too much grief."

"The race track is as good as the one back home," Radiance agreed. "Even though it's not Enforcer, when we're the only ones there no one cares if I chase."

"It is nice, and the museums here are amazing," Prowl added a little dreamily. "Is there anything you want to be sure to see before leaving?"

"We're here to see _you,_ we'll figure everything else out orn by orn," Brava said.

"There's nothing that I will regret not seeing if it comes at the expense of getting to spend time with you," Mira said with a loving smile at her creation, making Radiance's team snicker.

"Mira, you remember I'm an adult," Radiance said with a patient smile. "I know it's been a while."

"You'll always be our sweet sparkling," Mira said as Brava chuckled and Contact hid a smile behind his hand. 

"Speaking of sparklings, any potential plans for a little one now that Radiance isn't around much?" Jazz giggled at the exchange and smiled warmly at his mates for noticing that he had healed enough to speak of such things. Their joy at it warmed him even more.

Contact lifted his doorwings a little, looking happily surprised at the question. "We've been thinking about commissioning another," he said. "Or maybe carrying. Nothing soon, anyway, but I'm sure we'll have another eventually." 

"I hope you do," Prowl smiled warmly. "You raise good mecha, you know. Radiance and Charade turned out very well, and you civilized us against all odds."

Brava snorted. "Charade was harder to civilize than you two."

"Hey!"

"Charade, keep your pedes off the nice furniture," Contact chastised. 

"The _owners_ don't mind!" he objected even as his moved them to the floor to the laughter of teammates and kin-by-choice.

"That's no excuse for bad manners," Mira chastised him primly to more snickers.

"Please tell me you won't be chaperoning the entire time," Charade said with a groan.

"We'll chaperon for as long as we please," Brava said with a pleased smirk. "Creation!"

Radiance sat up straight, looking startled.

"More energon, please." Brava held up her empty cube.

"You finished that already?" Radiance asked, as he rose to get more.

"I'm on vacation," Brava told him.

Radiance smiled and kissed her cheek, getting a huff in response, before Brava shooed him off for more high grade.

With everyone with fresh high grade, the gathering relaxed into easy conversation as everyone caught up. Some of Radiance's team retired early, citing need for recharge, while everyone else milled about.

When Contact and Radiance were the only two on the main lounge, Radiance leaned against his creator. "I'm really happy you're here."

"So am I," Contact said, wrapping an arm around him. "How have you been, really? Not just the brave face version." 

"Good, overall. Jazz finally let us merge again a couple decaorns ago. I'm still doing SWAT work, just with ISO and Iacon Enforcers. Prowl's in information overload," he smiled fondly at his mate's continuing joy over his function in ISO. "Jazz is dancing again too, though the audience is understandably different. We all hate the politics and restrictions, but Optimus is a good mech and we like what we do." Radiance rattled off the major points. "The accommodations are nice too."

"I'll say," Contact said, looking around. He was quiet for a few moments. "I'm glad to hear that, about Jazz. We were very worried about him ... all of you, of course, but him very much." 

"He had the roughest time coping," Radiance agreed with a sad smile. "Optimus has helped him so much. Helped us all, but to be without merging as a triad for so long hurt so much. It hurt Jazz just as much, we all knew it, but we couldn't touch him until he was ready to be touched. I think I would have snapped if Prowl hadn't been there to help me focus, give me an outlet. It's so much better now though. Not perfect, but you heard Jazz. That was his own thought, not ours. Felt so good to hear him suggest a sparkling to anyone."

"I was pleasantly surprised," Contact said with a delighted doorwing flutter. "And we actually _have_ been talking about it. It isn't really a conversation of _if_ anymore, mostly it's just deciding if I'll be carrying or if we'll be commissioning." 

"Another with limited coding?" Radiance asked, honestly curious. "Why didn't you carry before?"

"Well, it wasn't really right for us at the time," Contact said with a thoughtful hum. "Finances were a little tight and we wanted a creation, but we didn't want to take the time off for it. And we really liked who we were, we didn't want to bring sire coding into that just yet."

"Right. Coding. With a constructed frame it's just creator coding that kicks in," Radiance nodded. "I doubt we'll ever have a constructed creation. Prowl's got too much carrier code active in him to put up with it."

"Have you three talked about it at all...?" Contact asked carefully. "You don't have to tell me, of course. I just know you wanted one. Would you even be allowed to have one right now?"

"Allowed?" Radiance paused as he processed that surprise. "I have no idea," he admitted after a bit. "We haven't spoken about it, not directly. I just know them. They'll want one when Jazz can stand the thought again. It'll be soon, I expect."

"I'm excited," Contact said with a warm smile, squeezing Radiance's hands in his own.

"Me too," Radiance told him, touching their chevrons together and relaxing there.

Jazz watched them across the room, smiling at the warmth he could feel over the bond. He was upside down on one of the lounges, legs hooked over the back. Mira was next to him, looking down. "Dancing again, huh?" she asked with a grin. "Still as fun as you remember?"

"Just as much," he grinned up at her. "It's freeing, and I'm in total control and my audience loves it. I missed it so much."

"We're glad you feel up to it again," Mira said, stroking his chevron. "You seem so much better than the last time we saw you. Really, in every way."

"I am better," he answered seriously despite the low purr. "I'll never stop missing him. It's just not controlling me anymore."

"Think you'll feel up to showing me about town while we're here?" Mira asked with a grin. "Been ages since we hit the clubs."

"I'd love to, though be warned, that part of being around me has changed a lot," Jazz said with far more seriousness than before. "As the Prime's Consorts we have the same security and social expectations he does. There's a single club, if you can call it that, where I don't require a guard between me and everybody else at all times. It's high-level nobles, royals and the like. Folks deemed safe to have personal contact with the Prime. Even there I have to behave really well. It's only in ISO's territory that I get to be myself."

"Aw," Mira pouted. "Well, I guess that makes sense." She sighed. "Some other time, then, huh? Bet I'm not allowed in the SpecOps one. Oh, or we could make our own dance party!"

"We can _definitely_ make our own dance party, and I know a good dozen who can come and would enjoy it," Jazz grinned up eagerly, his doorwings wiggling against the couch. "There's plenty of room up front. Ball room or something. Wouldn't take more than a breem or two to arrange."

"Awesome, call it a plan," Mira said, grinning hugely. "Oh, and hey..." Her voice dropped conspiratorial whisper. "Contact's all fluttery about creating now, thanks to you. Thanks." Her grin only widened. 

"Cool," he kept his voice as low as hers. "Maybe they'll grow up together."

Mira made a high pitched squeaking noise, hand going over her mouth. "Really?" she whispered excitedly, doorwings quivering. 

"No telling until Prowl's actually carrying," Jazz said firmly. "But yeah. I'm ready to try again. They've been ready for vorns. So yeah, we're going to try again soon. As soon as I tell them, probably."

"Still hard to talk about?" Mira asked, sobering a little. 

Jazz sighed. "It's not even that. I'm afraid it'll happen again. We've got powerful enemies here too. I don't want Prowl to feel what I did. And ... we just haven't for so long. Sometimes when I think I'm going to I just don't know how to start."

"You have some pretty powerful protectors here, too," Mira said, starting to stroke his chevron again. "You'll figure something out, I know you will. Don't rush yourself." 

"We do," Jazz shifted a hand to his chest, over his spark. "I wouldn't be surprised if they already know I think I'm ready. They're going to make me say it though. No matter how bad Prowl wants it, he's not going to say anything until I do. It's not logical though, you know? No amount of thinking is going to get it to happen. I just have to do it."

Mira chuckled. "Yeah," she said. "I know. I think it's important that you say it, too. Sometimes our sparks are ready for something before we are, or want something we aren't sure about. Listen to everything." She tapped the center of his chevron. "You'll do alright."

"Yeah," Jazz said with a smile. 

He felt a warm pulse from his mates and first looked to Radiance, then looked around for Prowl. He smiled when he found him, sitting with Brava near the window that overlooked the gardens.

Prowl smiled back and Brava chuckled knowingly. "They turn you into such a softie." 

"Only as much as yours tamed you," Prowl cracked at grin at her. "I'm only soft in private."

Brava snorted. "I can tell you from personal experience that is _not_ true, Prowl." 

Prowl flicked a wing at her, a mixture of curious and flipping her off. "I still say I'm no tamer than you."

She huffed and tweaked his wing. "I'll have to give you that one," she said. "But come on." She gestured at Mira, who was giggling secretively with Jazz about something. "How am I supposed to not go soft for _that?_ "

"You don't fight it," Prowl smiled at the pair, aware of the sappy expression he was wearing. "I'm hoping today means he's that much closer to letting me kindle."

"You mean him asking Contact about it?" Brava asked, and got an affirmative wing flick. She hummed. "Probably a good sign. Got Contact all riled up, I'll have to thank him later. Mira and I been wanting to spark him up. Or commission, of course, but kindling's an experience we've always wanted to have. It would have to be you, wouldn't it? If you three kindled again? I know Radiance has never wanted to." 

"I want to so badly it hurts. I almost tried to draw one from Prime early on. It was pure reflex to a spark that strong and my desire to carry," Prowl murmured. "Jazz only barely got to carry our first. You're right about Radiance. He just doesn't have the desire to kindle in him. He wants creations, but the how is for us. I think he honestly enjoyed it before things went bad, though."

"I know he did," Brava said, and heaved a sigh. "You three deserved better." 

"Even guilty mecha deserved better," Prowl agreed with a huff as he pushed down lingering resentment from the time. "I knew the system was corrupt, that things were bad in prison. I had no idea just how bad it was for those not even convicted of anything. Just waiting out my trail would have been enough to turn just about anyone into a hardened criminal. You have to, just to survive long enough for a verdict."

"We're finding more out now about that system," Brava said. "It's starting to unravel. Mecha suspected of crimes against nobles were quietly shuffled into a fast track to the hard prisons. Everything they touched was corrupted. I blame that influx of Iacon mecha, couple millennia ago. Nova Prime started insisting that the cities _mingle._ Praxus was better before it." 

"Despite my first choice of a mate, you'll get no argument from me on that count. Nova was a disaster in every way, and Sentinel not much better," Prowl tried not to growl. "At least when Praxus was still independent we knew what was going on. Hard to keep secrets with a self-contained city. I'm sure it was corrupt, just in a different way."

"There's corruption everywhere," Brava agreed. "But nothing in Praxus like the old Primes and their Senates created. And as for your mate, he has a Praxian spark. He can't help the frame it got put into." 

Prowl shifted to stare at her for a long moment. "You really think so?"

"I don't think he would have been able to get on as well as he has if he didn't," Brava said with a shrug. "Sure he's a bit odd. But I've known some odd Praxians, too." 

"You adopted one," Prowl gave her a bit of a smile. "No matter what Radiance says, I know I'm odd." He looked over at Jazz again and the smile turned sappy without his notice.

Brava snickered as she followed his gaze. "Totally normal in all the right ways, though." Her optics shifted focus over to Contact and Radiance. Radiance had his arms around his creator, leaning against him, and Contact was holding him and petting his helm. Radiance had the same dreamy expression, only he was looking at Prowl. "You are such a perfect triad that should never have worked."

"I know," Prowl shivered his armor as his gaze went to Radiance. "Two criminals, one not even Praxian at creation, and an Enforcer. If I had any sense I would have bet against us, heavily." He chuckled a bit. "Fortunately at the time I didn't have any sense. Best thing that ever happened to me. All this could go away," he motioned to the luxury they lived in, "and if I still had them I'm be happy and looking to the future."

"And that's what makes you three so stupidly perfect," Brava said and smiled. "We miss having you three around. I hope you can come home eventually."

"We do too," Prowl looked at her. "We miss having friends and being in society. It'll be a long time though. Even with my pardon I don't dare show myself in Praxus for a long time yet." He hesitated. "We're doing a lot of good here too, hard as it is to wrap my processors around how. I see it, teek it, hear it in him every orn. He's getting stronger all the time, and somehow it's because of us, of our love. Maybe, between the five of us, we'll make a real difference and prevent the war."

"Five of you?" Brava questioned. 

"Optimus, Whiplash and my triad," Prowl explained. "We're kinda the core of the movement to make the changes the empire needs."

"Ah, yes, the annoying small one," Brava said with a low engine grumble. "Well, I'm glad you're doing good here. I think it's showing in the planet." 

Prowl's doorwings fluttered in pleasure and the pulse along the bond made both his mates look at him as he passed on the news. It drew a smile and pleasured flutters from the other two, but in looking at each other in the same moment, they all lost track of anything except each other and the high-grade fuzzy question of why they weren't in a pile with their Prime.

~Because we were mobbed by well meaning family and friends,~ Radiance said after a moment of hard thought. 

It brought chuckles from his mates and Prowl asked, ~So do we want to send them to rest so we can?~

~I think so,~ Jazz said, already starting to imagine just how they could enjoy themselves as soon as everyone was gone.

"Uh oh, I know that teek," Mira said with a giggle. "All right, we'll leave you alone."

Contact kissed Radiance's forehelm. "We'll be just down the hall if you want to visit in the morning."

"You lot, you're coming too," Brava rumbled at the remaining SWAT mecha who were still drinking and playing tabletop gambling games in the corner.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll go," Fastshot said, stumbling a little when he stood. Charade snickered and took him by the elbow.

"We'll catcha tomorrow, Rad. Maybe hit the tracks?"

Radiance smiled. "I'd like that."

"Good," Charade said, as Rollover and Rebound waved on their way out. Fastshot leaned against Charade and purred. Charade smirked and purred back, leading him out. Radiance stared after them, then shook his helm and focused on saying goodbye to his creators. 

"It's not serious. Just team fun," Contact smiled and gave him a hug, then released him to Mira as he hugged Jazz. 

"Enjoy the night. The berths and washracks here are amazing," Prowl suggested as the three left. "We'll see you for breakfast."

"I'm not getting out of berth before midday," Brava informed them with a wave, not looking back, before the door shut.

Jazz immediately draped himself on Prowl. "That sounds like a good idea."

"Prime probably knew they were coming and wanted to gives us time with them," Radiance hummed, sending another, more detailed invitation. 

"I'm sure," Prowl chuckled and pulled Radiance against him for a kiss that had lost none of its fire for the joors they'd spent socializing. He looked over his shoulder at Jazz and smiled with all the desire his mates inspired in him. "Perhaps we can have a private dance, or should I just drag you both into the shower?"

"Shower," Jazz said with a delighted shiver. "I've had way too much high grade for a good dance." 

"As if anything you do could be less than amazing to us," Prowl kissed him heatedly as he pulled both very willing mates towards the washrack and the wonderfully large shower there. The solvent was turned a little lower that Prowl preferred out of respect for his mates. He knew he wouldn't care within the klik as hands began to touch.

"I have my own standards," Jazz giggled, moving up against Prowl and reaching back for Radiance, pulling him flush so that he was pressed snugly between them. He still pulled off a seductive little shimmy that made Radiance rev his engines possessively and grab Jazz's hips. 

"Which right now is getting filled with both of us," Prowl's voice was hot, rich with lust and the desire his mates incited in him. His spike cover slid open and he rubbed against Jazz's aft. "I want to be inside you, rub up against our third inside you, feel how good it is for you between us."

Jazz groaned, helm falling back. Radiance chuckled deeply and moved one of his hands to Jazz's thigh, pulling the leg up to make room for their spikes. He leaned in, pressing his mouth near Jazz's audial. "Needy," he purred.

"Only because of you," Jazz told his mates. "Always for you." 

"Beautiful," Prowl added on the other side as he took much of Jazz's weight in his hands and nudged the tip of his spike against the rim of Jazz's valve. "So hot, so good to us."

"Help me lift him," Radiance said, hefting up and guiding Jazz to wrap his leg around Prowl's waist. Jazz grabbed for Prowl's shoulders to hold himself steady, leaning back against Radiance. It worked smoothly, the practice of thousands of times in every position. Prowl pressed in first, just rocking the tip in and out for a moment until Radiance got lined up to join him. All of them knew that it wasn't the physical that made it so amazing for them, but why they were with as they stretched Jazz wide in a slow built to bliss that was still entirely too fast.

At some point, they became aware of someone watching from the washrack entrance, but it didn't disturb them. He got no more than a brief flick until after the shuddering and crying out in overload had finished, when Jazz slipped back to his pedes again, and all three panted together.

"We should..." Jazz murmured, helm on Prowl's shoulder, then he shook his head. "Mm."

"Should what?" Radiance asked quietly.

"Never mind," Jazz said. "Nothing, sorry."

Radiance nuzzled him. "Hi, Optimus," he said. 

"Hello," the Prime rumbled with real pleasure at being near them while Prowl began a slow, sensual cleaning of Jazz's frame. "How did your family visit go?"

"Kind of a surprise," Jazz said with a sated smile.

Radiance reached around him to start cleaning Prowl's neck and shoulders. "Thank you for bringing them here," he said. "It really means a lot to see them." 

"Good," Optimus smiled all the way to his optics. "I'm glad it went well. It feels as though it went well for them. There is so much positive energy in the Residence right now it is wonderful. Perhaps even new life before they leave."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Radiance chuckled. "They've wanted another sparkling since I got my mechling upgrades, me not being in Praxus anymore probably just made it worse. And now seeing me and remembering how much they enjoyed raising a creation? It could easily happen." 

"I would welcome the excuse a sparkling would bring to visit, or have them visit, more often," Prowl added with an eager lift of his doorwings as Jazz turned to give some cleaning attention to Prowl. "I'm half surprised they hadn't unofficially adopted another unwanted one that wandered by."

"They are good mecha with full sparks," Optimus agreed. "They have proven to bring out the best in those they take in. To have a hand in four such exceptional mecha speaks strongly for their qualities as creators."

Radiance couldn't help but beam, his spark swelling and swirling in joy to hear such an important and insightful mecha speak so well of his creators and his triad. "Will you stay, Prime?" he asked.

"I will," Optimus said, still smiling.

The triad took their time cleaning each other, enjoying the intimate contact as much as Optimus enjoyed watching it and being so close to them.

* * *

Jazz lay on his stomach, rousing from recharge. Radiance was next to him, doorwing covering him, still resting. He was having trouble adjusting to his creators being gone; saying goodbye had been hard on the family. Doubly so now that Contact was carrying. Jazz and Prowl could both feel how badly their mate wanted to be there with them for the carry, though he had promised to make it home for the separation.

Prowl was on Radiance's other side, also tucked protectively under a doorwing. Even recharging Radiance was determined to watch over both of them. Jazz smiled and turned his helm. ~He's beautiful,~ he murmured, feeling Prowl rousing. 

~He is. So are you,~ Prowl replied with lazy morning contentment. He felt good under a protective wing.

~And you,~ Jazz purred back. He snuggle up closer to Radiance, who finally started to boot. Fuzzy spark awareness came before the processors finished, loving caresses to both mates and welcomed the adoration that they replied with. 

~Who's in the middle?~ Prowl nudged them both.

~Maybe you should be,~ Jazz murmured tentatively.

Radiance's visor brightened immediately. 

~You mean that?~ Prowl's gasp began to rouse Optimus, who was in a relaxed recharge nearby. ~You're ready?~

~All I said was that you should be in the middle,~ Jazz said, field tensing a little and doorwings flattening.

~Shu, shu,~ Prowl flooded the bond with gentle reassurance. ~I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made that leap.~

Jazz frowned, then huffed. ~Plus you stole my thunder,~ he grumbled.

~Prowl is just very excited to be in the middle,~ Radiance said, nuzzling Jazz.

~I am,~ Prowl added. He pushed himself up onto one elbow so he could see Jazz. ~Very excited.~

"Hmph." Jazz spent a few more moments mock sulking. ~I guess that's okay, then.~

~What were you two talking about before I booted?~ Radiance asked. 

~How beautiful you are,~ Prowl purred and snuggled in to nuzzle Radiance with a lick of desire in his field and bond. ~How much we love each other.~

~Mm, that's a conversation I could be into,~ Radiance said. ~Have we gotten to the part where you two are gorgeous?~

~We did,~ Jazz said, field warming again. He x-vented and the bond felt suddenly tense with nervous anticipation. Radiance and Prowl were still, waiting. ~I think ... we could kindle a beautiful creation.~ 

~We could. We would.~ Prowl struggled to keep his hope and desire in check.

~Beautiful, smart, clever and so very loved.~ Radiance agreed as he took the brunt of Prowl's desire to shield Jazz from it.

~We will?~ Prowl asked, desperate to be told yes but somehow managing not to demand it.

~I'd like to sire for you,~ Jazz said, then looked at Radiance. ~With you.~ His field shifted bittersweet for a moment. ~You've both been waiting for me, and you've been so patient. We're helping to make a new planet, it's time to bring new life into it as well.~

~A world where our creation will not face all the trials we did,~ Prowl leaned over to kiss him softly before settling on his back. ~Please, fill me with a new life.~

Radiance's doorwings quivered with excitement and he kissed Prowl, then he lunged for Jazz, pressing a deep kiss. His field spoke for him, the love, the eagerness, the excitement, all of it. Gratitude that Jazz had worked so hard to be able to want to kindle again.

"I'll leave you," Optimus murmured warmly, fully roused by now and easily able to guess what was happening. 

"Don't, please," Radiance said before he had a chance to think.

"You have witnessed us merge before. You are welcome to now." Prowl added more reasonably. "It would be fitting. Everyone will assume it is yours."

"I don't want to intrude on such an intimate moment," Optimus said, but he stayed where he was.

"I don't mind if you stay," Jazz said. "Radiance wants you to, very badly."

Radiance's field flushed and he shivered. "Imagine creating with the energy of Primus there to touch the newspark," he murmured. 

Surprise rippled through Optimus's field. "You wish that?" he asked all three seriously.

"If you are willing," Prowl answered firmly, his optics on the Prime's.

"Not as part of the merge," Jazz said. "But next to us."

" _Yes_ we wish that," Radiance said, then paused. "Well ... I wish it. My mates don't mind indulging me." 

"Not at all," Prowl trilled at him and Jazz smiled, his field saying all he needed to.

"Then I am honored to witness this," Optimus's deeply humbled joy at their desire was rich in his field as he settled out of the way above them on the berth. It kept him out of their way but would allow a ghost of his spark energy to mingle with theirs when it was time. "May Primus bless you."

Radiance shivered as he hefted himself up and over Prowl, chest parting. ~ _Finally_ , my love,~ he purred. ~We'll create life in you.~

~Hope you're ready for a pair of enthusiastic sires to watch your ever move,~ Jazz added with a grin, joining them. 

~Always,~ Prowl's anticipation and intense joy at the potential surged outward. His chest parted and chamber iris opened, offering unobstructed access to his life force to those he loved with everything he was. ~Come, my mates. Fill me with your desires.~

Radiance claimed a heated kiss while Jazz touched his chamber. Three sparks eagerly became one, tangled together for what felt like too-brief a time, striving to fill and be filled, and to never part.

But when Prowl tipped into overload, Jazz and Radiance both surged forward to fill the void left by the retracting spark as it sought to draw in what it needed. Three strong sparks and the soft glow of an even stronger one filled every possible space, only retreating when there was no option left. As chambers and armor closed, the three Praxian lay slumped and exhausted from their effort, but also sated and very happy for it.

"How d'you feel?" Jazz murmured drowsily, linking fingers with Radiance. 

"Spark full," Prowl attempted to describe something he had no glyphs for. "So much energy in there."

"Feels good, doesn't it," Jazz murmured, smiling wistfully. He nuzzled Prowl's helm. "You'll like it, it's amazing feeling everything come together." 

"It feels amazing," Prowl sighed with utter contentment. "Want to recharge more now," he murmured.

"Then you should," Jazz said, kissing his mate's helm. "Always do what your frame is saying." 

Prowl nodded, his love for his mates trying to burst the bond with how happy he was. Radiance kissed him softly as he quivered with all the good emotions bouncing around the bond.

~We'll watch you, love,~ Radiance cooed softly. ~Rest. We are safe here.~

~Love you,~ Jazz said, and Prowl smiled dreamily before slipping into recharge.

"I feel energy," Prime murmured, putting his hand on Prowl's chest. "So much energy. You will succeed soon with such strong, dedicated sparks."

"Thank you, for that, for joining us, for everything," Radiance spoke from the spark.

"It has been my true pleasure," Optimus murmured, beaming through his field. "I'll leave you."

Radiance and Jazz murmured their farewells before draping themselves over Prowl.

Radiance squeezed Jazz's hand. "How're you doing?"

Jazz cycled his vents deeply. "Doing okay," he said, and managed a smile. "We're going to have a creation."

"We're going to have a creation," Radiance said, smiling back. "I love you, you know. I'm so proud of you. I can't wait to make a family with you."

"I can't wait to make a family with you," Jazz said. "I love you too. Thank you for waiting for me." 

"I, _we_ , could do nothing less," Radiance accepted the thanks with the promise that it was not held against him. "You are our third," he said the glyph that even with all the coding additions and living it for so long, Jazz still was surprised by the depth of meaning to it on occasion. Radiance reached over Prowl to link hands with Jazz so that all three were touching both others. "Rest for a bit, please. I want to just lay here with both of you."

Jazz smiled at him. "Pretty soon we'll both be up watching over him."

"I know," Radiance said. "Let me savor it while I can. Before my sweet dancer turns into a possessive sire."

"We'll be possessive together," Jazz said. He gazed at Radiance. "And I don't want to rest, because I'll have to stop looking at you." 

"That works too," Radiance trilled his pleasure and relaxed, enjoying the moment that would end too soon.

* * *

It was later that night when the detailers came to prepare the freshly cleaned up and still reluctantly moving triad for an event none of them were entirely sure of the point of. It was torture to keep their hands and sparks to themselves, but they managed. Somehow. The joor was insufferable, painful even, and yet they managed to not do more than hold hands and overlap doorwings without quite touching as they walked down the hall to the grand entry room where they would join the Prime and due their duty to their status.

"How are you feeling?" Jazz asked Prowl for the dozenth time.

"Hungry," Prowl rumbled before he throttled his engine back. "For energon and your spikes."

"Energon now, spikes later," Radiance purred to him. "Then probably some energon..."

"And then more spiking," Jazz joined in with the purring. 

"And your sparks in there somewhere," Prowl's doorwings quivered with anticipation. "This is going to be the longest event _ever_."

"I'm sure you will eventually be subjected to longer ones," came the Prime's rumble from behind them. "How are you three?"

"Very well," Radiance said.

"Better once this is over," Jazz muttered, making Optimus chuckle. 

"I'll manage. Somehow," Prowl gave his best suffering with dignity response. "Though if we recharge before noon I'll be surprised. We're all starting to jack up on creator protocols, even though I can't feel anything yet."

"Just the planning and trying can start protocol up if the desire is strong enough," Optimus hummed, coming into step behind him. His field greeted them warmly, eagerly taking in the intense love radiating between them so freely and openly. Then the teek grew more focused on Prowl, and suddenly the Prime made a high-pitched, excited sound that made all three Praxians jump.

"What on--" Radiance started, as they stopped and turned around to stare at him.

"A frequency!" Optimus exclaimed. "There's a new frequency!" 

"Fre... it worked? I'm carrying?" Prowl asked, not daring to hope as he grabbed both his mates and his entire being all but vibrated with want.

"We have a newspark?" Jazz was torn between the bittersweet and pure joys of the moment.

"And we still have to go to this function," Radiance almost whined.

"We can sneak away and merge every few groons," Jazz grinned devilishly. "That doesn't leave marks."

"You will do no such thing," a familiar, gravely voice said as the shadow of a mech appeared. "This is a crucial function. You will _not_ be caught sneaking away for any reason. And you will keep this condition silent until I have determined what the story is and how to announce it."

"'Laaash," Jazz whined. "That's not fair!"

"It really isn't," Optimus said, pouting at the minibot. 

"It is _necessary_ ," Whiplash insisted firmly. "The repercussions from the perception that the Prime has sired a creation are extensive. This will need to be managed, and at an absolute minimum, not be announced or even hinted at until there is medical documentation of the condition."

Prowl shivered, his doorwings gave a hard shake, and he settled. "As I said, I'll manage somehow."

Jazz gave a wicked grin at Prime, who was still utterly giddy. "So how are we going to explain him tonight?"

"Ugh." Whiplash eyed his high-looking Prime critically. "Are you capable of dropping that ridiculous looking smile?"

"No," Optimus said happily, then leaned down a little and dropped his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "Whiplash, Prowl's going to have a sparkling! A real live sparkling living here!"

Whiplash stared at him and only teeked that stupid, loopy, giddy joy. "Primus save me from your sap," he sighed. "Fine, what _else_ can make you that loopy?"

"Getting really, _really_ well fragged with us," Jazz suggested, though he completely lost his effort at looking innocent halfway through.

"Sparkling!" Optimus repeated excitedly.

"Mecha and mechanoids, the mech I have devoted my life and spark to," Whiplash said, rubbing his temples. He groaned. "Let me think a moment."

"Sparkling..." Optimus sing-songed, while Radiance gave up on not touching Prowl and leaned in to kiss his neck, making Prowl sigh happily.

"Alright _you_ , you don't speak," Whiplash said, pointing at the Prime. "Outside of greetings and smiling, you say nothing. Not one glyph off script. Got it?"

Optimus nodded with a huge, goofy smile. 

"I like him like this," Prowl purred as he started to become as giddy as the Prime. "I think we'll be having more after this."

"Primus save me from your creations," Whiplash groaned and looked down. "I need him at least a little sane this vorn you know."

"Sparkling!" Optimus quivered and suddenly reached out to hug Prowl and his mates.

"Prime!" Whiplash barked. "Your finish. No touching. No talking off script. Stay right here until I can find your PR consultant. You are allowed to be fashionably late. Do not move, do not touch. You think I want to spend the next decaorn chasing down tabloid writers who manage to get photos of a smudge on your finish? Let me answer for you, no I don't. So do. Not. Move."

"He's grumpy," Optimus whispered to the triad, and then all stood completely still while Whiplash sorted through calls and pings.

"Tacke will be here in ten kliks," Whiplash finally said. 

"She's a grouch," Jazz huffed.

"Because she has to deal with insanity all orn, every orn," Whiplash pointed out as he personally began to fix the finish on all four of them just for something to do while he waited.

She appeared after eight kliks, looking all four over critically. "Good work," she told Whiplash.

Whiplash snorted. "Just fix this, I need to go supervise security."

"There's nothing to fix!" Optimus protested. "You don't need to fix happy." 

"When the results of happy are going to be a political mess, yes, we do," she looked the triad up and down. "If they can keep their hands to themselves, it's passable." She refocused on Prime. "You, however, need to calm down. I understand you are excited, however it is important for the safety of your Consorts and creation that it not be known about yet. We need to prepare for the announcement."

The smile drained out of Optimus's field. "Their safety?"

"Yes, their safety. What better leverage to have against you than your newly sparked creation?" Tacke pointed out evenly. "We must be ready before anyone outside this room learns."

"Oh." Optimus frowned, and his field turned pale. "Yes, I ... I hadn't even thought .... I'm so sorry."

"That's why Whiplash and I exist," her voice gentled slightly. "So you don't have to think of such things. Be happy in here all you please. But out there is very dangerous."

Optimus nodded glumly.

"Stop looking like I killed your favorite turbopuppy," Tacke ordered.

Optimus cringed, and then put on an expression that was more like a grimace than a smile.

Tacke groaned.

Jazz stepped forward with an easy grin. "Think about how much spark merging we'll be doing after this," he said. "Prowl's aching for it now."

Optimus shivered and his field bloomed with anticipation. "And how much joy there is for this creation in you. It feels amazing."

"There. _That_ is a suitable expression. They should make you happy. Just not giddy." Tacke reenforced the state. "Think you can keep it there?"

Optimus nodded, the smile starting to turn giddy again, before he caught it and stopped it from going too far.

"Perfect," Tacke said. "Now go on. And congratulations, you three."

"Thank you," Radiance said, beaming, and slipped a hand to Prowl's lower back, barely touching. 

* * *

It was easy for Optimus to tell where Radiance had learned to love with everything he had whenever he saw and teeked the mech's creators. They were completely devoted to each other, though they had now spent most of their lifetimes together and the passion that the younger triad still exuded had settled into deep devotion.

Optimus found he preferred the passion, but both were wonderful to be around, and even better was when they were all together, like they were right now. He knew his presence, quiet as it was, was a serious distraction for the three that weren't used to him yet. The nearly vibrating excitement of the younger triad kept them focused there as the younger three teased them about the news that couldn't be spoken about over a vid-call.

"Ohh how are you!" Contact said as it was finally his turn to hug his first creation. He wasn't showing yet, but the protective bearing of both his mates showed his condition clear enough for anyone who could read their doorwings.

"Homesick," Radiance said, pressing his face against his creator's neck. "Missing you. Really excited for you." He lifted his head and smiled. "Excited for us." 

"More excited than the last time we were here?" Mira purred with a meaningful look at Jazz and the way Prowl stood back and the posturing of both the others. "What could possibly cause that?"

"Oh, I don't know," Jazz said with a huge grin, rocking forward on his pedes. "Maybe the fact that we're hoping that creator leave might afford more time to spend together."

"And the fact that my first sibling will have a playmate just a few orns apart," Radiance added. 

Optimus shivered as the elder triad's energy went from curious-loving-excited to overjoyed. Three sets of optics locked on Prowl, who dipped his wings demurely despite the beaming expression he was finally allowed to display.

"This is wonderful," Contact was the first to embrace the younger carrier. "Why hasn't there been an announcement? We listen to all Prime-related news now and not so much as a rumor."

"I guess some really overpaid lawyers and political scientists and PR specialists are still hashing that one out," Radiance said. "Everyone is going to assume it's the Prime's, and there's some question as to how hard to fight that." He shrugged his doorwings. "I don't care as long as we have round the orn security."

"Which we do," Jazz added. 

Brava looked between them and the Prime lounging out of the way before focusing on Radiance. "Is it, legally? You are his Consorts. That's a lot like being legally bonded to him."

Radiance hesitated, then looked at Optimus uncertainly.

"No," Optimus said. "I could claim legal rights, but I can also reject them. Default is that any creations that come from my Consorts are mine by right, so I will have to reject them. But I will do that as quietly as possible, and all of this will be done with full legal counsel to advise the best course. If I can, I will change the protocol that demands their creations are mine before separation, and then I would not have to reject it." 

"Thank you," Prowl spoke softly but full of honesty. 

"Yeah. Not that we don't care for you or anything, but we'd like our creations to have a chance at a normal life," Jazz smiled before getting all bubbly again. "He's so strong already. Can you teek him yet?" he looked at Contact, who was still touching Prowl.

"I can't," Contact admitted. "But I'm also rather distracted by my own newspark." He nuzzled Prowl. "Congratulations, you three."

"Thank you," Prowl gave him another hug before the two triads began the well-honed circle of exchanges so everyone got to touch everyone.

To the side, Optimus had to mute his vocalizer to stop the moans of bliss pouring through his spark. His spark felt so full, so whole, he knew he could heal anyone while these two triads remained. Inside his chest he could feel the Matrix humming, and deeper than that, it was like he could feel the rumbling of Primus himself, warmth flushing through the planet, from the molten center to the crust. Cracks were fusing, scars were melting away and resetting like they'd never happened.

Cybertron would glow golden once more, and this time it would not be hiding a blackened under-crust.


	19. Sparklings in the Residence

Optimus was grateful to finally be home and relaxing with his Consorts in a way he rarely was these orns. With the construction of Nocturne's frame expected to begin any orn now, the energy of the four of them was intoxicating in a way not even strong high grade could manage. It didn't just help his spark recover from Healing, but they helped his processors and spark recover from the politics and ceremony that consumed most of his orns.

Radiance and Jazz, of course, were both doting on Prowl, currently taking turns feeding him bittersweet candies. Prowl's engines were purring away happily between his mates and Optimus smiled and took a sip of his energon as their unadulterated joy in each other and Prowl's state washed over and through him.

"Anything interesting happen around here today?" Optimus asked.

"Megatron sent a congratulation gift," Jazz stole a kiss from Prowl between candies. "He's taken to literacy really well."

"Megatron did?" Optimus asked, brightening at the designation of his first Healing and the implication that he was still doing well. "What did he send?"

"A poem," Radiance said. "Very beautiful, I think he made the right decision going into the priesthood."

"It was sweet, thoughtful and elegantly crafted. This was an effort to make," Prowl added and offered the thin sheet of hand-written glyphs. "He has quite a future ahead of him so long as he remains out of serious trouble."

"Such is my hope for him," Optimus said, accepting the poem and looking over it. Short, hopeful for the new life for their world, an amateur blessing. It was a graceful piece. "This is lovely," he said.

Jazz leaned in to nibble at his carrier-mate's neck. "Not as lovely as Prowl." 

"Nothing is so lovely," Radiance agreed with a rumble as his hands began to slide lower in a mark of his building desire to burn off some of the fuel they'd just consumed. "Except our Prowl pinned between us and stuffed full of our pleasure."

The jolt of desire that suggestion brought to Prowl definitely ended the conversation and fueling for a while.

Optimus relaxed back in his chair as Prowl was moved between his mates, above Jazz, beneath Radiance, and watched. His spark soaked in all the joy that spilled off of them as they pleasured their mate to the point of a shutdown.

"Happy recharge," Optimus murmured as he departed, dimming the lights in their quarters. 

* * *

Optimus just couldn't bring himself to be surprised by small, matte black mecha appearing out of nowhere anymore. "Hello, Whiplash," he said, tapping the datapad he was reviewing to turn off the screen.

"You finally had enough of the mush at home?" Whiplash asked with a grin, sitting down on the Prime's desk.

"More like I just can't get any work done there anymore, they're too distracting," Optimus said. "I'd rather be there right now."

"I'd probably rather be there than reviewing Senatorial reports, too," Whiplash said, then thought about it for a moment and made a face. "Maybe. Depends on the Senator."

Optimus chuckled. "It can't be _that_ bad." 

"I only have so much tolerance for mush. You drink it in like energon," Whiplash shuddered. "Gotten around to reading the latest report on planetary stability?"

"Umm." Optimus rifled through the various datapads for a moment, all neatly stacked but in no recognizable order. "I don't think so, no. Why?" 

"Something unexplainable and unprecedented is happening," Whiplash didn't hide his concern. "Fissures are disappearing, instabilities strengthening, and the Rust Sea is de-oxidizing."

"Why do you look so worried about it?" Optimus asked. 

"Because there is no clue as to how it's happening, what's causing it or why it's happening," Whiplash huffed. "Even good news can be a bad sign, depending on why it's happening."

"I'll review it," Optimus promised. "I'm sure we can get some teams sent out to those sites for observation." He absently rubbed his chest. "What could be the consequences, good or bad?"

"On the good side, it can mean fewer collapses, fewer tremors, more resources, less pollution. On the down side it could mean someone we don't know about is doing planetary scale experiments, physical and chemical, to an unknown purpose," Whiplash laid out the basics.

"We'll look into it. I'm not getting a bad feeling about it, though," Optimus said.

Whiplash snorted. "Planets cannot be run on feelings."

"They can for the Prime," Optimus said with a pleased look.

Whiplash rolled a flash of light across his visor and shook his helm. "Only you can get away with that, and not in front of the Senate."

"I bet you if I'm Prime for long enough I could get close to it," Optimus said. 

The black mech grinned. "You'll have to outlive or Heal that miserable lot first. Self-centered greed isn't a quick fix. How are your Healed ones doing?"

"Most of them are well, unless you mean my carrying ones, in which case they are as blissful as ever," Optimus said with a dreamy smile. 

Whiplash hid a smile for how easy it was to distract his primary charge. "How much work is left before you allow yourself to snuggle up with them again?"

"Hmm. A few more joors," Optimus said, looking over his stack of work. "Have anywhere to be? Company makes it go by faster. And I really do want to know if you can't stay," he added firmly. "This is not an order."

"I have a couple joors," Whiplash smiled a bit and settled further. "Unless a couple of recharging minis on your desk counts as company. I have an early morning overseeing the prep for the next ball."

Optimus chuckled. "Wouldn't be that different from a crystal cat. Whatever time you have. Thank you." 

Whiplash hummed to himself and filed that tidbit away. This Prime would no doubt enjoy having small mechanimals in the Residence. Instead of bringing it up now though, he shifted to a different kind of pet. "Looking forward to Radiance's creators visiting next metacycle?"

Optimus immediately grinned. "Yes. They've all confirmed they can come, then?"

"They're taking the time off anyway, can't have two sire-crazed Enforcers on the streets." Whiplash shifted before deciding he wanted a different vantage point and made his way into Optimus's lap. The Prime's rumbling chuckle and hand rubbing against his neck made him purr.

"How are they getting here?"

"I'm sending a transport. Hopefully it'll be a good surprise."

"They want to be with their family," Optimus said, smiling fondly.

"No surprise. Between being Praxian and liking their family, I was going to arrange it as soon as I knew Contact was carrying," Whiplash arched and pressed into the contact lightly. "Charade will come for the separations, though not much more. Can't say I blame him for wanting to limit contact with that much joyful mush."

"Come on, it's not that bad. You've never thought of creating?" Optimus asked. 

Whiplash actually physically startled and looked up at the giant he loved so much, but in such a different way than Sucre. "No. Any creator protocols I have are fulfilled training and caring for my agents. I have no time for it, or desire," he struggled to explain something he was sure was deep coded, but had genuinely never thought about.

"There was never a question for me that I _wouldn't_ create," Optimus said, voice wistful. "What about with Sucre, if you had the time?"

Whiplash shook his helm. "We're both sparked into castes that don't even have the coding. Even spark to spark the desire isn't there with how well we were called."

"Ah well," Optimus sighed. "At least the Praxians want sparklings, and they'll be around for a while." 

"Indeed they will," Whiplash smiled and relaxed fully in his lap. "I'm sure we'll manage to find you new Consorts if they decide to move on."

Optimus hummed. "I'm not so sure they will."

Whiplash snorted. "They better not, with the work I'm putting into them." Optimus's thumb rubbed against his neck and he melted back down. "Hope not, anyway. Still need to prepare for it. You need good Consorts."

"They should do whatever makes them happy," Optimus said.

"Just means my job's easy: keep them happy," Whiplash murmured as he began to drift off right where he was.

Optimus smiled down and continued the petting that drew such honest pleasure from Whiplash. Even as different as it was from the triads, this felt good too. Whiplash was honest when he said he'd been called well and no coding had changed how his spark felt.

* * *

"Radiance," Prowl hummed sleepily.

"Mm?" Radiance lifted his helm up to look at his mate.

"Can I have something sweet?" Prowl asked, then smiled. "Besides you, that is." 

"Of course, my love," Radiance purred and reached for the box of candies on the berthside stand and shifted to sit up so he could feed his love.

On Prowl's other side, Jazz stirred from his nap, onlining slightly unfocused optics. His hand went instinctively down to Prowl's middle and he leaned in to kiss his neck. "Feel anything?" he murmured. 

"No, but reports say it's begun," Prowl purred and pressed into the contact. "I should feel it any orn now."

"Yeah I know, 'm just impatient," Jazz said, curling around Prowl and nibbling at his cables. Radiance slipped another candy into his mate's mouth with a smile.

"I'll admit to some impatience myself," he said. "Need to make some room for more of our transfluid in there."

"Oh, I think there's room now," Prowl shivered in anticipation of his lovers focused on him, his valve and the life they were building inside him.

"For a few drops, maybe," Radiance said with a grin, dangling a candy right above where Prowl could reach it. "We'd better take care of it, though."

"Overloads are good for a carrier and creation," Prowl laughed and pushed up to capture the candy. "Help me work this charge off."

"Gladly," Radiance purred, getting one more candy and slipping it into his own mouth before he leaned in to claim a deep kiss. His hand, now freed, pushed down Prowl's frame to slip between his legs and tap at his cover. It moved aside at the first touch and was already warm and tingling with anticipation. 

When Jazz's fingers circled the well-used valve rim it was already slick with lubricant and Prowl pushed into the dual touch with an eager desire that was at least as much natural as it was caused by carrier coding.

Both sires were already partly extended, just from the suggestion of being with their carrier-mate, but the smell of fresh lubricant had them locked and ready in moments. Radiance groaned and moved over Prowl, his hand moving away. Jazz continued teasing Prowl's platelets as Radiance lined himself up, then used his fingers to spread the rim open. Radiance pushed forward, between the fingers and into his mate. It was difficult to tell who moaned more loudly at the visual and pleasure shared openly across their bond.

Prowl's valve rippling around Radiance's Spike. Jazz's fingers rubbing enticingly across Prowl's platelets and Radiance's spike. Radiance's spike rubbing against primed nodes and slick lining.

"Yesss," Prowl's pleasured sigh at the attention both his mates were giving him echoed in the luxurious room as he caressed each of them with a hand, seeking to give back even as he took.

Radiance kissed him deeply, then relinquished that to Jazz, who turned Prowl's helm towards him with a nudge. Jazz's spike nudged against Prowl's thigh and storm gray fingers closed around it, making Jazz shudder.

"Love you," Radiance purred to both of them. He brought one of his knees up, pushing Prowl's leg back. Prowl curled up to meet his mate's steady thrusts and the raw, creator-protocol bliss this specific action created.

Out in the living room, Optimus held a hand over his mouth to hide his laugh, but the shaking in his shoulders gave him away. Next to him, Brava rolled light along her visor and gave an exasperated sigh.

"Don't they do _anything_ else?" she griped.

"Oh, come on, like you haven't been doing _anything_ but that for a decaorn," Mira trilled. 

"She's just annoyed that they are and she isn't," Contact teased his serious mate. "I think it's a lovely sound. Our first grand-creation is going to be so strong and a perfect balance of its creators."

"Well, it'll definitely be a surprise," Whiplash said, lingering near the door. "I officially have gotten you here safely and now I am done with the sap."

"Thank you, Whiplash," Optimus said, then turned to the triad and held his hand up to shield his mouth from his Ops commander. "He's just going to snuggle with his mate and be just as sappy," he mock-whispered. 

"I can't come anywhere close to that sappy," Whiplash huffed as the younger triad cried out sharply in a three-way overload.

"And now is when we point out that we're here," Mira chimed and hopped up to poke her helm into the berthroom her creations occupied.

"What-- _Mira!!_ " Radiance's screech came first. "What are you-- When did you--"

"We waited until you were done!" Mira protested, laughing. "Get out here and say hello!"

"And say thank you to Mira when you do!" Brava called as they saw Mira rock back from the impact of Jazz launching into a hug. "I wouldn't have waited." 

"As if we would have noticed you if you hadn't," Prowl teased back, though he was far slower getting off the berth than either of his mates.

"How long will you be here?" Radiance demanded as he rescued Mira from Jazz only to envelope her in a hug himself. "So glad to see you."

Contact opened his arms up for Prowl and hugged him tightly. "Actually," he said, "We're here until the separation, and a bit after."

Brava grabbed Radiance and looped her arm around his neck, rubbing her knuckles into his helm. "Cap kicked us off active duty."

"We couldn't focus," Mira said with a huge grin. "Or drive straight." 

"Or any number of other activities in polite society," Prowl's optics glittered as the hug rotation continued. "I'm sure you're just as dedicated as my mates are."

Brava snorted. "More so, I'd say," she said, gesturing at Prowl and glaring at her creation. "Look at him, still standing!" 

"Because you interrupted us," Prowl countered with amusement in his field for her.

"It's not like I stopped because it was our idea," Radiance huffed at her.

"Fine, you can have a pass, this time," Brava said, and gave Radiance a real hug. "We missed you, darling."

Radiance smiled. "Creating's made you soft. We missed you too." 

"It has not," Brava scoffed. 

"Bonding did that," Prowl teased her.

"It did not!" Brava objected, then when Mira trilled sweetly at her, she huffed. "Well, a little."

"This is bad even for you," Radiance chuckled, and linked his arm through Contact's as Mira and Jazz moved to either side of Prowl to escort the carriers to a softer lounge. Brava and Optimus followed behind.

Prowl and Contact chose to settle together and the sires made themselves comfortable around them. Optimus remained out of the way, a welcome voyeur rather than part of the group. The joy inherent in these six together was finer than any overload or high grade and was only increased by being new creators.

"How are you finding creating?" Contact asked Prowl, bumping his helm fondly with his own. 

The younger Praxian shivered, a movement that began in his neck and traveled to every point of his frame before he leaned against Jazz in the full grip of uncontested bliss. "Everything I fantasized and so much better. I knew I wanted to carry. Knew that the idea was enough to trigger early creator protocols. I never believed it could be this amazing."

Jazz smiled and nuzzled his mate. "Don't think I've ever seen you so happy, love."

"And you?" Prowl asked his adopted creator. "Everything you imagined?"

"That and more," Contact said. "Especially now that construction has started. And not just because it revs those two up, though it's a perk," he added with a fond look at his mates.

"Has the newspark migrated yet?" Radiance asked.

"Not yet," Contact said, putting his hand over his chest. "I'm not sure if I'm looking forward to that."

"It won't for over two more metacycles," Prowl smiled with a flare of complete understanding towards Contact. "It's supposed to be just as good. The bond is still as strong, but you get to feel them explore and hook up to their systems and learn their frame from the feedback there too. Then we can _hold_ them," he shivered again. "And I admit the idea of recharging for more than three or four joors at a time has appeal."

"It's far too early to be tired of _that_ , my love," Radiance purred.

"I do know what you mean, though," Contact said ruefully. "They have become quite intense and single-minded."

"Like you've ever complained," Brava teased him as Mira giggled.

"Nor will I," Contact leaned over to kiss them both. "But I still look forward to solid recharge when I can get it again."

"Agreed," Prowl purred. "Enjoy what we have, looking forward to the next change. Has yours told you its designation yet?"

"Nasa," Mira trilled brightly. "What about yours?"

"Nocturne," Prowl purred with a tremor of joy.

"Is that normal for him?" Mira asked with a hint of concern and look towards Jazz and Radiance. "The shivering."

"Every time he's that ecstatic about something," Jazz grinned. "Goes way back; before I'd even moved in."

"It's my frame's way of dispelling the charge-burst," Prowl assured her. "It's just common now."

"Means we've made him blissfully happy," Radiance purred towards his carrier-mate.

"Deliriously, blissfully, contentedly, ecstatically happy," Prowl kissed Jazz, then leaned over him and reached to pull his very willing third into a strut-melting kiss. "And hungry for your sparks while it'll still strength our Nocturne."

"That _does_ sound like a good idea," Radiance rumbled.

"Inspired," Brava agreed, turning her predatory grin towards Contact, who laughed and opened his arms to them.

"I believe their spare room is closer than our berth," the elder carrier purred.

"You're welcome to it," Prowl assured them as he pulled his mates to their pedes and towards their preferred berthroom.

"It's _definitely_ been too long since we've had you," Mira purred, drawing Contact up and back with her. Brava followed behind, doorwings held high.

"Four joors!" Contact laughed.

"Like she said," Brava rumbled. " _Far_ too long." 

"Let's _never_ be separated that long," Prowl rumbled with hot desire.

Not far away and completely forgotten by the two triads was a Prime that was nearly catatonic from the power and bliss and joyful love flooding into him on a level he wasn't anywhere close to prepared for.

He stayed where he was instead of following either triad to their respective berths. He didn't even need to be close to soak it all up. Not when it was this strong and this open.

"So, good plan?" a voice asked near his helm. 

"Good plan," Optimus's voice was lax as he continued to drink it all in and marvel at Praxian endurance and the incredible devotion of these two triads. "Feels like I could heal all of Cybertron with them here."

"Yes it does," Whiplash purred, draping himself over his Prime's shoulder and soaking in his happiness the way the sires were soaking in their carriers'. " _Primus_ it really does."

"Thought you were going to go be with your mate," Optimus murmured, optics barely online. 

"He understands. I need to teek this in you as much as you need to feel whatever it is you're feeling," Whiplash moaned and melted further against his Prime's plating with a joy that was as much of his spark as his frame. "It had been so long since I loved a Prime. Makes me feel better."

"I'm glad," Optimus said, and lifted his arm around to guide Whiplash over his shoulder and into his lap. Whiplash curled there with a purr and then a moan when Optimus's fingers ran down his back. "I feel Primus in them, Whiplash. And in the Matrix, more than before."

"I want to offer them what I offered Radiance," Whiplash murmured.

"You're just high off of me being high," Optimus chuckled. "You can ask. They won't take you up on it. They wouldn't leave Praxus. "

"Maybe. Probably. Still worth offering. Worst is they say no and keep visiting," Whiplash's ventilations came heavily but steady in the grip of the bliss surrounding him. He didn't understand it, not really, but he understood enough to know it was real, it was good and he wanted more of it for his beloved Prime. 

"Mhmm. I really do think Primus has stirred," Optimus said, then moaned quietly. A moment later there was a blissful cry from one of the carriers. "Maybe the planet ... mmm ... maybe the planet is healing too." 

"Sounds too miraculous. They're just a few mecha in love," Whiplash struggled to think with the strangely peaceful charge lapping at his circuitry and that lovely touch stroking his back. "Surely they aren't the first."

"They're a few mecha in love who help the Prime," Optimus said with a giggle. "That might be a first. Sweet _Primus_ their bonds feel good. Mm, it's, _mm._ "

Whiplash gasped and shuddered along with his Prime as the bliss washed through one and into the other. It wasn't an overload as either knew it, but it was one, for neither had another description for the surge of energy that tore cries and moans from them in bliss from beyond their frames.

When they came down from their high, still dazed, panting, Whiplash's engines were purring and he was pressed up against Optimus's plating.

"That was nice," Optimus hummed, still petting the minibot. 

"Very nice. Could get real used to that," Whiplash murmured, his optics off and simply soaking in the warmth surrounding him.

"Indeed," Optimus said with a smile, and drifted off enjoying the sounds of lovemaking from the triads.

* * *

"Calm down. Your creators are fine," Ironhide rumbled at the Praxian that was only just holding himself together as he got off the shuttle inside the palace grounds. Once he was sure he had Charade's attention he turned and motioned. "With me."

::Radiance I'm here, got the shuttle to go as fast as I could,:: Charade commed, falling in step with the security director. ::How is Contact?::

::Calm,:: Radiance reassured him. ::It's all good. Medic says it's progressing fine and they're both doing well.::

::Does he know why it happened so early?:: Contact asked as he and Ironhide moved at a fast walk.

::No, but it is within the acceptable range and there are no warnings. Two orns is not that early for separation. Relax. Nasa won't be out for joors yet,:: Radiance promised.

::Fine, fine,:: Charade grumbled. ::I've just never had anyone I actually _care_ about go through separation before.:: 

::You'll have your turn being the calm brother,:: Radiance chuckled as Charade paused behind Ironhide at the Residence door before the great barrier was opened by the guards and they entered. ::I'll be watching my creation come out of my mate soon enough.::

::Oh, I plan on recording every ridiculous, frazzled thing you do,:: Charade said with a grin. He rounded a corner behind Ironhide, heading into his family's suite in the Residence, and came upon Radiance, Jazz and a very squared off, sparkling-heavy Prowl. "Fraggin' sight, you are," he told Radiance, going straight over for a hug and politely ignoring but not crossing the invisible lines that made Prowl off limits until both his mates relaxed and accepted who he was.

"It's going well," Radiance assured him as they hugged tightly. "It's good to see you again. How's the team and Praxus doing?"

"It's good, it's good," Charade said. "We miss you around. Where are your creators?" 

"The spare room," Radiance nodded down the suite's hall while Ironhide left. "We're trying not to crowd them."

"Mira's all snarly," Jazz said with a grin. "It's cute. ... But also terrifying."

"Believe me I know," Charade said, slinging his arm around Radiance's shoulders. "She's scarier than Brava when she wants to be." 

"It's like Jazz. They're both so soft and friendly and sweet normally, so when they snarl it's more of an impact than those we expect to have snarly," Prowl smiled at the brothers by choice and wondered again at this strange family he found himself part of. In the end, all he could be was grateful for them, though.

Jazz finally pulled himself away from Prowl to greet Charade, and finally Prowl was allowed to approach. The normally poised and graceful mech's walk was now a carrier's waddle and triggered just as much of Charade's protective coding as the distended frame.

"So how's the, uh..." Charade gestured up and down at Prowl. "How's all that going?"

"Perfectly," Jazz purred, draping himself around his carrier-mate. 

"It has moments of annoyance, but it's everything I hoped it was and better," Prowl smiled warmly and reached to pull Radiance close.

"Less than a klik and I already want to glitch," Charade said, but his field was warm and full of affection for the three. "Think I can duck in there and say hello?" he asked, gesturing to where the separation was taking place. 

"Knock first," Radiance gave permission. "They're crazy-protective, even towards us."

Charade flicked his doorwings in understanding and pinged carefully at the door. After a moment, it opened to him and he leaned forward to look in, then was apparently welcomed and stepped inside.

"He'll be back out in a few kliks," Radiance chuckled.

Jazz opened his mouth to answer, then stopped when the door opened and the Prime stepped into the gathering, or rather trudged in.

"Couch," Prowl said with far more authority than most were used to and pointed. 

Optimus immediately complied with a small shudder as his frame settled. Then he had one Consort on his lap and pressed against his chest, and another on each side and the stress and distress of the orn began to fall away with a sigh of relief.

"That's better," Radiance murmured as he linked hands with his mates. "Just relax and let it go."

"Sorry I couldn't ... be back earlier," Optimus mumbled. "Caught up with a charity function."

"Not so charitable?" Jazz asked, resting his helm on Optimus's chest from the side while Radiance leaned a bit to kiss one mate, then the other and let how much he adored them both dominate his awareness and spark.

Optimus shook his head even as he moaned in pleasure-relief. 

"It's over and you're safe now," Prowl promised.

"I know," Optimus murmured, and curled one hand around Radiance's waist, helm tipping back and optics dimming. "I don't understand why they hate those who couldn't find the same fortune as them." 

"For the same reason some hate those with better fortune," Prowl suggested. "Jealousy, greed, fear. Too many think of wealth as a zero sum game. For one mech to have more another must have less."

Optimus sighed. "Maybe some orn. How's the separation going?"

The surge of good feelings and excitement surrounding him dragged another moan from Optimus.

"Slow, steady and in good order," Radiance beamed. "It'll be dawn before he crawls out."

"Have the medics been checking in?"

"Regularly," Radiance said.

"Good," Optimus said with a deep, happy sigh for the new life and how much love, joy and lack of stress was surrounding it. It was how every creation should enter the world, even if he knew that was never going to happen.

Prowl hummed and nudged Optimus as his need built across the bond to rev both his mate's engines.

"Mmm, oh, but we've been neglecting you, haven't we," Radiance purred, reaching for his carrier-mate. "C'mere, love, switch with me."

"Yes," Prowl's doorwings shivered in anticipation and he happily wiggled until he was sprawled on Optimus's lap and Radiance was kneeling on the couch behind him. Prowl's valve cover was already open and his valve sick and ready, as it always was as a carrier.

It really was a testament of how much this triad trusted their Prime that they allowed him to be so close while they did this.

The door to the separation room opened and Charade stepped back out. "...Ah."

"Keep movin', brother," Radiance hummed, tilting his helm to mouth at Prowl's neck as the carrier arched and pressed into the contact from all directions with soft sounds of pleasure and a bond as open as it could be short of a merge.

"You can stay close," Optimus said even as his optics flickered in the building bliss of what was happening in his lap. "Second door on the left, that way," he pointed down a hall.

"I'm coming back out in half a joor," Charade warned. 

"That's fine," Jazz waved him off before returning his focus to kissing Prowl senseless while Radiance sank into Prowl and covered the carrier with his frame in a move that was more about deep coding than their quirks, and yet it was as intense a posture as any kink they had.

"Better?" Jazz purred, stretching out next to them and petting Prowl's helm. 

"Much," Prowl sighed happily and allowed his optics to drift off. "You take such good care of us."

"Nothing but the best life we can give you," Jazz purred. As Radiance focused on thrusting, Jazz took the role of petting and enticing his mate, murmuring loving nonsense the entire time, praising their carrier for how well he'd done through the carry. Prowl and Optimus both soaked it in, but it was Prowl who overloaded with a joyful keen around Radiance's spike. Radiance shuddered in bliss not long after, and then Jazz was pushing at him impatiently to take his place and Radiance rolled to the side, panting, but quickly taking up the role of praising. Whispering to Prowl what a good carrier he was, how beautiful he was in pleasure, how much he loved being filled with their spikes and their spill and how strong a creation he had nurtured with them.

When Jazz overloaded, they traded places again, and continued until their carrier was satisfied and lax, purring deeply.

"That was wonderful," Optimus murmured.

"Mhmm." Jazz nuzzled against Prowl's neck. 

At some point Charade rejoined the gathering, though he chose a seat at a respectful distance and spent much of the time indulging in a tasting tray the likes of which didn't exist in Praxus. In there they all drifted off at various times and Charade was prompted out of the room twice more, only to return with the sounds of pleasure abated. Meso Garda, the Physician to the Prime, and Bydwraig, a Praxian separation specialist, visited every joor without fail at half-mark intervals.

As luck had it it was Bydwraig that was checking on on both carriers when he determined that Contact was ready for constant monitoring. It wasn't long before Meso Garda arrived to join the specialist, though he did stand back and allow Bydwraig to lead after warnings and creator threats made it sink in that frametype was more important than planetary rank to the triad.

Radiance paced by the door, Charade alternated between sitting and standing, shifting his weight constantly. Jazz and Prowl cuddled together on the lounge and Optimus sat next to them.

The door opened and Mira stuck her head out, grinning hugely. "You can come in!"

Optimus was on his pedes and over to the door in a few excited skips, beaming, though Radiance and Charade reached it first. Jazz and a waddling Prowl were well behind the rest.

The first to look in saw a cleaned up and dozing Contact with his armor back in place and just as big as before. Yet on his chest was a tiny protoform laying face down over his spark while Brava stood guard.

"Creation," she barked, and gestured for Radiance to step closer. Her first creation did so only after a moment of careful consideration, and then Brava's features softened. "Meet your brother," she said. 

With a blooming smile Radiance's doorwings quivered as he walked to the berth. He kept a careful optic on both Brava and Mira, more aware than most how volatile creator coding could make a mecha, even towards kin. "Hello Nasa."

The sparkling trilled and turned his head, blinking one curious optic up at the new mecha, then buried his face back into his creator's armor.

Optimus made a high-pitched, undignified sound.

"Charade," Brava said next, and Charade came over, looking at the sparkling with some wonder.

"Hi, Nasa," he said. "Welcome to the family." 

"Think you can let Optimus hold him?" Radiance asked quietly. "He's going to vibrate right through the floor at this rate."

"I think we can trust the Prime," Brava said. Mira flicked her doorwings in displeasure, but then after a moment, nodded. She turned to her mate and gently lifted the tiny new life into her arms. She cooed at her creation for a moment, then motioned for Optimus to come closer with her helm. 

The Prime quivered and radiated anticipatory joy through every being in range of him as he took careful steps forward, always prepared to be turned away. He stopped before the new creator and offered cupped hands with infinite patience surrounded by intense desire.

Mira gently placed Nasa into his palms and Optimus's frame stilled, as his field trembled with the joy of this creation. "Hello, little one," he whispered. "Primus has blessed us with new life." 

Tiny pink optics lit and the new life cooed, happy to be in such a warm, strong, loving field. The joy of discovery completely unhampered by failure, pain or loss reached out to greet the Prime and the big mech trembled, all but his hands. Deep in the Rust Sea particles were pulled from solution, broken down and began to build a solid island that would rise above the waves in time.

* * *

Prowl smiled down at the little sparkling in his arms, waggling his fingers in the air for Nasa to try to catch. The sparkling giggled, quickly figuring out the game, and grabbed up at the moving targets.

"So fast," Prowl praised and Nasa chirred happily.

"You look good with a sparkling in your arms," Radiance purred, nuzzling his carrier-mate's neck.

"Mm, and soon I'll have one of my own," Prowl hummed.

On the edge of the gathering, Optimus was drifting in the deep sea of bliss revolving around the two triads, Charade and Nasa. He knew he should probably be working, but being here, especially now, was so soothing that he couldn't stay away. He was just contemplating what duties he would need to return to first when Prowl handed the decaorn old sparkling back to Contact rather more quickly than normal and everyone suddenly focused on Prowl. When Optimus drifted down enough from the bursts of excitement it registered that his Consorts were leaving the visitor's suite rather hurriedly.

"It's time?" Optimus asked.

"Seems to be," Contact said, cooing at Nasa.

"I will let the medical team know," Optimus said.

::I've already done that,:: Whiplash commed him.

::Aren't you in Crystal City or something?::

::You think I don't have someone watching you lot for me every moment I can't be there?:: Whiplash snorted. ::I'm insulted.::

::Just thought they would contact medical rather than you,:: Optimus instinctively tried to soothe as he paused to wiggle his fingers over Nasa, then continued on to where his Consorts would be.

Radiance and Jazz were getting Prowl settled into their berth, one of them taking up guard on each side. Prowl's doorwings were tense.

"Medical has been called, likely several times," Optimus said.

"Thank you," Radiance said, rubbing Prowl's middle and gazing at him adoringly. "How do you feel, love?" 

"It's just notices for now. Energy is good, no warnings, no discomfort or pain," Prowl reported, then sighed and sank down as the gentle rubbing of his abdomen and chevron relaxed him. "It's all going well and as expected."

"Let us know if you need anything," Jazz said. "Sweets, energon, warmer, cooler, anything."

"I will," Prowl promised his love with a nuzzle and a kiss that gradually became hotter and sweeter.

"Or if anything hurts," Radiance said. "Even just a little." 

"I will," Prowl broke the kiss with Jazz and turned his helm for the same warming kiss with Radiance.

"Primus, you are such a good carrier," Jazz gazed at them with the same adoration and spark-deep lack of jealousy as any Praxian.

"You're both perfect sires," Prowl squirmed to be closer to them both and was willingly sandwiched and stroked.

"I don't think any of us could have asked for better mates," Radiance said, pressing another sweet kiss to Prowl's mouth and reaching across him to run his knuckles over Jazz's jaw. Jazz leaned into the touch with a smile.

"I know I couldn't," Prowl agreed, shifting against them to settle his frame just a bit more.

"How are the notices proceeding?" Bydwraig asked from just inside the door. Meso Garda stood behind him and waited for the Praxian greeting and permission rituals to play out. He'd learned that an emergency rated breaking the social order, but as this was clearly not an emergency it kept things immeasurably calmer if he was simply patient and let them do what they felt was needed. It wasn't as if it was the most unusual or irritating demand he'd endured.

"On schedule and all good," Prowl reported with a relaxed voice.

Distracted from the sea of bliss for a moment, Optimus watched with fascination as a Praxian doctor worked through the silent social protocols of non-threat and authority. It seemed odd to him, that the medical transponder wasn't enough, but he couldn't spare the attention to work out why Praxians might be so different.

When he was close enough, the Praxian medic pulled out a scanner and took his own readings of Prowl's frame, then canted his wings in approval at the results. "I'll stay close, check in every joor. Good schedule for you?"

"It's good," Radiance said, never looking away from Prowl's face, gazing adoringly at him the entire time. 

"I am only a comm away at the first yellow notice," Bydwraig repeated the often-stated instruction.

"We all have it," Jazz promised. "Even dazed and giddy over there," he giggled a bit before claiming Prowl's mouth.

Optimus's engines rumbled in delight as everything washed over him. The medic gave him an uncertain look, but the absolute comfort shown towards the Prime by the triad was enough to convince him that there was no harm. He canted his doorwings in farewell and backed out of the chamber with Meso Garda.

With the doctors gone, the triad settled into the kissing, stroking and soft praises that were so common between them, though the speaking didn't take long to slip into the bond.

~What does it feel like?~ Jazz asked his mate after a while, nuzzling his neck. His hand was linked with Radiance's over Prowl's middle. 

~It's odd,~ Prowl did his best to share the sensations, then offered a dataport to his mate that could no longer carry. ~Feel and watch with me.~

~Thanks,~ Jazz murmured, taking the cable and plugging it in, but both mates could feel that it wasn't going to help the wound that had never truly healed.

~Jazz,~ Radiance said, shifting his attention from Prowl. ~Love, are you okay?~

~Mm.~ Jazz tilted his helm, looking to the side. 

~No,~ Prowl answered with a sense of understanding in how Jazz would never completely recover from the damage he had suffered and stroked Jazz's cheek. ~It will never be completely okay.~

~Sorry,~ Jazz whispered, leaning heavily against both of his mates. ~I didn't think it would hit me like this. I'll--I'm fine, really, I'm fine, I'm excited. This should be happy.~

~It can be happy and sad at the same time,~ Prowl assured him. ~I feel both towards him separating here and not in Praxus. It's not a strong grief, but it is there. So is relief-pleasure at being here where we are safe and well cared for.~

Jazz nodded, curling against Prowl, then lifted his helm when Radiance's fingers brushed under his chin to meet his mate's gold visor.

~No matter what,~ Radiance said, ~ _Both_ of you will always be my carriers. That hasn't changed. It never will.~

Jazz drew a shuddering intake and managed a smile. ~I love you,~ he said to his mates. 

Prowl's adoration at Radiance and his ability to make connections flooded the Enforcer before a very different kind of adoration, no less intense, turned towards Jazz as the creator who understood him, carrier to carrier.

~You'll just have to feel it for both of us,~ Jazz said, leaning in to kiss first one mate, then turning his helm to kiss the palm of the other. ~And when it's over, we all get to finally meet our Nocturne.~

~Oh yes,~ Prowl and Radiance both beamed at the thought.

~Better,~ Nocturne butted in. ~Don't like sad.~

~I'm sorry, little one,~ Jazz said. ~How do you feel?~

~Ready. I want _out,_ ~ he chirped back, far too happy for the words.

~Just as soon as my frame has finished moving,~ Prowl promised. ~We're all looking forward to holding you.~

~Want to _move!_ ~ Nocturne trilled, squirming. It made Prowl wince and Radiance's hand immediately moved to cover, pressing _calm_ through his field.

~You have to be patient,~ Jazz said. ~Or you will hurt your carrier.~

Nocturne instantly stilled, though the effort didn't last long on any given cycle. He _itched_ to move. The charge that would help him escape his confinement was difficult to control without experience.

It felt like forever to them all before Prowl nudged Nocturne's awareness. ~See the light? I'm almost open enough for you.~

Both medics were in the room now, and Optimus was up on his pedes, trying and failing to hide his utter excitement with how much he was vibrating from the core outward. Prowl groaned at a strange shift, Radiance and Jazz each holding one of his hands.

A tiny hand squirmed out from Prowl's frame and reached up. Jazz's fingers were immediately there to give it something to hold, and Radiance reached in to help lift the struggling sparkling as soon as there was enough space. 

"You're all doing perfectly," Bydwraig praised the triad and their creation. Though he remained close, he did nothing but verbal encouragement while things went well. "Let him lay over Prowl's spark."

"Oh, hello," Radiance breathed as their creation finished crawling out of his carrier. He gently guided the protoform up, to Prowl's chest, and Jazz's hands moved in to create the space for him to settle in. The sparkling dropped there, nuzzling his carrier's armor.

"Primus below," Optimus said, his giddy field easily teekable by everyone in the room.

"How do you feel?" Jazz asked Prowl, kissing his helm. 

"Exhausted, exposed," his voice drifted off as he looked at the tiny protoform on his chest. "He's so perfect," he lifted a hand to gently stroke Nocturne's back as the far more exhausted sparkling recharged deeply.

"When you can, he should be cleaned, and should need to be fed as well," Bydwraig told the triad.

"We'll take care of it," Radiance promised, stroking Nocturne's back with a single finger.

"I'll let your creators know!" Optimus said, and bounded out of the room.

"He's adorable when he's happy-high," Prowl smiled indulgently towards the Prime's retreating back.

"He's insufferable when he's this high," a familiar voice groused from outside the door. "Safe to come in?"

"You're actually asking permission?" Meso Garda raised an optic ridge at the slender minibot infamous for appearing out of nowhere.

"One doesn't last as long as I have without knowing when not to surprise someone," Whiplash pointed out.

"You can come in," Jazz said, the most comfortable of the three around the moving shadow. "Weren't you in Polyhex or something?"

"Crystal City, and I commissioned a high speed shuttle back," Whiplash said, walking over and jumping up onto the berth, looking at the exhausted carrier and the new sparkling. "I'm going back in a few joors, but I wanted to check up on things here, given this." He gestured at the unarmored protoform. "High security risk is what this is." 

"As is the deliriously high Prime," Brava chuckled as the elder triad and their decaorn old creation entered before Optimus. "You look good."

"Thank you," Prowl murmured, already drifting off a bit.

"Nocturne is strong and healthy, as is Prowl," Bydwraig told them. "Please make the greeting brief. Prowl needs his recharge right now."

"We will," Mira promised, and when her eldest creation gave permission for all of them to enter, rushed over to grab Jazz in a hug. "Oh, congratulations!"

Contact stood by his mate and smiled at Prowl, reaching out to rub his chevron, and Brava went around the berth to clap Radiance on the shoulder. Charade stood by the Prime and gave the new triad a smile.

Nasa peered down from Contact's arms at the being that looked so much like him, then trilled quizzically up at his creators. 

"That is Nocturne, your brother's creation," Contact explained.

"Small like me," Nasa said happily, then buried his face against Contact's neck.

Contact smiled and nuzzled the sparkling for a moment, then looked around. "Time to go," he said. "We'll visit more later."

General well-wishes and further congratulations were exchanged by all involved, with the exception of Whiplash and Charade, who only watched.

Finally only Prime and the ISO commander were left, and Whiplash pushed at the convoy's leg. "Come on, time to go."

"But..." Optimus protested, looking longingly at the sparkling. "Sparkling!" 

There was a moment of glancing between the newest creators before Radiance spoke up, looking at Optimus. "Nocturne needs to be cleaned..."

"And we'll be busy with Prowl before he closes up more," Jazz pointed out, offering a few ultra-soft rags.

Optimus actually jumped in his excitement and Whiplash scrambled back from the giant, then glared at him with his hands on his hips. "I expect you to see Tacke before you make any public appearances. You are not to discuss the sparkling or its existence with anyone who is not currently in the Residence. Yes?"

"Yes," Optimus said, practically vibrating, waiting for permission that he didn't actually need.

Whiplash snorted. "Fragging impossible," he muttered. "Fine, go on, at least you'll be out of trouble in here."

"Thank you!" Optimus said, and went immediately over to the berth. Despite his extreme excitement, his movements were careful and slow when he was close enough to reach, and Nocturne was placed into his hands. He took great care with the tiny recharging being as he cleaned Nocturne of the lubricant coating him and continued to coo and trill while he watched Jazz and Radiance clean a half-in-recharge Prowl. His spark felt so full, so whole and happy it was difficult to tell where he ended and the energy surrounding him began, yet all he could think of was how wonderful it was that his Consorts trusted him with this newly separated life.

"All clean," he finally announced, looking up proudly, only to see Prowl deep in recharge and his mates draped over him. "Over his spark?"

"Yes, please," Jazz said. "Want to lay with us?"

"Always," Optimus smiled, pleased as he always was that they desired his presence when he had nothing to offer them compared to what they gave him. 

* * *

Whiplash dropped into the little viewing room over the central living room being used by the elder Praxian family during their stay at the Residence. The two sparklings were sitting together, playing with a set of colored gems worth more than most workers made in a vorn. It was a gift from a Senator, one that Optimus had decided needed to be put to at least some use before being donated. He was hoping that their value would double and some noble would pay to give their creation something that had belonged to the creation of the Prime's Consorts.

Their creators were gathered around them, generally blissful with life, kissing, nuzzling, cooing over their creations. Optimus sat behind his Consorts, watching the whole scene with delight.

"Ugh," Whiplash groaned. 

"It's sweet," Sucre grinned up over his shoulder at his love. "And you have to admit it's been good for the planet."

"I suppose if none of us mind that we will eventually be living on a planet that consists of nothing but crystal candy and sweet magma," Whiplash snorted. 

"I wouldn't," Sucre grinned wider with a playful trill as he held out a hand to draw his lover closer. "And deep down, you wouldn't either. No more resource shortages, no more damaged sparks, maybe even nobles developing consciences."

"Mmf." Whiplash resisted for a moment, then allowed Sucre to tug him into his lap. "But how boring. And--and--and _look_ at that!" He gestured at the dovey scene beneath them.

"You know," Sucre purred, "I think I can remember a few times _you_ were pretty sweet when you started courting me." 

"I was never like _that_!" He objected with a wild wave at the scene below them and the building game the sparklings were creating with the gems and the way all six creators were encouraging it.

"Mm, maybe not, but it wasn't all that far off when we were alone," Sucre said. He nuzzled Whiplash's neck and smiled as he lover leaned into the contact a bit. "Or what about the time you followed me to the museum and could barely string two glyphs together as soon as I noticed you?" 

"That was bad code. I stand by that," Whiplash huffed, even though his field said it was a fond, if embarrassing, memory.

Sucre licked at the cables of Whiplash's collar. "And all the times you brought me candies and nanite gel when you knew I'd had a long night?"

"I was courting you," Whiplash suppressed the purr with difficulty. "You're supposed to bring gifts when you want someone."

"Mhmm." Sucre's hand found its way closer to Whiplash's pelvic plating. "How about the way you _still_ blush when I catch you off guard, mm?"

"Still want you," Whiplash moaned softly and rested his forehelm on Sucre's shoulder. "Want you to want me."

"And sometimes it makes you just as sweet and silly as those creators down there," Sucre teased fondly. 

"Not as often. They're _always_ like that," Whiplash nuzzled his lover. "And I haven't gone all goo in public in ages."

"Mm, true, not in public," Sucre purred, and his fingers circled Whiplash's valve cover and it snapped open to expose already warm plating. "There is that. You were pretty adorable when you did, though." 

"Bad for my image," Whiplash muttered, then shivered with a moan when one finger caressed the ring of platelets.

"Don't need an image around me," Sucre hummed, teasing at Whiplash's valve with a single finger. He nuzzled his mate. "I adore you, you know." 

"I know. Mutual," Whiplash gasped and rolled his hips into that delirious touch.

"I guess that's sappy enough," Sucre said with a grin, and gave Whiplash relief to the burning he'd stoked just moments before by pressing his fingers fully into him. He very pointedly did not distract his lover with the sight of their wonderful Prime being used as a climbing structure by two sparklings only just in their armor.

When he had Whiplash moaning, Sucre shifted his mate out of his lap and lowered him down and back, then tugged his hips up towards him. He made a point of showing Whiplash the datacable he plugged into himself to keep up on the monitor feed and pressed his mouth to the hot, slick valve and swirled his glossa around. 

Whiplash relaxed, bowed and keened in the same moment and nobody there cared that it was impossible. Only that Whiplash felt good enough to let go.

When he cried out in overload, Sucre couldn't suppress his grin at the feeling of the shuddering frame beneath him. A klik later, Whiplash's thighs finally relaxed enough for Sucre to lift his helm, and he focused his grin on his mate. 

"Only you can get away with that," Whiplash murmured with soft fondness from his completely lax, upside down position.

"I know the boss," Sucre said with a smirk, and brought Whiplash back up into his lap and nuzzled him with a purr. He unplugged from the viewscreen and the image flickered back up. The sparklings were still climbing all over a blissful looking Prime and under the sharp gazes of all six creators.

"He's impossible," Whiplash muttered without even looking, yet neither tone nor field had any rancor in it. "So are you."

"Yeah, but you have to admit it's cute," Sucre chuckled, and kissed Whiplash's cheek. "I mean it, admit that it's cute." 

"It's cute," Whiplash admitted. "Sickeningly cute."

"And it's going to heal this planet," Sucre said.

Whiplash hummed and tucked his helm against Sucre's collar. "Yes," he said, shivering at the thought of it. "Yes, it is." 

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Transformers G1 AU  
> Author: gatekat, vaevade on LJ  
> Pairings: Jazz/Prowl/Radiance, Optimus Prime  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Codes: AU, Pre-War, Mech Preg, Miscarriage, Rape, Violence  
> Summary: In which the war doesn't happen and Radiance lives, while Optimus Prime revels in having the full triad, after he deals with Prowl being set up as a mass murderer.
> 
> Disclaimer: The authors are only playing with their own twisted muses. Transformers belong to Hasbro. Fandom-side, check the inspirations page <http://www.gatekat-fics.livejournal.com/290.html>. We draw from a ton of amazing stories and authors you should read. 
> 
> nanoklik = 1/8 second;  
> klik = 496 nanokliks/62 seconds;  
> breem = 8 kliks/8.27 minutes;  
> groon = 9 breem/1.24 hours;  
> joor = 6 groon/7.44 hours;  
> orn = 42 joor/13.02 days;  
> decaorn = 32 orns/1.14 years;  
> metacycle = 8 decaorn/9.22 years;  
> vorn = 9 metacycles/72 decaorn/83 years;  
> ::text:: comm chatter  
> ~text~ hardline/bond chatter

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Trailbazers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125472) by [GinnyStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyStar/pseuds/GinnyStar)




End file.
